The Damned, Episode 1
by Pookie Sanchez
Summary: FINISHED! Rogue's past is more twisted and scarred than even she could have imagined. Also stars Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Avalanche. Please RR.
1. Rogue's Decision

Author's note: First, the information in this story is far from accurate, but hey this is my fanfiction so I guess it doesn't really matter. Secondly, it has been a long time since I picked up an Avengers comic book so any information I have on them is probably completely outdated. 

Disclaimer: Now, if I owned the X-Men I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I. The only characters I own in this are Carmen Delvalle and Mica Goodes.

Interesting fact: It is impossible to fold a piece of paper more than 7 times.

The Damned Part 1

Chapter 1: Rogue's decision

            "Rogue are you sure you want to do this?" 

            "Yes, ah need ta know."

            "Then sit down, but I'm warning you I am not an expert psychic."

            Rogue sat in a chair next to her bed, "Carmen ah trust you, your power ta bring repressed memories to the front of a person's mind are remarkable."

            Carmen sighed, "Rogue, what if your memories are something that you don't need to remember?"

            "Then ah'll deal with it. Ah just have ta know."

***                   *                   ***

            Seven months ago:

            "Scott, are you seeing that?" Archangel asked.

             Cyclops, answered as he expertly flew the Blackbird, "Looks like a distress signal."

            Iceman, who had been sitting quietly in the back of the plane moaned, "We just got back from a mission, do we really have to take this one? I'm sure the Fantastic Four would love it if we left them a few problems to solve."

            "Bobby," Cyclops said in a warning tone.

            "As much as I hate to agree with Drake's point of view," Beast, also sitting in the back, began, "we are all out of energy and supplies, we can't be of much help." 

            "We have to try," Cyclops told him as the distress signal grew stronger, "hold on, we're going in."

*                                  *                                  *

            The infirmary, X-Mansion:

"We're glad you picked up our distress signal, we were sure we were going to die."

            "Not to worry Tony," Archangel reassured, "It's our pleasure to help the Avengers."

            Tony Stark, otherwise known as Ironman, smiled, "Glad to hear that."

            "You X-Men have impeccable timing," came the slightly muffled voice of Captain America.

            "You shouldn't be trying to talk," the new doctor, Annie Ghazikanian, told him, "your jaw is cracked." Looking around at her patients, the Avengers, she rolled her eyes, "You know for such an experienced team you'd think you guys would have known better than to just jump into a battle with an unknown assailant." 

            Archangel stifled a laugh.

            "Anyway," Annie continued, "a few of you are free from my wrath. Iron Man, Thor, and Hawk Eye, you all have a clean bill of health."

            "What about me?" Spiderwoman asked.

            "You, missy, have a broken leg that needs to be put in a cast." Annie told her.

            "I'll be fine," Spiderwoman insisted.

            "Yeah sure," Annie snorted, "What are you going to do, walk it off?"

            As Tony Stark left the infirmary he could hear his teammate's futile attempts to convince the doctor that she was fine.

*                                  *                                  *

            Xavier observed disturbances Cerebro had picked up. 

            "Professor should I call a meeting?"

            "Yes."

            Implementing her psychic abilities, Jean Gray created links with every X-Man in the mansion,::X-Men, meet in the conference room.::

            Within minutes all X-Men that had been on the grounds of the mansion were in the conference room, all but two.

            "First of all I would like to welcome our visitors for coming to this meeting," Xavier nodded at the three Avengers who'd been released from the infirmary. Xavier took a deep breath before beginning, "Cerebro has picked up two disturbances in the last three hours…" he stopped as he heard the door open, "Ah, nice of you two to join us."

            Rogue spoke up first, "we were caught up in a danger room session."

            Remy nodded his agreement.

            Xavier continued, "Like I was saying, the disturbances Cerebro picked up seem to be linked to some bursts of mutant powers."

            As their mentor spoke, Bobby noted the glares the Avenger men were giving Rogue. Tony seemed about ready to kill her.

            "…I will need to send you in groups to find out what is causing this." 

            "Professor, we would like to help." 

            "Good to hear Tony. Storm, take Ironman, Wolverine, Sage, Bishop, Bobby, and Rogue to the first location in five hours."

            "What!" Tony exclaimed. 

            "Is there a problem?" Xavier asked calmly.

            "You're damn right there's a problem! Are you people forgetting who she is?" he pointed at Rogue, "Public enemy number 1, she tried to destroy you all at one time!"

             Wolverine jumped to Rogue's defense, "Tony that was years ago, all of us here have done things we aint proud of."

             "She killed my daughter!" Tony yelled.

            Wolverine didn't flinch; the news was not new to him. He remembered, vividly, the day he had found Stark's young daughter, throat slashed, on the top of a New York skyscraper. "Stark," he said in a low tone, "back off."

            "What is wrong with you people?" Tony asked. "Logan she tried to kill your best friend, Carol Danvers, and you're okay with it?" Receiving no answer he stormed out of the room.

            Xavier cleared his throat, "Alright, you all know your teams, be prepared to leave in five hours."

*                                  *                                  *

            Tony stared into the shallow pond, trying to conjure up images of his daughter. "Oh, Cecilia, I miss you." 

            Footsteps disturbed the blissful silence Tony had found at the pond.

            "Um, Stark can ah tahk ta ya?"

            Without turning around he answered, "Rogue, I think you've done enough."

            Rogue walked up behind his still-standing form, "Stark ah really ahm sorry about what ah did ta your daughter." Tony snorted. "Ah was a mixed up kid…"

            Tony turned around angrily, "Do you really think that's a good excuse? You were a 'mixed up kid'? No Rogue, mixed up kids do stupid things like steal, not kill!" Rogue looked away. "What you were, are, is a monster!" He waited a moment expecting Rogue to deny the accusation, when she didn't he shook his head and walked away. 

***                   *                   ***

            Seven months later, the present:

            "Rogue, I can't promise you this won't hurt you physically or mentally. I have only done this to a few people and those were just normal repressed memories, your situation is unique."

            "Carmen ah have lived mah life not knowing which of the memories bouncing around mah head are mahn. Have ya any idea how aggravatin' it is ta not have any memories from the first 16 years of ya life?" Carmen shook her head. "Ah'm 24 years old and ah can only remember the last 8 years of may own life." The tone in Rogue's voice reached desperation.

            "Alright Rogue I'll do it," Carmen pulled a chair in front of Rogue and sat,  "Just to make this easier on you I am going to explain the process. First, we will both see your memories. It will be like we're watching television." Rogue nodded. "Secondly, I am not as in control of my powers as I was three months ago," Rogue saw the girl's expression darken in anger, "so it is possible for anyone just passing by to get pulled in. That would mean they would have to see your memories as well. Thirdly, you will be oblivious to what is happening out here in the real world. Lastly, I have no control over when I get to pull out of your mind which means we might have to watch everything from your birth to your 24th birthday."

            "Fahn with me," Rogue told her.

            "Alright, let's do this. You'll experience a few seconds of dizziness as I enter your mind."

            An excited blue glow began from the pupils of Carmen's eyes. It twirled and danced until in conquered the brown and white of the girl's eyes. Rogue was mesmerized, never had she seen anything like it. 

            As soon as Carmen's eyes finished transforming she began to concentrate. She was not like the typical psychics who could enter the mind of any person at will. She slowly felt herself being lifted out of her body. To Rogue it looked as if there were now two of Carmen; one being her physical body, the other a spirit seemingly made of a blue glow.

            Carmen's 'spirit' touched Rogue's forehead, her finger's cold to the touch. Although Rogue could not see it, her eyes began to glow the same mystic glow as the psychic's. Carmen concentrated harder to help guide her spirit to Rogue. Slowly, she began to melt into the Southern Belle. When she was finished Rogue's body sat stiff in the chair, eye's and body glowing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What do you think so far? Please review my first X-Men fanfiction.


	2. Raven Steps Up

Author's Note: This chapter might make a few people uncomfortable but it's necessary. I'm also writing this story under the assumption that the readers are familiar with certain characters (i.e.-Raven a.k.a. Mystique and Irene). 

Disclaimer: Alright, I could just not put a disclaimer here. If the actual owners of the X-Men decided to sue me for all I have they would get a computer and a few bucks I've made from my part-time job. Wahoo! I have nothing to lose!

Interesting X-Men fact: Wolverine once had sex with Mystique (who was in disguise) but later claimed to know that it had been her due to his heightened sense of smell. (www.uncannyxmen.com)

The Damned, Part 1

Chapter 2: Raven Steps Up

            St. Mary, Mississippi 1986:

            Marie-Amber Johnson sat mutely on the living room couch. The television was on, picking up nothing but worthless sitcom drivel covered in a layer of fuzz.

            "Goddamn it!" 

            Marie looked to her right, at the torn recliner and the man sitting in it.

            "What the hell are you looking at gurl?" he asked her gruffly.

            The girl did not answer her stepfather; instead she turned her gaze back to the television. Marie did not want to be home. Had the seven year old girl been a poet she would have said the inside of the house reflected the people living in it; worn out, useless. The small three-room house lacked any beauty. The wallpaper had long since faded, most of it falling off the ugly gray walls, stuffing was pouring out of the couch, almost as if it would like to leave the house too, the television had finally stopped allowing it's owners to view anything in color, and the house was an absolute mess. No one seemed to care whether it was clean or not.

"Come eat your dinner," came the voice of her mother.

Marie followed her father into the kitchen.

"Go git yo brothers."

She nodded to her mother and went outside in search of her two step-brothers. She looked left and right seeing nothing but tall grass. 

"What ya want?"

Marie jumped at the voice of her eldest brother, Billy.

"Ah asked what ya wanted."

She turned around, noticing her other brother, Daniel. She motioned towards the house.

Billy rolled his eyes, "Girl ya gotta learn ta talk." 

Both boys went into the house. Marie wanted to linger outside but knew what her step-father would do to her if she kept him waiting.

*                                  *                                  *

"You call this shit dinner!" 

"Hey ah don't see ya making any kinda effort ta cook!" Marie's mother was yelling.

Marie sat in her chair eating her dinner in silence. Looking up she saw Billy eyeing her, she shuddered. She felt him run his foot up her leg. She pulled away as though she had touched fire. Quickly finishing her meal she hurried off to her bedroom, knowing that her parents wouldn't notice. 

She collapsed on her mattress. Her parents had never bought any of their children beds, citing financial problems; instead each had a single mattress sitting in the middle of their cold, hard, floors. 

            Marie looked around her room in misery. She had heard once that normal children were given every opportunity conceivable to survive. Marie wondered if this meant warm clothing, good food…a bed. Her home reminded her of a prison with no way to escape. Even if she did, so what? They were miles from the nearest house and that one was abandoned. 

            Marie turned so that she was lying on her stomach. She wished she at least had a window. Sometimes she felt suffocated from the lack of natural light in her room.

            "Marie," a soft voice whispered.

            She turned to look at her door. Standing there, framed by the hall lighting, was Billy. Immediately she placed a hand under her pillow, grasping a small knife. 

            Her teenaged brother walked closer. "Marie ah know yer awake." 

She clasped the knife tighter.

"Billy where the hell are ya!"

"Shit," Billy muttered before leaving the room to see what his father wanted.

*                                  *                                  *

"Marie, hurry up."

Her mother half-dragged her into a grocery store. 

"Alright, spam, where's the spam?" her mother muttered.

Marie followed in silence, observing the people around her, all hicks. 

"Watch where you're goin," her mother barked at her. "Ya coulda knocked over that stand of oranges. We don't have the money for that."

            Marie looked directly in front of her and sure enough there was a small stand of oranges, "On sale for $1.20 a pound!"

            Once her mother finished finding the food she needed she found herself in the checkout line. 

            "Hey, could ya'll unload your food any slower?" Marie's mother asked.

            The woman in front of her turned around. Instantly Marie could tell that the woman wasn't from St. Mary. The blonde woman was dressed carefully in a sharp business suit, the kind Marie had only seen on television, pantyhose, and black heels.

            "Could you get any class?" the businesswoman asked, pointedly looking her antagonist up and down.

            Marie looked at her mother. Dressed in torn up jeans, showing her panties, a half-shirt, and rollers in her hair, she was far from the best-dressed woman in the store.

            "Look Miss Lawyer, ah aint got time to kill with a nobody like you so hurry up."

            By then the blonde was finished unloading the groceries and was waiting for the checker to ring them up, "First of all I'm not a lawyer. Second of all, who are you to call me a nobody?" The blonde handed the checker money, picked up the bags of groceries and left, leaving Marie to smile at her mother's anger

*                                  *                                  *

            "Oh, you should have seen this woman Irene!" Raven Darkholme exclaimed over dinner. "She was so rude!" she stopped to eat some of her dinner, "And her child, you should have seen her, bones visible through the skin, I don't think she's eaten in days. Her mother didn't even try to hide the scars on her skin. And they weren't just the scars children get from falling down," she rushed on before Irene could talk, "they were scars from being beaten."

            Irene took a bite of her lasagna before commenting, "So the girl, she's being abused."

            "Yes."

            "Well honey you _are_ a social worker."

            Raven's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, "Are you suggesting I get involved?"

            "Yes I am. If the girl is being abused than she would probably be better off in a foster home than in her own home."

            Raven smiled, "I'll start investigating tomorrow morning."

*                                  *                                  *

            "Woman git that!" 

            "Stop yer yelling!" Chelsea Johnson yelled at her husband as she passed by him on her way to the door. Throwing it open in irritation she said, "What?" Narrowing her eyes she snarled, "Oh, it's you."

            "Glad your inferior intelligence hasn't kept you from minor recognition skills," Raven replied gracefully. 

            "What ya want?"

            "Well on behalf of the state I would like to inspect your home."

            Confusion graced the features of the southern woman, "On behalf a the state?"

             "Yes," Raven smiled, "I'm a social worker."

            Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Like ah told that ol' man who came round here befoh, we aint got time for the state." With that she slammed the door.

            Raven rolled her eyes before knocking on the door again. 

            The door flew open, "Look lady ah said we aint got time ta…"

            "I don't think you understand Mrs. Johnson, if you don't let me in the state will issue a warrant that says you have no choice but to let me inspect your home." Raven smiled smugly. She could see Chelsea weigh her options in her head. _Take your time, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself._

            "Fine, but ya'll better hurry yourself."

            "Good. My name is Hillary Farmer in case you wanted to know." Raven stepped passed the woman in order to enter the house. 

            "Who're ya?"

            She looked toward the couch, "I'm a social worker, here to inspect your house." Giving the man a look full of disgust she returned to her task.

            She noticed that there was no real separation between the living room and kitchen. Instead it looked as though all of it was one room. The second thing she noticed was the lack of sanitary living, she doubted the house had been cleaned in years. Walking over to the stove she made note of a lighter resting nearby. _Lighter in reach of children and placed irresponsibly on stove. _

            Moving on she found herself in front of the refrigerator. Opening it she found exactly what she had expected to, almost nothing. She made note of a gallon of expired milk and molded bread. "Mrs. Johnson, what happened to the groceries you bought yesterday?"

            The woman, who was waiting patiently on the couch, replied, "In the cupboards."

            Raven looked toward the only cupboards in the house. The wood was chipped, hinges about to fall off; Raven opened the cupboards; and apparently empty. "Nothing here."

            "We musta eaten all of it foh dinner last night."

            Finished with the kitchen, Raven found herself walking into the hallway. She decided to enter the first door on her left. What she found sickened her; pile after pile of magazines highlighting nude women. Scattered across the room were toys Raven recognized, G.I. Joes, painted red. She guessed it was supposed to be blood. As she scanned the room she realized there wasn't a bed, just a mattress and a few sheets. Deciding she had seen all she needed to, she walked out of the bedroom.  

She entered the next room expecting to find something along the lines of prono flicks lining the floor. No, this room was different. There was literally nothing but the mattress, a pillow, and a single sheet. _Hmm, not even a window. _Raven wondered if this was even a child's room, after all there were no toys, no evidence that a child occupied the room. _I'll ask about that later._

Upon entering the next room she was hit by an oppressive stench. Unable to pinpoint the smell she plugged her nose. This room was no better than the others. Again, there was a mattress and one sheet. _Where is the smell coming from?_ Bravely, Raven decided to try and sniff out the smell. She threw open the closet door and gagged; piled in the closet were dead rodents. __

*                                  *                                  *

"That's it!" Marie, standing in front of the front door, heard the shout come from inside her house, "This house is not fit to live in!" Marie faintly recognized the voice but could not place it.

"Nonsense," her father protested, "this house is fine."

"I want to talk to your child, or children."

"They aint here," Chelsea replied. "They out in the field somewhere."

Marie saw the door in front of her fly open, standing before her was the woman she had seen in the supermarket the day before.

"Ah, here is one of your children now," the blonde woman said. Turning to Marie she knelt down and said, "Hey, my name is Hillary Farmer. What's your name sweetie?"

When Marie didn't say anything her father shouted, "The girl's a damned mute."

Hillary ignored the man, "Can you show me where your siblings are?"

Marie nodded and when her parents didn't get up to stop her she lead the strange new woman to the back of the house. Sitting against the wall were two boys. One, a brunette looked as though he could be around 14, the other, a blonde, looked 16.

"Billy," whined the younger one, "ah don't wanna play hide and seek, ya always cheat."

"So what Daniel? Ya wanna just sit here?" Both were oblivious to the sight of Marie and Raven.

"Excuse me," Raven said, startling the boys, "are you this girl's brother's."

Both nodded.

"Are you her only siblings?"

Again they nodded.

"Alright, my name is Hillary Farmer, I'm a social worker," Marie looked up at her in surprise, "I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead, shoot." The older one said.

"How do you like living out here?"

"It's alright," the younger boy said.

"Do your parents treat you alright?"

 "What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"I mean do they feed you, beat you…."

Billy frowned, "I don't wanna talk to ya anymore. Come on Daniel lets go someplace without nosy social workers."

After the boys stormed off Raven sighed, _why must children be so difficult?_

"Ah'll tahk ta ya," the voice was soft, tentative.

Raven looked down in surprise. "I thought you were mute."

The girl shrugged, "Ah don't tahk ta mah family. But if ya want ta know what mah family is really lahk I'd be happy ta help."

"So your parents do they hurt you?"

Marie looked away, "Yes."

"Do they hurt you by beating you?"

Marie nodded then rolled up a sleeve of her long sleeved shirt.

Raven gasped at the dark, uneven scars etched deep into her skin. "Do, do they hurt you in other ways?"

Marie nodded.

*                                  *                                  *

After an hour of talking with the child, Raven knew she had no choice but to put her in an orphanage. 

"Marie, you know I have to put you in an orphanage don't you?"

Marie nodded. "Ah just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What're mutants?"

Raven looked surprised, needless to say, it was not the question she was expecting, "Why do you ask?"

"Ah heard about them on the news," Marie explained, "but ah didn't want ta ask my parents about them."

"Marie, mutants are just people who are…different." The child looked at her in confusion. "You see these people have special gifts, or powers."

"Do ya know one?"

Raven took a deep breath and showed the girl. She reverted to her natural shade of blue, the dark red hair accenting her yellow eyes perfectly.

"Your real pretty lahk that," Marie said softly.

The social worker smiled then turned back to her blonde counterpart, "Glad you think so, most people would have run screaming."

Marie shrugged, "Aftah living with mah family ah aint scared of much."

*                                  *                                  *

"Oh Irene!" Raven bounced happily into the bedroom that they shared in their apartment.

Irene had been sitting on the bed, reading a book. Looking up from the book she smiled, "I'm guessing you had a great day."

"Yup," Raven bounced cheerfully onto the bed, "I went and investigated the Johnson's house and guess what?" Not leaving her lover time to answer she rushed on, "I was right, the girl was being abused, so were her two brothers. The girl has scars from those bastards that call themselves her parents. The scars are all over her body. I got the state in on the case this afternoon; they took the children from the parents and placed them in an orphanage just outside St. Mary. The state officials said this was the best work they'd seen from any of their social workers and that this was the fastest work the state of Mississippi has ever done. I mean, they've never had someone go in to investigate and rescue the children in the same day. I've been in the business long enough to know they weren't kidding, usually it takes weeks."

Irene laughed, "Raven, take a breath or two and slow down." Pulling Raven closer she asked, "And what is to become of the children?"

"Well they all are required to go through therapy whether or not they get adopted but guess what?" Again she left no time for guessing, "They all got adopted this afternoon!"

"Really!" Irene exclaimed.

"Yeah, the eldest boy was adopted by some corporate tycoon in Seattle. The younger one was adopted by a Christian family from Minnesota."

"And the girl?"

"Raven, do ya'll got any peanut buttah?"

Irene looked at the girl at the door then at Raven.

 Raven cringed under the watchful eyes of her longtime girlfriend. "Yeah sweetheart, I'll make you whatever you want in a second."

The girl smiled happily and retreated back into the kitchen.

"Raven," Irene hissed, "tell me you're just taking care of her until the real foster parents show up."

"Actually I adopted her," Raven gathered all of her courage, "and there is nothing you can say to make me send her back. I want that child to grow up with me, even if that means losing you."

Irene smiled at the passion in Raven's voice, "Alright, she can stay. But is she aware that we aren't planning on staying in St. Mary for much longer."

"I told her," Raven said, regaining the happiness she had been feeling all day.

As Raven walked to the door to fulfill her promise to Marie to prepare food Irene spoke, "Does she know what line of business you're really into?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

End Chapter two. I know some of what I wrote should not be part of Rogue's memories (I.E. the scenes with Irene and Raven) but I'll explain that later.

Thanks to my first reviewers, Tammy, Rogue151, and LiLRoguE. Your reviews have made my whole month! I hope my story lives up to your expectations.

Next Chapter: Rogue starts a life anew with her new foster parents. How will she react when she finds out what line of business they're really into? Plus I introduce a few familiar faces.


	3. New Home, New House

Author's Note: No note, just read and have fun in my corner of the Marvel Universe.

Disclaimer: Funny story, I tried to claim the rights to the X-Men and some publishers tried to sue me. Looks like I'll never try that one again.

Interesting fact: In California it is illegal to wash your sink with oranges (Blue Laws).

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 3: New Home, New House

Marie rested her forehead against the cool window of the airplane. She'd never experienced anything like flying; it was amazing, she was above the clouds, birds, everything.

"Marie," Irene, who was sitting next to her, spoke up, "It is midnight, why don't you go to sleep?"

"But ah wanna watch the clouds an' the scenery," Marie whispered meekly.

Irene looked at the girl. Marie had only lived with the two women for two days so it made sense to Irene that Marie should still be shy. _We'll have to work on that._ "Alright, but if you want more pillows or something just wake me up and I'll show you where they are."

Marie smiled and continued her cloud watching.

One the other side of her Irene could feel Raven elbow her in the ribs. Looking down into Raven's laughing eyes Irene knew what she was thinking, that it was amusing to watch a woman who once swore she would never have kids interact with a seven year old girl. _Oh well, I'll just work on my mothering skills. _Irene looked back at the young girl, her eyes were beginning to close. 

"Marie," she whispered, "lean back against the chair, it's more comfortable than the window."

Marie did as she was told. Her last conscious thoughts were of Caldecott County, Mississippi. She wondered what it would be like in their new home.

*                                  *                                              *

"Marie, honey it's time to wake up, we're here."

Marie's eyes fluttered open. In front of her was the bright shining face of Raven Darkholme, or rather Hillary Farmer. "Hmmm?"

"We're here in Caldecott."

The little girl stretched her limbs, feeling her muscles resist the pull of movement.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Raven asked, concerned.

Marie shook her head and stood up. 

Raven smiled, "Of course not." Turning towards Irene she asked, "do you think he'll be on time?"

"He'd better be," Irene told her, "I am not going to try and get a cab in this city, they all smell like pork."

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Pork?"

"Just trust me."

Raven took Marie's hand, "Marie you are going to love it here! The house we're moving into is huge and the area is full of kids!"

It took less than two minutes for the three of them to make it out of the plane, although it had crossed Irene's mind that they might not make it out alive, with the way people were pushing each other out of the way to get off the plane. "There he is," Irene announced, pointing.

            Marie looked in the direction Irene was pointing. A man a little older than Raven was standing against a wall; all Marie could see was that the man was at least 6' tall and his hair was almost completely white.

            Raven looked down at Marie then at the crowd. Worried that she might lose Marie in the crowd she handed her luggage to Irene and picked up Marie. Marie looked at her in surprise. "Just so I don't lose you in the crowd," she explained.

            Irene struggled to follow Raven through the crowd to their waiting friend. As they reached him she could hear Raven greet him, "Nice to see you again Erik."

            Erik shook her hand, "I could say the same."

            Irene glared as Erik's eyes lingered on her girlfriend. "Yes Mr. Lehnsherr, nice to see you."

            If he noticed the venom in her voice he didn't let on, "Ah yes, Irene, it is a pleasure to meet with you." Turning back to Raven he said, "Ah and this must be Marie."

He shook the girl's hand, "How are you doing?"

            "Ah'm fahn," Marie said softly, absently noting the man's warm hands.

            "So Marie how old are you?" Erik asked.

            "Seven."

            "Really? My own children are around your age, about to turn nine."

"So where are your children?" Irene asked.

            "In New York actually," he replied, "I decided against bringing them down here, for obvious reasons." 

            Marie wondered what he meant, it was rather obvious to her that Irene and Raven knew, they nodded in some kind of mutual understanding. She found herself wondering, not for the first time, what it was that Raven really did.

*                                  *                                  *

            "Cody get away from that window."

            Cody winced as his mother hit him over the head with a rolled up magazine. "But mama ah just wanted ta know who was moving in," he told her with his nose to the cold glass of the window.          

            "Cody if ya want ta know who is moving in then go over there and introduce ya self. Ah didn't raise ya ta spy on people."

            The little boy ran a hand through the blonde hair that had been genetically passed down from both of his parents. "Naw there aint a point, we're just gonna move tomorrow anyway."

            His mother shrugged, "Just as long as ya aint spyin'."

            Cody watched his mother leave the living room then pressed his face back against the window. He watched as two women got out of a cab, followed by a child, and an older man. Even from his house he could hear one of the women exclaim:

"Raven isn't this exciting!"

            The other woman laughed, "Yeah it's huge!"

            Cody watched as the girl looked up in awe at the majestic house. He wondered why the girl looked awestruck. _Hasn't she ever seen a house before?_

*                                  *                                  *

            Marie gripped Raven's hand tighter for fear that the moment wasn't real. Was this house really going to be hers? She felt like a little girl she had seen in a movie, something about being adopted by a rich family. Of course that movie ended with the little girl dying. Marie shuddered at the thought.

            "What's wrong?" Erik asked her. "I wouldn't think you could be that cold, not with everything you're wearing." 

            She looked down at what she was wearing, long sleeved turtleneck, dark blue jeans, gloves, and a jacket.

            "Let me at least take your jacket," Erik said and reached down to help her out of it.

            "No!" she told him, almost loudly.

            The man pulled away as if he had touched a hot coal. He looked into Raven's eyes.

            "It's okay Erik," Raven told him, "She just needs to...adjust to the weather." The look in her eyes told him not to ask any questions. Smiling at Marie she said, "Come on let's go see what's inside the house, you can even decide which room you want." Her smile grew wider as she saw Marie's eyes brighten.

*                                  *                                  *

            Cody Robbins felt himself being released of his trance as soon as the family went indoors. As far as he could tell none of them were from the south, he hadn't heard any southern accents; then again he hadn't been able to hear the girl. 

            _The girl._ Cody shook his head. There was no use in thinking about her, he'd never see her again. His was moving to Birmingham, Alabama with his mother and father the next morning. The boxes piled up everywhere were proof of that. He sighed, _nope never gonna see that one again._

*                                  *                                  *

            "Marie will you hand me that box over there?" Irene asked.

            The two were in the kitchen unpacking, well Irene was unpacking, Marie was watching.

            The girl picked up the small box and took it over to Irene. She watched intently as Irene opened it, inside were several cups. One sparked intrigue in the girl, it had interesting designs all over it. As soon as Irene turned around to place some cups in the mahogany cupboards, Marie picked it up. Examining it she could see that something was written on the bottom. She strained her eyes to read what it said.

            "Marie."

            She dropped the cup. As it shattered on the floor the little girl looked up.

            Irene reached over to the girl. Watching the girl shut her eyes tightly and wince as if expecting pain, she simply asked, "Are you alright? I don't want you to get cut by any shards."

            Marie opened her eyes and nodded, "Sorry."

            "It's alright, the cup was one I've been trying to get rid of for years. Raven's mother gave it to us years ago, I always thought it was horrid." Marie shifted from one foot to the other. "Tell you what, just find Raven and ask her where the broom is."

            Marie nodded and left.

*                                  *                                  *

            "So where do you want this?" Erik asked, holding up a gold lamp.

            "Right over there," Raven pointed at a nightstand. Looking around she commented, "You know it's a good thing Irene and I decided to hire people to drive a U-haul down here with all our stuff, I'm not sure I could stand the drive from St. Mary to Caldecott." She wiped her brow, "Especially not in this weather."

            "Don't you have air conditioning?" Erik questioned as he opened yet another box.

            "Irene just turned it on but it'll take forever to cool down a house of this size."

            Erik looked up from unpacking some of Raven's things, "Speaking of heat, why do you allow Marie to wear such heavy clothing in the summer?"

            Raven smiled sadly, "It's a long story."

            Erik shrugged, "So either tell me or make it short."

            "Her parents, her biological parents, were abusive. There are scars all over the poor girl's body, she doesn't like them to show." Erik was unsure of what to say. "I guess that's one of the issues she'll have to work through in her required therapy. I'm planning on helping her through it as well."

            "So, does she have any formal training?"

            "What?" Raven asked, somewhat confused by the question.

            "Does she have…" Erik tried to repeat himself.

            Raven put out a hand, stopping him, "I know what you said. What would make you think I'm keeping her around just to be my lackey?"

            "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought that it was rather convenient that you should adopt a child right now. What with your, our, plans…"

            Raven glared at him, her blonde hair, blue-eyed appearance changing into a blue skinned being. "Is that all you think of me?"

            "Raven I meant no offense," he insisted.

            "Did you even once stop and think that maybe I adopted her because I genuinely care?"

            Erik sighed, "Let's start over shall we?" Receiving no answer from Raven, except a death glare, he continued, "Does Marie have any schooling?"

            Raven seemed to relax, "No, her parents never thought to have her schooled."

            "Then I'll tutor her for the remainder of the summer," Erik offered.

            "Thank you Erik but I can do that myself." 

            "But I want to help," Erik told her in a husky voice.

            Raven felt a familiar pull towards her Polish friend. Shaking her head she regained her composure. "Erik you have to stop this. I have Irene…"

            This time it was he who stopped her. "I know, I know. But I can't help myself."

            "Raven?"

            Both turned to look at the door, standing there was Marie. 

            "Yes sweetie?" Raven asked.

            "Irene wants ta know where the broom is?" Marie looked from Raven to Erik suspiciously.

            "Come with me," Raven said, "I'll show you."

*                                  *                                  *

            "So which bedroom do you want?" Raven asked over dinner.

            Marie, who was sitting next to her at the table replied, "The one by yours with the big window."

            "The one overlooking the stream?" Irene asked.

            Marie nodded energetically.

            "Then it's yours," Raven told her.

            "Stream?" Erik questioned.

            "Yes, along with the wrap around porch and large yards, there is a stream running through our backyard," Irene told him, attempting to be civil.

            Raven, noting the repressed hostility in Irene's voice, interrupted, "Marie how do you like the house?"

            "I like it."

            "That's good, and remember, if there is something you aren't comfortable with let us know." Marie nodded. "So Erik how long are you planning on staying?" Raven made it a point not to inject any warmth into her voice.

            "Only for the summer, I have to get back to my children."

            "So how are Pietro and Wanda doing?" Irene asked, truly curious. 

            Raven frowned, noticing the genuine curiosity. 

            "Excellent," Erik told her, "They're both adjusting to living without their mother."

            "They don't have a mom?" Marie asked.

            As soon as she asked she realized she shouldn't have. A look of misery marred Erik's face. "No, I'm their only parent."

            For a second Marie could have sworn she saw the fork next to her plate move.

*                                  *                                  *

            A few weeks later:

"Good, now what's this one?" Irene looked at the bored child sitting on the living room couch. "Come on Marie I know you know it."

            Marie looked at the flash card, "X."

            "Name a word that starts with the letter x."

            "X-ray."

            "Good, now let's try to get through them in our lightening round."

            In a matter of minutes the two went through the entire alphabet. Irene looked at Marie's smiling face. "Congratulations Marie you have mastered the alphabet."

            "Does that mean ah get a break?" 

            "Sure, but be back in half an hour for your math lesson."

            Marie nodded and scurried off.

            Irene couldn't help but feel pride. In just two weeks the girl had mastered the entire alphabet and learned to read. _That one is definitely special._ All of a sudden the mutant was struck by painful images; images of Marie as a grown woman trying to kill Raven; images of Raven crying over her lost daughter; and a final image of Marie with a sword through her chest. Letting out a cry she fell to the floor.

            "Irene!" she heard Raven yell. She heard the sound of feet running toward her. 

            "Raven?" she croaked.

            Raven knelt by Irene, "Did you have a vision?" she asked frantically, "Do you need water or me to call for help?"

            Irene smiled softly, "Just help me back onto the couch, despite the price on this house the flooring is not very comfortable."

            Raven helped her onto the couch, letting her lay on her back. "Now tell me what's going on, first you show interest in Erik's children then you collapse."

            Irene winced, "I had a vision of Erik's children a month ago. Let's just say things were not well."

            "And now?" Raven prodded.

            Irene looked into her lover's yellow backed eyes and instantly decided it was better to lie, "More images of his children."

            "Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked.

            Irene shook her head, "You know how I feel about talking about my visions…"

            "I know," Raven rolled her eyes, "things should just happen naturally, no interference."

            Irene nodded.

            Raven felt like shouting, "Then why do you keep track of your visions in those books of yours!" She kept her mouth shut out of respect. _Irene should be free to make her own choices._

*                                  *                                  *

            Raven awoke to sounds of crying. Looking around confused she realized who it must be. Racing out of her bedroom she ran into Marie's. She found Marie huddled in the middle of her queen-sized bed, sobbing into a pillow.

            "Marie, honey what's wrong?"

            Marie looked up at her silently.

            Raven sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the girl's auburn hair out of her eyes, "Did you have a nightmare?"

            Marie nodded, tears still creeping out of her eyes.

            "Come here and tell me about it," Raven held her arms out. 

            Marie crawled into the embrace comfortably. "Ah, ah, had a dream 'bout my family."

            Raven's eyes burned with hatred for the girl's biological parents, "What happened."

            "They found meh out here with you an' Irene an' took me back ta St. Mary…back ta that house." Marie buried her face in Raven's shoulder.

            "It's okay," Raven whispered soothingly, rocking the girl back and forth. "No one is going to take you, I promise."

            Marie sniffled. "Raven, will ya stay here with meh?"

            Raven nodded and the girl scooted over to make room. As the little girl placed her head back against the pillows Raven spoke, "Marie, I bet no one has ever told you a bed time story." Marie shook her head. "I'll tell you the one titled Cinderella." Marie looked into her eyes expectantly, "Once upon a time in a land far far away…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wow I did not mean to put so much Irene/Raven in the chapter but as I was writing it just felt like that was the way they should be written Alright, alright, I know I promised she would find out what Irene and Raven did for a living, it was supposed to be my last scene but I replaced it at the last minute. I'm in such a hurry to get to the chapters with action that I have to remind myself to calm down and let Marie have time to adjust to her new family.

Thanks to the reviewers, your reviews are making writing this even more pleasurable for me.

**T: Well here you go, my 3rd chapter.**

**Rogue 151: ::grinning:: I'm flattered.**

**Tammy: It's a little after the fact but here ya go, here's what happened next.**

**Panther Nesmith: Glad to hear that.**

**LiLRoguE: I'm glad my fanfiction expelled you from the grand land of boredom (sorry I'm hyped up on sugar, I'm not making as much sense as I would like to be)**

**M. Masters: ::smile:: Thank you very much for the review. **


	4. Exit Mother, Enter Agent

Author's Note: Anything in italics is either thought or….You know what I have faith that you all will be able to figure it out.

Disclaimer: Marvel owns, Marvel owns.

Interesting X-Men fact: As a kid, Scott Summers was thrown from a burning plane and suffered a head injury, damaging the brain center that would have ultimately allowed him to control his optic blasts. (The Marvel Saga #4)

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 4: Exit Mother, Enter Agent

            "So?" Raven asked impatiently.

            The psychiatrist sighed, "Miss Farmer, Marie seems to have many more psychological problems then I would have thought." She rubbed her temples, "I'm afraid the constant nightmares she is experiencing can not be treated."

            Raven ground her teeth. She looked at everything in the room, the oak desk, the leather chairs, the framed diplomas on the wall, before looking the psychiatrist in the eyes. "Look," she snapped, "I know you aren't exactly the best in your field but I would expect more than 'it can't be treated' from even the lowest level psychiatrist."

            "Miss Farmer," the doctor said calmly.

            "Don't 'Miss Farmer' me," Raven growled, "What exactly are you planning on telling Marie? The poor girl is waiting out there in the waiting room hoping for someone to come out and give her all the answers. What are you going to tell her? 'Oh I'm sorry honey but you're just fucking nuts,'?"

            The psychiatrist ran a hand through his rough brown hair, "Miss Farmer I can assign your daughter to another psychiatrist, one who excels in child psychology."

            "You do that," Raven sniffed, "but none of you quacks are helpful." As soon as she placed her right hand on the doorknob she heard the doctor speak up.

            "Miss Farmer, I think you should know that Marie's problems are going to be hard to deal with. She's dealing with symptoms from seven years of abuse, the nightmares, the clothing, all of it is just a result from the abuse." The psychiatrist paused. "And growing up in an unconventional family is not going to help her."

            Raven tightened her grip on the doorknob. "What's that supposed to mean?"

            "Once she begins school, kids are going to tease her not only about being adopted, but about growing up in a household where homosexuality is a norm."

*                                  *                                  *

            A week later:

            "But ah don't wanna go," Marie whined, standing in the kitchen in her pajamas, arguing with Irene.

            Irene sighed, "Marie we've already been through this, you have to go to school."

            Marie pouted, "But ah don't wanna."

            Irene sat down on the cold tiled floor, feeling slightly dizzy.

            Marie knelt down beside her, "What's wrong?"

            "Go get Raven," Irene ordered between shots of pain.

            Marie obeyed and within a few minutes Raven was by Irene's side. "What's wrong?"

            "Dizzy, pain in side," Irene forced the words out of her mouth.

            Marie noticed the flash of alarm that clouded Raven's eyes.

            "Irene is it a vision?"

            She nodded, "It's stronger than any other one I've had."

            The little girl spoke up, "Vision?"

            Raven nodded absently. "What is it of?"

            Irene's eyes filled with sadness. She shook her head as if to tell Raven it was for Marie to hear. 

Raven understood. "Tell me later," she whispered.

Irene nodded, "I will, now make sure Marie gets to school. I need to get to bed."

Raven and Marie watched as Irene made her way up the stairs and out of sight.

*                                  *                                  *

"But Raven ah don't wanna go there," Marie whined.

Raven smiled at the girl in the passenger seat. "Marie I know this is new to you but you have to give it a try."

"Why?"

"Because education is an important part of life," seeing that the girl was not convinced, Raven added, "And it's a great way to make friends."

That seemed to interest Marie, at least a little. "Do ya think that boy from across the street will be here?"

Raven shook her head, "Sorry honey, he moved out awhile ago." Marie pouted. "But there will be plenty of other kids to play with. I promise you."

Marie relaxed in her seat in the Mercedes, "Ah'll make ya a deal."

Raven smiled, "What kind of deal?"

"Ah'll go but ya gotta answer all my questions for meh later."

The smile on Raven's face disappeared. She knew this was coming, Marie had become increasingly interested in Raven and Irene's business. Raven had no way to explain to Marie how they had gotten the money to buy their house, or why Erik was living with them. Then again, keeping everything a secret from Marie had not been in her plans. She sighed, "Alright, you win, but you have to really give school a try. Believe me it's very rare that they let any child start at the second grade level rather than the kindergarten level."

*                                  *                                  *

Marie observed her surroundings. The only words she could come up with to describe it were colorful and flamboyant. She almost giggled, Irene had taught her that word, flamboyant. Marie still thought it sounded silly.

The little girl looked at Raven, who was leading her to the correct classroom. Raven was in the form of her alter ego, Hillary Farmer. Marie didn't understand why she could only call her Hillary in public. She didn't understand a lot of things, like why Erik lived with them and his kids were in New York, or why Raven told her mutants were feared, or even how a social worker could afford to live in a large house. As little as Marie knew about the adult world, she knew enough to know when something was odd. 

"Marie this is it," Raven announced.

Marie looked at the door of her classroom then back at Raven, "Hillary, what if they don't lahk me?"

"Don't worry," Raven told her, hugging her tightly, "You are very likable."

With one last look at Raven, Marie opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

*                                  *                                  *

"Class, settle down," a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair was saying, "we have a new student today." Suddenly the class was silent with anticipation, "This is Marie-Amber Farmer. Everyone say hello." 

"Hello Marie," the class said in unison. 

Marie looked at her feet shyly. 

"Marie, would you like to pick a seat?" the teacher asked.

Marie made her way to the only vacant seat.

"Now class, today we will be learning more math skills."  The class groaned, "Now, now, I promise you this will be fun."

"Yeah right," grumbled the girl seated next to Marie.

"We are going to use cubes to represent…."

*                                  *                                  *

            When recess came, Marie sat alone under a large orange tree. She watched the other children play; each of them having fun whether it be playing dodge ball or talking to their friends. Marie sighed, not knowing how to make friends. She never had to worry about all of that back in St. Mary.

            "Hey you!" Yelled a girl, the same girl who had been sitting next to Marie in the classroom. 

            Marie looked around, startled. She looked back at the other girl and pointed at herself mouthing "Me?"

            "Yeah, with the brown curly hair, wanna play with us?"

            Marie nodded and walked over to the other girl and her group of friends. The first thing she noticed was the other girl's hair, it was the softest shade of red Marie had ever seen. The second thing she noticed was that they were all identical; each with their pigtails, shorts, and pink shirt. Suddenly she felt out of place.

            "Why are you wearing all that, Marie?" the other girl asked, she seemed to be the leader of this clone-fest.

            She shrugged, "just cold," she lied.

            "Cold?" a girl with brown hair asked, "it's hot and.." she searched for the word, "humid."

            "What's humid?" another girl asked.

            "It means it's all sticky outside," she answered back.

            "Naw aw," their leader told them, "Humid is an ice cream flavor."

            All the girls nodded in agreement.

            "So," Marie started, "What're yer names?"

            "Ah'm Stacy," the leader answered. "These are Vicky, Brenda, Brittany, Courtney.."

            Too many names came flying at Marie, only a few had time to register.

            "Ew!" One of the clones exclaimed, "What are you wearing?"

            Marie looked at her clothing. As usual she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt with matching gloves.

            "Look," the ringleader told her, "to hang out with us ya gotta have some kinda fashion sense," she looked at Marie's clothing and laughed, "and not wear that. Aint it hot anyway?"

            "Not really," Marie replied quietly.

            "Hey Stacy, what are you doing to the new girl?"

            Stacy looked past Marie. "Oh, it's you Mica."

            The girl named Mica put a hand on Marie's shoulder, "Whatever they were telling you, ignore it." Marie noticed the lack of a southern accent in Mica's voice. "They're just annoying little girls that sit around in the shade all day. If you want to play come with me."

            Not bothering to look back at Stacy and her sheep, Marie followed Mica. 

Once out of range Mica began to talk, "So I hear you're from St. Mary." Marie nodded and the dark haired girl went on, "I hear it's a really small city." Marie nodded again. "Don't talk much do ya?" 

"Not really."

Mica smiled, "See there's a start." She regained a serious composure, "But I'm serious about what I said about those girls before, "Ignore them, they think they're so popular but they're really just a bunch of stupid girls."

"Alright."

"Radical," Mica held out her hand, "My name is Mica Goodes."

She took Mica's hand, "Marie Farmer."

*                                  *                                  *

"Erik what you are suggesting is impossible!" Raven exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," Erik replied gruffly.

Irene looked at him from where she was sitting on the couch, "Erik the prospect of a single asteroid designated for mutants is ridiculous."

"Irene I didn't expect you to be on my side, you never did like me," Erik glared at the precog.

Irene matched his glare, "Erik you need to think about what you are saying. What mutant in their right mind would give up being able to walk outside in the sunshine, or breath in fresh air, just to live on an asteroid? Besides, how are you planning on keeping an asteroid in orbit?"

Raven watched the exchange between Irene and Erik. As much as they hated each other, she had to admit they were a nice system of checks and balances, each keeping the other in line. She walked over to Irene and placed her hand on Irene's shoulder. "Erik she is right, even with your powers it would be incredibly difficult.

Erik focused on Raven's hand and resisted the urge to react possessively, "There is a mutant, I will not disclose his name, but he can boost my powers up to ten times, that should be enough to get the asteroid into orbit. This mutant is planning on coming aboard with me, this way I will always have someone to act as a jumpstarter."

"And what's this mutant's name?" Raven asked.

"I promised him I would keep that information a secret," Raven sighed, "but he is trustworthy."

Raven looked at her watch, "Look Erik we'll continue this some other time, right now I have to pick my daughter up from school." She looked up to see both Irene and Erik smiling. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"That was the first time you've ever called Marie your daughter," Erik informed her. "She is a good influence on you Raven, I've never seen you so happy."

"I think I'm finally understanding why people love children so much," Raven admitted. "I'm sure you feel this way about your children."

A look of pain flashed across Erik's eyes, "yes," he choked out.

Raven walked across the living room to pick up her jacket, "Irene are you coming?"

"No," the precog told her, "I think it would be better for you to talk to Marie yourself."

Raven rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

Erik looked at Irene sharply, "Talk to her?"

Irene looked into his eyes in annoyance, "Not that it concerns you but Raven has decided that our daughter should know the truth about what he do for a living."

The graying mutant knew that Irene's choice of wording was intended to hurt him. Our daughter. It let Erik know he wasn't a part of Raven's life anymore, not intimately anyway. "Irene of course this concerns me, I'm a part of your professional life, suppose the child can't keep a secret."

"Erik," Irene sat back on their leather couch and tuned the big screen television to a sitcom, "The child knows Raven is a mutant already. Trust me, the girl can keep a secret." Erik grunted, "Besides I would think that you would be happy."

 "How do you figure?" he asked, letting the images of comical television characters numb his mind.

"One more mutant for your army."

*                                  *                                  *

"Andthere'sthistubulargalMicawholetmeplaytagwithherandherfriends," Marie told her foster mother.

Raven smiled, "Marie sweetie take a couple of breaths."

Marie took the advice.

"So, you had a good day then?"

"Yup, an' ah finished mah homework in class, before everyone else," Marie proudly told her. Then she frowned, "But there are these gals at school that ah don't lahk much."

"Why not?"

"They're mean, even Mica doesn't lahk them. She said they were so uncool."

_Oh how quickly they pick up the slang._ "Marie there are always going to be mean people, just avoid them and don't let them bother you." She looked at her daughter and saw her nod.

Marie was suddenly very alert, "Where are we going?" This was definitely not the same road they'd taken to get to school.

"We're going to Freddy's Grill. You'll like the food."

*                                  *                                  *

"Do ya'll know what ya'll want?" the waitress asked, popping her gum.

"I would like the cheeseburger, well done, with no pickles."

"Fries?"

            "Yes please, and a Coca-Cola, no ice."

            The waitress nodded, scribbling it all down on her pad of paper.

            "Marie what would you like?" Raven asked.

            Marie looked into her mother's blue eyes. _Her yellow ones are prettier._ "Ah wanna get the same thing, with Root Beer."

            The waitress nodded again before scurrying off to give their orders to the cook.

            Marie looked around her. The Grill was decked out in red and white. The tables were red, the booths were white, the overhanging lights were red, the only things to escape the repetitive coloring were the floor and walls; which were made of wood.

            "Marie," Raven started, grabbing the attention of the young girl, "I know we made that deal earlier…" Suddenly Marie seemed more interested, "I told you I would let you know everything." Marie looked at her expectantly. _I can't do this, what if she hates me?_ "Well first you need to know the basics, I told you all about mutants when I met you." Marie nodded. "Well you should know that Irene and Erik are mutants too."

            "What're their powers?" Marie whispered, sensing this subject was to sensitive to be spoken about loudly.

            Raven was thankful she and Marie were the only people in the Grill, it never got busy that early. "Irene is a precog," Noting Marie's confusion she continued, "it means she can see the future." The pair of green eyes staring into her's widened excitedly. "And Erik can manipulate metals, that means he can control any metal he wants to do whatever he pleases."

            "Tubular."

            "I wish more people thought so. You see Marie, people hate mutants. Well those that really know about us anyway. They think we're monsters, mean people, that's why I always stay in a regular looking form when I'm in front of other people, I don't want them to be frightened."

            "Ahm ah a mutant?" Marie asked.

            "I don't know, mutant powers usually only show up when you're about 13 years old."

            "Bummer," Marie muttered, "ah wanna be a mutant now."

            Raven smiled at the girl's innocence. "You should also know that I am not really a social worker."

            "You're not?"

            "No, actually I am working with Erik and Irene to make the world safe for mutants."

            "Cool, how?"

            "We are forming an organization of mutants to show the world that we are not the freaks they make us out to be. However, at the rate we're going it might take awhile. Our…associates are not being very co-operative."

            "Order's up!" they heard the chef shout.

            The waitress hurried to the chef's window to grab the plates of food and brought them over to Raven and Marie. "There ya go." Then left.

            Marie inspected her burger.

            "Anything wrong?"

            "Ah've nevah eaten a cheeseburger before."

            "They're very good, just eat it like a sandwhich," Raven demonstrated, taking a bite out of the large pile of meat and cheese. 

            Marie copied, savoring the taste of her first cheeseburger, "Good," she mumbled through the food.

            "Have you ever eaten French fries?" Raven asked.

            Marie shook her head before picking one up and eating it, "Even better!"

            "I guess I shouldn't be encouraging the consumption of junk food but I can't help but love the stuff myself." Raven inhaled her French fries before turning back to Marie, "Now where were we? Ah yes, the associates. They don't think we can get the world to believe we're not freaks."

            "An' how can ya'll afford the house?"

            "Irene inherited it from her Austrian relatives, fully paid for, just never wanted to use it. And our associates help to pay for the bills. On top of that I have my money from being a social worker."

            "Ah thought ya said…"

            "I was never a real social worker. Hillary Farmer, the real one, was a social worker. She passed away and no one ever found out about it so I took her identity. They paid me in her spot, of course they never knew_." I should tell her how Hillary really died, Raven thought, that she was a mutant who crossed me and fell victim to my anger. Yeah that'll definitely get her to open up to me. _

            Marie took a bite out of her burger, "Do ya want me ta keep it a secret?"

            Raven nodded, "It's important that you do, keep everything a secret I mean."

            The young girl nodded, "Ah understand. Ah'll nevah tell anyone."

            "Good girl."

            Marie's eyes brightened, "Oh, can ah go ta mah friend Mica's house tomorrow aftah school ta play?"

            "Sure but I have to meet her parents." Marie nodded in agreement. "Now eat your lunch before it gets cold."

*                                  *                                  *

"So she is okay with all of it?" Irene asked, sitting up in bed.

"Yup," Raven confirmed, changing into a silver nightgown, "and she is going over to her new friend's house tomorrow."

Irene nodded in amazement, "That girl is definitely well adjusted, more so than I would have expected."

Raven crawled into the bed, snuggling up close to Irene, "So do you think this was a good idea?"

"Do I think what was a good idea?"

"Taking in a little girl when we're about to go to war?"

"War huh? Getting a little overdramatic aren't we?" 

Raven looked Irene in the eyes, "you know what I mean and do you think it was a good idea?"

"Raven, you never gave me a choice on whether or not I wanted a daughter," Irene sighed, "but I guess it was a good idea, she needed a family and who better than us to be her parents."

Both heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Irene half expected it to be Erik.

Marie walked into the room, "Will someone tell me a bedtime story please?"

Raven got out of bed, "I'll tell you a story, I know one from back in Austria about a witch and an ogre."

"Thank you mama," Marie replied as she was led back to her own room.

*                                  *                                  *

"Hi I'm Hillary Farmer," Raven extended a hand to a lady with deep red hair.

The woman smiled, "Marie's mother right?" Raven nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you and Marie," the woman turned to Marie, "Hey there Marie, Mica is in her room. It's the one on the left when you get into the hallway, why don't you go and say hi, I know she's been excited about your playdate." Marie nodded and hurried off to play.

"So Mrs…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Margaret Goodes, just a Miss, not married or anything. Please come in, I have some freshly baked pie and I am just dying to know all about the parent of Mica's 'tubular' new friend."

As Raven followed Margaret into the house she laughed, "So your daughter uses the same ridiculous slang too."

Margaret nodded as she led her guest into the kitchen, "Unfortunately. How children learn them is beyond me." She motioned towards a chair at a small table, "take a seat." 

Raven sat, "you have a nice house." She wasn't just being polite, the house was very comfortably, loving.

"Thank you Miss Farmer."

"Please call me Hillary."

"Only if you call me Margaret." She brought over two slices of apple pie.

"Deal." Raven took a bite out of the pie, "Wow that is excellent. I haven't had pie that good since I left Austria."

"You're Austrian?" Margaret asked.

"Yes actually, moved here as an adult because of the better economic opportunities."

"Wow, you must be very in tough with your roots," Margaret laughed, "Here we're so confused about our heritage we don't even bother to look it up."

Raven smiled, "Just by looking at you I can tell you are at least a little Italian mixed with French."

"Well I know one of my relatives was Italian, don't know about French though." She switched topics, "You know I am very glad Mica has found a friend. She doesn't ever ask to bring anyone home although I know she loves to play with the kids at school. I just started to worry that she was getting a little antisocial, well until she met your daughter and started talking about how 'radical' she was."

"I can relate. If your daughter has been talking about Marie then I'm sure you know that Marie is my foster daughter," the other woman nodded, "I was so worried that she wouldn't want to become friends with any of the people in her class, she was a bit of a shut in when I adopted her."

Margaret nodded, "I hope they'll be good for each other. In fact, I know they'll be good for each other."

*                                  *                                  *

"So what do you want to do first?" asked an excited Mica.

Marie shrugged, "Ah don't know, what do ya wanna do?"

            Mica's eyes lit up, "I know, we should go down to the river."

            "The river?"

            "Yeah, you know, the Mississppi river."

            Marie looked at her blankly, "Ah didn't even know we were anywhere near the Mississippi."

            "The whole city is on the river!" Mica exclaimed excitedly. "Come on it's only a few minutes from here, let's go." Without waiting for Marie's reply she ran out of the room, leaving Marie to attempt to catch up.

            As Mica passed the kitchen she yelled, "Mom, I'm going to show Marie the Mississippi."

            "Have fun and be back soon!" her mother yelled, observing the children run out the door in a hurry.

            "Do you think that's a good idea?" Raven asked, taking another bite of her pie.

            "Yeah, they'll be fine," Margaret answered, "it's where all the local children like to hang out and Mica knows better than to put herself in any danger."

*                                  *                                  *

Marie's jaw dropped at the sight of the majestic body of water flowing gently through the city. The grassy banks were more beautiful than she could have ever imagined; flowers blooming wildly, cat tails tickling their legs, butterflies flying without a care.

Mica smiled at Marie's reaction, "You like it?"

Marie nodded dumbly.

"Mica over here!" both girls turned to see who was yelling.

A girl approached them. She wore an oversized t-shirt with the words Italians Do It Best, printed in large, bold, red lettering. "Mica ah haven't seen you here forever."

"Hey Laura."

"And who's this?"

Marie was suddenly aware of two pairs of eyes on her. "Ah'm Marie."

"Ya new?"

She nodded.

"Ya'll wanna play hide and seek with us?"

_Us?_ Marie looked around and realized there were plenty of other children playing by the river.

"Marie do ya want to?" Mica asked.

"Um, sure." 

"Great!" Laura exclaimed, flipping her long blonde hair over her right shoulder, "Follow me."

Following the two girls, Marie spoke up, "What's hide and seek?"

*                                  *                                  *

"_This is Jessica Bryans reporting live from New York City, New York where there has been a recent rash of sightings of mutants. It is unclear if these mutants do in fact exist or if they are a product of mass hysteria."_

"Turn that off," Raven ordered.

"Raven its very interesting," Erik complained before turning the volume up.

Marie, who was sitting next to Erik on the leather sofa, stared at the screen intensely.

_"…Sir what are your thoughts on this?" _The reporter stopped to interview a balding man.

"_I think,"_ the man began, _"that this 'mutant' hysteria is just that, hysteria. After all, how could such beings exist?"_

"Charles," Erik growled.

Marie looked at Erik, never had she seen so much anger in any one man's eyes. It frightened her, especially when she saw the metal centerpiece rise off of the coffee table.

"What?" Raven asked from where she was sitting, reading a new novel.

"You missed it," Erik told her. "Charles was interviewed by a reporter in New York."

            "So he's in New York now is he?" Raven smiled, "For a guy that likes to keep a low profile he doesn't seem to be doing a good job of it."

            "Who is Charles mama?"

            "One of the men against our mission honey."

            Marie's eyes widened, "You mean he's against mutants?"

            "Yes," Erik told her, "even though he's a mutant himself."

            "Ah don't understand," Marie told him, "Why is a mutant against other mutants?"

            Erik shrugged, "He just refuses to do what is best for mutants."

            Marie sat pondering this for awhile before she yawned.

            The yawn didn't go unnoticed by Raven; neither did the drooping eyes. "Come on Marie, time for bed it's already 8pm."

            The girl nodded before drifting off to sleep. Raven smiled at the innocent girl before lifting her into her warms arms and carefully taking her up to her room.

            *                                  *                                  *

            _"Agent this is Station 315, do you read me?"       _

            Raven winced at the crackling sound in her ear, "Yes, I read you."

            _"Are you in?"_

            "Not yet, I'll contact you when I am." To any one passing by it would seem that Raven or rather, Alicia Mefler, was speaking to no one. The carefully concealed communication device was of military value, in fact its design was indeed military.

            Raven looked at her surroundings, a military base like so many others; sterile gray walls containing doors leading to separate sections of the base. Major Mefler walked rigidly through the halls, only pausing to bark orders at subordinate officers. Locating the door she needed, the Major slid an identification card through a machine. 

            _Admit._

            Stepping through the doorway Raven smiled. In front of her was a large military computer, marked by the official U.S seal. 

            "Agent 276 to Station 315, I'm in."

            _"Excellent Agent, now turn on the computer, find the files we need."_

            Sitting at the computer, Raven began to search for the files needed. Arriving at a password screen Raven typed in several codes until she found the right one. Smiling, she couldn't help but think that the military was predictable. She quickly accessed the files she needed. Placing a floppy disk in the correct drive she downloaded everything she needed. 

            "Station 315, I have the files."

            _"Good, now e-mail the station a copy."_

            "E-what?"

            _"New technology. Just follow my directions to a T."_

She did what she was told. _Good lord, technology will be the end of mankind. With this kind of technology my missions will become so much easier. _"I'm finished."

_            "Good Agent. Now come back to the base for further instructions."_

*                                              *                                  *

_            "Will do."_

            Nathaniel Essex smiled, his evil eyes glowing red with pride, "And Agent, make sure anyone who saw you enter the room is dead before you leave."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I know it took me a long time to get this chapter out but I was stuck, I know what I want to happen in future chapters but I had nothing to put in between last chapter and the future ones. So what do you think of this one?

**Rogue151**: No, thank _you_ for reviewing.

**T.:** I'm glad you didn't think they were corny.

**Tammy**: ::grins evilly:: We'll see about them later.

**Panther Nesmith**: Will do….hopefully. More Irene/Raven to come!

**LiLRoguE**: I always thought Marvel was missing something between Raven and Erik so I wrote it in myself. I'm just glad no one found it disturbing or anything.

**MCLBLUE**: Thank  you. Just to keep you happy I will keep writing :) 

Thanks to all my reviewers for their kind words and advice.


	5. Family v Business

Author's Note: Man this has taken me forever to write but hopefully you will all enjoy reading it. And hey did anyone read X-Treme X-Men #32? If you did please let me know what you thought of it.

Disclaimer: Well as we all know, X-Men is owned primarily by a teenage girl typing out new plots on her computer….wait you mean its not? Oh darn.

Interesting fact: The term hunk (as in "He's a hunk") is actually a derogatory term for an old, cranky man.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 5: Family v. Business

Three months later

            Erik stared into his half filled shot cup. He'd had several drinks in the dingy Mississippi bar. What number was this? It didn't matter, he decided as he continued to stare miserably into the cup. His palms lay face down on the sticky table, his blood shot eyes painted a perfect picture of misery. His mind was clouded by images he had sworn to forget, images brought to the surface by the excess of alcohol. 

            "My poor Wanda," he murmured to himself in his drunken stupor.

            _There he is._ Erik didn't notice the figure walk up to him, didn't notice the beautiful woman lean in close. Had the woman chosen not to speak, Erik might not have noticed her at all. "Hello Erik."

            Surprised, he looked up. "Raven?"

            "Shh," she said, running her finger along his jaw, "Its Hillary, remember?"

            He nodded stupidly, "Why are you here?"

            "For you," she answered simply before pressing her lips to his. "I love you."

*                                  *                                  *

            "Marie!" Mica called.

            Marie looked around her, trying to locate the voice. All she could see was the playground and the scattered children.

            "Marie!" Mica panted when she finally caught up to her friend. 

            "What's wrong Mica?"

            "I..just…heard," Mica said between gasps, "…that those girls…were…talking..about..you."

            "Why?" Marie questioned.

            "They were talking about your family and stuff." Mica's eyes brightened, "We should go give them a talk."

            "Ah don't know, that sound lahk askin' foh trouble." Before she finished her sentence, Mica had her by the arm, dragging her in the opposite direction of the playground.

            "They were over here somewhere," Mica told Marie when they found themselves near some trees on the edge of the school's massive field.

            Marie looked around, "Ah don't see anyone."

            Mica crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout, "but they were here!" She felt something hit her shoulder; it was an empty Sunny Delight bottle.

            "Hey! Looks like we found those losers."

            Mica turned around to see Stacy and her clones. 

            "Why are you in our area anyway, freaks aren't allowed around here."

            Unfazed, Mica began her questioning, "Why were you talking about Marie?"

            Marie looked at Mica and tried to copy her hard expression.

            "Oh look," taunted Stacy, "The losers think they cahn talk to us like they matter." Her friends snickered.

            "What were ya'll sayin' 'bout me?" Marie demanded.

            "Not that it's any of your business," Stacy told her, "but we were talkin' 'bout your family."

            Marie's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What about my family?"

            Stacy rolled her eyes, "Girls."

            As if they had rehearsed it, her clones began to list items, "Ya'll are shut ins, ya'll got a big house but never invite people in, strange people come and go from that house all the time, the house is obviously haunted, and you have two moms."

            Marie was taken aback, two mothers, she had never really thought about it. To her Raven and Irene were both great mothers, end of story.

            "And you don't even got real parents, everyone knows they just took ya sorry butt in." Stacy put in. "And what's with all the clothes you wear. It's hot out here, try wearing shorts or sleeveless shirts. You're such a freak, no wonder your parents didn't want ya."

            Mica looked at the tears starting to brim in Marie's eyes. "Shut up White Trash. You don't have any right to pick on Marie, she's better than all of you put together."

            "Whatever freak, don't make me get started on your family and you know your family's screwed up." Stacy motioned for her clique to retreat.

            Mica turned to Marie, "Marie it's okay, don't cry, they're just spoiled brats."

            Marie wiped the tears away with the end of her long sleeves. 

            "Come on," Mica told her, "I'll get you a lollipop."

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            Erik sat upright, his head felt as though it might explode at any second. Looking around he felt that something was askew. This was not his room in Raven's mansion. It was a motel room, a cheap one at that. Looking at the bed he was lying in he could see that someone had been sleeping in it with him. He recognized the scent of a specific perfume and the memories came flooding back. He grinned; Irene was going to be furious.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

            "Irene I love you."

            Irene looked up from her newspaper. "Oh no Raven, what did you do?"

            Raven looked at her sheepishly, "You know your gorgeous lilies out front?"

            "Yes," Irene replied warily.

            "Well they aren't really gorgeous anymore, they don't even resemble lilies."

            "Raven," Irene groaned.

            "Sorry," Raven plopped down onto the couch, next to Irene. "I'll buy you more seeds."

            As Irene opened her mouth to tell her that it wasn't the money but the principle of the matter, the phone rang.

            Raven ran to answer it, "Hello?"

            "I need you to run another errand," the extremely familiar voice told her.

            "Anything you need Nathaniel."

            At the mention of the name, Irene's ears perked up. She did not like the man in any way. The man had an evil aura about him. When Raven came back into the room Irene questioned her, "So what does he need this time?"

            "Well you remember the files I got for him?" Irene nodded, "Well apparently Xavier has a copy of them." Irene bristled at the name. "Essex needs me to get them from Xavier to ensure that the man doesn't have any kind of advantage over us." 

*                                  *                                  *

            "But why do ya gotta go?" Marie asked, tugging at the bottom of Raven's sweater.

            Raven looked down into Marie's sad eyes, it was enough to make her cry. "Oh sweetie," she said, picking Marie up into her arms, "I'll be back soon, I just have to take care of something in New York." Raven kissed Marie on the forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow evening, I promise." Marie nodded and Raven put her down. 

            "Don't worry," Irene told Marie, "I'm still here to take care of you." Looking at Raven she added, "Let me see you to your car."

            Marie watched as the adults left the house, withholding tears.

            Outside Irene was chastising Raven, "It is incredibly irresponsible of you to just leave Marie like that."

            Raven leaned up against the driver's side of her Lincoln, "Irene I am not leaving her, I am simply taking care of business."

            "But the child has issues with abandonment and you know it!" Irene said crossly.

            Raven opened the car door, "Look Irene, I don't have the time for this. When I get home tomorrow we can talk about this."

            "Its just like you to always put business before family."

            Raven looked into Irene's burning eyes, "How the Hell else are you supposed to reach our goal? Should I just sit at home all day waiting for one of your visions?" The rising levels of sarcasm was evident in Irene's ears, "There's an idea. You can't even handle your visions, they still cause you pain so don't tell me what to do when you yourself are incapable of doing anything."

            Irene said nothing; instead she walked up the driveway, into the house, slamming the door behind her.

*                                  *                                              *

            "What?" Irene asked.

            She had been silently eating dinner with Erik and Marie when she looked up to see Erik smugly smiling at her.

            He shrugged, "nothing," but continued to smile smugly.

            _Probably heard Raven and I arguing._

            Marie watched the adults with great interest.

            "Marie, have you finished your homework?" Irene asked.

            "Yeah, Erik helped me," she innocently took a bite of her lasagna.

            "Oh really?" Irene asked slowly, looking back at Erik who looked back with a false look of innocence. 

            "Irene can ah go ta mah room? Ah finished mah dinner."

            "Sure," Irene said, "But make sure you're ready for bed in an hour."

            Marie nodded and scurried off.

            As soon as the girl left, Irene began to converse with Erik, "Why are you all of a sudden taking an interest in the girl?"

            "What's wrong?" Erik asked, "Can't handle the thought of me being an active member of this family?" 

            Irene smiled tightly, "Hardly. I can't picture you a part of any family, you can't even take care of your own kids."

            Erik's smug smile died, "My children are my business."

            "As is my child."

            "Oh come now," Erik scoffed, "Marie is Raven's child, not yours."

            "What does that mean?"

            "Anytime she needs something who does she turn to? Raven. When she's sad who does she go to? Who reads her bedtime stories and comforts her when she's had a nightmare?"

            Irene ground her teeth together, "Perhaps," she began evenly, "she pictures Raven as a more motherly figure."

            "Would that make you the father?" Erik asked.

            "We were ready for this," Irene told Erik. "In a household with same sex parents it is perfectly natural for the child to establish different roles for the parents. It establishes a sense of normalcy."

            "Whatever you need to tell yourself." Erik told her, turning his attention back to his dinner.

            "Lets get to the point," Irene rolled her eyes, "You want Raven." When Erik didn't say anything, Irene went on, "She's mine Erik, get used to it. She loves me." With that she got up and left.

            Erik smiled.

*                                  *                                  *

            Raven took in the sight of Xavier's mansion from her position atop a tree. The cameras did not worry her, they would only pick up images of her in all her feathery glory. Disguised as a pigeon, Raven flew onto the roof of the mansion. Here she looked around, trying to find a way in. Below her she could see Xavier out watering plants. Quickly she flew down to ground level, morphing herself into a mouse she scurried onto Xavier's wheelchair, hiding under the folds of his blanket.

            Waiting patiently for Xavier to finish watering his plants, Irene made note of a scent, perfume. _There has to be someone living with him._

            As her unknowing host brought her indoors, Raven thanked God Charles had decided against using his powers, refusing to play God. Had he been using his powers he would have picked up Raven's thought patterns.

            Raven crawled out of the confines of the blanket quickly. She ran down a narrow hall, dodging chair legs. She found what she needed in just five minutes, an elevator door. Morphing into Xavier she placed a finger against the identification pad. The elevator doors opened and she shamelessly entered. Automatically, the elevator took her to a sub-level. When the doors opened, Raven's yellow cat eyes glowed with pride. 

            In front of her was the most elaborate system of computers she had ever seen. There were several, new and old. Had she needed a computer-stored file she would have been there all day searching for the correct one. Fortunately she had only come for a disc. She searched the room, top to bottom, until she found a floppy disc hidden behind all the others. _Bingo. Won't Essex be proud._

*                                  *                                  *

            Nathaniel Essex looked at the disc Raven had had delivered to him. He put the disc in his lab's computer. Immediately a cross-section of human DNA appeared. Next to the DNA was a face of a nameless person. Essex began to type furiously; frustrated at the time he had lost by allowing Charles Xavier to get his human-loving hands on the disc.

            It was only a matter of time now. Essex knew Xavier had not yet been able to look at the contents of the disc as the security codes on the disc were impossibly to break. Essex knew that Raven would believe anything he told her of the disc, the woman was blinded by her own foolish goals.

            Nathaniel laughed as he viewed the finished product on the screen. "I have done it. I've created my own weapon, the Legacy Virus!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Panther Nesmith**-Woo to you too! ::Thumbs up::

**Ishandahalf**-I know, she is really cute isn't she? And I prefer hare's on crack thank you very much.

**Rogue151**-I'm glad I made your day better and caught you off guard…he he he. As for the question…I might be kind and let you know soon enough. ::laughs maniacally::

**LiLRoguE**-More? More? Well I'll give you more! ::more maniacal laughter::

Thanks to all who read this chapter. Now you know the drill, read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review, read and review!


	6. Introducing

Author's Note: Eh?

Disclaimer: How many out there think I own or make money off of the X-Men? ::idiot raises his hand and is swiftly shot:: Anyone else? ::silence::

 Interesting fact: The second generation of X-Men was actually thrown together to save the original X-Men from a live island. 

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 6: Introducing…

 "Erik have ya seen Irene?" Marie asked.

Erik, who was sitting in front of the television with a Pepsi can in one hand, looked at the girl with an unreadable expression.

Marie looked about her nervously, "What?"

"Sit down," he ordered. She obeyed. Erik rolled his eyes, "Well don't look at me in terror, I'm not a monster." Marie nodded, still looking terrified. "Marie we need to talk." The little girl nodded. "I know Irene and Raven have been being gently on you since you came to live with them but I have to be honest, you need to work through some of your problems."

"Problems?" she asked meekly.

Erik rose an eyebrow, "you don't notice them?" She shook her head. "You look terrified of any adult that talks to you." He paused, "Well except for Raven and Irene, most of the time."

"Erik what are you doing?"

He turned to see Irene standing behind him, arms crossed angrily over her chest. "I was just-"

"Let me worry about my own child."

"No need to get defensive you crazy bat." With that he got up and left the room.

Marie looked confusedly at Irene. 

Irene sighed, "Marie I was hoping to avoid this until Raven got home but I guess we can do this now." Irene sat in the spot Erik had just vacated. "I know you've been going to therapy because the state says you have to but I would love it if you would talk to me and Raven."

The girl looked away from Irene, looking out the window towards the backyard.

Irene followed her gaze, "Come on Marie, lets go out into the backyard." 

Marie got up and followed Irene out the backdoor and into their expansive backyard.

"Wow, we have this huge yard and we never use it," Irene commented. The two silently walked down the steps of the wraparound porch, past the grassy field and arrived at the stream that intersected their property. "Marie," Irene said, sitting on the grassy bank, "do you ever feel alone?" Marie nodded. "Why?"

The girl sat so still for the longest time. Finally she answered, "Ah don't know, sometahms Ah just feel lahk that."

"I used to feel the same way. I mean I had all the family I could ever want back in Austria but then I moved here to the United States and I didn't have anyone." Irene looked absently into the stream. "My parents died while I was moving out here and they left me this house with all its property and plenty of money and still I felt alone. I had thought that if I moved into the house I would feel less alone. After all, how could anyone feel alone with a lot of possessions?" Marie wondered where the conversation was going. "Then I met Raven, so full of life and passion and she introduced me to a new life. She gave me something to live for, mutant rights and eventually I fell in love with her." Irene noticed Marie bristle uncomfortably. "My point is, everyone needs to find something that makes them happy. So far I've seen you happy when you play with your friends by the river but I know that sometimes that is not enough." Irene looked Marie directly in the eyes. "Is there anything at all that makes you feel happy? Alive?" Marie muttered something Irene could not hear. "What was that?"

"The moon."

Irene nodded, "and why is that?"

Marie spoke a little louder, "where Ah lived with my parents Ah didn't have a room with windows. It was dark all the time. Ah can see the moon from my bedroom and it mahks me feel good." Irene thought the girl was going to stop but she continued. "And the river. Ah feel connected to other people. Ah lived away from everyone for so long it feels right to live by the river."

_What wise words for a little girl._ Raven thought. "Well you're right, you are connected to everyone through the river. This stream right here is connected to the Mississippi."

"Is it really?" Marie asked with bright eyes.

Irene smiled and nodded. "Can I ask you something else?" Marie nodded. "Why do you were clothes to cover yourself from head to toe?" Irene knew why but she needed the girl to admit it to herself.

A flash of worry came across Marie's eyes, "Ah…."

"It's okay," Irene gently coaxed.

"Ah don't lahk ta look at mah body."

"Oh sweetie, its okay to not be perfect."

"But ah'm scarred…all over." Marie looked as though she might cry so Irene held her close. 

"Marie I want you to know that no matter what, Raven and I love you."

*                                              *                                              *

As Raven got into her car she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. She couldn't shake it but the feeling had started long before she had stolen the disk for Essex. As she entered her garage she told herself not to worry, that it was all part of her plan, that it was necessary.

She grudgingly hauled herself out of her car and into the house. Except for the T.V on in the living room, everything was dead silent. Curiously she went to the livingroom, only to find Erik passed out on the sofa. Rolling her eyes, she shut off the television.

"Hey I was watching that."

Raven turned around in surprise, "Don't do that, you scared me!"

Erik sat up, grinning devilishly. "Let me make it up to you." Swiftly he had her in his arms, lips close to hers.

"Erik," Raven said softly, "We can't do this, I'm taken."

Erik frowned and let her go. "What kind of tricks are you pulling? Are you the queen of head trips or what?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"First you tease me while you're dating Irene, then drop little hints, and then at the bar…"

"What bar?" Raven asked.

"Oh, don't play that, I wasn't _that_ drunk."

"Erik I honest to God don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you don't," Erik growled.

"I think you've finally lost it."

"Whatever," he left Raven standing in the living room.

*                                              *                                              *

Raven sat at the dining table, noting the uncomfortable level of tension. Erik was avoiding her gaze, as was Irene and Irene sure as hell was not about to talk to Erik. 

"Alright, this is crazy," Raven said, "Why are you two angry at each other this time?" Neither said anything. "Well?"

Irene started, "He was talking to Marie."

"Its not a crime," Erik told her.

"No but it isn't your place to talk to her about her personal problems. As her parents its our job," Irene motioned towards herself and Raven.

"You can't possibly believe that Marie would open up to her parents," Erik scoffed.

"Hey that might be the way it is with your kids but Marie loves us and she is not going to end up in a correctional facility like your son." 

Erik slammed his fist down on the table, "Don't you ever talk about my son like that! Pietro has special circumstances."

"If by special you mean insane, then I guess you're right!"

Raven watched, shaking her head, "You two need to stop acting like children."

"We need to stop acting like children!" Erik yelled, "This coming from the Queen of rash decisions."

"When have I ever-"

"Joining Essex!" Erik yelled.

"Adopting a child without consulting anyone!" Irene added.

"How about choosing to run certain 'errands' without telling anyone who could back you up?!"

"Well at least the two of you are agreeing on something!" Raven yelled back before storming out of the room in an angry huff.

Erik started to go after her but Irene stopped him. "I'll go."

*                                              *                                              *

"Raven you are being unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable?" Raven paced on the back porch. "Every time I do something to further our cause, the two of you act like I've committed the worst sin."

"I think what Erik was trying to say is that you need to start consulting your business partners before making deals."

Raven placed her hands on the wooden railing. 

"Raven we both know you are stubborn and that is good, in ways. But you have to know when to come to us."

Raven looked at Irene and knew she was talking about their personal relationship as well. "Irene I never mean to make you feel left out. I'm just so used to being alone in all my decisions it never even occurred to me that I might be neglecting you."

"And Marie."

"And Marie," she agreed. She sighed, "So where do we go from here?"

"Well I think we should get started on our liberation ideas."

*                                              *                                              *

Marie finished her math work faster than everyone in her class. She sat, bored, in her seat, watching the rest of her class struggle with their work. She looked down at her gloved hands, thinking about her conversation with Irene. True, she could just take off the gloves and let everyone see her scars. She could wear shorts, let everyone see the deep, healed, gashes running along her thighs. She could even wear a tank top and allow her classmates to see the disgusting scars lining her back, shoulders, and arms. 

Why didn't she just let herself be free? She looked around and remembered. Her classmates would make fun of her. They'd treat her like a freak, they'd taunt and torment.

"Okay class," the teacher said, "Time to check your work. Pass your paper to the person beside you."

RING!

"Alright class you are dismissed but we'll check the work tomorrow!"

Mica ran over to Marie, "Come on we're gonna be late!"

Marie followed Mica out to the parking lot where Mica's mother was waiting to pick them up. 

Jumping into the car, Mica gave her mom the okay to drive. 

"So how was school today?" Miss Goodes asked.

"Okay," Mica replied unconvincingly.

Miss Goodes said nothing, just looked at her daughter and Marie in the rear view mirror. The two squirmed. "Alright."

The children talked silently between themselves until they pulled up in front of Marie's house.

"Wow Marie, who's throwing the party?"

Confused, the girl looked at her house. Cars were lined up on both sides of the street as well as in her driveway. "Ah have no idea." Marie hopped out of the car.

"Bye Marie," Called Mica, "Call me if you can play!"

Marie waved before walking up her driveway to the front door. She knocked on the door, tentatively. The door opened and Raven greeted her with a kiss and a hug. 

"I'm glad you're home honey, you get to meet some of Mommy's friends from work."

As Marie stepped further into the room she took in the sight of several other people, some were different colors, some had extra limbs, some looked normal. 

"Marie, these are," Raven spit out so many names Marie only had time to catch a few. "Astra, Burner, Shocker, Slither….."

_They must be mutants_, Marie decided.

"Of course, those are just codenames," the one named Mastermind assured her. 

Marie nodded, pretending to understand.

"Now you have some guests in the backyard," Raven told her, "go greet them."

Obediently, Marie left the house. On the back porch she found three children around her own age. They looked at her in surprise.

"Hi," she said shakily, "Ahm Marie."

"I'm Dominic Szilard Petros," a brunette told her. "And these are Pietro and Wanda," he pointed at two children sitting on the porch swing.

The door opened behind them. "Oh good," Erik's voice boomed, "you've met my children and Lance."

_His children? _Marie nodded.

"Well I'll let you get back to playing then."

"So what's your power?" the girl named Wanda asked. 

"Ah don't have one."

"You don't have any powers," Wanda scoffed. "What kind of mutant are you?"

"Ah'm not."

"And they let you stay here!"

"Hey back off," Dominic told Wanda, "She didn't do anything to you."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Well my powers are magic."

Marie didn't question her, instead she asked Pietro a question, "What are your powers?"

"I don't know," he told her. At her confused look he explained, "Well my dad says that most mutants don't get their power until they are teenagers." He looked at his sister, "Wanda is just lucky."

"So then does that mean ya don't know what your powers are either?" Marie asked Lance. He nodded. "Then how do ya'll know you're really mutants?"

"Didn't Raven tell you?" Dominic began, "Irene's power to see the future means she can tell if you are going to be a mutant or not."

"Oh."

"But don't worry," Dominic told her, "I like you even though you aren't a mutant." He tried to pat her on the back but she edged away from him nervously. "What?" he asked confused.

"N-nothing," she stammered.

"I don't have cooties you know," Dominic said crossly.

"Yeah he does," Wanda warned in a high-pitched voice, "He's King of Cooties."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Pietro noticed Marie put her hands over her ears. "Stop arguing," he told the two, "its bothering me."

"Oh poor little Pietro can't be bothered," Wanda mocked.

He stuck out his tongue.

*                                              *                                              *

As Marie listened to Roseanne Barr deliver a punch line she surveyed the people around her. It was evening and by this time all of Raven's business partners had left the house. Unfortunately the children had stayed. Marie had expected Pietro and Wanda to stay, their father was living in the house afterall, but she was surprised, and dismayed, that Dominic was spending the night. 

It wasn't that she didn't like the brunette but he and Wanda could not stop arguing for more than two seconds. Marie had tried to keep herself from making any faces when Irene told her that the three would be with them for a week but apparently she failed because Irene chastised her and told her to be nice.

So now Marie was doomed to sitting quietly in the corner of one of their couches, listening to a combination of good sitcom and terrible bickering.

"Na aw!" Wanda cried, "Roseanne is not the most rad actress."

"Yeah she is!" Pietro insisted.

"What do you think?" Wanda asked Dominic.

"I like Roseanne."

"Boys are so stupid," Wanda declared.

"We are not!"

"Are Too!"

"ARE NOT!

"ARE TOO!"

*                                              *                                              *

"Marie! School time!" Raven's voice sang cheerily.

            Groggily, Marie awoke from a dream. Silently she thanked her mother for waking her up. Her dream wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't the most pleasant. The man, Mastermind had been playing dolls throughout the whole dream and in the end she found that the dolls were herself and her family, Erik included.

"Marie you need to take a bath and shower!" Raven reminded before scurrying out of the room, no doubt to start breakfast.

After performing her morning routine, Marie came downstairs to find everyone at the table. Unfortunately Wanda and Dominic were seated next to each other. Marie took the only available seat, in between Dominic and Pietro.

"Hiya Marie!" Pietro said, loudly.

She smiled tightly.

"So do you haveta go to school today?" Dominic asked. She nodded. "That bites, I hate school."

Wanda, angry that Dominic had stopped paying attention to her, spoke up, "We are getting home-schooled today."

Dominic's eyes went wide, "No!"

"Don't worry it isn't that bad," Wanda told him, "Pietro and I were home-schooled for two years at the hospital."

Marie noticed Erik tense.

Dominic didn't notice, "What hospital?"

"Wanda how did you like the trip down here?" Erik quickly interrupted.

His daughter's face brightened, "Airplanes are soo cool!"

"Yeah," Pietro agreed, "We got peanuts!"

Raven looked at her watch, "Marie we have to get you to school."

*                                  *                                  *

"So what do you think of those kids?" Raven asked.

Marie, sitting in the passenger's seat, answered, "they're loud."

Raven laughed, "That they are but they're good kids."

The girl thought for a few seconds, "Mama what did they mean by the hospital?"

"Well honey, Erik's kids had certain…problems they needed fixed."

"What kind of problems?" Marie was now thoroughly interested.

Raven sighed, "Alright, don't ever repeat this, it is impolite to, but Erik's kids have mental disorders. It means they aren't completely okay in the head. They have to go to a hospital to get it fixed but they get to visit their dad sometimes."

"What about their mom?"

Raven smiled sadly at Marie but didn't say anything.

"So how come Dominic's here?"

"He's one of Erik's friend's children and Erik thought it would be good for him to come down here." 

"Oh."

"Why? Do you not like him?"

"Him an' Wanda annoy me."

Her mother smiled, "Sometimes people argue because they really like each other honey." 

"Does that mean Irene and Erik really like each other?" Marie asked innocently.

Raven almost choked, "Maybe."

*                                              *                                              *

"So what do you want to do?" Wanda asked Dominic and Pietro.

"I dunno," Pietro said.

Wanda huffed and turned her gaze to one of the livingroom windows. A lite drizzle had begun. "We can't play outside, its raining."

"We can't play hide and seek," Pietro added, "we could get lost in this house."

"We can play with my powers!" Wanda offered excitedly.

"No!" both boys exclaimed.

The girl pouted and turned her attention back to the window. "Do you guys think Marie is weird?"

"No," Dominic answered.

"But she wont let anyone near her and she always wears the same old thing, long pants and turtlenecks."

"Maybe she's cold," Pietro suggested.

"Maybe."

"Hey Pietro," Wanda began.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think they'll do to us when we get back to the hospital?"

"Probly keep making us do that shock stuff."

"What shock stuff?" Dominic asked.

Pietro looked at him as though he must be stupid, "Shock therapy, it makes you good again."

"Are you bad?" 

"We used to be," Wanda answered, "but the shocking is making us good."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All right, short chapter. I kind of needed filler before the next chapter so that the next one would make some kind of sense.

Major author's notes: 

#1- Dominic is also known as Lance Alvers (for those of you who love the Evo series) 

#2-those people in Raven's livingroom, as crazy as their names sounded, were actually the original Brotherhood. Raven was not an original member.

#3-I was hoping to get into more of the Raven seducing Erik thing (last chap and part of this) but it just didn't fit in the chapter. 

#4-Erik's children were hospitalized in both the comic and Evo series. Although in each one it was a different child that was hospitalized.

#5-Rosanne, for those who don't know, is an actual sitcom. 

Hey for information on any of Marvel's series you all can go to Uncannyxmen.net. They have the best character glossary as well as summaries of hundreds of comics, included hundreds of X-Men comics. It doesn't stop there, they have charts of family trees (The Summers/Gray chart is the most confusing) and rosters of old and new villain teams. 

ENOUGH FREE ADVERTISING………..NOW FOR THE SHOUT OUTS!

**Rogue151**: I'm thoroughly glad that Raven pissed you off! It means I wrote her the way I meant to! As for Irene, yeah I felt bad for her too. Sinister did not create the Legacy Virus, I'm actually not sure if it was created or was some natural occurring virus…I missed that story arc L. Chocolate eh? That sounds good to me, maybe I'll go see if I have any brownies….

**T**.: Same here. Wait, I mean I can't wait to write more. Thanks for being a fan!

**Tammy**: Marie and Irene never really become really close in the comics but I haven't decided if that should change in my story or not. And issue #32-I didn't really like the Gambit/Storm thing going on. I guess those Marvel people had to find something else to complicate Remy and Rogue's relationship since they can't rely on the powers thing anymore. Thank you for the email address by the way…I sent them my thoughts.

**Ishandahalf**: he he, lollipops.

**Elrohir**: ::whew:: I'm glad the plot isn't boring anyone. What is up with the comics never giving Irene enough screen time anyway? Well she is dead in the comics now, but that's beside the point.

**Panther Nesmith**: Always good to hear from you. Unfortunately the sinister and Raven thing might have to be put on the backburner for awhile, I'm not sure if I want that part of the plot to take away from the focus of the story. Sorry no hugs for Irene in this chapter…L

Coolio, to all those who didn't review this time around…it's okay I will forgive you this one time. However, to make it up to me you know what you have to do…just click on the little "go" button.


	7. Freak

 Author's Note: I changed the summary because I felt that it was too television. I watched a commercial for That 70s Show and realized the announcer's plot summary sounded a lot like mine.

Disclaimer: Brittany Spears owns the X-men so go bother her. LOL, Brittany Spears own the X-Men, yeah right.

Interesting fact: In the comic book it was not Rogue that decided to leave the confines of her home with Raven, she was under the influence of Mastermind (Source: my comic book stash!)

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 7: Freak

            Mississippi, 1990

            "Marie what do you think?"

            "What do Ah think of what?" Marie asked Mica.

            Mica rolled her eyes, the two were walking home from school and for the last few minutes Marie had been in her own zone. "What's up girl? I've never seen you this out of it."

            Her friend just shrugged. Truth be told, Marie did know what was wrong. Ever since they had started the sixth grade that year she had begun to see an increasing divide herself and her peers. At first it had been subtle things like lifestyle; she had two mothers, everyone else had one mother and one father, even if they were divorced. Then it became more obvious; every time she went to a friend's house to visit, mainly Mica's, she would see that their homes were much smaller than her own. Why was that? What made her so special? And why couldn't she have a father? Sure she had Erik and he tried to fill in, but he wasn't enough. What about her attitude? She was the only eleven year old she knew with the habit of wearing so much clothing. Was it so normal to be ashamed of one's body? Although her parents would never admit it, there was something severely wrong with her.  Sure throughout the years she had been seeing a psychiatrist, but that was because it was court ordered, not because her parents thought that she needed one.

            Marie shook the thoughts out of her head, "What do Ah think about what?"

            "Frankie Samuels."

            She made a face, "Ewww!"

            "Can I take that as a 'he's not good-looking' Eww?"

            "No," Marie corrected, "That was a 'he's good looking but a complete moron,' Eww."

            "Hey who cares if they're stupid if they look good?"

            Over the years the two had grown to be the best of friends, each knowing the other incredibly well. Marie had even done the unthinkable and invited Mica into her only solace, her house. She showed Mica the river in their backyard, introduced Mica to her family and even brought Mica into her room. 

            Raven and Irene were surprised. Marie had always secretly thought of the old Victorian house as her sanctuary, where nothing could hurt her. To bring a foreign element into the cleansed atmosphere was out of Marie's character. Of course they had put down ground rules, Marie was not to bring friends over when Raven had her 'business partners' over. Marie had asked why. If Raven was trying to help mutants then why not integrate mutants and regular people? Raven had gotten visibly angry, though she tried to hide it, and Marie did not know why. Instead, she obeyed the rules.

            "Mica you are what Ah lahk to call shallow."

            "Moi?" Mica looked shocked, "shallow?"

            Marie rolled her eyes, "Like ya didn't know."

            "Alright so I did," Mica broke out into a grin, "but you're supposed to be my denial, tell me I'm not really shallow and all that junk."

            Marie breathed in the crisp fall air before deciding to answer, "Mica tell meh this, is the guy more attractive if he has a 4.0 GPA or if he has the new Converse high-tops?"

            Mica mulled this over in her head. "Well let's just say the dumber he is, the newer the high tops better be." They laughed simultaneously. 

            "Ah love this weather!" Marie announced to no one in particular.

            "Yeah, it gives you a reason to go out and spend your mom's money on all those fancy gloves and designer sweaters," Mica teased.

            Marie sobered for a moment. Could Mica have figured out….naw.

            They walked in silence for a few minutes. Each pretended they were interested in the road. Because this was small town Mississippi there was no sidewalk. Instead, either side of the road lead into the woods. 

            Instinctively, without discussing it, they turned into the woods to take their shortcut home. 

            When they came across a clearing Mica spoke, "Marie I didn't mean anything by the comment earlier but you have to admit you do wear a lot of clothing, even in the summer." Marie said nothing. "Why is that Marie? I've heard of people who have this weird disease that makes their body to sensitive to the cold, do you have that?" When Marie didn't answer Mica pressed further, "Or do you have some other disease?" Again, silence, "Marie what is it?"

            Marie stopped abruptly in the middle of the clearing, "Mica ah-ah…" Marie struggled with the words. Mica stood patiently. "Forget it." Marie began to walk again.

            "Wait Marie," Mica spoke up once they came to the Mississippi River, "I'm not gonna be judgmental, whatever it is."

            Her friend sat on the bank of the river, "Mica Ah'm afraid of what ya would think o' me."

            "Don't be stupid," Mica crossed her arms over her chest and sat, "I would never think ill of you."

            Marie took a deep breath, "Mica there is something ya should know about mah parents, mah biological parents, they weren't normal. They were what you might call criminally insane." Mica looked slightly surprised. "That's why Hillary took meh away from them, to keep meh from becomin' a victim of their insanity." She looked down, "Unfortunately for Hillary and her good intentions, they already had made meh a victim." Marie squeezed her eyes together, trying to cast out a bad memory.

            Mica rubbed her back, "It's okay Marie, I'm here now, not them."

            Marie nodded before returning to her story, "You see, ever since Ah was a baby they would abuse meh, in every conceivable way. They starved mah two brothers and meh for years and beat us all the time. As a result mah brothers became just as screwed up and began to…abuse meh too." Mica didn't need to be beyond her eleven years to know that Marie meant sexually as well as physically. "Because of the seven years of abuse Ah have several scars that Ah just don't want shown." 

Mica hugged Marie tightly. "Marie its okay, I'm sorry for what they did to you, you didn't deserve it."

Tears formed in the corners of Marie's eyes, "Ya don't understand, the scars are so horrible, they remind me of that story we had to read, Hunchback of Notre Dame. Sometahms Ah feel lahk Ah should be up in one of those bell towers with the hunchback, its where freaks belong."

Mica used her sleeves to help dry Marie's tears. "Marie you are not a freak, understand me?" Marie nodded. "I mean it Marie." Her friend sniffled. "Would it help you to show me the scars?"

Marie winced at the thought. "They're really gross."

"I'm your best friend, I will like you no matter what."

Slowly, Marie began to peel off her gloves. Her twisted scars wound their way around her fingers and down into the protective layering of her sweater sleeves. Mica reached over to touch the hand that had remained hidden for the last few years only to find Marie instinctively pulling away. Mica did not say anything, figuring it was best to make Marie feel more comfortable with herself.

Next, Marie pulled off the sweater. Exposed were her arms, the short-sleeved undershirt hid everything else from view. The tangle of scars grew even more evident as they continued up the whitest arms Mica had ever seen. The scars grew thicker, wilder, and more grotesque, especially the ones surrounding Marie's neck in a permanent chokehold.

Hesitating for a just a second, Marie pulled up the back of her shirt, allowing Mica full view of the horror that stayed hidden underneath. To Mica it looked like whips had been taken to the girl's back. Most of the scars were healed incorrectly, causing gashes to seem like they were fused together. There was some redness on Marie's lower back, no doubt stretch marks. As Marie grew the scars had grown with her. 

Mica examined Marie's stomach; the softer, fleshier area made the scars look all the more worse. Here the scars were not entwined but this mocked Marie. It was almost as though the scars were trying to make themselves presentable.

Placing her shirt back in place, Marie kicked off her shoes and she swiftly removed her pants. Gashes ran diagonally from both the left and right sides. Even Marie's feet were not safe from the tortures of scarring.

"Do you see why Ah can't wear normal clothes?" Marie asked meekly.

Mica looked her friend in the eyes, "Marie I don't think any differently of you. You're still sweet little Marie I met when we were seven."

"And Ah thank ya foh that," Marie sniffled, putting her clothes back on. "But could ya not tell anyone about my scars?"

"Marie!" Mica exclaimed, shocked, "How can you ask me such a thing? Of course I'll keep it between us, you're my closest friend."

Marie swept her friend into a hug before smiling, "You're the only person Ah've ever shown mah scars to willingly."

"I'm glad you trust me," Mica replied. 

Marie pulled out of the hug, "We should probably get to our homes, our mom's will be wondering where we went."

*                                              *                                              *

Marie's house was the first stop. Mica only lived a block away so it really wasn't a big deal but Marie wished Mica could have come over to play, if only to keep her company. Of course she couldn't have her wish, Mica was grounded after having beaten up a girl at school. In Marie's opinion the girl had deserved it, after all she had insulted Mica's mother. Should anyone insult Raven or Irene she would beat him or her up too.

The eleven year old sighed as she hopped onto the porch and unlocked the door.

"There you are!" Came Raven's delightfully familiar voice, "I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you!"

Marie frowned, "Mom why are ya bein' so chippy?"

"You'll see," was Raven's mystic reply before rushing into the kitchen.

Shrugging, Marie found her way to the livingroom, throwing her backpack onto the couch.

"Marie," Erik said crossly, "What have we told you about putting your backpack on the furniture?"

Marie jumped; she hadn't even seen the, now white-haired, mutant sitting on the couch. "Sorry." She picked up her backpack and was about to turn to leave when she was stopped by his voice.

"Don't worry about it today Marie just come here and watch t.v. with me."

She sat next to him, "What are we watching?"

"MacGyver."

"Cool." She yawned.

"Hey it might not be the best show in the world but…"

Marie realized he must have been referring to her yawn. "Oh no," she cut in quickly, "Ah'm just tired is all."

Erik nodded in understanding. "You can take a nap," he told her.

"Ah'm too tired ta move."

"Then nap here."

She nodded before resting her head against his chest; he circled his arms around her in an extremely paternal way and watched her drift off to sleep.

*                                              *                                              *

"Marie," she heard a soft whisper, "its time to wake up."

Groggily, Marie opened her eyes. Erik was gently shaking her awake. "Hmm?"

"We have to go to the airport."

_The airport_, Marie frowned, _we're not goin' anywhere._

Erik sensed her apprehension, "We have to meet some people coming into town."

Marie nodded and sat up, missing the warmth of Erik's body. 

"Go get your jacket," Erik ordered, "Winter's started out there."

She rushed up to her room and grabbed her favorite jacket, a green, flannel, and grunge monstrosity with a hood.

            "Oh Marie!" Irene exclaimed when she saw her descend the staircase, "Why must you wear that thing?"

            "Ah lahk it," Marie replied, matter of factly.

            Irene sighed, "at least we're only going to an air port and not some gala."

            Marie shuddered. She had been victim to many galas over the years. Her mother or Irene would have to attend these social events to meet potential clients and of course Marie would be dragged along in a big, fancy dress.

            "Into the car," Raven ordered.

            "Which one?" Erik asked.

            "The Lincoln," Irene told him.

            The eleven year old grimaced; she preferred their smaller cars, the Mercedes, the Porche, and even the Mustang. She did not like the Lincoln; it was too big for her taste.

            After ushering everyone into her car, Irene got behind the steering wheel. After putting on her glasses she started the engine. This did not go unnoticed by Marie. Irene had gotten the new glasses after complaining about some nearsightedness. For a few months Irene denied her vision issues before getting her eyes checked and getting glasses.

            "I'm glad you're wearing the glasses," Raven echoed Marie's thoughts.

            Irene grumbled, "I look like an old woman."

            "Get contact lenses," Erik said from the back seat.

            "I can't, my eyes are too sensitive."

            Erik shrugged, "Just a thought."

            "You get those?" Irene asked snidely.

            "More often than you."

            "You two are acting like children, " Raven interrupted their fighting. "Please lets just get to the airport without you two killing each other."

*                                              *                                              *

            "Where are they?" Erik asked impatiently.

            "Relax Erik, they'll be here," Irene spoke up.

            Marie, holding Irene's hand, watched Erik stand on his toes to peer over the increasingly growing crowd. He peered between heads and over shoulders before deciding to simply push through the crowd.

            The little girl rolled her eyes. How she hated the airport! She hated the crowds; she shied away from others as they brushed against her. The thing she hated most was the habit she had of leaving the airport with sweat stains that were not hers.

            "Over there!" Raven exclaimed.

            Before she knew what has happening, Marie was being dragged headfirst through the sea of crowds. When at last they came up for air, a frazzled, southern girl found herself face to face with a brown parka. Slowly she straightened her composure and looked into the face of the parka's owner. 

            "Marie," Irene started as means of introduction, "you remember Dominic don't you?"

            Surprise was evident on Marie's face. She had not even recognized the skinny, stringy haired boy from four years ago. "Hi," she said lamely.

            "Hi," he said back, just as lamely.

            Looking past the brunette, Marie saw two children in Erik's warm embrace.

            "Pietro and Wanda," Dominic told her, noticing her wonder.

            "They look so…different."

            Dominic nodded, "Pietro's white hair came as a shock to everyone. And Wanda, well, she's just Wanda."

            Marie looked Wanda up and down. Gone was the overexcitement of childhood, gone was the bright smile; the being that replaced Wanda was dressed in dark garb, frowning at everything, as if nothing deserved her respect. Pietro looked about the same, the only shock had been the white hair. Marie assumed it had something to do with his mutant abilities but she wasn't sure.

            "Come, lets get your belongings from baggage claim," Erik said, grinning from ear to ear.

            The girl, exhausted, had no voice in the matter. What she wanted was to return home, or even the car, and sleep. Instead, she obediently followed, her mind completely numb.

            Erik's voice made it's way through her fatigue, "You three will have a wonderful time living with us."

            Marie snapped to attention. Live with them? No one had said the trio would be invading her life. She looked at the three pre-teens. How was she going to explain this to her friends?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Alright, short chapter but I wanted to get a new one out there as fast as possible.

Reviewers!!!!! You all freakin' rock!

Rogue151: Congrats on those comics! You have now officially joined the dark side! I like the idea of her name being Anna (no doubt after the actress who played her in the movie) but I was a little confused as to whether the Marvel people meant for her real name to be Anna or if they were just giving her another temporary name. Whew, my ranting is crazy. I like that the shock therapy part touched you, it means you are as sensitive as I am! As for Raven's issues and Mastermind…I can't tell you just yet, keep reading and you'll find out.

Ishandahalf: I figured they might see things differently as children so I wanted to add something major, like shock therapy. I'll keep updating, just for you. ;)

LiLRoguE: Yeah, you reviewed! My plan for world domination through reviews is working!

T: I don't know about you but I think that the Rogue in the comics is far more sheltered than she lets on. She doesn't really have friends in the books does she. :(

Panther Nesmith: Hugging huh? I think that sounds good, I'll try to get more hugging action incorporated into my story. Yes, Raven does need to figure out what she wants, before its too late. I love your theory on why Raven should choose Irene by the way. And Irene being blind, I wanted Marie's childhood to be free of abnormalities (minus the mutant and gay marriage thing) so Irene is not blind. Although I was never sure if Irene was blind when she was younger, the comics always implied that she was not born blind. Hmmm….I'll have to look into that. Explain Mystique and Sinister soon? Well, we'll see. ::grins evilly::

Alright, that's the end of all of that, go review, eat some chocolate and meet me back here next time for chapter 8! By the way, I update faster when I get more reviews ::hint hint::


	8. Boys n' Gals

Author's Note: Okay here's the deal, my computer crashed at the end of last month because of a virus and its taken this long to get it reformatted. Unfortunatly none of my fanfiction files that I had saved on my computer were rescued, I was able to rescue a ridiculous picture I saved to a paint document though. I had written the eighth chapter to this story but since it wasn't saved I had to rewrite it. I hope that I improved on the original chapter, although I don't remember everything I wrote in it. Also, I haven't been able to reinstall Microsoft Word so I'm using a second rate wordprocessor without a spellcheck. I'll try and check my own spelling but I'm sure I'll miss some. Oh yeah and becuase I'm using this wordprocessor I can't put anything in italics or bold so I can't really distinguish between thoughts and other things. And forget any kind of formatting, it just kind of does what it wants....  
  
Disclaimer: I have a lovely bunch of coconuts.....  
  
Interesting (not X-Men) Fact: Daria, MTVs popular antisocial cartoon, was a spin off of Beavis and Butthead.  
  
The Damned, Episode 1 Chapter 8: Boys and gals  
  
"Who's the finest of them all?" Pietro cooed, looking in the bathroom mirror. "Of course you are," he told his reflection.  
He ran a comb delicately through his shock white hair, sighing contently as he found an absence of split ends.  
"Pietro," a muffled voice yelled through the door, "Get out of the freakin' bathroom."  
"There are other bathrooms in the house you know. Go use the one down the hall."  
"Pietro you've been in this bathroom for forty minutes, get out now!"  
Pietro opened the door, revealing an angry boy, "Dominic you have got to chill."  
Dominic responded by pulling Pietro out into the hall, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
"Sheesh," Pietro muttered, "You'd think people could have a little more courtesy."  
Inside the bathroom Dominic was relaxing in the hot tub. He took in the scent of the strawberry bubblebath. He had just had a grueling session with Raven, or Mystique as she liked to be called during sessions. In the two weeks he had been living in the Victorian house, he and the other three pre-teens had been taking lessons from their gaurdians. His sessions with Mystique had been his fourth installment in selfdefense. The children had been told that these lessons were to make sure they were able to fend for themselves if they ever needed to.  
As grueling as the sessions were, Dominic didn't mind, it was a definite step, no, leap from his residency in Florida. If having Erik as his guardian meant he had to take several lessons in self-defense and yoga, then so be it. In exchange he was given a home, a real one.  
Dominic stared at the white ceiling, roses were etched in the edges where the pure white of the ceiling met the pink tinted walls. If his friends in Florida could see him now they would say he'd gone soft, lost his true street edge. Well fuck'em, Dominic thought vehemently, they've never done anything for me. I don't owe them anything.  
"Dominic."  
He winced at Wanda's voice. "Um, yeah?"  
"Did I leave my charm bracelet in there?"  
He looked around, "No."  
From the silence he guessed she had left. He silently thanked God. He was sure Wanda was a good person but she had scared the Hell out of him since he had met up with her and her twin just three weeks ago. She wasn't the same person he had known three years ago. Something was gone, the spark that used to attract people to her had long since vacated her eyes and left her with only intimidation.  
Dominic looked at his fingers, good and pruny. He got out of the tub, marvelling at the feel of the marble floors on his bare feet. He envied Marie for having spent the last few years of her life here. Drying himself off with a soft cotton towel he wondered about Marie. She was just as odd as Wanda. She had an intimidating quality about her but it was more from the shy presence she brought to any space. Dominic couldn't put any one of his pruny fingers on it but he was certain there was something wrong with Marie.  
As he changed his clothing and rushed to his room he could hear the wrethched sounds of the New Kidz on the Block coming from Marie's room. As her room was next to Dominic's, he could hear all of it. Honestly, Dominic would never have pegged Marie for a bubblegum pop fan. He would have pictured her more punk, rock and roll, not New Kids and Madonna.  
After several minutes of attemtping to baracade his thoughts from the music, and failing, he got up and went to her room. Without knocking, he doubted she'd be able to hear it anyway, he burst right in. "Marie could you kindly..." his voice trailed off as he found himself stairing into the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen. "Hi."  
"Hi," Mica replied softly from where she had been standing.  
Marie piped up, "Can Ah do somethin' for ya?"  
"Yeah," Dominic snapped back to attention, trying his hardest to avoid the eyes of the raven-haired beauty. "You could turn down that horrible music."  
"Hey the New Kids are not horrible," Mica told him.  
No accent."They are if you just had a workout and are trying to get some rest," Dominic responded.  
"Alright," Marie sighed as she reached over to turn the sound down on her tape deck.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the boy left Marie looked at her friend, "You were sayin'?"  
Mica looked at Marie blankly, "About?"  
Marie sighed, "Befoh Dominic came in-"  
"Is that his name?" Mica cut in.  
Marie perked an eybrow, "Yes and he's available."  
"What?"  
"You were starin' at him so hard Ah thought the po' boy was gonna..." Marie shook her head, "nevah mind."  
"Tell me about him," Mica urged. The only thing Marie had told her to this point was that three children, all under Erik's care were going to live in the house with Marie's own family. Mica knew that Pietro and Wanda were twins, Erik's children, and knew all about Wanda's moodiness and Pietro's extroverted personallity, what she didn't know was anything about Dominic.  
"Alright, if ya insist."  
Mica scurried over to the bed as if it were time for some magical tale.  
"Ah don't know much about him but Ah do know that he's from Florida and Erik had to take custody of him for some reason. Ah know that he's Greek and loves to eat," Marie paused, "He's really into punk an' rock an' all loud music."  
Mica's eyes twinkled.  
"Ah really hope ya ain't gettin' a crush on him."  
"Me? Never?"  
"Oh no," Marie muttered to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now the Good Lord came down..."  
Dominic pulled on his tie, the thing was going to choke him. This was his first time attending Our Lady of Victory Baptist/Protestant church, and frankly he didn't like it. The temperature was so high in the chapel it seemed like the congregation was being prepared for a lifetime in Hell. He felt the rivers of sweat run down his back as the ceiling fans spun in their futile efforts to cool everyone off. He could practically hear the fans screaming for some help.  
Next to him, Pietro looked bored. The service was passing by so slowly, why did they have to listen to the pastor go on for hours about the same thing? Hurry up, he willed, I need to check on my hair. If so much as one hair is out of place I'll just die!  
As Dominic swam in his own sweat and Pietro prayed for the service to end, Wanda sat patiently in her scarlet dress. She had the gift of patience, even in the most aggravating situation she could hide inside herself and wait for it to finish, the correctional facility had taught her this. She'd been sent to shock therapy so many times she eventually got tired of the screaming. It seemed as though even her eardrums were tiring from having to report to her brain that she was sending vibrations out into the air. The doctors weren't sympathetic, just yelled at her to stop. Wanda had found that by clearing her mind and finding a spot inside of her where they pain didn't reach she could pretend she wasn't there. That's what she was doing with the service. She understood what the pastor was telling them quiet well, she knew Pietro did too, the correctional facility, New York Correctional, had a small church on its grounds that they were forced to go to every Sunday, only those who were criminally insane stayed in the confines of the hospital.  
Marie was oblivious to everyone else's suffering. Church to her was great. Where else could she go where people would tell her free stories about the past and teach her what being alive was for? Growing up in St. Mary she had never been taught a thing, it seemed church held all the answers to everything she had wondered. She especially loved the choir, their singing reminded Marie to let her spirit soar. It allowed her to let her voice mingle in the air with other voices, each trying to find eternal salvation through the words of their Lord.  
After two hours the children were all released from their respective Hell and Heavens. Marie immediately found Mica in the crowd. Dominic watched the two walk out of the church together.  
Erik noticed his staring, "Dominic why don't you go play too?"  
Dominic looked at the older man in surprise, "Play?"  
"That's what the children do here after service, they play while us adults talk."  
The young boy began to walk towards the door when he felt Pietro's hand on his shoulder. Dominic winced, Pietro was like a cigarrette in a junkie's mouth, a real drag.  
"Where you going?" Pietro asked.  
"To see what the rest of the kids are up to."  
"You mind if I come with you?"  
Dominic knew better than to think it was a real question.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie sat high up in a tree watching some of the other kids look for her. She grinned, hide and seek was so much more entertaining now that she could scale trees in her church attire.  
"Marie where are ya?" Rachel, a local girl, called.  
Carefully, Marie climbed down the tree and made a mad dash for "base."  
"There she is!" Mica yelled.  
All of a sudden there were several children chasing her.  
Marie kept her focus on base, a tree stump, and made sure no children were close enough to actually get her. Almost there, almost there, almost there. Huh? What just....  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and a calm voice say, "tag." Looking up she saw Pietro grinning.  
"Marie you really have to be faster than that."  
Mica caught up and held up a hand signifying that she had to catch her breath. After a moment she spoke, "Pietro right?" After he nodded she gushed, "Wow you are so fast! We didn't even see you coming."  
"He's not that fast," a voice said, with a little jealousy.  
Pietro looked past both Marie and Mica to see Dominic. "I am so."  
Dominic chose to ignore his white-haired aquantance, "Hi, I'm Dominic."  
Mica took his hand, "I'm Mica."  
"I'm Pietro," Pietro took Mica's hand from Dominic's.  
"Um hi," Mica blushed a little.  
Marie looked at Dominic's face, if looks could kill Pietro would be stabbed, shot, and buried under ten feet of horse manure. "Mica don't ya wanna go play over there?" Marie pointed to a random direction.  
"Huh?" Mica was a little dazed.  
"Come on," Marie pushed her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, I so had her!" Dominic exclaimed angrily.  
"No way man, she was totally diggin' me," Pietro shot back smoothly.  
"Hi boys are ya'll gonna play or what?"  
The turned to see a red haired girl in a flowery dress smiling at them.  
"Why hello," Pietro started, "My name is Pietro, what's yours?"  
"Rachel."  
Dominic couldn't stand Pietro's lame flirting anymore so he just turned and ran into Wanda. "Sorry."  
"No prob," Wanda told him in her flat voice. "What are you guys doing?"  
"Just trying to get to know people," Dominic told her.  
"Why?" Judging by her voice, Wanda thought that was the dumbest thing she had ever heard in her eleven years existence.  
She is just as annoying as her brother. "Because we have to live here anyway, we might as well get to know people. Besides we are starting school tomorrow, I'm willing to bet these people will be in our classes."  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "Whatever, where's Marie?"  
"I think down closer to the river, knowing that girl anyway."  
Wanda nodded, Marie did have an odd obsession with the Mississippi. "Dressed from head to toe no doubt."  
Dominic nodded, "You'd think the heat in the church would've killed her."  
  
* * *  
  
"Marie," Mica hissed, "Why'd you pull me away? They were both so cute!"  
Marie sat her down next to the river, "Ah have ta live with 'em Mica. They already don't lahk each othah, last thing Ah need is ta haveta listen to them bicker about gals too."  
"Why didn't you tell me both of the guys in your house were cute?"  
"Mica did ya hear a word of what Ah said?"  
"Oh yeah, sure, bickering, gals, got it."  
"Mica they are not cute, get over 'em." Marie tried her hardest to be stern but she started to giggle. "Did ya see the look on Dominic's face?"  
Mica joined the giggling.  
"What are you two laughing about?"  
Mica looked up to see a girl dressed in a scarlet dress glowering down at them.  
"Nothin' really Wanda, just your brother and Dominic."  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "They are such idiots."  
Surprise etched itself on Marie's face. This was the only thing she and Wanda had said to each other the whole time Wanda had been in Mississippi. Mica looked even more surprised, Wanda and Pietro were siblings? They were so different.  
Why is she looking at me? Wanda felt herself getting angry. Doesn't she know its rude to stare?  
"So," Mica said uneasily, "you and Pietro are siblings?"  
"Twins," came the curt reply.  
"Oh."  
After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Marie spoke, "Wanda do ya wanna join our conversation?"  
Wanda walked down to where they were seated as if she were doing them a favor, "I guess. What's the topic?"  
"Boys of course," Mica answered marrily.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pietro."  
"What?" Pietro had been enjoying listening to his favorite mixed tape before his sister had to ruin it. He looked over at his now open doorway.  
"Dinner." Wanda left.  
He sighed, his twin definately had to work on her people skills. In seconds he was downstairs at the dinner table. He smiled proudly to himself, he was running so quickly lately he was thinking about joining his new school's track team, if they had one anyway.  
"So, who is going to lead in the prayer?"  
The children all shied away from Raven's question. Raven sighed, "fine I'll do it."  
Everyone bowed their heads. "Lord thank you for everything you've given us, the food, home, and especially our family, as unique as it may be. We would especially like to take time out on this sabbath day to thank you for helping us all overcome obstacles, whether they be historic," Erik visible stiffened, "Or personal," Wanda couldn't help the shudder that crawled up her spine, "You have always been there when we need you and we know we can continue to count on your giving nature as our futures begin unfold. Amen."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dominic Szilard Petros."  
"Here."  
The girls in Dominic's homeroom felt their hearts beat faster. They just could not believe their luck, the new guy was not only some mysterious creature from out of town but he had the smoothest olive skin and eyes to match.  
Wanda sat in the back of the room, disgusted.  
"Wanda Lensherr."  
"Here." Even in one sylable she managed to voice her aggressive nature.  
She immediately began to recieve odd looks from the rest of the class. The girls couldn't beleive she actually dressed like that purposely. Crushed scarlet and black velvet, was she crazy? Didn't she know that style was totally not in? The guys were strangely fascinated. Wanda was to them what Dominic was to the girls, a mystery.  
"Welcome to your new math class," The teacher, Mr. What's-his-face, was saying but neither Wanda nor Dominic were really listening. They were simply trying to adjust to their new atmosphere.  
  
* * *  
  
"Marie," Mica hissed.  
"What?" Marie asked, trying to put her books in her locker.  
"Dominic was totally in my math class."  
"That's great," Marie told her half-heartedly.  
"Why aren't you more excited?" Mica asked.  
Marie took a break from trying to fit her books in her locker to look at her friend. "Mica we are in the sixth grade, about ta go on ta seventh, are ya really trying to hook you a boyfriend this early?"  
"Yup!"  
Bring!  
Mica looked startled, "Man that was totally the beginning of seventh hour! I'm so late!" She ran off.  
Marie sighed, she was late too, but there was no way she was going to be able to fit those damn books in her locker. With a growl of aggravation she watched as most of her books fell to the floor.  
She heard a low whistle. "Dominic don't ya need to git ta class?"  
"Don't you?" he was on his knees helping her gather her books.  
"Yeah, after Ah get all this crap in mah locker."  
Dominic handed her the books silently before asking, "So what's with your friend Mica?"  
"Ah knew that was why you were helping me."  
"So distrustful. Not everyone was a motive for helping you, you know."  
"Mica is mah best friend, Ah ahm not gonna help ya'll two with your little schemes."  
"Two?"  
"You and Pietro."  
"I knew he was after her," Dominic fumed.  
"Her and every othah gal in this city."  
That seemed to put Dominic at ease, "So its just that ego at work huh?"  
Marie finally succeeded in putting her books in her locker and slammed it shut, "Bye Dominic, you're late for class."  
He barely registered Marie's words. As she left he had his eyes on one thing. He bent down and picked up a small red book, opening to the first page he recognized Marie's handwriting. Interesting, a diary.  
  
* * *  
  
Love is a limitation of expression. Telling someone that you love them can mean a variety of things. For example, one could simply mean that they love someone because of what that someone can do for them. Or love can mean that one would gladly give their life for their loved one. But is this a reaction to the purity of their love or simply a momentary reaction to an erratic feeling?  
Dominic held the diary as if it were the novel of the century. He could not believe that the quiet girl had actually written this. Actually, in the last twenty minutes he had found out things about Marie that he never would have related with her. He found out a lot about her career goal, to become a geneticist, he knew everything about the people she could, and couldn't, stand at school. Dominic even found out that she was in fact a fan of pop music but preferred the beat of rock and roll, the enthusiastic sound of new wave and punk, and was even drawn into the rising sounds of hip-hop. Marie tolerated most pop music for her friend Mica, and Mica knew this.  
Mica. The four letter name was mentioned only once up until this point. The boy of Greecian decent was driven almost crazy with curiousity. Shouldn't Marie write more about her best friend anyway? Patience, you are still at the beginning of the diary, I'm sure there's more about Mica in here somewhere.Dominic continued to read the diary.  
You know diary, you are only the creation of the Mississippi State Court, they are making me write in you. Apparantly my pschologist wants to make sure I have a healthy means of communication. Hah! Shows what they know. I communicate quite well thank you very much. My level of english skill mastery is incomprehensible to the small minded that insist on surrounding me. I can twist these poor little enlgish words to say and mean whatever I need them to and in my opinion, the language arts are the finest form of expression. I guess my psychologist would know that about me if the asshole would bother getting to know me. I guess that's why my momma hates my going to that office, she knows it won't help but its the only way she can keep me. Of course neither momma or Irene or Erik will ever tell me they hate the psychologist, they're too busy making sure I get better to say anything negative.  
Get better? What's wrong with her anyway? Other than being shy she seems alright.  
Oh well, when the world gets to be too crazy at least I'll always have Mica to turn to.  
Mica.  
Mica is the nicest person I've ever met. She's really funny and energetic..  
And beautiful and smart.  
..and so truthful. Oh, its getting to be really late, I should go to sleep. Good night.  
As Dominic finished reading the entry he looked at his own clock, 11pm. If any of the adults found him awake he would be in trouble so he put the diary in his drawer and turned off his light. He had decided to slip the diary back into Marie's backpack at school so she wouldn't get suspicous. He later found it under her bed when she had gone to sleep and began to read it. His plan was to read only recent entries from the last week to find any mention of Mica but he'd read the first page and gotten hooked. Who would have thought the southern belle had a truly poetic soul. Dominic knew of some people back in Florida that would have loved to read her writting.  
The boy stretched in his bed. He would put the diary back under Marie's bed the next morning, before she awoke and borrow it again later in the evening. Dominic yawned. Maybe living in Mississippi would be more interesting than he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ta da! Another chapter!  
  
Reviewers you all rock...steady (sorry I've got my Cd player on):  
  
Elrohirthewriter: You would think a woman that can see the future would actually get a lot of screen time. Ah well, she'll go down in history as the most ignored of all Marvel villians. Pietro and Wanda thank you for your concern, they didn't get a lot of that in the hospital. Irene would like to remind you that she is a very strong woman and can handle anything the world, or a crazed writer, throws at her. ::rubs hands together evilly:: We'll just see about that. ::cue lightening and thunder::  
  
ChaosCat: Rogue and the Brotherhood have always been featured in the most unflattering ways. I wonder why all the writers in the 80s were so sure that there was a thick, bold line between good and evil. and Yeah, Claremont got all of us. he promised a chapter in the X-Treme X-Men where we'd get to see Rogue and Remy back in action, he lead us all to beleive that the two mutants would be together. Tsk, tsk Claremont. At least he didn't write her character in as the whiny southern girl he liked to write so much. Maybe the other writers threatened to kick his butt if he reverted her back to that.  
  
LiLRoguE: Dude I haven't been able to read your fictions in so long its been driving me crazy, as soon as this chapter is posted I am reading more of your writing!  
  
Panther Nesmith: Man, poor Irene, blindness from her own powers. I love the irony in it though. I wish I could continue with the quick updates but my comp was being really schitz.....long story. I hope you are still interested in the story!  
  
April: I've Updated! I've Updated! I've Updated! I've Updated! ishandahalf: You know the funny thing is I consider this fiction to be one of more light stories. I'm glad it sparked emotion though! Alright I'll give some poor bunny crack and maybe I'll be able to update faster.  
  
Tammy: Why do most authors insist on throwing Rogue into the world without any friends? I never understood that, I mean even Logan has friends and he's downright disagreeable. Woah, woah, Irene wrote the diaries as a child? I wasn't aware of that. I guess that means my story is way off the mark. ::slaps forehead:: Actually its off the mark in several different ways. Whew, I'm saved. 


	9. Maladjusted

Author's Note: Okay random poll time. How many of you reading this ficton are from the the United States? Actually, I would like to know where each of my readers are from.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't have anything to say  
  
Interesting Fact: The X-Men, the most influential comic in history, was created out of lazyness. Stan Lee simply ran out of ways for people to recieve strange powers (ie-radioactive spiders) and decided to say that some people were just born that way (Source: DVD extras)  
  
The Damned, Episode 1 Chapter 9: Mal-adjusted  
  
Marie sat cross legged on the soft bank of the river, her river. She allowed her mind to tangle with the soft sounds of the rushing water. Each molecule of water seemed to have something new to tell her, show her. Marie knew where the water had been, it had come from the mighty Arkansas, crept through the curves of the rocky shores and followed its predecessors to the great state of Mississippi where it found solitude. However, Marie knew that the river, however content it may be in her world must continue its journey towards its destiny, passed New Orleans, to join its brother in the Gulf.  
Thoughts like these only managed to depress the girl, she knew that only change was constant, that was the famous quote after all. Marie loved to sit in her yard for hours at a time, it was the only place she didn't feel judged for her thoughts and feelings. It was as if the river bank was giving her sanctuary from the real world. She knew that her mother and Irene would never judge her for the way she thought, she even knew that Erik would welcome any of her ideas, but somehow she felt as though she would be violating them.  
She reached for her diary, sitting only a few feet away. She began to write out her frustration.  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro grinned as he glanced at the girl sitting only inches from him. He had been invited to hang out with a group of kids from school, they were all at the local park just lounging in the grass. Pietro knew only a few of the people in the group but that didn't matter.  
"Sarah," a girl said, "could you pass me a Snickers?"  
Sarah, the object of Pietro's undivided attention, obeyed.  
"So, Sarah," Pietro piped up.  
Sarah looked at him, shyly, "Yeah."  
"I couldn't help but notice the way your brown hair compliments your eyes."  
Oh brother, Dominic thought as Sarah blushed. he had been invited too but had only come along because he had heard that Mica would be attending the little gathering. So far he had been forced to sit through tons of idle chatter in hopes of catching a glimpse of his lady love. No such luck.  
"So then I told Marie that Robert totally liked her and she totally didn't believe me...."  
Dominic perked up at the approaching voice, it could only be one person.  
"Mica, no way, Robert totally is head over heels for that foreign exchange student..."  
Dominic was on his feet in a matter of seconds, "Hey Mica."  
Mica's face brightened, "Dominic! I'm so glad you're here."  
"I'm glad too. That you're here I mean," Dominic added quickly, feeling his ears burn.  
Pietro observed Dominic. Geez he needs to be a little more smooth, Pietro thought to himself. A light went off in his wicked head. Apologizing to Sarah, he sauntered over to Mica. "Wow Mica, you look so very ultracool today."  
"Thank you Pietro," Mica said with a giggle.  
"And you have the most pretty smile, it makes my heart just melt," Pietro gushed all the while ignoring the daggers being shot at him by Dominic.  
Mica giggled again.  
Dominic attempted to regain control of the situation, "Mica would you like to take a walk around the lake? I know a pretty path, almost as pretty as you," he added shyly.  
Mica looked at him apologetically, "Oh Dominic I would really love to but I need to get home. But," she added coyly, "I could use some company getting back home, I hate to walk alone."  
Smiling, Dominic and Mica left. Pietro stood in their dust, smirking. How he loved to play with thier little crush  
  
* * *  
  
"So," Mica began boldly, "Tell me all about yourself."  
Dominic looked her in surprise, "Um, sure. I was born and raised in Florida where there really wasn't much to do then I came here."  
"Where are your parents?" Mica asked.  
"They're," Dominic paused, "dead."  
Mica's hands flew up to her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry I wouldn't have asked if-"  
Dominic stopped her, "You didn't know, I just get a little uncomfortable talking about it."  
"That's fine, we can change the subject."  
"So how about you? What's your story?"  
"Not much to tell," Mica admitted, "I grew up here."  
"But no accent?"  
"Oh my family is originally from Chicago, we moved here when I turned two and have lived here ever since."  
Dominic stared at the sides of the road as they continued walking. "So do you have a, um..." he trailed off.  
"Do I have a what?" Mica asked hopefully.  
The boy could feel his face turn red, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."  
"Oh," Mica looked a bit crestfallen.  
A few seconds of silence passed before Dominic spoke again, "So where's Marie?"  
Mica perked up at the name of her best friend, "Oh she didn't really want to hang out today, said she needed some alone time."  
"Does she do that a lot, spend time alone I mean?"  
"Not really," Mica told him, "Usually we hang out every day, its just that sometimes she wants to be alone. Why do you ask?"  
"She just seems so silent all the time. I mean, I live with her and she barely ever talks to me."  
"She's just a little shy, she doesn't ever really talk to anyone unless they make the effort to talk to her." After a few seconds she added, "Its worth it."  
"What's worth it?"  
"Being friends with Marie. She's a nice person with so much to say. Her imagination is so big and all of her dreams are amazing." Mica stopped, "I'm not sure she would want me telling anyone about her though."  
Dominic nodded, "So how did you get to be friends with her? You two seem like complete opposites."  
Mica looked at Dominic, "Just because we're different doesn't mean we can't be best friends. To tell you the truth she's the only person I've ever thought was worth my time. I mean I've lived in Caldecott for years and the only friend I ever really had was my cousin and he doesn't live here anymore. Its just that no one was all that interesting until I met Marie."  
"I wish she would talk though," Dominic told Mica, "I'm sure we could have some interesting conversations."  
Mica stopped, "Well this is my house."  
Dominic looked at her, "I guess it is."  
"You could stay for a little if you want to, my mom likes having guests over for dinner."  
  
* * *  
  
Raven hung up the phone. "Erik make that dinner for six, Dominic is having dinner at a friend's house.  
"Dominic has a friend already?" Erik asked from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, Mica Goodes."  
"Marie's friend?"  
"Yup."  
Marie listened from the top of the staircase and rolled her eyes. Mica was so boycrazy it was sure to get her into trouble someday. Oh well, Marie thought as she went on scribbling thoughts down in her diary.  
"Marie what are you doing?"  
Marie looked up into Irene's eyes, "Just writin'"  
"Mind if I join you?"  
Marie shrugged, "Go ahead."  
Irene sat next to Marie with a notebook of her own and to Marie's surprise pulled out a box of colored pencils.  
"Ya draw?" Marie asked.  
Irene nodded.  
"What do ya draw?"  
"The future." Irene said with a calm that amazed Marie.  
Marie knew that Irene was a precog though she never talked about it. "Is it the stuff ya see in ya visions?"  
Irene nodded, "Yes, I like to keep track of what I see, it helps me keep things straight."  
Marie thought for a second, "Irene, if ya can see the future...do ya evah try ta change it?"  
Irene shook her head, "Marie, honey, my gift is just that, a gift. It is God's choice to change the future, we can't change his will."  
The little girl spoke, "Is there anything about me in there?" Irene nodded. "What does it say?"  
"Marie if I told you then life wouldn't be exciting."  
She couldn't argue with that logic.  
"What are you writing about sweetie?"  
Marie grinned, "Can't tell."  
"Why not," Irene feigned a whiny voice.  
Marie giggled at the tone, "Because diaries are foh secrets and things lahk that."  
Irene sighed dramatically, "Alright but if you're writing about me in there then I'll just have to steal the diary and read it for myself." Marie giggled again.  
  
* * *  
  
Lets see, is there anything about me.  
Dominic searched through the pages of Marie's diary. He had already read all of her important entries and skimmed the short, boring ones. Now he was searching for anything about himself and Mica.  
Okay diary, so Mica has a crush on a new boy at school.  
Dominic smiled.  
His name is Jason Metly.  
Dominic frowned.  
But that girl is so boy crazy. It gets kind of annoying at times but I have to tell you it kind of feels good being the level headed one. I get to give her advice and all that great stuff.  
Dominic looked at the date on the entry, it was before Mica had met him. he skipped ahead.  
I think Mica is getting yet another crush, this time on one of the boys that lives here, Dominic. What's worse is that I think he likes her too. Its not that I don't like Dominic, I just get the feeling there are things he isn't telling us. But really who am I to talk. The only person, or object that really knows everything about me is a notebook full of paper. I guess he'll come around to talking to us when he's comfortable. He really doesn't talk much, he seems like the silent type. Again, who am I to talk. I think the only person I talk to a lot is Mica. I just with Dominic would talk to me more, I can't tell him that though, I'm too shy. Yes I'll admit it, I am shy. I just feel so emmensly stupid when I'm talking to people, like they couldn't care less what I'm saying. Dang it, its dinner time. Adios.  
The boy skipped ahead to the current date.  
I realized today that I can never tell anyone about anything that goes on in my head. I'm sure my family would listen, Raven, Irene, and Erik love me, I know that but I feel like I would be violating them if they knew what I thought about. I have such negative feelings all the time, I feel like everything is coming to a close, like everything is going to come crashing down at any second. I don't know what triggers all of these feelings, I wish I did, maybe I would just be normal. It is really hard to explain. Sometimes I'll be sitting in the middle of class or dinner or something and a thought will cross my mind, something disturbing. Today I was just talking to Mica after school and a thought of her dead on the side of the road flashed across my eyes. It disturbed me so much I had to tell her that I need to be alone. Or just yesterday at dinner I was eating and I suddenly wanted to cry, I pictured my mommy and Irene splitting up and Erik taking me away because my mommy and Irene couldn't take care of me anymore. Usually when I get these kinds of thoughts I go to the river in the backyard, it makes me feel better. I can't explain that either, it just does.  
Sometimes I wake up in the morning and wonder what I'm doing here. Its like nothing is worth getting up for. I just can't think of a reason to go to school. Sure it educates me but then what? After college I get a job, get married, raise kids and die. Yeah now there's some great motivation. And you know what? In this society it doesn't go like that anymore. Its more like get a job, get laid off, get a crappy job, get married to a loser, get divorced or take his crap, try to raise kids in an abusive household or on your own, and die from violence, if you are lucky. My generation is so screwed for a normal life. I heard a song on the radio the other day and it was talking about how every generation blames the one before, it could have been a Phil Collins song but I'm not sure. Anyway, that is not the point, the point is it is true. I blame adults for this screwed up world because it is their fault, they took a crappy world that was given to them and made it worse. Why they can't just make it better I'll never understand.  
Now we have stupid violence over gang colors and music and people killing for expensive materials. Its all so stupid. Is this really the world I want to live in? Could you really tell me death wouldn't be better than to be raised in Bush's New World Order. That's right, New World Order. The man is power hungry. How else could you explain his foreign policies. Frankly the man is just an idiot. Why would he promise the American people no new taxes when he knew, as a politician, that that just wasn't possible.  
  
Alright now I'm just going way off track. The world has been so very corrupted that I just want to slap those stupid beauty pageant contestants who always say that they wish for world peace. People wishing for world peace are just as stupid as the girls who like to think of themselves as princesses. Don't they know that princesses don't hold power in modern monarchies? Royal families are only kept around for tradition's sake. Off track again. People who wish for world peace don't take into realization that world peace would hurt most economies. I shouldn't know about any of this, I know that logically, all they teach us in school are the basic facts but I like to read deeper materials. World peace would send the weapon industry into a tailspin, killing a major part of economy, especially because most economy is technology based and most technology is developed for weaponry. On top of that, competition is the only thing keeping the economy of several different nations afloat, of course most of that comes from World War I but that's not an important point right now. World peace bad, war good. Too much war, like Bush's war can be a killer in every sense of the word.  
  
* * *  
  
"Momma you're going again?" Marie asked.  
"Yeah sweetie, I have some more things to take care of in New York." Irene told her.  
It was early morning and Marie had come into her parents' room to say goodmorning when she found Raven packing.  
"Can't you just let the mutants in New York handle their own problems?"  
Raven smiled, "Sweetie I wish it was that easy."  
Irene, who was already dressed, frowned, "I just wish you wouldn't help Essex, I don't trust him."  
"Who's Essex?" Marie wanted to know.  
"Just a man who is helping me fund our project, no one to worry about."  
Marie decided to drop the subject, "What's for breakfast?"  
Irene spoke up, "I'm making pancakes and bacon."  
"Thanks Irene," Marie smiled and left the room, almost colliding with Erik.  
"Woah kid, sorry." He looked into Raven's room, "Are you ready to go?"  
"You're going too?" Marie asked, disappointed. Usually when Raven went away she had both Irene and Erik around.  
"Yup, I have to make myself useful."  
Marie wondered if Erik's kids knew he was leaving.  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda pressed her forehead against a window in Irene's car. She could hear Pietro and Dominic arguing in the backseat. For a second she couldn't help but feel sorry for Marie who was sitting back there with them. At the thought of the other girl, Wanda frowned, there was something about Marie that made her slightly nervous. She didn't know if it was the fact that Marie barely ever spoke or if there was just something very...wrong with her.  
Marie noticed Wanda's frown even from the back seat. I wonder what's bothering her, she thought, maybe I should ask. A second later Marie told herself it was none of her business and that Wanda didn't seem like the type to want other people nosing around in her business.  
"Dude, Pietro I am telling you I could beat so beat you in the fifty yard dash!"  
"No you couldn't, trust me."  
  
* * *  
  
All through English, Wanda entertained herself with her own thoughts. I wonder what would happen if I shot one of my orbs into that blonde boy's hair.  
"Wanda Lensherr, please report to the principal's office," a voice came through the PA.  
A collective "Ooooo!" came from the class.  
Wanda grabbed her backpack and did as she had been instructed. All the way there she couldn't help but wonder why she was being called up. She hadn't done anything wrong, at least nothing she was aware of.  
She sighed as she approached the principal's office and reached for the doorknob.  
  
* * *  
  
"Has anyone seen Wanda?" Irene asked.  
Pietro, Dominic, and Marie sat dumbly, watching MTV.  
"Oh for the love of..." Irene stepped in front of the television, "Have any of you seen Wanda?"  
All three shook their heads.  
"She's probably up in her room," Pietro told her.  
"No, she's not," Irene replied, "does she have any friends that she might be hanging out with?"  
Pietro chuckled, "My sister? Friends?"  
"No need to get smart Pietro."  
Wanda came barging in through the front door at that exact moment.  
"Wanda where have you been!" Irene exclaimed, "I was so worried, its already eight in the evening." Wanda looked so close to tears that it broke Irene's heart. She put her arms around the girl, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Wanda broke out of the hug and ran up to her room leaving the three preteens and Irene looking on with bewildered expressions.  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic curled up in his bed with his required reading for his english class. Unfortunatly it was an incredibly boring book and was only suceeding in proving that it was the cure for insomnia.  
I have to get done with this chapter, Dominic told himself, just three more pages to go, three more pages until I can read something more interesting.  
Half an hour later Dominic had managed to get through his three pages. Smiling widely, he pulled out Marie's diary.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie awoke with a start. She had had a horrible dream, a reocurring dream. She noticed the beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. Breath, she told herself.  
Slowly she arose from her bed, the only thing that ever calmed her down after dreams like this one was a nice big glass of cold water. Her feet touched the floor silently, thanks to Erik's lessons she had learned to walk without making a sound. She made her way down the hall and was about to descend the staircase when she heard sniffling coming from Wanda's room.  
Strange.  
Marie found herself being pulled to Wanda's door. She entered without thinking and saw Wanda curled up on her satin sheets, crying. Marie crept up next to Wanda's bed, "Wanda are ya okay?"  
Wanda sat up in surprise, "I'm fine," she said sourly.  
Marie gathered up all her courage, "No ya aren't. Do ya wanna t-talk about it?"  
The expression on Wanda's face hardened, "I told you I'm fine." She buried herself under her sheets, "Go the hell away."  
Marie surprised even herself when she grabbed the sheets and threw them off of Wanda's bed. "No, ya need ta talk 'bout it, so talk."  
Wanda was so surprised she couldn't get any harsh words passed the barriers that were her lips.  
"Ah'm waiting," Marie said with false courage.  
"Alright," Wanda said with a sniffle, "But it might get kinda long and you might need to sleep for school."  
Marie thought about sleep and then about the dreams she had been having, "No, Ah've got all night."  
Wanda patted a spot on her bed and Marie hopped onto the queen canopy. "Today I got called into the principal's office," Marie nodded in encouragment, "And the principal wanted to know about some graffitti."  
"Graffitti?" Marie asked puzzled.  
"That's what I said. He said he got word from some of my classmates that I was responsible for not only a large amount of the graffitti in the bathrooms and courtyard but he heard that I was also responsible for a lot of the more recent property damage to the school."  
"That's rediculous."  
Wanda nodded. "I denied doing any of it but he didn't beleive me. He gave me detention for the rest of the week."  
"But he couldn't prove any of it."  
Wanda laughed humorlessly, "I think that's why he didn't expell me. But that's not the worst part. When I left school after detention I ran into this group of girls. I think their 'fearless' leader was named Stacy." Wanda's eyes clouded in anger, "And they kept teasing me about everything, the way I dress, they made fun of the fact that I didn't have a mom and they surprisingly knew a lot about me and my brother, especially about our time in the hospital."  
"What did ya do?" Marie asked in a small voice.  
"I tried to walk away but this girl with long brown hair stopped me and told me I had better take the blame for everything the principal said I did or they would beat me up." Wanda sighed, "I told them to go away but the brown haired girl laughed and threw me into a tree. When I tried to just ignore them and get up and get home they wouldn't let me. They beat me up and stole my necklace, my mom gave me that necklace." Tears formed in the corners of Wanda's eyes.  
Marie placed a hand on Wanda's,"Don't worry 'bout any of it. Ah know those gals and they're mean to everyone. Chances are they'll forget about ya in a few days and everything will go back to normal. As for the principal, Mr. Buchanan, he's a real ass and those gals suck up ta him, he believes their every word." At Wanda's fallen face she quickly added, "But we'll be outta middle school and inta high school soon enough and we wont haveta see him evah again."  
Wanda nodded and tried to blink away her tears, "Marie, did they ever pick on you?"  
Marie nodded and told Wanda about the first few times Stacy and her gang had tried to pick on her and Mica. "They were just cruel little gals. Don't pay them any mind."  
"Thank you Marie, you're the first person I've been able to talk to that wasn't paid to listen to me."  
Marie gave the girl a sad smile, "Anytime."  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic was only a few rooms down reading Marie's diary.  
Diary I think I know exactly why Wanda's the way she is. I think she has all these pent up feelings left over from being in the mental hospital that need an outlet. Sooner or later she is going to find that outlet and when she does I'm willing to bet she'll be incredibly confused about it. Someone should really talk to that girl, make her feel better about herself, understand what she's going through.  
I also think someone should talk to Pietro. His attitude has to be a result of the same thing. I mena, the boy never shows his weakness, that can't be healthy, not at his age. Dominic is the only one of tehe four of us that isn't completly screwed up, maybe that's why Mica likes him more than Pietro, more than she likes me. That's a sad thought isn't it? That I'm losing my best friend to some temporary crush. Mama was right, life does just get more confusing.  
Speaking of Dominic, I want to know what the deal is with him. He can't be as normal as he is pretending to be. I mean other than the fact that he's a potential mutant, there has to be something else going on with him.  
Potential mutants (don't you just love my erratic thought process?), Pietro and Dominic are both potential mutants. I wonder what they will be able to do. Wanda is already some kind of mutant although I'm not really sure what she does. Mama, Irene, and Erik say that her powers manifested themselves earlier than usual and now they are making her take more lessons than the rest of us, power control or something like that.  
Enough of other people's issues, I need to write down some of my own. I keep having this dream, its not like other dreams though. This one I keep having over and over again, each time I have it the dream goes a little further. The first time that Mastermind character was playing with us all like puppets, the second time I saw Mama cut the strings only to fall into a pit of flames. Everytime after that it just progresses to more and more sick and twisted events. Last night I had my limbs torn from my body only to have them replaced with these tentacle things made of lead. I don't know what's going on, why am I having these disturbing dreams?  
Dominic frowned, on a few occasions he had heard Marie wake up in the middle of the night, it must have been from the dreams.  
I would really like to talk to someone about these dreams but I'm afraid they would lock me up in some mental hospital or banish me for thinking such thoughts. I wonder if this is how all those sick serial killers started out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well if it aint our local psychopath."  
Wanda turned around to see Stacy and two of her lackies taunting her. "What do you want?" Wanda asked in a strong voice.  
Stacy's lackies stood on either side of Wanda and Stacy got in her face, "Did ya think about what we said?"  
"About what?" Wanda played dumb. It was a passing period between classes and there weren't many people in the hall, Wanda realized she wouldn't have much backup.  
"Girls," Stacy addressed her friends, "Maybe we should give little Miss Scarlet here another lesson in southern hospitality."  
Wanda felt her pent up anger begin to burn through to the surface. Although the three bullies couldn't see it, Wanda's fingers began to glow a deep scarlet.  
"Girls is there a problem here?"  
Wanda was almost sorry a teacher had caught them arguing in the school halls. How she would have liked to give these ignorant girls a little demonstration of her powers.  
Stacy turned a sweet smile to the head of the science department, "Not at all Mr. Swenson, we were just getting to know a new student."  
Mr. Swenson frowned, unconvinced, "Well I suggest you all get to class," He turned to glare at Stacy, "especially you."  
Wanda stood with the teacher as the the other three scattered, she then walked to her science class.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie looked at the empty seat in front of her anxiously. Usually Wanda sat there but it for some reason it was vacant. What worried Marie was that she had overheard some of her classmates talking about Stacy's "new target." From all the gossip, Marie had heard that Stacy was planning something today and probably against Wanda.  
As the final bell rang Wanda burst through the doors to the science class. She gave Marie a tight lipped smile and quickly took her seat.  
"Alright settle down," the teacher was saying, "Today we begin our introduction into the atom."  
Wanda saw a piece of paper flutter onto her desk. Her first instinct was to pass it to however was in front of her, however, this note had her name on it. Opening it she began to read:  
Wanda, I heard Stacy was planning on doing something to you today, be careful. Or is that why you were late?  
The scarlet clad girl wrote back: Yeah, Stacy tried to start something in the hall but Mr. Swenson stopped it. I almost wish she would have kept going because I was planning on...Never mind I shouldn't write it down, I'll tell you at lunch.  
Satisfied with the letter, Marie folded it back up and put it in her folder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Marie," Wanda said in a hushed tone, "I was so ready to use my mutant power on them."  
"But the adults said..."  
"I know, we shouldn't ever use powers in public, but you have no idea how much power I would have over them. They wouldn't be able to stop me no matter what they tried."  
The two girls were sitting at a lunch table in the courtyard, Marie and Mica's usual table.  
"Wanda, maybe ya should talk ta Irene about this. Maybe she could give ya better advice than me."  
Wanda was about to reply when she heard Mica's voice, "Hey all, what's going on today?"  
Wanda noticed Marie's face brighten when she saw Mica.  
"Hey Mica, Wanda's gonna eat with us today," she looked at Wanda hopefully.  
Wanda looked from Marie to Mica and suddenly felt like an outsider, "You know what? I think I have some homework to look over for next period, I'll see you all later."  
"Wanda," Marie protested in vain, Wanda simply walked away.  
"What was that about?" Mica asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay so Wanda needs more attention, I can live with that. But I can not just ignore Mica to make Wanda more comfortable.  
Dominic knew he should be waiting for nightfall to read the diary but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He had seen Marie writing in the diary down on the back porch. She had finished and ran up to her room then left the house, probably to go to Mica's house, and Dominic took that as the perfect time to read what she wrote.  
I want Wanda to be my friend but she is as hard to get close to as I am. Maybe this is a case of the blind leading the blind. Maybe I should just get Mica to spend time with Wanda without me around. Do you think that will help? Man I must be losing it or something, trying to get advice from a bunch of bound papers.  
Dominic could almost see the young girl sigh in aggravation.  
This reminds me a lot of this book Irene gave me to read. It was a brilliant novel by an Austrian author. He drew parallels between the friendships between younger girls and animals. To him the friendships were very possessive and territorial. It makes perfect sense, I mean just look at Stacy's clique.  
"Ahem."  
Dominic was still smiling at the analogy when he looked up to see Marie's fist come closer to his eyes and slam into the very structure that was his face. The force of the punch knocked him clear off his bed and onto the hard wooden floor.  
"How dare ya!" Marie's eyes were filled with a fury, a passion, Dominic had never seen in her before. "How dare ya read mah personal thoughts, invade mah privacy!"  
Dominic got to his feet, "Look Marie it isn't what you think, I was only trying to find out what Mica thought of me!"  
Marie hopped across the bed and punched him again, this time adding a knee to the stomach, "Oh so because ya got the hots foh my best friend Ah should just let this go!" She kicked him in the groin and Dominic let out a yelp of pain. "Ya are so very disgusting Dominic! Is that what they taught ya in Florida?! That it's okay to invade privacy foh self gain!" Dominic looked up and was surprised to see the hurt and tears in Marie's eyes.  
"Marie I.."  
"Save it!" She grabbed her diary, punched him again just for good measure, and stormed out of the room, tears running down her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie scribbled in her diary again that night, writing about what she had discovered when she had entered Dominic's room.  
I mean I just went in there to ask if he had any gum or anything and what do I find? I find that he's read my deepest thoughts, the thoughts I wanted to save for myself. I feel so very violated, like he raped me. I feel dirty just writing in a diary now, knowing that my sacred thoughts were desecrated. This might be the last time I write in you. I have to find another diary now, one that wasn't invaded by that scum of the universe, Dominic.  
Marie stopped writing when she heard a tentative knock at her door. She opened it and found the scum of the universe at her door. "What do ya want?"  
Dominic looked at her pathetically, "Marie I know I read your diary without your permission but I swear I didn't do it to hurt you."  
"Whatevah," Marie was about to close the door but Dominic kept talking.  
"My intentions were very selfish, I'll admit, but they were because I had a crush, a stupid, childish crush."  
Marie did try to close the door this time but was stopped by Dominic's foot.  
"Marie, I don't think you're going insane. I think you need someone to talk to."  
She looked into his eyes through the narrowly opened door and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time, an earnest pair of eyes staring back at her.  
"Please Marie, I want to be your friend," he whispered, "let me in."  
"Alright," Marie said just as quietly and she opened the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alright readers, another chapter from yours truly. I have to tell you though that this chapter would not have been made possible if it weren't for some childhood memories that chose tonight to resurface.  
  
REVIEWERS ROCK!  
  
LiLRoguE: Oh yeah, he got his ass handed to him but I think Marie made the right choice in the end. ::Look of horror places itself on Pookie's face:: No! don't cut the internet cord! I swear I'll update soon! I swear!  
  
StormII: Ah those comics were way too focused on making the stories seem as dramatic and soap opera-ish to focus on the positives of Rogue's and Mystique's relationship. Grrrrr those writers!  
  
Rogue151: I think that even if the state hadn't forced a diary on her she would have began to write in one anyway. I tried to keep a diary but I just didn't have the time to write in it all the time. I think there are like only a few entries a month. And About the Darie being a spinoff thing- yeah I was surprised when I was watching Beavis and Butthead a few years ago (I was babysitting, I really don't like that show much) and Daria was one of their classmates. It was really funny seeing her drawn in the same style as the two main characters. Also, I think Lance is a real jerk but Dominic is more human. Thank you for all of your kind words!  
  
ishandahalf: Yeah! Down with Dominic! Well not really but he got what he deserved, phyisical punishment! Regarding Marie's grasp over the english language, I just thought she needed more depth than the comics ever gave her. Sure they made her into a strong willed, independant woman but where is the depth? That's what you get when you leave a whole storyline up to men ::shakes head:: kidding, eh. (Sorry I read your bio)  
  
Tammy: Well now you've seen how Marie delt with Dominic, tell me what you think she should have done.  
  
Panther Nesmith: Yeah the more technology they put out there the more problems I seem to have. Anyway, I didn't get to fit London Calling anywhere in this chapter but I can promise you I will plug it into the next ::wink wink:: Don't ask, I'm tired. And hey the eighties managed to produce me too and I can gaurantee I am way more worthwhile...he he he just kidding around. Tell me what you thought of how I decided to deal with the Rogue/Dominic drama!  
  
Alright that's the sad end of this chapter. Next time: Find out just what Raven and Erik were doing away from home! And what else will develop between those crazy kids? And what about Irene? Should she get more screen time? Will she? All this and more next time right here on fanfiction.net! 


	10. The End of Innocence

Author's Note: Since I can't seem to get Microsoft Word to work on my computer I have decided to use the asterisk * to indicate thought.  
  
Disclaimer: Um hey, what's a disclaimer?  
  
Interesting Fact: Computers only malfunction when its least convenient for the owner.  
  
The Damned, Episode 1 Chapter 10: The End of Innocence  
  
Hillary Farmer rested her head against the head rest on the airplane's comfortable chair. She looked at Erik, snoring softly in his own section of dream world. Whatever he was dreaming must have been wonderful because his lips were stretched into a wide smile. Hillary shut her eyes, trying to forget the hell they had been through in the last twenty four hours.  
  
  
  
"Yo Fontine, I'm off. You gonna be alright all alone?" One security gaurd asked another.  
Fontine looked at his co-worker in annoyance, "Sam this aint my first day on the job, unless something that goes bump in the night, attacks me I'll be fine." Fontine emptied a cup of coffee into his mouth, "besides its five in the morning, even the monsters are asleep now."  
Sam rolled his eyes, "fine just don't screw up."  
Fontine watched his co-worker leave and grumbled to himself, three years and his partner could not just forget the time Fontine had accidentally fallen asleep on the job.  
"Well if Sam thinks he's better at this job than I am then he's the most stupid..." Fontine mumbled to himself as his forehead touched the desk and he dozed off.  
Three years ago Fontinehad been sitting in the very same lobby of the very same building and had fallen asleep out of boredom. Now he fell asleep with the aid of a very strong sedative.  
Sam calmly walked into the room and glanced down at the empty cup of coffee. Smiling he made his way to the main elevator. He pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for the doors to open. Stepping out he found the room he needed and quickly sat at one of its several computers. He quickly overrode all of the system's codes. Sam found the files he wanted and opened it. Pressing PRINT he slowly began to read the file;  
It is in the judgement of the Federal Bureau of Investigation that all beings pocessing supposed mutations be fully evaluated. These beings pocessing mutated genes may pose a threat to the very social core that has made up American society for the past hundreds of years.  
Should these beings be more fact than fiction...  
  
* * *  
  
"The United States government should start its plans to round them up and send them to enternment camps." Mystique read aloud.  
Magneto made a fist, "And Charles wants to live along these people?"  
Mystique looked back up at Magneto, "They are already planning our extermination when we have done nothing at all. They don't even know that we exist really and still they-" She stopped out of frustration.  
"Does the file say anything else?"  
She nodded and handed him the file, "There's a list of suspected mutants in there as well as possible mutations."  
Magneto seethed when he reached the final page, How to Exterminate.  
"So," Mysitque said with calm, "are you ready for the next stage of our plan?"  
  
* * *  
Charles Xavier ground his teeth together in frustration. He knew his former friend, Erik, was in the city. Xavier could sense Erik in the city but could not get a lock on the mutant. He supposed Erik was not using his powers in a deliberate attempt to avoid him. Charles sighed after several more minutes to track Erik down. He wished he at least knew who Erik was traveling with, maybe then he would be able to track him down. Charles tried once more to find his former friend, he could feel that Erik was leaving the city but there was nothing Charles could do. Nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Magneto looked over the floor plans Mystique had given him while Mystique flew them over New England.  
"Mystique are you positive this is correct?"  
Without looking away from the stretch of skies in front of her Mystique replied, "Of course." "Be careful wiht that attitude," Magneto warned, "Plenty have found that being cocky only leads to downfall."  
Mystique smiled, "Me? Cocky, never."  
Magneto smiled grimly, "Let's just get through this mission without any problems alright."  
"Cheer up Erik, this is routine for me."  
"But not for me and not being able to use my powers lest that Xavier finds me, is driving me insane."  
"Its okay," Mystique replied in a more sympathetic voice. "After this mission we'll be back home where he can't detect our powers."  
Magneto began to contemplate this. "Mystique, the material you used in the walls of the house, is there any way you could lend me some?"  
"Sure."  
  
* * *  
  
For the second time that day Mystique found herself in someone else's body. By all technicalities she wasn't actually in someone else's body, just shaped her own to look like another's. Lately though she had begun to think of her mutation as the borrowing of someone else's form. Mystique sighed as these thoughts ran through her head for the tenth time that day.  
She loved her mutation but it seemed like a joke that God should give her a body that was far from presentable in any modern society and still give her the gift of shapeshifting. She wondered if her son felt the same way. Kurt probably felt God's gift to be more cruel than humorous. He was not presentable either but the only gift he was given was to disappear.  
Mystique sighed again, reminding herself that thinking about Kurt was a waste of her time because she would never see him again. Her only contact with him was through Irene's visions. It was through Irene that Mystique knew that her son was still alive and that he was soon to manifest his secondary mutation. Mystique shook herself out of her thoughts not even allowing herself to be consumed by thoughts of her eldest son.  
  
* * *  
  
Magneto frowned from aboard the plane. Mystique had not reached her first checkpoint yet. He was beginning to wonder if he should try to contact her. He convicned himself not to, should anyone hear his voice over the device Mystique was wearing, it would be disastrous. Instead Magneto willed himself to wait in patience.  
  
* * *  
  
As Mystique strolled confidently down the halls of the Pentagon, dressed as a Colonel, she felt the eyes of several women roaming over her gorgously manly figure. Her victim, Colonel Gray, had been chosen only for his access to several important files, the pysique had been a bonus.  
She quickly located the Colonel's office and entered only to find his office full of what seemed to be reporters. As soon as she entered the office the reporters flocked around her like a flock of seagull.  
"Colonel Grey, how do you respond to the allegations that you are helping to push Bush to war with Iraq?"  
"Colonel Grey, is it true that we should be more concentrated on fighting domestic terrrors? Especially those rumored to be of superhuman quality?"  
Colonel Grey placed a finger to his lips to silence the reporters, "First of all, I'm not sure who let you into my office, this is the Pentagon, private property. Secondly, the American public has no reason to worry, war is inevitable at this point and the rumors of 'superhuman' threats," he stressed the words sarcastically, "are just that, rumors." Mystique ran a hand down her tie to straighten it and looked directly ino the eyes of one of the reporters, "Now Miss," she looked at the reporter's badge, "Cheney I suggest you and the rest of your friends leave or I will call security."  
To credit her, Cheney did not look intimidated. "Colonel there are a growing number of reports of what the public have dubbed mutants. What are your thoughts?"  
*The young and foolish* Mystique thought. "Miss Cheney mass hysteria has always been a weak point of society. Individual people are intelligent, people acting as a group tend to act without thought or reason. Mutants, as you called them, do not exist. Now if you'll turn around you will see my personal security staff ready to escort you out."  
Lila Cheney and the reporters that had dared defy the Colonel's previous command found their equipment being taken from them and being roughly escorted out of the office.  
Mystique turned back towards the Colonel's desk and began to rumage through his belongings. After finding nothing of value on his computer's harddrive she began to search for any floppy disks. Unfortunatly there were none to be found. She sighed in aggravation and let her eyes come to rest on the personal possetions on the Colonel's desk in hopes of finding a clue. The first thing Mystique noticed was the single picture on the Colonel's desk, one of his family. Mystique frowned at the smiling faces of the Colonel's blonde wife and young, red haired daughter.  
*Men like him don't deserve happiness*  
It was this thought that brought Mystique to realization. Except for this picture in its tiny frame, the office was void of personal touches. She turned the frame around and read a message written in what appeared to be a woman's handwriting.  
  
My Dear Husband,  
Discoveries of pain are completely, utterly behind us. Any of the fridged misgivings we once have are no longer. Keep this picture to remind you.  
  
Mystique's eyes narrowed as she began to understand the message. Systematically she began to mentally dispose of selected words until she was left with MY DISCS ARE BEHIND THE FRIDGE. She had learned the code several years ago on another job.  
She got up and located the small office refridgerator and ran her hand behind it. She felt something plastic and pulled it out. Victorously she held a small package of discs.  
As she began to run the discs through the computer she thought *He should have known better that to use a false letter. The first give away was the lack of signature.*  
As the first graph popped up on her screen Mystique became more focused. She interpretted the information as thourougly as possible before deciding that these were indeed the discs she needed.  
"Who the hell are you!?"  
Mystique looked up into the eyes of a bewildered Colonel Grey.  
  
* * *  
  
From aboard the plane Magneto began to pace with an uncharacteristic unease. Mystique was not only late to check in but he was sure that someone was bound to notice their aircraft hidden in the dense wooded area they had hidden it in.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll repeat it once more," Colonel Grey warned, reaching for what had to be a gun, "Who the hell are you?"  
Mystique was stupified, How had she not heard his footsteps?  
Colonel Grey pulled his gun out into full view, pointing it directly at what appeared to be his own face.  
Mystique pulled herself together and stood up with authority, "No, who are you and why are you in my office?"  
Colonel Grey faltered for a spilt second and that was all Mystique needed. She launched herself into the air and knocked the Colonel onto his back. As he let go of his gun, Mystique grabbed hold of it. She deftly rendered Colonel Grey unconcious before morphing into the form of one of the janitors she had seen as she had entered the building.  
Closing the office door behing her, she quickly left the office only to be stopped by the voice of a security officer. "Stop right there!"  
Mystique turned to face the officer. She put on a slightly intimidated mask, just what the officer would expect from a lowly janitor. Unfortunatly for her the officer was not buying it.  
For the second time Mystique found a gun being pointed at her.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Derek Fern I've worked here as a janitor for-"  
"Cut the crap!" the officer told her. "I don't know who..or what, you are but I've already called for backup."  
"B-but I haven't done anything wrong," she insisted in the voice of the janitor.  
"We have cameras set up all over this building, including the inside of Colonel Grey's office."  
*Crap*  
"Put your hands above your head."  
Mystique hesitated.  
"Do it now!"  
She placed her palms on her head.  
"Good now-"  
The lights flickered and the officer glanced upwards.  
Mystique reacted instinctively and karate chopped the man's arm. She pulled him by the neck to eyelevel, "That's what you get for being easily distracted," she smiled at the fear in his eyes and grabbed his gun. Keeping it trained on him she said, "Now say goodnight." She felt a searing pain in her chest and she dropped the gun.  
"Goodnight," the officer said smugly.  
Mystique turned slowly and looked into the eyes of another officer. Looking down she could already see the blood start to pour. "No," she croaked. Images of her children rushed to the forefront of her eyes.  
The officer that shot her pushed her to the ground and cuffed her, taking full advantage of the delerium he knew she was feeling from pain. The next few moments were a blur to the second officer. He found himself being lifted off of Mystique and thrown into his collegue. Before either one knew it they were unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
Mystique sat quietly in the back of the plane. Magneto was treating her gunshot wound carefully. He tried to look her in the eyes but she kept avoiding his gaze.  
"Mystique talk to me."  
She did not, instead she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Alright, at least tell me if you are feeling any discomfort."  
"In my back," she said slightly dazed.  
"Why?" Magneto asked genuinly confused.  
"I don't know."  
"Let me see," Magneto helped her up and turned her around. Under her clothes he made out what could have been bumps and bruises. He placed his hands against the bumps and found that they were not bumps but "A gun and the discs."  
Mystique laughed humorlessly, "I had that damn Colonel's gun the whole time."  
Magneto shook his head, after he treated the relatively minor bullet wound, he and Mystique would have to have a talk about losing focus.  
  
  
  
Hillary Farmer continued to look at her traveling companion. They had flown their own aircraft to Canada to one of Raven's own secret bases. From there they caught a flight back to Mississippi. Erik had indeed tried to talk to Raven about her focus on her missions but she had purposely shut him out. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but he was right, she had lost focus in a major way. Had Magneto not thought to come and play the rescuer she might have ended up dead or in some lab. She shuddered and felt tears burn the backs of her eyelids.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie felt the sun's rays fall across her body. Tuesday afternoon and Marie was lying lazily on her bed, window open, listening to a tape Dominic had given her. It had been labeled London Calling and Dominic had assured her that it was the best punk album ever produced. So far Marie had to agree.  
"London calling to the faraway towns," she began to sing along to the title track, "Now that war is declared and battle come down..."  
Dominic sat in the room next to Marie's, smiling. He had talked to Marie late into the night, convincing her that he was not a bad person, that he really did want to get to know her. He was happy that he was bale to find music they both liked, he loved that she had given him a tip to win Mica over.  
  
* * *  
  
Mica flipped through the channels on the television in her bedroom. Nothing was on. She sighed and actually resorted to doing her homework.  
Ring!  
She looked at her phone in annoyance. "Hello?" she picked up the phone.  
"Step by step ooh baby," Dominic began to sing, feeling incredibly foolish, "Gonna get to you girl. Step by step ooh baby, really want you in my world. hey girl in your eyes I see a picture of me all the time and girl when you smile you got to know that you drive me wild." Mica smiled brightly. "Step by step ooh baby you're always on my mind step by step ooh girl I really think its just a matter of time." Mica giggled. When he finished singing Dominic asked, "So what do you say Mica? Would you like to go to the movies with me friday?"  
* * *  
"She said yes!"  
Marie looked at Dominic's jumping figure in confusion. he had just burst into her room while she was listening to the tape. "What? Who said yes?"  
"Mica!" Dominic's eyes danced, "She said she'd go out on a date with me!"  
Marie smiled, "So mah advice worked?"  
Dominic nodded excitedly, "Who would have thought a New Kids song would help me out." He stopped suddenly, "But what am I supposed to wear? I've never been on a date." He looked at Marie.  
"Don't look at me, Ah don't date."  
Dominic collapsed to sit on the floor, "What am I going to do?"  
Marie shook her head, "Dominic maybe ya should ask Pietro, he's all GQ, maybe he would know."  
He took only one second to consider what she was saying before shaking his head, "Naw, Pietro hates my guts and more importantly I can't stand him."  
"No one can," Marie told him, "That's part of his charm." She pressed the pause button on her boom box, "but if ya really want good tips ya gotta suck it up."  
Her newly found friend sighed in agitation, "Fine, where is he?"  
She shrugged, "Haven't seen him o' Wanda since this morning."  
"Maybe he's watching TV downstairs." Without waiting for Marie, Dominic made his way down the hall then down the stairs.  
Marie pressed play and sank into more music by her new favorite band, the Clash.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yo what's up?" Pietro high fived the members of his clique.  
"Yo Pietro how's it been, aint seen you around here lately."  
Pietro ran a hand through his smooth white locks and answered, "What can I say Craig? So many girls, so little time."  
The other boys in his clique laughed as though Pietro was the funniest man in the world.  
"Speaking of girls," Craig said, "What's up with that Mica girl?"  
Pietro shrugged, "I lost interest in her, not good enough for me."  
"I don't know," Craig continued, "I hear she only has eyes for that guy that lives with you. What's his name?"  
"Dominic," Pietro told him sourly, "Don't remind me of that loser."  
Todd, another of Pietro's friends, spoke up, "Why do you live with him anyway? I've heard the rumors around school that your dad just took him in to be nice, adopted him and all that but I don't know if it's true."  
Pietro nodded, recognizing the cover story they were supposed to remember, "Yup that's right."  
"So why didn't you live down here until this year?" Todd asked.  
"When my parents divorced my mom got custody of Wanda and I. But she got remarried and decided it would be better for us to live with our dad. She didn't know that he had already adopted another child but hey it all worked out."  
"So why do ya'll live with Marie's family?" Another boy, Joshua, asked.  
Pietro smiled cooly, "My dad and Miss Farmer were friends from way back and when my parents got divorced he needed a place to stay. Since they grew up together Miss Farmer said it would alright for him to live with her and her half sister Irene." Pietro shrugged, "he just never moved out and now we all live there."  
Todd laughed uneasily, "I don't know man, living with Marie might give me the creeps."  
Pietro frowned, "What do you mean?"  
"Come on man," Josh started, "haven't you heard what people say about her?" Pietro shook his head. "They say that she wears all that clothing all the time because she has some kind of rare skin disease that makes her like a vampire or something."  
Todd nodded, "Yeah and I heard that she's one of those weird mutant things."  
Pietro looked at Todd sharply, "What weird mutant things?"  
Craig picked up the conversation, "Oh come on Pietro haven't you heard? Those mutants have been on the news all freakin' week. They've come to destroy us all and eat our brains through our noses."  
Pietro laughed uneasily, "So what makes you think Marie's like that?"  
"Dude she wears so many clothes, even in the summer, which I know you haven't found out yet. And she never really talks to anyone but Mica. Hope Mica is on her toes, she could be Marie's next victim."  
Pietro frowned at Craig's stupidity.  
Luckily Craig mistook the frown as one of concern, "Just stay on top of things Pietro. We don't want you to fall victim to one of those damn muties they're nothing but trouble."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pietro are you down here?"  
"No, he's out with some friends," Irene's voice came from her office on the first floor.  
"Damn."  
"What was that young man?"  
Dominic mentally kicked himself, "I said darn."  
"That's what I thought.  
The boy sighed and collapsed on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned the big screen television on. CNN had come to be his favorite channel. He, unlike many children, actually enjoyed learning what was going on.  
The big nosed anchor sat upright, "More mutant hysteria is threatening to break out in New York City. More and more people are certain they've seen strange creatures crawling in and out of the city's sewer system."  
Dominic was instantly hooked, hadn't Erik told him that he might be a mutant?  
"We'll go to Gary Fredrick in the New York. Fredrick..."  
"Yes Don I am standing in front of Times Square where a large group of protesters have gathered. As you can see they are demanding that the government tell them all that they know." Fredrick stopped a man involved with the protest, "Excuse me sir? Can you tell me what exactly is going on?'  
The man sneered,"Can't you see? The government is trying to take us over with their Area 51 freaks!"  
Fredrick turned back towards the camera, "As you can see, some participants have become truley delusional." He pressed her index finger to his ear, "Wait, we have recieved word from Washington, something has happened in the Pentagon!"  
The scene changed quickly. Instead of Fredrick in front of a large group of protesters there was commotion. Several Metro policemen accompanied firetrucks and paramedics to help clear out a crowd of reporters in front of the Pentagon. One of the reporters was none other than Lila Cheney. She stood in front of the mess of confusion to talk to the camera.  
"As you can tell from the scene behind me there was an emergency here in the Pentagon. Accordign to witnesses two mutants attacked the men and women of the Pentagon without care." Dominic's eyes bugged out. "According to the report, one of the mutant duo was a male seemingly capable of controlling the metal around him," Dominic heard a gasp and realized that Marie and Irene were now in the room. "The second mutant was a shapeshifter, changing from one identity to the next without revealing its sex. This mutant however, was shot through the chest" Irene brought a hand to her mouth. "It is beleived they were after confidential information for reasons unknown. What the police do know is that several employees of the Pentagon were badly hurt, none mortally, but all were left with scars. It seems as though this 'mutant hysteria' is becoming reality."  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda stared at the television screen in disbelief. She had decided, against better judgement, to ditch school and spend the day wandering the city. Now she was staring at one of the televisions at the local mall trying to make heads or tails of what she had heard.  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost ten in the evening before Raven graced the doorknob of her home with her presence. As Erik followed her she knew they would be alright, they were home after all. She opened the door and found five concerned pairs of eyes trained on her.  
"Hi honey I'm home!" she faked cheerfullness.  
Irene stood up angrily as Raven knelt down to hug Marie. "Raven you're all over the news." She looked at Erik, "You too!"  
Raven paled, "Come again."  
Erik closed the door, "Was it about the Pentagon?"  
"What else would it be about?" Irene asked.  
Erik looked the children,"Go on to sleep."  
"But-"  
"Now Pietro."  
All four children grumbled as they climbed the stairs. Marie stopped them at the top of the staircase and indicated that they could hear the adults' conversation from there.  
  
* * *  
  
Irene sat on the edge of the sofa, waiting.  
Raven noted the way Irene crossed her arms in a slow deliberate manner. "Irene there's no reason to be angry."  
Irene glared at Erik, "Is this true?"  
"Well, um," Erik was flustered.  
Raven stepped in, "What Erik is trying to say is that, yes this was a horrible mission. We obviously did not exit as stealthily as we would have liked but-"  
Irene cut her off, "No buts. Tell me exactly what happened."  
Erik sighed and recanted their story exactly as it happened. Irene's expression became unreadable. Both Erik and Raven looked as though they were awaiting punishment.  
When Irene finally spoke it came out as a whisper, "Did you get the bullet wound taken care of?"  
Raven nodded, "Luckily it missed my heart and managed not to hit any arteries."  
"Lucky."  
Raven nodded.  
Erik spoke, "The mission wasn't a complete bust, we did manage to get Grey's discs."  
Irene's eyes focused on Erik's form, "You idiots risked your lives for a few damned discs."  
"Irene honey," Raven began, "The discs could be the break we've been waiting for."  
Irene shook her head, "How many times have I heard that? How many times have you talked me into believing that your risking your life to work with that Essex man would be 'the break we need'?" Irene stood up, "You two might have found your precious break but at what cost? You've finally exposed mutants to the rest of the world and knowing Xavier he's on your trail right now."  
Erik interjected, "Irene this house is laced with enough of our metal to scramble his Cerebro."  
Irene frowned, "Erik its been years since you worked with the man. How do you know that the metal still dampens Cerebro's power?" Erik's silence only managed to irritate Irene further. "And what about the children? Did you two even think about them?"  
"Of course we did," Erik told her. "I thought a great deal of Wanda and Pietro and I'm sure Raven thought of Marie every step of the way. That's why we have to do this, to secure their futures."  
Irene's gaze settled on a very uncomfortable Raven, "And you. I have no doubt in my mind that this mission's partial failure was due to your irresponsibility." Not even Raven's wounded look stopped Irene, "You need to take your big head out of the clouds and concentrate on the here and now. You are NOT the Great Warrior you like to think yourself to be."  
"Irene," Erik said gently.  
"And what do you want Erik? Your goal since you moved in with us has been to take Raven for yourself? Have you finally found a way to do that? Fill her head with ideas of domination meanwhile making me look like the bad guy and having this shit come between us?" A tear rolled down Irene's cheek.  
"Irene," Raven reached for her lover.  
Irene shrugged her hand off. "No."  
From the top of the stairs the kids could hear a door open and close.  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic crawled into bed with a heavy heart. Neither one of them, Raven nor Erik, had thought of his well being the whole time they were on the mission. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, that they weren't his parents anyway so why care. He wasn't sure why it mattered to him but it did and it hurt.  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda slid into her velvety bed angrily. How dare she! How dare Irene accuse her father of such selfish acts! It was him that had helped her and her brother by getting them the best doctors. It was her father that took the time out of his life to help Irene and Raven with their plans and helped them get the papers to legally take over the land that the house was sitting on. How dare that jealous bitch treat her father, who wanted no more than to see others succeed, like scum.  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro quickly went to his room. Rather than sleep he sat atop his covers, confused. He wondered what Irene had meant by saying that his father wanted Raven. He wondered if it could be true, could his father have ulterior motives? He had never given his father's character any thought. His father had never been there when he was growing up, he had always been with his mom and he knew his father sent generous checks every month but he knew almost nothing else. Could Erik really be responsible for how mutants were being perceived? The words of his friends came back to him "We don't want you to fall victim to one of those damn muties, they're nothing but trouble."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie wrote in her diary.  
I'm not completely surprised about any of it. I guess I should be but it makes so much sense, except for whoever that Essex guy is.  
I wish things didn't have to be this way. I want things to go back to the way they were a few years ago, before Wanda and Pietro and Dominic. I want everything to revert to normalcy. I guess it is kind of odd that I thought of it as normal I mean homosexual parents, a strange man living in my home and missions to save a new generation of humans that no one knew about.  
Before today I never really thought about the innocence that used to be my shelter. Although I always saw the oddities of my family life, of my world really, I always though of them as comfortable. I know that Wanda and Pietro, as much as they would disown it, really found comfort in the hospital. When something comes that frequent it is like shelter from the pain of the outside world. And poor Dominic, he knew nothing but the street life for so long, came to know it like a surrogate family, depended on the streets to keep him safe and then was thrown into a world he knows nothing about. I feel as though a chapter of my life is closing tonight and with it I, we all, have found the end of innocence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yeah! Finally this chapter has come out the way I wanted it to! Shout out to the following......  
  
Tammy: I was afraid Marie was a little too harsh on him but then I thought about her personality and how he violated her privacy and let her do whatever she wanted. The ending of that chapter actually came off exactly how I wanted it to although I'm not sure about Marie's relationship with Wanda, we'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Panther Nesmith: GO 80s! have you watched VHI's I love the 80s? It so totally rocked. Anyway, about the story, I can't wait to reveal what Mystique and Magneto need with Sinister or what's up with the dreams. As for Wanda, we'll just chalk it up to hormones.  
  
Ishandahalf: I always look forward to your reviews, they're so fun to read. Yup I guess we've all noticed that Rogue is a messed up kid but I can't reveal what the dreams are about, yet. Just out of curiosity, who do you like better, Dom or Pietro? As for Wanda and Marie trying to become friends, I'm not exactly sure how that's gonna work out. I'll keep it coming like a bunny on crack!  
  
LiLRogue: Alright, alright, no need for anymore threats, I updated! Thanks for the compliments! I can't wait for Rogue's powers to manifest.that's when the real fun begins!  
  
Okay, one chapter down, more to go! You all see the GO button down there, do your thing and I'll update soon! 


	11. The Good, The Bad, The Hormones

Author's Note: At long last I have finally gotten Microsoft Word up and running again, no more spelling errors! Although the italicized thoughts don't seem to be showing up in italics. Oh well I trust you all will be able to decipher what's a thought and what isn't.  
  
Disclaimer: I refuse to do this again!  
  
The Damned, Episode 1 Chapter 11: The Good, The Bad, The Hormones  
  
Marie stripped down to her underwear and began to float. The river provided the freedom she needed from her stressful household. Her parents weren't speaking, nor were they speaking to Erik. Wanda, Pietro, and Dominic wouldn't say much, they were too confused and angry to say anything remotely coherent and Marie was trying to stay out of the way.  
She closed her eyes, wishing she could just let the river take her where it wanted to go but alas she had to stay in Mississippi with her family and face the music. She couldn't just run away from her problems, she had to get through them.  
"Hey." A quiet voice murmured.  
She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of a man she had never seen before.  
"Hello my Rogue."  
Rogue?  
"I'm here to offer you sanctuary. I have a haven for kids like you, you could get away from your problems, they aren't yours to solve."  
Marie looked into the balding man's eyes and realized he was serious. She stood, letting the water lap around her waste. "No, Ah can't."  
This answer seemed displeasing to the older man. He frowned, "Very well," He turned around and a second man appeared, "Cyclops, be rid of her."  
Before Marie could open her mouth to scream a flash of red consumed her vision. She could hear only the laughs of the older man.  
  
* * *  
  
BEEP!  
She awoke; sweat forming a puddle under her body. With disgust she realized some of that puddle was not sweat at all but her own urine. She quickly ran down the hall to the nearest bathroom and threw herself, without clothing, into the bathtub. She shuddered, wondering who the people in her dream were.  
Marie felt her muscles release their tension. She sighed, who cared? Deciphering the dreams wouldn't help her regain her sanity.  
  
* * *  
  
"Irene?" a soft voice called.  
Irene was sitting on the roof of her home, the one place she thought no one would think to look for her. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face rested on her knees. "What?" she asked sourly, recognizing Raven's voice.  
Raven gathered her courage, "I wanted to talk."  
Irene snorted, "Why? So you can convince me that other foolish things you've done were really in my own best interest?"  
Raven sat next to Irene and Irene looked away. Raven sighed, "You know for the more rational of the two of us you aren't being very rational."  
The comment had the effect Raven intended it to. Irene's head snapped up and angry eyes picked Raven's face apart. "You want me to be rational! Fine what if I left you today?! What if I took Marie with me! That would be the only rational thing left to do wouldn't it!" Irene stood, "No, maybe I should kick the two of you out, after all this is my house and the two of you can have the life you've always dreamed of."  
Raven continued to sit, "Irene is that what you really think? That I want Erik?"  
Irene didn't say anything.  
"Before I met you I was involved with Erik, you know that, I know that, hell I don't think there's anyone who didn't know. But believe me what I say you are the only one for me. What Erik and I had was nothing; it wasn't anywhere close to love. I love you more than anyone I've ever known."  
Irene avoided her gaze, "You mean that?"  
Raven stood, briefly wondering how Irene could balance on the Victorian roof so easily. She placed her arms around Irene in a hug. "Look at me." Irene did. "I know we've had our problems lately but I promise we'll work through them, that is, if you'll let me stay."  
Irene smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Alright but you have to stop taking stupid risks."  
Raven smiled and kissed Irene deeply.  
  
* * *  
  
Erik looked down at the ground in faint amusement; he was flying. It wasn't a natural part of his mutant power but he found that by using his powers to manipulate the magnetic forces around him he could force his body into the air. It took practice but it seemed to be getting easier with every passing day. These flights were all that kept him grounded. Up in the air it was as if all of his problems went away, his uncertainty surrounding mutant/human relations, his relationships (business and personal), and his children.  
He slowly made his decent and frowned. Through several talks with Irene, he had looked into the possible futures of all of the children. It was this knowledge that had possessed him to adopt Dominic and it was this knowledge that would ultimately determine whether or not his life goals were successful.  
He ground his teeth together, realizing overcoming him, he needed to distance himself from all that was distracting him from achieving his goals. If it meant dropping whatever it was that he and Raven had, then so be it. Glaring at the sunny sky he made his decision, he would do everything he could from that moment on to make those possible futures a reality, no matter what the cost.  
  
* * *  
  
Mississippi, 1994  
  
"Marie aren't you the least bit excited?" Mica squawked in her ear.  
Marie held the phone to her ear and scowled at her reflection. It was early morning and she was in the bathroom attempting to get dressed but her hair was not working with her. "Why should Ah be excited Mica?"  
Mica sat on her fuzzy pink bed, already dressed, "Marie it's our first day of high school!"  
"Maybe so but its still school, where they try to make us learn."  
Mica rolled her eyes, "Whatever happened to the girl that couldn't absorb enough information?"  
"Ah still love the info Mica but they teach us the dumbest stuff, stuff Ah figured out on mah own years ago."  
"Sure, sure." She paused, "Hey did, um, Dominic say if he was walking to school with us?"  
Marie made eye contact with her reflection as if to tell it that Mica had flipped. "Mica you guys aren't even going out anymore, what difference does it make?"  
"But Marie you know it would look so much better for us if we had some guy walk with us to school, we'd be more popular."  
Marie laughed, "We're freshmen, Ah'm not sure we're allowed to be popular." She frowned as her hair refused to follow her orders, "Mica Ah'll meet ya ta walk ta school but Ah really gotta fix mah hair."  
"Alright, I suppose I should eat breakfast anyway."  
"Bye." They said in unison.  
After ten minutes of yanking at her curls, Marie was convinced no one would notice the tangles and left the bathroom.  
"Geez its about time." Wanda snapped.  
Marie rolled her eyes, "Great ta see ya too?"  
"Whatever," Wanda pushed passed her to get to the bathroom.  
The years hadn't been as kind to Marie's relationship with Wanda as they had been with Dominic. Wanda still refused to open up to Marie on any level of friendship. Marie suspected that had something to do with the girl's loyalty to her father but she wasn't exactly sure. All Marie knew was that Wanda didn't seem to want friends she chose to just hang out with Marie from time to time, only to get under her skin.  
Marie walked to her room and treaded through her sea of clothing and dirt. She found what she wanted on her bed, her Walkman and Greenday cassette. After smiling at her Kurt Cobain memorial poster she left her room only to run into Dominic in the hall.  
"Hey Marie I was gonna ask if you wanted breakfast or something."  
"No thanks Dom, Ah think Ah'll just hold out until lunch."  
He shrugged, "Well I already ate but I thought I'd ask."  
She nodded and began to climb down the staircase. "Dom," She called back, "Are ya walkin' ta school with me today or not?"  
He climbed down after her, "Sure."  
As they reached the front door she warned him, "Mica's walkin' with us."  
He cringed and Marie knew why. The reason he had broken up with Mica, a record three times, was that she had started to annoy him. According to Dominic she was fun to hang out with, and make out with, but she just didn't understand him. Eventually he just got tired of trying to explain himself to her and just called it quits.  
"What do you wanna bet she'll flirt wit' ya?"  
"I hope not."  
"Marie are you really going to wear that to school!?" Irene called from the top of the stairs.  
It was Marie's turn to cringe. "Yes." With that she left, Dominic in tow.  
Irene shook her head in frustration. Marie's developing sense of style had to be Dominic's influence. Out of everyone in the house they were the closest and shared everything, from taste in music to reading material. Irene just knew that Marie's new "punk image" as Irene referred to it, was because of Dominic.  
The woman was snapped out of her thoughts by a gust of air passing by. "Pietro walk in the house!"  
Pietro heard and stopped abruptly. He loved his mutant ability. They had manifested over the summer accompanied by puberty. "Sorry," he croaked.  
  
Irene tried not to laugh at his cracking voice, not wanted to make the boy self-conscious. "Pietro there is no need to run everywhere, you're sure to give yourself a heart attack."  
The boy smiled charmingly, "I promise to work on controlling my urges."  
Irene descended the stairs, "You had better, do you remember the conversation we had?"  
Pietro nodded, "Don't let anyone know about my mutant powers, got it."  
Irene nodded, "Good, now get to school."  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda scowled to herself as her dad dropped her off at school. She hated school more than anything in the world, she could see why some people chose to drop out rather than graduate but knowing her father this was not an option.  
"Thanks for the ride Dad."  
"No problem Wanda, have a good first day of high school."  
Wanda hopped out and muttered, "Right."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie was standing with her group of friends, which included Dominic and Mica, just talking before school started. Mica couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the way Marie could pull of just about any style. Today Marie was wearing tight light blue jeans with chunks of material missing. Under these jeans were a pair of black tights. Her top was a black turtleneck accented by a silver skull necklace with a matching bracelet. If Mica had known that the jewelry was a gift from Dominic she surely would have attacked her friend. Marie had made the decision not to tell Mica even though it was all very innocent; Dominic had bought the bracelet and necklace for her on a trip to New York with their parents. He'd only done it because Marie had been feeling incredibly depressed but Marie doubted Mica would see it that way.  
  
"Hey there's Wanda," Mica told the group, "Wanda! Over here!"  
  
Wanda walked up to them with the scowl that was her face. "What." It wasn't a real question, just a curt answer.  
  
A lot of the time the group had no idea why they talked to her, she was always rude, never respected anyone but herself, and acted like they were beneath her.  
  
"Um, hey Wanda," Dominic said nervously.  
  
She rolled her eyes and Dominic noticed the heavy make up she was wearing. She had started her makeup craze earlier that summer but Dominic had to admit it had never been as bad as it was at that very moment. Her face was buried under a layer of blush and her eyelids looked as though they could be suffering under the mountains of scarlet glob thrown on them.  
  
"Love the makeup," Carly, one of the people in the group, told her admiringly.  
  
Dominic shook his head; sometimes he didn't understand girls.  
  
"Thanks," Wanda replied flatly.  
  
Marie looked at Wanda and then at her watch, "Um, hey Ah think ah should go try ta find mah homeroom now." Anything to get away from Wanda.  
  
"What's your homeroom?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Room 812."  
  
A slow deliberate smile stretched across Wanda's face, "I'm in the same room, I'll walk with you."  
  
Marie began to sweat, there was no way out of this one without looking like a complete jerk, "Alright." She forced a smile, "Lets go."  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic watched in pity as his good friend was forced to leave with Wanda The Witch, as they secretly called her.  
  
"Hey Dom," Carly snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
  
"Hm?" He looked at her, "Please don't call me Dom, I hate that nickname."  
  
"Okay," Carly said confused, she was sure she'd heard Marie use it a few times, "Mica was asking if you wanted to meet up at the Pizza Palace after school."  
  
Not really. Dominic looked into Mica's expectant eyes. Crap. "Sure."  
  
Mica smiled sweetly, "Good I'll tell Marie at lunch and we'll meet you there!"  
  
RRRIIINGG!  
  
"Is it already eight?" Carly asked in surprise.  
  
Dominic nodded, "Yup and I have to get to room 516, on the other side of the school, so I'll see you two later." Dominic noticed Carly's, not so subtly, push Mica after him.  
  
"Dom, I'm going to 515, I'll go with you."  
  
Just great. "Great!" Just don't call me Dom.  
  
* * *  
  
"What'll it be ya'll?"  
  
Dominic looked at the waitress. "Cheese."  
  
Pietro wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Dude you are so boring." Turning on his megawatt smile he looked at the waitress, "Pepperoni."  
  
"Are ya'll sure?" The waitress asked.  
  
The six teenagers nodded and the waitress walked off.  
  
Dominic looked around the table in bewilderment. Only he, Marie, Mica, and Carly were supposed to have met up at the Palace. He didn't know how but Marie had ended up not coming with them and Pietro and two of his friends had joined.  
  
"So Pietro," Friend number one started, "tell Mica what happened with Marie in Bio."  
  
"Craig that's not really necessary." Pietro looked noticeably uncomfortable.  
  
"What happened in bio," Mica asked warily.  
  
"Well," Friend number 2 continued, "Apparently some guy was coming onto her- "  
  
"Wait," Carly said, "What guy?"  
  
Craig shrugged, "Don't know, some red haired guy."  
  
"Anyway," Friend number two said, "I guess he's known her as long as the rest of us because he asked her why she always had those gloves on and asked if she would take them off so he could see her pretty little hands."  
  
"You guys," Pietro said warningly.  
  
Dominic was completely alert.  
  
"Pietro I'm sure that as Marie's best friend, Mica has the right to know."  
  
"Todd it doesn't matter," Pietro insisted.  
  
"What happened?" Mica demanded.  
  
Craig continued for Todd, "She told him it was a fashion statement and that he should buzz off and he got really angry and started yelling, saying that she was a freakin' mutie and that's why she had to wear the gloves, to hide a gross disfigurement," Craig and Todd both laughed at this.  
  
Mica and Dominic both felt the floor drop out from under them. They both knew that Marie was hiding her scars, although Dominic had never seen them, and the fact that the boy had come so close to figuring out why she wore the gloves must have shaken her badly.  
  
"Um, what did Marie say to that?" Carly asked.  
  
Pietro cut in for his friends, "That's the weird part, usually she'd come back with some witty remark but she just looked at him in surprise." Pietro knew that Mica and Dominic could probably make sense of it but he didn't ask for details, not in front of his friends.  
  
Switching topics quickly, Carly asked Mica about her classes.  
  
"They're decent," Mica said, "Really boring but I get five out of seven classes with Dominic so its all good."  
  
Dominic forced a smile. Yeah, good for her.  
  
After an hour Mica looked at her watch, "Oh, I've got to get home, my mom wanted me to help her clean up the house." She stood up and looked at Dominic, "Do you want to walk me home?"  
  
Do I have a choice? "Sure." He looked back at the table, "See you guys tomorrow."  
  
* * *  
  
Mica scrubbed the tiled floors of her kitchen with ease. She was so used to being her mother's helper that she was sure she could do these chores with her eyes glued shut.  
  
"Mica honey!"  
  
"Yeah Mom?"  
  
"Can you come here for second?"  
  
Mica followed the sound of her mother's voice, it led her to the living room. "Yeah mom?"  
  
Her mom frowned, "Do you think we should rearrange the living room furniture?"  
  
Mica gave her mom a look of insanity, "Mom you're acting like we're having the President over for dinner, its just Aunt Augusta."  
  
"Yeah but honey they're moving down here, we should at least make them feel welcome." She sighed, "If we had a big house like that friend of yours, Marie, I'm sure we could pull it off better."  
  
"Mom the furniture is fine, we just need to clean." Mica began to walk back to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah well I think I'll at least rearrange the backyard furniture a little."  
  
* * *  
  
"Marie," Dominic knocked on her door softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Dom, what did Ah tell ya about that question?"  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The first thing Dominic noticed upon entering her room was that it was clean. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Marie muttered, lying on her bed, staring out the window.  
  
"Okay lets take another approach," He got closer to Marie's bed, "I heard what happened, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Marie told him.  
  
Dominic looked at the bare floor, "Well you cleaned your room so there's gotta be something wrong."  
  
"Can't a person just clean her room?"  
  
"A person, yes. You, no."  
  
"Shut up Dom."  
  
He took a chance and ran a finger up her back. She squealed, "That tickles." She turned around to look at him.  
  
He smiled proudly, "Will you stop being so damn stubborn and just talk to me already?"  
  
Marie looked at him and it all came pouring out, "I was just shaken up that Daniel could come so close to the truth and it got me thinking about my gross scars and how he would react if he could actually see them."  
  
Dominic nodded in understanding, "Hey guys say stupid things, end of story. Don't worry about Daniel, he's not that bright anyway."  
  
"Thanks Dom, just needed to tell that to someone."  
  
"No prob." He made her scoot over so he could sit comfortably on her bed.  
  
"So what's with ya and Mica?"  
  
Dominic laughed, "Did she call you as soon as she got home?"  
  
Marie laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"So then you know that we'll be dating once again?" Dominic looked at Marie.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
That night at dinner the only topic being discussed was one of mutants.  
"So what do you think about what that Xavier guy is trying to do?" Pietro asked.  
"Its wrong," Erik stated.  
"Why?" Wanda asked.  
"You see," Raven said, "he believes that mutants should come to his school to learn how to use their powers to help those that want them dead."  
"Why?" Marie asked.  
"I served with him Marie and let me tell you, he's one of the most twisted human beings I've ever met." Erik took a bite of his steak, "And let me tell you its harder than hell to try to figure that man out and now he's got five young mutants working for him, he's dangerous."  
Dominic sipped his soup in silence; the mutant issue didn't interest him much. It didn't concern him in the slightest.  
Irene sipped her tea and spoke, "Have you given the children the great news?"  
"What news?" Pietro asked.  
"Well," Raven started, "Since you have come so far in your training, we feel that its about time you all started coming with Erik and I on missions."  
Dominic wasn't sure that he was hearing things correctly; they had long since been told what it was that Raven and Erik did on these missions but, "Why?"  
"Dominic, what have we been telling you all these years?" Erik asked.  
"That those who are able and willing to fight the war for mutant preservation should do all in their power to do so." He recited perfectly.  
"But Dominic and Ah aren't mutants," Marie protested.  
Raven smiled, "Do you think I would have spent my time training students that couldn't defend themselves without mutant powers?"  
Knowing her mother's perfectionism, Marie shook her head, "But won't it be dangerous?"  
"That's why you aren't going to be completely in the field," Erik explained, "we decided to train you on a few missions then, if you're good, let you get more hands on."  
Pietro nodded eagerly and even Wanda looked excitedly. Marie and Dominic exchanged glances.  
"So I need you all home to be fitted right after school tomorrow," Irene was saying.  
"Fitted for what?" Wanda asked warily.  
"You'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh mah gosh, hurry up!"  
"I'm trying to," as Dominic chased Marie down the street he realized just how much the training had helped him. Before he'd moved to Mississippi he doubted he could run a yard without panting, now he was running for blocks at a time without getting tired.  
"Dominic we're already late to meet Mica and she really wants us to meet her cousin!"  
"So?"  
Marie stopped, finally out of breath, "So she says its her closest cousin and Ah think that as her best friend and her boyfriend we should be nice ta him."  
"Fine, fine, but lets just walk from here."  
Marie nodded, not that it made much of a difference, they were already close to their meeting spot, in fact she could make out the shapes of two teenagers in the distance.  
  
* * *  
  
Mica looked her cousin over once more, trying to make sure he was presentable.  
Her cousin rolled his eyes, "Mica stop tryin' ta find somethin' wrong with meh."  
Mica giggled, "Sorry I just really want nothing to go wrong. Dominic and Marie are the two most important people in my life."  
Her cousin mock frowned, "Hey what about meh?"  
"You two," Mica looked up, "Hey there they are!" She waved and saw her friends sprint towards her.  
"Ah win!" Marie told Dominic.  
"No way!" Dominic exclaimed, "We so tied!"  
Mica turned towards her cousin, "These lunatics are my closest friends, Marie and Dominic."  
Her cousin was not listening; he was in a daze. Looking her up and down he found heaven; lovely curves, soft-looking skin, wildly curly hair fell around her shoulders only to be set off by those emerald green eyes! He felt his heart skip a beat then stop. He could barely hear his cousin introduce him to her friends.  
"Marie, Dominic, this is my cousin Cody Robbins."  
  
* * *  
  
Cody grabbed a lunch tray and searched the cafeteria for a place to sit. He sighed, he didn't have the same lunch hour as his cousin, or her friends, so there really wasn't anyone that he knew. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl sitting by herself reading, figuring she could use some company he walked over to her.  
"Hey, Ah'm new, can Ah sit here?"  
The girl looked up at him, annoyance etched into the deep features on her face, "Why?"  
Cody was taken aback but covered smoothly, "Ah can't turn down the chance to sit and eat with someone as charming as yourself."  
The girl caught the sarcasm in Cody's voice, "Fine, sit but I'm not planning on entertaining you."  
Cody sat, "Fine."  
As the girl turned back to her book Cody noticed the heavy scarlet makeup accented by her scarlet clothing.  
"So, what's your name?" Cody asked.  
The girl didn't even look at him, "Wanda."  
Cody nodded, "So you like 1984?"  
Wanda shrugged, "Yeah, the books okay so far."  
Cody feigned shock, "Okay! That's it? Ah read it and fell in love with Orwell."  
Wanda looked at him as she replied, "I'm not really into these kind of books but this girl I live with is and told me I should read it."  
"Well whoever you live with should smack you around until you get the point of that book. Ah mean, have ya read Brave New World?"  
Ms. Scarlet, as Cody referred to her in his head, nodded her head, "Liked that book better."  
"Figures."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Cody picked at his food a little, taking a small bite of what was supposed to be mashed potatoes. "Ah didn't mean anything really. Its just common foh people to like Brave New World better, its simpler."  
Cody was sure that if Wanda wasn't wearing so much makeup he would have seen her face turn red, "Are you calling me simple?"  
He answered calmly, "No, Ah said that the book was more simple. If ya choose ta get defensive that's yo problem."  
Wanda narrowed her eyes, "I am not defensive."  
"That sure sounds like something someone would say if they were defensive."  
She reached across the table and picked up his bowl of mashed potatoes. Before Cody could say anything he found himself wearing his food. Smiling contently, Wanda got up and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"So did ya hear what Wanda did ta Cody?"  
Marie sat cross legged on the floor of Carly's bedroom looking through CDs, "No, an' please tell meh it didn't involve sacrificing small animals."  
Carly sat next to her, "No, and you have to stop with that twisted sense of humor." She shook her head, "Anyway, apparently Cody said some stuff to really piss her off and she spilled his food all over him."  
Marie looked at her friend, "Well that's our Wanda foh ya, makin' lotsa new friends."  
Carly giggled, "Yeah." Her eyes went wide, "Oh and guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Mica said that she thinks Dominic is going to ask her to the dance."  
Marie frowned, "There's a dance coming up?"  
"Um yeah, where have you been? They've only been talking about it all over school. I guess its some kind of welcome back dance."  
Marie looked at Carly, "Are you gonna go?"  
Carly shrugged, "Maybe, if someone asks me. What about you?"  
"Naw, dances ain't mah thing."  
"Oh, how do you like this group?"  
Marie looked at the CD in Carly's hands, "Not really a fan."  
"Well anyway, we really need to get dates to this dance because I am not going to go stag."  
"Who says we have ta go?"  
"No one really but I'm tired to Mica and Dominic having all the fun." Carly rested her head against the wall, "Where are they anyway?"  
"Probably at mah house making googly eyes at each othah."  
"Yeah," Carly smiled, " 'Oh Dominic'" She put on a much lighter voice, " 'Hold me, I can't live without you!'"  
Marie's eyes lit up and her voice went deeper, " 'Mica my love all I want is to be your boytoy, please be mine!'"  
Both girls laughed hysterically before they felt the floor move.  
"What the hell was that?" Carly asked, shocked.  
  
* * *  
  
That night at dinner, Dominic was silent. To Erik he seemed almost bashful.  
  
"Dominic," Erik said, "Is everything alright?"  
  
Dominic mumbled, "Just fine."  
  
Erik seemed content to let that go and resumed talking politics with Raven and Irene.  
  
Dominic felt a kick under the table and looked up into Marie's waiting eyes. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Dominic shook his head, letting her know that he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Alright, Wanda its your turn to clear the table." Irene's voice punctured Dominic's thoughts.  
  
Wanda groaned, "Why can't Pietro do it? He has the super speed."  
  
Pietro grinned at his twin, "Jealous?"  
  
She stuck out her tongue, "As if."  
  
Erik sighed, "Wanda please just be complacent."  
  
She rolled her eyes and began to pick up the dishes.  
  
Dominic and Marie asked to be excused and went out to the backyard.  
They quickly found themselves down by their own private stream and sat still for several moments.  
  
Finally Marie spoke, "So why are ya angry?"  
  
"I'm not angry," Dominic said, lying down in the soft grass.  
  
Marie looked down at his face and frowned, "Stop lyin', Ah know somethin's wrong so spill."  
  
"Fine, you want to know what's been biting my ass?" He didn't wait for an answer, "Mica."  
  
"Oh Gawd, yall didn't break up again did ya?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." She almost sounded disappointed.  
  
"Earlier today we were sitting on the front steps and we were, well, you know." Marie nodded, "Well it was the first time we've actually made out for that long and I started to get nervous."  
  
"You, nervous around Mica?" Marie asked.  
  
Dominic nodded, "First time for everything huh?" He took a deep breath and continued, "Well we started to make out with a lot of tongue and I started to sweat really badly and that's when it happened."  
  
"What happened," Marie asked warily.  
  
Dominic rolled his eyes, "Not that." He ran his palms across the top of the grass. "I manifested my mutant powers."  
  
"Congratulations!" Marie lied down next to him before realization dawned on her, "That freak earthquake everyone's talking about..."  
  
"Was from my powers," Dominic finished.  
  
"Did ya tell Erik?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well they were all so busy fitting us for our 'mission clothing' I didn't want to ruin the moment."  
  
Marie raised an eyebrow, "How would finding out you're a mutant 'ruin the moment'?"  
  
Dominic raised himself on one elbow, "My powers aren't safe, I'm kind of afraid of them myself," he looked away with a little shame.  
  
Marie turned his face so that he was looking her directly in the eyes. "Dominic don't be shamed, ya just being forced to deal with something new is all. Ah'm sure every mutant has been afraid of their powers."  
  
"Name one."  
  
"Pietro."  
  
Dominic's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, from what Ah hear he accidentally kept running into walls cuz he couldn't control what he was doing and he was scared shitless."  
  
Dominic laughed. "Thanks Marie, needed that."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dominic what are you doing after school today?"  
He tried not to seem annoyed. I have to get home to practice my mutant skills or else my guardian isn't gonna let me go on any of his top secret missions. "I gotta get home to clean, chores and all that."  
Mica was disappointed, "that's too bad because a bunch of us were going to just hang out."  
"Sorry I have to miss it."  
RING!  
"Well I gotta get to second hour," Mica said brightly, "Call you later?"  
Dominic smiled genuinely and nodded.  
While he walked away Mica couldn't help but think he was lying to her. He said he had to clean but Marie said she was free after school and from what Mica understood they all had to help each other out in that house.  
The warning bell rang and Mica sighed, sometimes she just couldn't figure Dominic out.  
  
* * *  
  
Cody sat in the back of the lunchroom with a few other kids, Pietro and Greg.  
"So then you're Mica's cousin?" Pietro asked.  
Cody nodded, "Yup, one year older."  
"Cool."  
A swift movement of color distracted Cody for a split second. He realized it was the Wanda girl he'd met the day before. "Wanda!" he called.  
"What are you, crazy?" Pietro asked, "my sister is insane."  
"She's your sister?" Cody asked, unable to see the resemblance.  
Wanda walked up to him, "What? You want to insult me some more?"  
"Only if ya want meh too."  
Pietro frowned, "The two of you know each other already?"  
Wanda sat next to Pietro, across from Cody and Greg, "you could say that."  
Cody rolled his eyes, "You're just proving that you're hostile."  
Wanda crossed her arms, "Both were negative utopias, Huxley chose to press the message that ignorance is bliss while Orwell used a more complex ignorance is bliss and hell. In fact by the end of 1984 Orwell still doesn't answer the question of whether or not Big Brother was being played or if Big Brother was in complete control. Either way the book still reflects modern society."  
Pietro and Greg looked confused. Cody nodded, "Good."  
Wanda frowned, "That's it? Good? I analyzed the hell out of those books!"  
Cody nodded, "True but they weren't that hard to analyze." Wanda clenched her fists and Pietro winced, "Howevah Ah commend you foh actually finishing 1984, most people of your caliber choose ta believe it's a dry book and nevah get passed the first chapter." Cody quickly moved his tray of food out of her grasp and smiled as she got up and stormed off.  
Greg looked at Cody in disbelief, "Dude do you just have a death wish?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Dominic concentrate harder."  
Dominic concentrated his mind on the small expanse of land around him. Finally he relaxed, "I can't."  
Erik frowned, "Dominic obviously you are perfectly capable of using your abilities, you just lack the motivation."  
"Or maybe what happened was a one time thing."  
Erik thought back to Irene's journals, "Not likely." At the look of despair in the boy's eyes Erik said, "Don't worry, take a ten minute break and we'll resume this lesson."  
Nodding, Dominic hurried into the house from the backyard to find something cold to drink. Once at the fridge he noticed a note from Marie;  
Hey mama, I'm hanging out with friends I'll be home soon.  
  
Dominic grimaced, he hadn't thought of that. Now Mica would know he had lied to her. Oh well, he'd make it up to her somehow.  
  
* * *  
  
Carly ran her hands through her thick black hair. Truth be told, these  
social situations made her a bit nervous. She looked around at her peers running around, acting crazed and wished she could join in. She felt a little awkward, sitting at the lake not doing anything. She wished Marie and Mica would just show up already.  
"Hey Carly!"  
Speak of those devils. Carly stood up, "Heya guys."  
Marie and Mica immediately caught the familiar look of relief on their friend's face. They knew how Carly felt about social situations. Carly had once told them that on top of her social anxiety she felt out of place being the only black girl in Caldecott, Mississippi.  
"So Mica what's with you and Dominic?" Carly asked.  
Mica smiled, "We finally frenched."  
Carly clapped her hands.  
Mica bowed in exaggerated pride. "But it was cut short by that weird earthquake."  
"How about it," Carly teased, "You're first French kiss caused an earthquake!"  
Mica laughed.  
Marie laughed a little, covering up how uncomfortable the turn in conversation was making her.  
"Hey gals!"  
They turned to see Cody walking up to them. Marie locked eyes with him and he winked, making her blush.  
"Cody, my dear cousin, where have you been?"  
"Making that Wanda gal mad." He admitted.  
The three girls looked at him in horror.  
"Why would you do something insane like that?" Mica asked.  
"She actually came?" Marie asked.  
Cody smiled sheepishly, "Making her mad is amusing and," he turned his blue eyes onto Marie's green ones, "Ah insisted that she come."  
Marie nodded, "She needs to be more social anyway."  
Cody turned on a megawatt smile for Marie, "Ah thought so too."  
"Cody have you any idea who you are going to the dance with?" Carly asked.  
Cody was taken aback by the question, "No, why?"  
Carly nudged Marie a little, earning a glare from Marie.  
"No reason," Carly said quickly.  
Cody looked a little confused but couldn't respond as Pietro grabbed his arm and dragged him off.  
"Hey!" Carly yelled, "We were talking to him!"  
"Well we need him to play football!" Pietro yelled back.  
"See ya'll later!" Cody yelled.  
Carly turned to Marie, "He's definitely crushing on you."  
Marie shook her head, "Carly you're reading signs wrong."  
Mica cut in, "No I think she's right Marie. My cousin has never looked at a girl like that before." She put her hands in her pockets, "Besides he keeps asking about you."  
Marie brushed a strand of curly, auburn, hair behind her ear. "Ya'll are insane."  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda watched the teenagers around her in amusement. Usually things like this weren't her thing, or so she told herself, but to observe people talking about random things and taking stupid bets was fun. She looked down at the field where Cody was playing football. He was one of the weirdest people she had ever met. He actually challenged her on every point, just a few minutes he had been arguing with her over whether or not she dressed the way she did to scare people away. Of course he had shot down her every point but she admired that.  
Wanda looked over where Marie was sitting with her friends and sighed. Shy little Marie could make friends so why the hell couldn't she?  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic smiled in triumph. Erik nodded his approval and Irene just winced looking at the property damage Dominic had caused.  
"Good job my boy," Erik praised.  
Dominic beamed, "Thanks Erik."  
Irene congratulated him too, "Nice work Dominic, can't wait to tell Raven."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no, look who's coming." Carly said in a quieted voice.  
Marie glanced up to see Wanda walking over to them. "Hey Wanda."  
Wanda gave her what looked to be a very painful smile.  
"Um, hi Wanda," Mica said a little nervously, wondering if Wanda's face would crack from the smile.  
"How are you three?" Wanda asked.  
"Alright," Carly told her, a little confused. "You?"  
"I'm good."  
Marie dug the tow of her shoe into the ground as an uncomfortable silence descended upon the girls.  
"So," Mica spoke up, "Wanda are you planning on going to the dance with anyone?"  
"There's a dance?" Wanda asked.  
"Hey, that's what Ah said," Marie told her.  
Wanda smiled, "I guess we both need to keep up with the goings on at school."  
"Well," Carly spoke up, "I was telling Marie that she should go with Cody because he obviously likes her."  
Marie didn't miss the flash in Wanda's eyes but before she could tell what it meant it was gone.  
"Cody huh? Well I guess he's alright," Wanda told her.  
Marie rolled her eyes, "Not you too."  
"Well we all know that Mica and Dominic will go together," Wanda said, catching a seemingly guilty expression on Marie's face.  
"If they don't break up first," Carly teased.  
"Hey!" Mica exclaimed.  
"Well you two do break up more than anyone Ah know," Marie told her.  
"And over the craziest things," Wanda added.  
"Its true," Carly told her.  
"Fine, fine," Mice admitted, "but at least we always forgive each other."  
"Yeah, at least," Marie agreed.  
Carly stretched her limbs, "Hey do any of you want to go swimming?"  
Marie immediately shook her head, "Not particularly."  
Mica looked at her friend sympathetically. "Yeah it's a little chilly."  
Wanda grimaced, the thought of having to reapply her makeup horrifying her, "Yeah, too cold." Carly rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not going alone." "I'll go with you." The girls jumped as the voice boomed behind them. "Pietro, you ass!" Wanda exclaimed. "What?" He asked innocently, "I'm not allowed to talk to you guys?" "What happened to your game?" Mica asked. "Got bored with it." "In other words you were losing and couldn't stand it." Wanda pushed his buttons. "Hey!" Pietro cried indignantly, "I never lose anything! I just got bored, and anyway I was talking to Carly." He turned to her, "Carly I wanna go swimming." She shrugged, "Did you bring swim trunks?" He shook his head, "I'll just use these shorts." He smiled, "Unless you wanna go skinny dipping." She blushed, "Shut up and follow me." "Yeah he was definitely losing," Mica said after they left. "Cody was probably kicking their asses." "A little confident in your cousin aren't ya?" Marie asked. "Cody's your cousin?" Wanda asked. "Yup," Mica answered, wondering why Wanda should care. "Oh, and he was already playing JV football his freshman year, he was a starter." "His freshman year?" Wanda asked confused, "I thought he was a freshman now." "Nope, he's a sophomore."  
"Why did he move down here anyway?"  
"His parents got divorced," Mica told her.  
"Oh."  
Marie switched topics, "Did ya evah read that book Ah gave ya?"  
Wanda's eyes brightened, "Yeah, loved it, though I thought it was a little trippy."  
"Good, ya should read Frankenstein next."  
"I've seen the movie."  
Marie shook her head, "Not the same."  
Mica rolled her eyes, "Marie stop trying to turn everyone into a bookworm."  
"Hey, books rock."  
"Now you sound like one of those crazy posters at school."  
  
* * *  
  
Cody looked around the field, the game was over, his team had dominated. He loved the feeling football gave him.  
"Great job man!" One of the other boys slapped him on the back.  
Cody nodded, "Thanks."  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Wanda with Marie and Mica. He decided to go over to them.  
"Yeah ya'll."  
Three pairs of eyes looked at him.  
"Cody what do you think? Is reading a waste of time?"  
"Mica, reading rocks."  
"Now you sound like Marie."  
Marie smiled a little and Cody's mind went blank. All he could do was nod.  
Wanda looked at Cody and felt a little jealous. She frowned, why should she be jealous? "Well Marie and I took the position that reading is important and your dear cousin here keeps telling us that reading is a waste of time because of the other things we could be getting out and doing."  
Cody dropped his voice and whispered, "Well don't tell Mica this o' anything but she'd completely insane."  
"Hey!" Mica hit him on the arm.  
"What?" Cody asked innocently, "Ah didn't say anything."  
"You are such a dork."  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later Wanda found herself talking several people she was sure she didn't know. She felt completely in her comfort zone. She hadn't ever thought she would actually like talking to her peers but there she was sharing stories and laughing at jokes. A few people had even complimented her style and if it wasn't for the fact that they were punkers she might have doubted their sincerity.  
She could see Marie further away talking to Cody and felt that jealousy start to rise again. She mentally kicked herself; Cody wasn't hers. Still, she would love to have him look at her that way.  
She turned back to the conversation when someone made mention of a Red Hot Chilli Peppers concert.  
"Ah hear they're coming to Mississippi in a few weeks!" Sandra exclaimed.  
"Where are they performing?" Rob asked.  
The girl told the awaiting group of teenagers.  
"That's not even that far away!" Rob said excitedly.  
Wanda had to admit, she liked the Peppers but she didn't know a lot of their material, just what was on the radio.  
"Man, there's no way I'm going to be able to convince mah parents ta let meh go," Nick said disappointed.  
"Hey its getting dark," Sandra said.  
Wanda shivered a little, her clothes were definitely not made for cold weather. It was times like this that she had to admit that dressing like Marie would be beneficial. She felt a jacket being draped over her shoulders and looked up to see Cody.  
"Ah saw that ya were cold," he told her.  
She smiled, genuinely, "Thank you."  
"Do ya want meh ta walk ya home?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
"So ya like all that witchcraft stuff?"  
Both of them were in Wanda's room.  
Wanda nodded, "Yup, but it's not 'witchcraft' its art."  
Cody nodded, "Ah guess ya would know better than Ah would."  
"Yup, I would."  
"There's that defensiveness again," Cody said with a smile.  
Wanda laughed, "Oh Cody its got nothing to do with defensiveness and more to do with my knowing everything."  
"Mah mistake."  
Wanda noticed how close they were sitting for the first time. She could feel his thigh brushing up against hers and looking into his beautiful blue eyes she felt a little lightheaded. His lips got closer to hers and she closed her eyes slowly. His lips were softer than anything she had ever felt and she felt herself kissing him back with more ease than she had thought possible.  
When they finally broke apart Wanda was stunned. Cody wet his lips a little nervously and smiled, "Well if ya know everything then ya had ta know that was coming."  
  
* * *  
  
"So your nightmares have been involving this stream?" Dominic was trying to make sense of what Marie was telling him.  
  
She nodded, "It doesn't matter what's happening, but mah nightmares are always here."  
  
Dominic put his arms around her, "You know they aren't real right?"  
  
"Of course Ah do, Ah'm not stupid."  
  
"I know, I just don't want you to have any phobias because of these strange dreams."  
  
Marie leaned into him, "Ah'm glad Ah have ya ta talk ta Dom cuz Ah'm not sure anyone else would get it."  
  
He absently ran his fingers through her curly hair, noting that it was soft. "No worries Marie, I will always be here for you."  
  
Marie nodded then shot a bright smile into his face, "That's why Ah'm glad Erik decided ta adopt ya."  
  
At the mention of his mentor's name Dominic's face brightened, "Did I tell you what happened earlier?"  
  
"No," Marie said noting his excitement, "What happened?"  
  
"I learned how to use my powers!"  
  
"Oh Dom, congratulations," she threw her arms around him and held him.  
  
Dominic didn't mind, he could smell the sweet scent of lilacs in her hair and thanked Herbal Essences for making such strong shampoo.  
  
Marie broke Dominic's thoughts when she looked up at him, "Now we're all set ta go on those missions."  
  
Dominic nodded absently and moved a strand of hair from her face. He felt his palms start to sweat and his heart felt like it might explode but he got closer to her anyway. God, how those gorgeous green eyes were calling to him.  
  
Marie felt her breath catch in her throat and her smiled started to fade as she realized what he was doing. Against her better judgment she felt herself being drawn in towards him. A mental image of a moth and a flame arose in her mind but she quickly extinguished it, finding it easier to concentrate on Dominic's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
His lips were just a breath from hers when she stepped away.  
  
"No Dom, we can't," she murmured.  
  
"Why not?" he asked softly.  
  
"Mica."  
  
Those two syllables slapped Dominic in the face. He let his arms drop in defeat and he attempted to smile, "Come on, we're probably late for dinner."  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda noticed that Marie and Dominic's places were vacant, probably out in the yard. Actually she and cody were the first people at the table. She turned her attention back to Cody. He was talking about some of his favorite places in Caldecott, ones that he remembered from living here years ago.  
"Yeah, the Wreck is still up, though its been remodeled about a million times in the last few years." She was telling him, "Actually they are having a grand re-opening soon, do you want to go?"  
"Definitly!"  
Irene walked into the room, "Hi Wanda, who's your friend?"  
  
"Hi Irene," Wanda looked at Cody, "This is my dad's friend Irene Adler."  
  
Cody stood up, "Mah name is Cody," he shook her hand, "Pleased to meet you Miss Adler."  
  
Irene looked at him in approval, "Same here Cody." She seated herself at the already set table, "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I'm here," Erik walked in and seated himself as well. Having already been introduced to Cody earlier he was not surprised to see him.  
  
Raven, or rather Hillary, walked in seconds later and took a seat as well. Seeing Cody she opened her mouth to ask who he was but Wanda beat her to it.  
  
"Hillary this is my friend Cody, he just moved back to Caldecott. Cody this is Hillary Farmer, she lives here with her daughter."  
  
Cody smiled and joked, "Are there more people that Ah didn't see befoh or are they hiding?"  
  
Raven laughed, "It sure feels that way around here sometimes."  
  
Erik nodded, "Yeah, there are still THREE OTHER PEOPLE WHO NEED TO GET THEIR BUTTS DOWN TO THE DINNER TABLE!"  
  
Irene winced, "Erik please don't yell, I doubt the children respond to it anyway."  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Pietro exclaimed running down the stairs, "I'm coming."  
  
Erik looked at Irene in triumph.  
  
"Fine, you get one point," Irene told him.  
  
Cody watched their antics, amused.  
  
"Geez, Erik we could hear you yell from all the way outside."  
  
Cody looked up in surprise as Marie and Dominic walked in.  
  
"Just take your seats so we can eat!" Pietro exclaimed, "I'm starving."  
  
"Then why weren't you down here on time?" Erik asked.  
  
Pietro opened his mouth then shut it.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes, "Pietro you are so stupid."  
  
"Don't call me stupid."  
  
"Wanda don't call your brother stupid." Erik chastised.  
  
"Yeah, just because he was dropped on his head as a baby-" Dominic started.  
  
"Hey!" Dominic exclaimed as everyone laughed.  
  
Wanda noticed Cody's confused expression, "Oh yeah, Cody, you know Marie, she's Hillary's daughter. And Dominic is my foster brother."  
  
* * *  
  
Cody and Wanda stood on the front porch. "Well Ah guess Ah should say good night."  
Wanda nodded, "I guess we should."  
Cody leaned in and kissed Wanda on the cheek, "Ah'll see ya at school."  
Wanda smiled as she watched him leave.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pietro!" Dominic came storming into Pietro's room.  
By the looks of things Pietro had been talking to someone on the phone but as soon as Dominic burst into the room he had covered the mouthpiece with his hand.  
"What do you want Dominic?" Pietro sounded annoyed.  
"What did you do with my shoes?"  
Pietro rolled his eyes, "Dominic I would never be caught dead wearing those ratty chucks, Nikes are in. Besides its night, why would you need them right now?"  
Dominic didn't answer, just left the room. His next stop was the kitchen. On instinct he looked under the sink and went through the trash. Just as he had suspected, some one had thrown away his favorite shoes. Grabbing them he ran to Erik's room and knocked on the door.  
The older man opened his door to find the teenager holding the old pair of shoes. "I'm sorry Dominic but I had to do it. I begged you for a month to throw those old things away but you chose to ignore me."  
"But they're my babies!" Dominic exclaimed.  
"Buy new shoes, I hear Nikes are in."  
"Ahhhh!" Dominic let out an exasperated cry and stormed off to his room. Slamming the door he was surprised to find Marie sitting on his bed. "Marie?"  
"Ah tried to sleep but Ah had another nightmare," she sniffled.  
Dominic sat on the bed, lying her down, and held her until she fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La de da! I've completed what's probably my longest freakin' chapter! Lets take a look at the reviews!  
  
LiLRoguE: I'LL UPDATE! I'LL UPDATE! YOU MONSTER! LOL. Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Elrohirthewriter: Your guess might be right on the mark, or it might not be. I can't tell you though I'm dying to.  
  
Panther Nesmith: Love that I've made you so happy! They better all respect Irene or she'll beat the hell out of all of them! ::turns to Irene:: Are you happy now Irene? ::Irene nods:: She's happy. Yeah I have got to get around to explaining Sinister soon or I might drive a few of my readers insane, hell I might drive myself insane. He he he, cookie jars and hand grenades, I'm going to remember that one!  
  
Blueclover: No, thank you for reading. He he, you read my mind, X-Men Cameos. There will probably be more of them as this story progresses but for now you have X-men in Marie's dreams. Anyway, welcome to the mix and I sincerely hope you post another review!  
  
Ishandahalf: Freakin' Awesome! Another Clash fan! You, me, and Panther (see above), should join some kind of club, or cult. How do you think I dealt with the confused kids? Think I was too harsh? Back to the Clash, Joe Strummer was freakin' awesome I just wish I could have seen the Clash in concert but alas tis too late. And on that depressing note I hope you love the remaining chapters of my story.  
  
Caliente: I'm not really sure Lila Cheney was ever a reporter. I know there was someone in the X-Men (Beast's girlfriend) who was a reporter but I couldn't remember her name so I used Lila's. I'll have to look up the real girl soon. I'll be sure to let you know if it does freakishly turn out to be Lila. Stereotypes really do sick, especially if you're Marie, although I found the situation fascinating as well. Its so sad that I can keep myself amused like that. Just out of curiosity what does (sp) mean? I'm not fluent in internet speak, sadly enough. Glad you decided to join the twisted zone that I call my fanfiction! Please post another review!  
  
Tammy: My dear old friend. I can always count on you to post a review! Marie and Dominic are making more and more sense to me so I'm glad you like their friendship. As for New kids, I really don't remember them much. I actually didn't start to hear a lot about them until after they were popular.  
  
If I forgot to thank anyone or if I made some kind of mistake while I was responding to your review, I apologize it's like one in the morning and I've lost it completely but as usual I LOVE MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter: The kids go on their first mission, you can't miss it! 


	12. Arrival

Author's Note: I apologize for the formatting of the last chapter, I don't know what happened, I'll be sure to check this chapter before posting it. Also, oops. In chapter 10 I referred to the reporter as Lila Cheney when I actually meant Trish Tilby. I'll go back and replace the chapter with my corrections eventually but for now know that I meant Trish. Also, I'm back to using a second rate wordprocessor so expect spelling errors and a horrible layout. You all will have to guess when someone is thinking because italics isn't showing up on this POS. But hey you're all smart enough to realize that a character is thinking.  
  
Disclaimer: Not doing this. Remember?  
  
Interesting Fact: Not sleeping for three days straight can actually cause serious mental insanity that can lead to suicidal actions.  
  
The Damned, Episode 1  
  
Chapter 12: Arrival  
  
New York City:  
  
"Agent 3, are you in place?"  
  
Marie pressed the communicator in her ear, "Affirmative."  
  
Irene nodded in approval although Marie could not see her. "Agent 2, are you in position?"  
  
Dominic's voice came through the speakers, "Affirmative."  
  
"Destiny, everything is set."  
  
Irene turned towards Wanda to see if the girl had routed everything on the plane correctly. She had. "Good." Walking over to Pietro, Irene could see he was getting impatient. "Calm yourself." She ordered.  
  
Pietro had been hunched over in one of the jet's seats, gazing out the window longingly and tapping his fingers against the glass. "I can't help in Destiny," he used her code name as he'd been instructed, "They're all out there doing stuff and we're still onboard."  
  
Destiny smiled at his impatience, "You'll get your turn."  
  
"Destiny!" Wanda's frantic voice came from the front of the jet.  
  
Destiny rushed towards her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm picking up signals from another jet."  
  
"Government?"  
  
"No, but it's a military craft, a Blackbird."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie took her position in an alley, waiting for her signal. When it finally came she climbed up the wall and, using her legs to brace herself, pried open a vent. She slid her slender body into the vent before closing it again.  
  
"Agent 3, are you on the move?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Marie fought the urge to sneeze as she made her way through the dusty vents. It was dark but that didn't matter, she had spent the last two days memorizing the building's schematics. She found herself in the northeast sector and pulled from her pocket what looked like a small tic-tac. She pressed it to the side of the vent walls and kept going. She placed these small objects in every section of the building before reporting back to the base.  
  
"Agent 3 reporting, phase one complete. Ready for phase two."  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic was already in the building when he heard Marie's report. Knowing that was his cue he found his way to the building's fifth floor, without setting off any alarms. He placed his gloved hand against an identification pad.  
  
Identity confirmed.  
  
He found himself in a lavish office. He hadn't been told who worked there but judging by the interior decorating they were a law firm, perhaps a Boston based firm.  
  
"Agent 2, do you read me?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Have you found it?"  
  
"Negative."  
  
He scanned the room with his night vision goggles until he found what he came for, putting the object in his pocket he reported, "Phase 2 completed."  
  
* * *  
  
While Marie and Dominic were in the building, Magneto and Mystique were taking their time on the roof. By positioning themselves as lookouts they hoped to increase the teenagers' chances at completing their missions.  
  
Observing Mystique tapping her foot, Magneto frowned, "Don't be obvious or anything."  
  
She stopped tapping and wanted to reply but she was cut off by Destiny's voice, "Mystique, Magneto, come in. The Blackbird has landed, they've arrived."  
  
"Damn it," Magneto muttered.  
  
"That's right," a voice piped up from behind them, "You are totally screwed."  
  
* * *  
  
As Dominic found his way to his self-made entryway he felt as though something was off. He couldn't put a finger on it but something seemed...  
  
"Odd?" A feminine voice asked from behind him.  
  
He turned in surprise only to find a beautiful redhead standing before him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Give up!"  
  
Magneto rolled his eyes, these were the kinds of mutants Xavier was recruiting? The winged mutant in front of him was recognizable, Warren Worthington, one of the richest men in New York, and he was only 17.  
  
Magneto summoned his powers. Using his powers, he managed to lasso the mutant in front of him with some metal from the fire escape. "So you think you can mess with me and walk away do you?" Magneto's eyes started to glow menacingly. "Well let me tell you," he magnetically held a sharpened metal piece over the boy's heart, "you don't know who you're dealing with."  
  
Just as he was about to let the metal plunge through flesh, Magneto felt himself being tackled. Suddenly Erik wished he hadn't sent Mystique into the building to find the kids.  
  
"Archangel, are you okay?"  
  
Archangel freed himself of the metal bounds, "Yeah."  
  
Magneto righted himself only to find a man made of ice. Without a word, Magneto pulled most of the fire escape from the side of the building and held it above the boys threateningly. "Do me a favor," he said in a low, fearless tone, "Tell Xavier I said good bye." With that he tied the boys up and threw them off the building, listening gleefully as they screamed, plunging towards their deaths.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie knew, instinctively, that she had to help Dominic. She crawled into the building itself and found her way to a set of stairs.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Her eyes widened in fear, standing at the foot of the stairs was the man she'd seen in her dreams, the man with the red laser eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Agent 2, come in, do you read me!"  
  
He would have answered but Dominic was being pressed against the ceiling. The red headed mutant held him their so strongly he felt as though his lungs were rejecting oxygen. He wasn't sure how to get himself out of the situation, he couldn't fight the girl physically, and she wasn't holding him up with her arms. She seemed to be doing it with her mind.  
  
Her mind. Dominic closed his eyes, concentrating on what he'd been taught, hoping to God it would work.  
  
* * *  
  
"Agents 4 and 5, go run 'clean up'."  
  
Wanda and Pietro nodded and were out of the door in a flash.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie ground her teeth together. This was not happening. The man that had shown up in her nightmares constantly for the last three years was NOT about to blow her to up. No, not like he did in the nightmares.  
  
Her expression changed drastically. Her fear gave way to anger as she saw the man reach for the button on the side of his visor, as he had done time and time before in her dreams. She threw a sidekick at his hand, preventing him from shooting, then landed a punch in his gut. She only managed to stun him. In seconds he was back on his feet and grabbed her by the arm, twisting her arm around her back.  
  
She fought the urge to scream in pain and instead countered his move, throwing him off balance and escaping his grip while at the same time kicking him in the shins. That was all it took to leave him sprawling on the floor as she rushed passed him up the stairs. As she ran she could see red beams flash by her. She dodged the beams, and found the fifth floor only to feel a strong grip on her upper arm.  
  
Looking up she saw one of the most terrifying beings in the world.  
  
"Now, now my dear, places like this aren't for young girls."  
  
Despite the kind tone, Marie attacked the blue, furry beast, trying to do to him what she did to the other guy. Unfortunately, Marie realized, this one had more body mass and was harder to take down.  
  
"Don't worry," the beast said, teeth gleaming, "I won't bite."  
  
"Beast do you have her!" Called the other man.  
  
"Yes Cyclops, she's not going anywhere."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mystique, we meet again darlin'."  
  
"I don't have time to toy with you right now!" Mystique yelled as she tried to rush passed Wolverine in the corridor.  
  
Wolverine grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around only to find himself looking into a familiar Japanese face.  
  
"What's the matter Logan? Don't you remember your pretty little wife?"  
  
Wolverine tightened his grip on Mystique's wrist, "Not funny," he growled.  
  
Mystique transformed into another familiar face. "Not meant to be," she told him in German before disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
* * *  
  
Pietro picked up Wanda and ran, at top speed, into the building. He had counted on the sensors to not be able to pick up an object moving at hyper speed and he was right. Not so much as a bell went off. He stopped.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" His sister asked.  
  
"I didn't study the schematics to this place. Did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shame, cuz we did."  
  
Pietro looked over his right shoulder. What the hell?  
  
Wanda got on her feet. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"We," a winged mutant replied, "Are the X-Men."  
  
The iced one added with a smirk, "And you two are so screwed."  
  
Wanda created a hex sphere and threw it at her adversaries.  
  
"Iceman look out!"  
  
They dove out of the way as the sphere exploded. When the debris settled only Wanda was in sight.  
  
"Wanna play boys? Then let's play."  
  
Suddenly the building started to shake. The three mutants forgot their fight, trying hard to avoid the falling debris. Wanda looked at the two mutants then at the falling debris and made her decision, she ran for her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Jean Grey fell to her knees, the earthquake making it hard to walk or concentrate. Dominic fell from the ceiling but made sure not to land on his head. Making sure the earthquake was still in full effect, he left the room.  
  
"All agents evacuate!" Came Destiny's order.  
  
Dominic didn't argue.  
  
* * *  
  
"All agents evacuate!"  
  
Marie heard the order but could not comply. The Beast, even though he was shaken, still had a grip on her arm. Suddenly she saw her opening. As swiftly as she could, she pushed him slightly off balance. The earthquake had pushed him over to the edge of the stairs and momentum did most of the work as the Beast knocked over his friend Cyclops.  
  
Quickly she ran onto the fifth floor. She threw open a window and to her surprise, the fire escape was in a ball on the ground. Without panicking she ran to the roof. Once on the top she saw that Magneto had left his position, no doubt on his way back to the jet. She looked around the building and without much thought she ran and jumped, hoping to clear the alley and land on the next rooftop.  
  
Success!  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Agent 3?" Destiny asked the group.  
  
Pietro shrugged, "I don't know. I ran all over that place, she was nowhere to be seen."  
  
Dominic began to feel a sense of dread, what if his earthquake had somehow led to her death?  
  
Magneto frowned, "That only leaves one possible situation, the X-men grabbed her."  
  
"Or Ah was smart enough ta find a way out."  
  
They turned to see the southern girl climbing onto the jet.  
  
"An' its all good that Ah'm here but what 'bout Mystique?"  
  
Destiny set her lips straight, "We're leaving her behind."  
  
"What!" The kids exclaimed.  
  
"It was a part of the plan," Magneto explained.  
  
"What kind of BS is that?!" Marie exclaimed.  
  
"Its all a part of missions," Magneto told her, "You have to learn to take unexpected orders."  
  
Marie sat in her seat, next to Dominic, and as the jet took off all she could think about was her mother in the clutches of Cyclops.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie went to school the next day with a heavy feeling in her heart. Her mother still hadn't returned home and she was beginning to worry. Thankfully God had had pity on her and hadn't filled her mind with crazed nightmares filled with insane mutants but still Marie found herself thinking up every paranoid thought she could muster.  
  
She opened her locker to pull out her biology book and after closing the locker, rested her forehead against the cool metal.  
  
"Marie."  
  
Without actually lifting her head from the locker she managed to look off to her left to see Dominic walking towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She straightened herself out and looked at him, "Ah, ah just miss mah momma."  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be home soon. I promise."  
  
Marie was about to answer when she felt herself being shoved to the floor. "Hey!"  
  
"Oh Gawd! Ah'm sorry!"  
  
In the confusion Marie found herself in the arms of Cody Robbins.  
  
"Ah really didn't mean ta do that Marie," he told her as he lifted her back up. He looked at her stuff on the ground, "let me get that." Handing her the materials he asked, "So ya live with Wanda?"  
  
Marie nodded, the words unable to pass through her lips.  
  
"That's cool, then ya must be the friend makin' her read those books."  
  
Friend? Marie wondered. "Yeah that'd be meh."  
  
Cody smiled, prompting a smile and a blush out of Marie.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Cody looked passed Marie at Dominic, "Oh hey, you're Dominic right?"  
  
Dominic eyed Cody's letterman's jacket, clean-cut blonde hair, and perky white smile. "Yeah," he said testily and held out his hand, daring Cody to shake it.  
  
Without missing a beat, Cody grabbed Dominic's hand, meeting his steady gaze. If either one noticed their hands growing numb they didn't say anything.  
  
RIINGG!  
  
The sound of the bell seemed to break the spell. Cody let go off Dominic's hand and smiled at Marie.  
  
"Ah guess Ah'll be seein' ya around Marie." He pronounced her name as sweetly as possible.  
  
Marie brushed a hair behind her ear, embarrassed, "Yeah, Ah'll see ya."  
  
Dominic frowned, "Come on Marie, I'll walk you to your next class." He placed his arm around her waist and led her away, fuming all the while.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dominic, what the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
Dominic ground his teeth, tired of hearing his girlfriend yelling at him over the phone. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?"  
  
"Getting suspended from school for hitting my cousin! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
The boy rubbed his temples; he wished he knew. All he did know was that he was in P.E earlier that day and Cody had made some mention of Wanda and what a good kisser she was and it had reminded Dominic of Cody's flirting with Marie and somehow it had led to an obscure physical altercation. "Hey at least it happened during my physical education class, it kind of kept with the curriculum."  
  
"That is so not funny!" Mica yelled through the telephone. "Do you have any idea how insane this is!" Dominic could practically hear her pacing, "I mean I was having a perfectly good time after school and Carly comes up to me and tells me all about you and Cody-"  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Just that Cody and you got into a fight over some gossip-" Mica put on her mental breaks. "Dominic you weren't saying anything about me were you?"  
  
That was definitely not the direction Dominic expected the conversation to take. "W-what?"  
  
"Was Cody just defending my honor?"  
  
"That's crazy, I would never say anything bad about you. It would mean having to face you and then face Marie, Carly, and maybe even Wanda."  
  
Mica mulled this over then sighed, "Then what was it about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well at least you know that much."  
  
"Look Mica this is getting us nowhere and I need to get to sleep, as punishment for this whole ordeal I think I have to run errands all week, starting tomorrow morning."  
  
"Fine, good night."  
  
"Good-" Mica had already hung up.  
  
Dominic put the phone down and sighed.  
  
"Having women issues?"  
  
Dominic didn't even look at the doorway, "Pietro go away."  
  
A gust of wind blew across his face and Pietro was staring him in the face, "Dude you need serious help."  
  
"And who's going to help me with Mica? You?"  
  
"I meant with Marie."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dominic sat on his bed.  
  
"Don't play stupid Dominic, you aren't so it doesn't really work on you."  
  
"Pietro go the hell away!"  
  
"Dominic I know you guys were in fight over Marie because as the most popular guy in school I'm told everything."  
  
"Pietro if you don't stop I'm going to shove that inflated head up your ass."  
  
"Just hear me out." When Dominic didn't say anything Pietro continued, "You don't like Mica at all, just kind of keep her around. On the other hand you're head over heels for Marie; you should go after Marie. You are the one to help her with all her problems, she helps with yours, you have everything in common and you actually have more than a physical attraction." At Dominic's surprise Pietro continued, "I'm not as dense and stupid as everyone likes to think. I've got more depth and notice more than you'd think."  
  
Dominic sat back and didn't say anything.  
  
Pietro sighed, "Fine, I try to help people and they don't care. This is why I don't try." Just as he reached the door he heard Dominic mumble:  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Cody was already in bed when he heard his doorbell ring.  
  
"Go away." He mumbled incoherently.  
  
The doorbell rang insistently.  
  
"Fahn." Cody mumbled.  
  
He stumbled out of his room, down the hall and into the living room where he eventually found the front door. Throwing the door open, he was surprised to find his cousin, "Mica?"  
  
She pushed him back into the house and slammed the door behind her, "Cody tell me what's going on right now!"  
  
Cody rubbed his temples, "Mica its ten o'clock, can't this wait 'till tomorrow?"  
  
"No!"  
  
He shook his head and walked into his kitchen, "As long as we're up do you want anything to eat o' drink?"  
  
"Milk," she said in an agitated voice as she followed him.  
  
Cody watched as his cousin sat on the counter, awaiting her glass of milk. When he did hand it to her she seemed even more irritated. "Now tell meh what you are talkin' about."  
  
Mica looked around, "Is your mom home?"  
  
"No, she's on a date."  
  
"Mine too," she took a sip of her milk, "I need to know why you were fighting my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
A moment of silence followed.  
  
Mica cleared her throat uncomfortably, "This isn't about Marie is it?"  
  
Cody looked at her sharply, "Why do ya ask that?"  
  
Mica rolled her eyes, "Its obvious that you like her Cody. Were you saying anything about her that made Dominic uncomfortable? I mean she is a close friend of hers. If you were talkin' dirty things about her then he would definitely try to kick your ass."  
  
The blonde haired boy looked uncomfortable, could his cousin really be that naïve? "Yes, Ah was talkin' bout her." It was the truth, just not in the way that Mica meant.  
  
"I thought so," she sipped her milk, "in that case you deserved your suspension."  
  
Cody nodded. "Now will ya go away so Ah can sleep?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Marie."  
  
She found herself looking into the eyes of her mother. "Huh?  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Marie was fully awake now and threw her arms around her mother, "Mommy Ah was so worried."  
  
Raven tightened her grip on her daughter, "You shouldn't have been sweetie, I knew what I was doing."  
  
"Ah know but..." Marie shut her eyes to prevent herself from crying.  
  
"Its okay baby, I just wanted to say hi to you before you went to school."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its time to get up already."  
  
Marie looked at her clock; it was morning already.  
  
"Now go get ready and I'll make breakfast."  
  
By the time Marie was finished getting ready and got down to breakfast everyone was already at the table. She took her usual seat and began to eat.  
  
"Alright kids its time to give you your new assignments," Raven announced as everyone began to eat.  
  
Pietro perked up, "What is it this time?"  
  
Raven told them.  
  
"That sounds incredibly difficult," Wanda said.  
  
"It is," Erik admitted, "but we feel that you four can handle it."  
  
* * *  
  
"Agents, are you on your marks?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
Erik looked at the communicator in his hand in satisfaction, the kids were definitely doing well.  
  
"Erik, are you monitoring the sky?"  
  
He looked at Raven, "Yes. No sign of Xavier's men or the police."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie observed her surroundings with delight. She had never dreamt of adventures like this one, she'd only read of them. She shined her flashlight on the hieroglyphs in front of her. To think that she was actually inside one of Egypt's mighty pyramids was almost ecstasy.  
  
Dominic noticed her wonder, "Agent keep your mind focused." Marie looked at him and nodded. "Good." Secretly, Dominic was just as excited.  
  
"Agent 4! Have you found what we need?" Pietro called.  
  
Wanda walked around a corridor back into Pietro's sight, "No."  
  
Pietro sighed, "Alright Agents I guess we've cleared this whole end of the pyramid."  
  
Marie frowned, "There has ta be something we missed."  
  
"Not a thing," Wanda told her.  
  
Pietro shifted impatiently, "Come on, lets go search somewhere else."  
  
"Or we can split up," Marie told him.  
  
"No, we were told not to split up."  
  
Marie looked at him stubbornly, "Ah refuse ta give up here. Ah just know we're missin' something."  
  
Pietro frowned into her challenging eyes, "Fine." He looked at Wanda, "You two stay here, Dominic come with me."  
  
As soon as the boys left Wanda asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"  
  
"If we were sent here ta find the plate of eternal redemption then don't ya think it would be in this room?" Marie began to search through the room.  
  
Wanda looked around the room, it was filled with ancient artifacts. She did, however, see what Marie had meant. There were religious artifacts on display, it would only make sense that an artifact to bring about redemption would be among religious artifacts.  
  
"Hey I think I found something!"  
  
Marie scurried over to Wanda's side. At the sight of the large, flattened plate of gold, her jaw slackened.  
  
"Contact the others," Marie ordered.  
  
Wanda nodded and reached the button on her communicator. She felt a cold grip on her wrist.  
  
"Not so fast honey."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it, how did those X-Men slip under our radar!"  
  
Mystique looked at her companion in agitation, "Magneto I honestly don't know but there's nothing we can do about it now." She looked at her failed radar, "All we can do now is hope the agents remember their training."  
  
* * *  
  
Mystique's instructions echoed in Pietro's head as he stared into the eyes of the most ferocious mutant he had ever met. Abort the mission if the mission should fall into peril, Mystique had said. Now, looking into the eyes of the blue furred monster in front of him, Pietro didn't think that was a bad idea. As fast as he could he ran back through the corridors, back to Wanda and Marie.  
  
* * *  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Iceman exclaimed as he found himself being thrown into a wall.  
  
Wanda smiled at Marie, her quick reflexes had helped them both.  
  
"Nice try but Iceman isn't all we have."  
  
"Not another one." Wanda muttered as Cyclops appeared before them.  
  
As Cyclops reached up to press the concealed button on his visor Wanda created her masterpiece, two scarlet orbs glowing with pride. Her orbs hit Cyclops before he could get a shot at the two other mutants. The force of the orbs sent him into the same wall as his mutant friend.  
  
Marie pressed her communicator, "Agents report!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Iceman stood and shot two balls of ice, which the girls dodged.  
  
"Ya gotta do bettah than that," Marie told him.  
  
"Yeah, try something like this." Another voice advised.  
  
Before either Cyclops or Iceman knew it they were being hauled out of the room by a strange, sliver hurricane. Pietro returned a moment later. "Ready to get the hell out of here?"  
  
Marie shook her head, "what we found wasn't the right plate."  
  
"How do you know?" Wanda asked.  
  
"The glyphs on the edges, they don't say anything about redemption."  
  
"Since when do you read ancient languages?"  
  
"Ah don't but ah know a few of the symbols."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Pietro told her, "We have to leave, where there's two X- Men there's bound to be more."  
  
Marie shook her head, "You guys leave, Ah'm gonna find the plate."  
  
Wanda and Pietro looked at her to determine whether or not she was serious. She was.  
  
Pietro sighed, "Fine, what do you want us to do?"  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic found himself facing the Beast and Angel, alone. Great, and I was ordered not to start a quake lest it should take down the pyramid.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel taunted, "You'll take down a woman but can't face us like men?"  
  
They must be talking about that Marvel Girl chick, Dominic remembered his last mission.  
  
"Or maybe he just wants to try to beat me again."  
  
Dominic knew without turning that Marvel Girl was standing behind him. Shit.  
  
"Dominic need some help?"  
  
He sighed in relief as he recognized Wanda's voice and he gained some confidence, "Not really but having you here will definitely make this faster and more painful for them."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie searched frantically with Pietro beside her.  
  
"I don't think its in here."  
  
"It is, Ah know it. Just keep looking."  
  
At high speed, Pietro searched. Anyone who stepped into the room would only have seen random items being moved around the room by a strong wind.  
  
Marie searched as fast as her human abilities would allow her to. She was already frustrated when she felt a jolt. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
Pietro stopped, "I didn't feel anything, I was moving too fast."  
  
Another jolt.  
  
"But I felt that."  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic grinned happily, he had managed to control his power while in the field. His jolt had done nothing to ruin the foundation of the pyramid, only to throw the X-Men off their feet. Unfortunately it had thrown Wanda as well.  
  
The female mutant gathered herself quickly, she had seen Dominic's trick coming and had attempted to brace herself, it had only half worked.  
  
"Agents, we found what we need, get out!"  
  
Wanda and Dominic took heed of the order.  
  
* * *  
  
The agents rushed back to the jet only to find it stuck in a pit of sand. As they boarded the jet Pietro asked what had happened. His question was greeted with a steely glare from his father.  
  
"Well a sudden quake dislodged a lot of the sand in the area and we seem to be stuck."  
  
Dominic turned red at Magneto's remark. "Oops."  
  
Mystique sighed, "We can free ourselves." She turned to Pietro, "As quickly as possible, sweep the sand out from under us."  
  
* * *  
  
Irene laughed when Erik and Raven finished recounting the details of the mission.  
  
"Its not funny," Erik said, "Not only did Dominic cause a dangerous avalanche but Marie chose to lead everyone against our strict orders to abort the mission if something went wrong."  
  
Mystique rubbed her temples, "And she managed to convince the others that it was a good idea."  
  
"Yes but they got the plate."  
  
"After disregarding our orders." Raven pointed out.  
  
"And they proved they could handle the X-Men on their own."  
  
A smile found its way to Erik's face and before he knew it he was laughing. Raven looked at him and began to laugh as well.  
  
Irene smiled, "So have either one of you thought about actually naming the team or giving them field names?"  
  
Erik and Raven looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Irene leaned forward, placing her hands on the table before her, "For the team name I was thinking-" She paused, "the Brotherhood."  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"No, you can't be breaking up with me."  
  
"Mica, I just did," Dominic said in frustration.  
  
Mica didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the McDonald so she took a deep breath, "Does this have anything to do with my yelling at you on the phone? I realize it was childish but I just-"  
  
"No, Mica its just not working out."  
  
"It can't just not be working out." Mica insisted stubbornly, "Something had to have happened to make you think twice about us being a couple."  
  
"Mica, I'm just not-" he couldn't think of a kind way to say what he needed to say, "I'm not feeling the same attraction to you that I used to."  
  
Mica nodded sadly, "I see." She got up and started to walk away, hoping Dominic would stop her.  
  
He didn't.  
  
***  
  
Marie felt her heart start to pound harder. Shift weight to left, kick with right leg, block punches.  
  
"Come on Marie you know you can do better than that!"  
  
She felt her determination soar at the words of her instructor. She failed to block two punches in a row and hesitation had caused her to miss the perfect opening to knock her opponent down.  
  
"Stop!" Raven yelled.  
  
Marie and Pietro did as they were told.  
  
"Marie," Raven walked over to her, "What was that? You missed too many things! The little things can get you killed in the field!" She turned to Pietro, "You did perfectly, go inside."  
  
Pietro nodded and ran up to the house.  
  
Raven turned back to Marie, "Have you been practicing like you were supposed to?"  
  
Marie nodded, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Then why couldn't you simply sweep Pietro's feet out from under him?"  
  
"Ah missed thah opening."  
  
Raven sighed, "Be here early tomorrow morning for your next lesson." She took a deep breath, "I've seen you do much better than that Marie."  
  
Sensing Raven was finished, Marie followed Pietro's path into the house.  
  
***  
  
Mica sat on her bed, pillow clutched to her chest, and tears running down her face. She had tried to call Marie but Erik had told her that Marie was busy with homework and could not take calls.  
  
She reached for the phone again and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Carly."  
  
"What's wrong? You sound so depressed."  
  
"Dominic broke up with me," she whispered, as if saying it softly would make the memory go away.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"This time I don't think we'll be getting back together." Mica admitted, not even taking offense to Carly's comment, "This time his reason for breaking up with me was different."  
  
"Oh man Mica I was hoping he wouldn't tell you about that fight with Cody over Marie."  
  
Mica's voice hardened, "What fight over Marie?"  
  
Carly heard her friend's steely voice and immediatly knew she'd made a mistake, "I, uh, I mean..."  
  
"That fight was over Marie!" Mica exclaimed, throwing the pillow away from her and wiping her tears away angrily. "Like in a romantic way?"  
  
"Um, yeah but..."  
  
"But nothing! You all knew and made a fool of me!"  
  
"It wasn't like that Mica. Pietro is the one who told me, and he told me way after it happened."  
  
"How 'way after'?" Mica asked, the steely tone back again.  
  
"Like two days ago."  
  
Mica squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Mica, you're freaking me out, why aren't you talking?"  
  
She still didn't say anything.  
  
"Mica you know how Pietro exaggerates and how that 'he said she said' crap goes. Chances are it wasn't even about Marie."  
  
Mica doubted that, she wasn't completely blind. She saw the way Cody looked at Marie, saw the way Dominic was so damn affectionate with the southern girl. "Yeah Carly, I'm sure."  
  
"Hey Mica I've gotta go, dinner time."  
  
"Yeah," Mica said. "Bye."  
  
***  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Throwing open the door, Cody rolled his eyes; Why did his cousin always choose to come over when he was getting ready to sleep?  
  
"Cody you are soooo dead!" Mica pushed him into the house and slammed the door shut.  
  
Cody was taken so off gaurd that even his football training didn't help him maintain balance. He crashed into a wall and yelped. After regaining his composure he yelled "Mica what thah hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
"No, what the hell is wrong with you!" Mica crossed her arms, "Fighting with my boyfriend over my best friend!  
  
Oh no. "Mica Ah don't know what your babbling about."  
  
"Yeah right, Carly told me. Then I called Trish to confirm the story and guess what?" She hurried on, "She confirmed it."  
  
Cody sighed, "Mica ah didn't wanna tell ya."  
  
"Why?" Mica asked, sounding tired, "We're supposed to be close, like siblings."  
  
Cody nodded, "that's why. Ah didn't want ya ta get hurt."  
  
A tear ran down Mica's face, "Good job dumbass." she took a deep breath, "If my boyfriend had a thing for some other girl then why didn't you just tell me? You didn't think that maybe it might concern me?"  
  
He ran his hand through his blonde hair, "Mica Ah didn't think it was mah place to say anything. Sure we're close but we've never talked with each other about this kind of stuff. This is new territory."  
  
Mica nodded, "I guess so but Cody from now on know that nothing is off limits to talk about."  
  
Her cousin nodded.  
  
She frowned, "But what about you?" she asked accusatorily.  
  
"What about meh?"  
  
"Are you just using Wanda to get to Marie?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Well if you were attracted to Marie when you met her...before Wanda..."  
  
Cody walked to the livingroom and plopped down on the couch, "Ah see how ya could think that but Ah swear it wasn't like that."  
  
"What was it like?" Mica had followed him.  
  
"Ah admit Ah met Marie first and was definitaly attracted to her first but then Ah met Wanda and Ah got ta know her first and she's freakin' awesome!"  
  
"So," Mica said slowly, "you weren't just trying to find some way into Marie's house?"  
  
"No!" Cody exclaimed exhasperatedly, "Ah even asked Wanda ta the dance a long tahm ago."  
  
Mica sat next to him, "So what? Everybody has their significant other except me?"  
  
Cody, to Mica's chagrin, laughed, "Significant other? Mica we're just in high school, it's just dating."  
  
"Yeah but now everyone has a date to the dance but me. I mean Pietro asked Carly, you asked Wanda, Dominic asked Marie..."  
  
"Hang on. Mica how do ya know he asked her?"  
  
"Well he wants her and got rid of me so..."  
  
"Did ya evah decide ta stop and have faith in your friend? Maybe she realized how awkward that would make things, maybe she doesn't feel the same way, maybe she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him or with you."  
  
Mica frowned, she wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or her. Then she began to think, "Yeah Marie is the best friend in the world, she would never hurt me."  
  
"There ya go," Cody smiled, "Now go home and sleep."  
  
***  
  
Marie got home from school a little confused. The whole day had been a little awkward. First Mica had been cheerfully talking to her the whole way to school, too cheerfull. Then Marie found out that Mica and Dominic had broken up and everyone knew except for her, Mica's best friend.  
  
When she asked around she found out that they had broken up over her. Carly and Trish and given her every detail, including why Dominic and Cody had really been fighting in the locker room. As if that wasn't enough for her freshman mind to comprehend, she then found out that Wanda had confronted Cody about the whole thing. Well, actually, she had seen them yelling in the parking lot. The final nail in the high school dramatized coffin was that Mica, hell no one, had walked home with her.  
  
She opened the door to her house, hoping to find a sense of normalcy. No such luck.  
  
"Marie honey!" Irene exclaimed, "have some pancakes!"  
  
"Pancakes? It's the afternoon!"  
  
Raven came into the room, "Yeah but Erik got a pancake craving and then we all wanted pancakes."  
  
Marie shook her head, "No thanks, ah'm gonna go do mah homework."  
  
***  
  
Dominic looked at the door in despair. He hadn't wanted her to find out this way. He had imagined telling Marie that he was head over heals for her so many times but it had always involved a movie and lasertag.  
  
Unable to swallow his fear he turned around and screamed. "Marie you can't do that!"  
  
Marie laughed, "but the look was priceless."  
  
"You and your sick sense of humor."  
  
Marie sobered, "So what did you want ta talk ta meh about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah'm assumin' that's why ya were at mah door."  
  
He looked at the door as if it had just suddenly appeared and stammered, "right, talk to you."  
  
"Is it about Mica and the breakup?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Dom," she said, reached passed him and opening her door, "Come on, let's talk."  
  
***  
  
"So, you aren't gonna ask meh out or anything now, right?"  
  
"Um, right, that would be too weird."  
  
Marie nodded her agreement. "So we're still friends?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"Ah don't know. In books things lahk this happen and then the characters stop talking."  
  
"Marie this isn't a book, it's real life."  
  
"But wouldn't it be awesome if it wasn't real life!"  
  
"Huh?" Dominic couldn't follow her train of thought.  
  
"Like if we were really stuck in a book and someone was reading our every thought and move!"  
  
"Marie we seriously have to get you away from science fiction books."  
  
***  
  
"Okay Quicksilver, do your thing."  
  
Quicksilver pressed his communicator, "Now Destiny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked down with slight fear. he had never tried running down a completely vertical cliff before but that's all that seemed to be out in the middle of the New Mexican desert, cliffs. In the distance he could see the military base he had been sent to break into.  
  
He took a deep breath and ran down the cliff. He kept his eyes opened through out the whole run and what he saw excited him. He couldn't explain it but the view of the earth rushing up to meet him as he made his decent was amazing. Fluidly he made the transition to the horizontal surface and ran up and over the gates of the base.  
  
Looking around he saw that he had made it to the main Control Room without being detected. He looked at the two unconscious men on the floor, compliments of his karate skills.  
  
"Destiny I'm in."  
  
***  
  
"Avelanche, everything good?"  
  
"Yup Mystique, all quiet on this side."  
  
"Good. Keep watching, don't need those pesky X-Men messing with our plans."  
  
"No problem." Avelanche had taken his spot, watching the base from miles away. He was one of Quicksilver's lookouts. He caught the sight of a plane in the distance. "Mystique, a military Blackbird is making its way towards the base."  
  
"Don't worry, that one belongs to the base. The X-Men's Bird is a deeper color."  
  
***  
  
"Scarlet Witch, are you having any problems?" "No Magneto. Everything's quiet on my side too. I'm sure everything is quiet on Marie's side too." "Scarlet Witch, you have to refer to your team mates by their field names." "Sorry."  
  
***  
  
Quicksilver began to look through the base frantically. He had thought his mission objective, a set of discs, would be in the control room but he was wrong. Now he was trying his hardest to find the correct room. He found that he had to stay at a constant hyper speed in order to be overlooked by all the guards and employees. He also couldn't knock out every person he came across lest it should start to look a little suspicious.  
  
Twenty minutes of running at high speeds were beginning to wear him down. He no longer felt his feet on the floor. No, it felt like he was running on the air itself.  
  
"That's because you are."  
  
"Huh?" Quicksilver looked down and realized he was being levitated. "Ms. Marvel why do you try?"  
  
Jean Gray smiled, "Because the X-Men always win."  
  
"Not against the Brotherhood you don't."  
  
The smile faded from her fair face as she threw Quicksilver against the wall.  
  
***  
  
The Scarlet Witch might have helped her teammate if she hadn't been under attack herself. She dodged the quick, crafty moves of her mutant opponent, Archangel. He was fast, but she was much faster.  
  
Gathering her wits she charged up a hex ball and threw it directly at Archangel's chest. The older mutant stumbled back, confused. The Witch took this opportunity to land a swift kick to her assailant's stomach. Archangel landed on the hard New Mexican ground, clutching his stomach.  
  
The girl stood over her prey, ready to finish him off with a few more hex balls.  
  
"No, no, girly, can't have that."  
  
She felt a pair of oversized fuzzy hands pick her up by the arms and throw her a few yards away from Archangel.  
  
"Scarlet Witch come in!"  
  
She shook her head and tried to answer Destiny's call but the Beast stopped her. "I'm afraid I can not allow you to do that."  
  
She looked into his soft eyes intently. Absently she wondered why he was fighting her, he seemed more like the peaceful type.  
  
"Beast don't," Archangel said, standing up.  
  
The Beast looked at his teammate, "I wasn't actually going to hurt her Archangel, but I couldn't let her kill you."  
  
Scarlet Witch looked between the two in bewilderment, they weren't going to kill her? She smiled inside. Magneto had told her she would have this advantage. Xavier's Men were just too soft to actually defeat their opponents. How pityful.  
  
Throughout the ordeal the Witch had actually been creating new hex balls and now with the two X-Men distracted....  
  
She threw three in the direction of the enemy and ducked to avoid the aftereffects.  
  
***  
  
It all happened so fast, Avelanche would tell Mystique later. One second he was watching nothing. There were no guards, no enemies, no X-Men. A split second later the X-men were in front of him, attacking his teammates, and in the base itself.  
  
So far the boy had been able to survive on his own skill alone. He had been warned against using his powers because of the potential damage and unneeded attention it would draw. Now he wished he could use his powers; he didn't know how to defeat these X-Men without them. It didn't help that the X-Men he was fighting were not familiar faces.  
  
One was a woman in her early twenties. Avalanche had to admit she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Everything about her screamed punk from her leather uniform to her white mohawk. The other was a man made of steel, literally. He must have risen seven feet from the ground, Avalanche felt sorry for the earth for having to support the man's weight. The punker chick had called him Colossus. A fitting name.  
  
Avalanche found himself being thrown around, using his own skills to lessen the effects of these attacks. The two mutants worked perfectly synchronized. Colossus punched him, throwing Avalanche's body in the air in the process, while the punker awakened the winds, using them to speed up his meeting with the ground bellow.  
  
Avalanche lay bleeding on the ground, disoriented. He felt the blood coming from his mouth, nose, and any other part of his face that could possibly bleed. After trying to move his body he realized that some of his bones were definately broken, or at least sprained. He moaned in pain but his assailants took no pity on him.  
  
***  
  
Quicksilver wasn't sure how to take Ms. Marvel down. He could only depend on her own mind to wander in order to escape the grasp of her telekinectic grasp. Making a snap decision he ran towards her at full speed, crashing into her. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish but at least now they were both disoriented instead of him enjoying the feeling all by himself.  
  
"Is that what Mystique is teaching you? Run into your opponent?" A deep voice asked.  
  
A fist grabbed Quicksilver by the material of his uniform and picked him up. Quicksilver looked at Wolverine in disgust. No matter how many times he saw the clawed mutant, whether it was on the news or in person, Quicksilver couldn't get over the sense of pity for the poor animal.  
  
"So, um, like Mr. Wolverine, what do we do now?"  
  
Quicksilver looked over to the side of the Canadian and saw a small brunnette.  
  
Without taking his eyes off of the slippery mutant, Wolverine answered, "We take him with us."  
  
"Wrong sugah, ya'll are gonna leave him here."  
  
Quicksilver grinned as he found himself being release from Wolverine's grasp. His team mate had launched herself expertly and the animal, using a combination of kicks she had learned from Mystique. Watching his team mate was fun. Especially when she used the Wolverine's own tactic's against him, letting momentum work in her own favor.  
  
Quicksilver watched in awe as she took down Ms. Marvel and the brunnette while keeping Wolverine in check. It didn't occur to Quicksilver that he should help, she looked like she was having too much fun.  
  
Finally, the three X-Men were forced into one side of the room, panting, trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
Jean Gray looked at the girl who had taken her down, "Who are you anyway?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
The girl stood tall, her black catsuit claiming its owner proudly as she proclaimed, "Ah Ahm the Rogue!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I was planning on writing more in this chapter but I figured I had waited long enough to update the story and stopped.  
  
Okay its 1:39am and i'm too tired to say anything profound or remotly interesting about this chapter so I'm going to go on and give SHOUT OUTS to my reviewers:  
  
Rogue151: I got the idea to have her dream them up because I was talking to one of my friends about how she managed to dream up a picture of her boyfriend before she even met him. It was just really freaky and I had to write it in one of my fanfictions. Don't worry though, it wasn't just some random thing I put in the story, it actually has significance.  
  
Tammy: he he he, I love high school drama. Yeah it's the same exact Cody...we'll see how that plays out. Expect more information on the dream in the near future ::creepy music plays:: Wait, that's just one of my Cds.  
  
ishandahalf: Your enthusiasm regarding music is completly awesome! I swear I would write a longer response if I wasn't half asleep. I'll make up for it at the end of my next chapter. Mica and Dom bother you? Really? Why?....Me too but I have my own reasons.  
  
Caliente: Woah! Take a deep breath. Thank you for reviewing! I'm still in the process of read ing your story, I love it so far. Okay, you definately have a grasp on all the confusing relationships going on, I'm glad I didn't lose everyone with that drama. Keep reading to find out what happens with the dreams. :) Elrohirthewriter: Ah a Marie/Dom shipper. I really really really really really really really really wanna tell you what happens betwen them but I can't. I really really want to though. Alas, you'll have to read it. Panther Nesmith: Oh you are crazy, but the world has gone crazy too. 1984 is my favorite, I think I've read it too many times though. Yeah, Cody got the short end of the stick as far as the comics went. I can't decide what exactly is going to happen to him in my version but we'll see. so, after reading about the missions are you confused? Weeeee...its almost 2am and I'm going insane. I'm gonna sleep now. Adios. 


	13. The Dance

Author's Note: I apologize to Elorhirthewriter and Panther Nesmith. I actually did respond to your reviews but I forgot to leave spaces between some of the responses so some of them came out looking like one big paragraph. Trust me I did respond to your reviews but it might be hard to find. And I totally have to apologize for screwing up Jean Gray's codename, its Marvel Girl NOT Ms. Marvel. I write these fictions around 1am (my only free time) and I make stupid mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: BLAH!  
  
Interesting Fact: Altoids are British imports.  
  
The Damned, Episode 1 Chapter 13: The Dance  
  
Raven sat on the front porch, curled up on an elegant, outdoor sofa. She held a cup of hot coffee near her face, allowing the steam to warm up her face in the cool Mississippi morning. The smile on her face was more than one of content, it was one of pure elation.  
What could she have to feel sad about? Her team had beaten the X-Men time and time again. By this point the Brotherhood had found ways to get past the X-men a handfull of times. Each time her group of trainees had completed their mission objective. She couldn't be more proud of her daughter, she got the best possible grades in her high school classes and managed to be the guiding force inthe Brotherhood. Irene and Raven couldn't have been doing better. There had been no talk of breaking up or any discomfort. They were truly in love.  
"Hillary?"  
Raven looked up to see Mica's mother walking up towards the house. Raven got up and walked down the stairs to meet the woman half way. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm terrific," the woman looked at her feet as if they were new apendages, "but I don't think I can say the same for our daughters."  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked.  
The woman looked at Raven. "I think something," she sucked in a breath, "more specifically, a guy, has come between them." She didn't miss the perplexed look on Hillary's face, "I think its Dominic."  
Hillary looked around, "I'm being rude, I haven't even invited you inside."  
"No, its okay, I should be going soon."  
"Oh no, I insist. I made a fresh batch of coffee and everything." Hillary pretended to pout.  
Mrs. Goodes began to laugh, "You are too much. Coffee sounds good."  
  
* * *  
"So," Raven said as she poured Mrs. Goodes a cup of coffee, "What makes you think Dominic is the problem?"  
"Well I noticed that Mica was down in the dumps and its the same way she always acts when they break up. Which I'm sure you know is a lot of the time." she smiled  
Raven nodded and smiled back, "Young love."  
"Yeah, glad we don't have to worry about that."  
Raven nodded, "But what does that have to do with Marie?"  
"Well I accidentally overheard Mica talking to Carly and it seems that Dominic dumped Mica because he was attracted to another girl." She paused for a sip of coffee. "Then I noticed that Marie wasn't coming over as much anymore and just put two and two together..."  
"Oh no," Raven groaned.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." She paused, "You know they might work it out themselves."  
"Knowing Marie, that isn't very likely. She's too timid and hates confrontation," Raven unconsciously tapped the tabletop.  
"And my little Mica is too stubborn to admit how she feels."  
Raven shook her head, "How have they survived being friends this long?"  
"No idea."  
"Don't get me wrong, I love that they're friends. They are perfect together but..."  
"They are two completely different personalities."  
"Precisely."  
Mrs. Goodes sighed, "Maybe Irene could help."  
Raven looked at her in surprise, "Irene?"  
"Well,yeah,I mean she is Marie's mother too isn't she?"  
"Um...yeah...but..how?" Raven was flustered.  
"I figured it out a long time ago. First I thought Erik might be Irene's husband but eventually I figured it out."  
"And it doesn't bother you?" Raven's face became one of utter confusion.  
"Naw, its the different people in this world that make the earth go round."  
"Amen to that." Raven smiled but inside she wondered if people had figured out that she was a homosexual then did that mean they figured out she was a mutant too?  
  
* * *  
  
Cody effortlessly intercepted the pass. Without thinking he ran fifty yards, dodging the other team's players while being gaurded by his own teammates. As soon as he stepped into the area of the field painted entirely in yellow he knew he had the game locked. Within seconds the game was over; Caldecott Cougars 21, Franksville Tigers 3  
Cody immediatly looked up into the stands to find Wanda. He was surprised that she had begun to come to his games considering she was anti- school spirit. He felt his teammates pull him onto their shoulders and cheered in happiness but he continued to look for Wanda's scarlet hair.  
As his eyes scanned the bleachers he locked eyes with Marie. He felt his heart beat a little faster. He shook his head, Marie wasn't there for him, she was probably there to see her friend Pietro. Besides he had heard rumors about her and Dominic. And anyway, Cody reminded himself, Ah have Wanda, the most intrigueing woman in the world.  
"Cody!"  
He looked down, near the cheerleaders. He smiled, there was his Wanda. He quickly got off of his team mate's shoulders and rushed over to her. "Hey did ya see that?!"  
She nodded, his enthusiasm was infectious, "I'm so proud." She threw her arms around him.  
Cody laughed,"Ya sure ya wanna be huggin' meh? Ah feel lahk Ah've been swimmin' in sweat."  
Wanda surprised him by kissing him on the mouth, long and passionatly. Her blush was evident even through her heavy makeup, "I'm sure."  
Cody kissed her back, giddily.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie watched them from the bleachers. She felt like a peeping Tom but she just couldn't help herself. There was just something incredibly intriguing about people who could just let themselves be free enough to be comfortable with intense human contact.  
Deep in thought she didn't hear Pietro call her name. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.  
"Sorry to scare you," Pietro sat next to her. "What were looking at anyway?"  
"Nothing," Marie said quietly.  
"Yeah, right." He wasn't stupid. He felt his lips twist into a smile, "Hey Marie has anyone asked you to the dance?"  
"No," she told him. "Ya ain't gonna ask are ya?"  
"No and there's no need to look horrified." He paused, "but I know someone on the team that's been dying to ask you."  
Marie looked at him quizzically, "Who an' if he wanted ta ask meh so bad why didn't he do it earlier? The dance is only two days away."  
Pietro nodded, "Yeah I know, I know. But the truth is he's incredibly shy, at least around you. He thinks of you as the unattainable girl."  
"Do Ah know him?"  
Pietro nodded, "He sits next to you in your english class, Gary Laslow."  
Marie thought for a minute and realized who he was talking about. "So did he send ya ovah ta ask meh out foh him?"  
"Naw, he'd die if he knew I was over here talking to you about him. I just think you should go over there and talk to him."  
"Pietro," Marie groaned.  
"Marie don't give me that. I mean, who else are you going to go with? In case you hadn't noticed Dominic has moved on to Francine and Cody is taken." Pietro didn't miss the look on Marie's face. He just couldn't figure out if she was more hurt by Dominic or Cody. He added gently, "Marie I'm sure Dominic would have asked you if it wasn't for the Mica thing." she still held that same expression on her face. "And if Cody had talked to you first he probably would have gone out with you instead of Wanda." That didn't help either. Pietro sighed, "Look Marie, my point is you need to have fun and Gary is all up for having fun," he paused,"if you can make the first move."  
"Pietro forget it," Marie muttered.  
"Marie I never figured you to be chicken shit."  
"What?" Marie looked him directly in the eyes.  
"Well the Marie I know can kick anyone's ass and even though she's shy she would never let anyone keep her down."  
"Is that what you think Ah'm doing? Lettin' othah people keep meh down?"  
Pietro shrugged, "Prove me wrong."  
"Fahn Ah will!" Marie got up and walked away only to mentally kick herself. She had fallen right into Pietro's trap.  
  
* * *  
  
Gary sat, talking to one of his friends about the plays he had managed to pull when he saw Marie walking towards him. There was no way she was coming to talk to him, she was just passing by him to get to the bathroom, yeah that was it.  
No such luck.  
"Hey Gary, how ya doin'?"  
His friend stared in disbelief, Gary was actually nervous.  
"Ah'm, ah'm fahn."  
"Ah saw that last play, it was nice."  
Gary nodded stupidly, "Thanks."  
"Yeah, Pietro's explained the ins and outs of football to meh so Ah knew it was perfect. Ah especially like that interception during the second quarter."  
"Thanks," he repeated.  
His friend kicked him in the foot, almost knocking him off balance.  
"Um, Marie," Gary started.  
"Yeah Gary," Marie said in a sweet voice.  
"Ah know its kinda last minute and all but Ah was wonderin' if ya would lahk ta go to the dance with meh."  
Marie smiled, "that'd be nice, Ah'd love to."  
Gary seemed relieved,"Great! Um, Ah'd pick ya up but Ah'n not old enough ta drive." He wanted to slap himself for that comment, it was stupid.  
Marie smiled, amused, "No problem, Ah'll meet ya there."  
"Yeah, Ah'll meet ya." Great, now your just regurgitating information.  
Marie gave him a charming smile, "Good." She looked at her watch, "Ah gotta go but Ah'll see ya at the dance."  
Gary watched in a stupor as his date walked off, marveling at the way she swayed her curvy, jean covered hips.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie looked around the city library, somebody had told her Mica was going to be there trying to find books for her research paper on black holes. Marie searched the young adult's section first, knowing that her friend would most likely try and find the easier reads. Suprisingly, Marie did not find her so she headed off towards the adult's section.  
"Hey Marie what are you doing here so late?"  
Marie looked to see her favorite librarian, Mr. Harmon, shelving books. "Just looking foh Mica."  
"Really? You looked dressed for some teenage function," Mr. Harmon observed.  
"Um, yeah. Ah was at the game."  
"Ah. Who won?"  
"We did," Marie told him before asking, "Have you seen Mica anywhere?"  
"Yeah, she checked out a few books about five minutes ago, she said she was going to look through them in the Silent Reading area."  
Hmm, now why didn't she just take them home? "Thank ya Mr. Harmon."  
"No problem."  
Marie hurried off to the room Mr. Harmon had mentioned. Sure enough Mica was seated at the table furthest from the door. She had her notebooks and science books open to various pages and so far Mica hadn't seen her friend approaching. Marie used this to her own advantage, Mica couldn't avoid her the way she had been all week at school.  
"Mica."  
The black haired girl looked up from her book with a start, "Marie?"  
"That's mah name."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Looking foh ya actually."  
Mica rolled her eyes and began to scribble in her notebook.  
"Mica ya can't keep avoiding meh."  
Mica looked at her, "What would make you think I'm avoiding you?"  
"Ah've been tryin' ta talk ta ya at school and ya keep walkin' off in different directions or pretending ta be late foh some made up appointment." Marie felt the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Mica if ya are mad at meh ya have ta tell meh why."  
"I'm not mad at you," Mica insisted.  
"Don't lie ta meh."  
Mica began to pack her materials into her backpack, "I'm not lying to you."  
"Yes ya are. You know it, Ah know it, so lets not pretend."  
By that time Mica finished packing, got up and started to walk away. Unfortunately Marie followed. "Marie go home and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."  
"But-"  
"Go home!"  
Marie stood in the middle of the library, watching her best friend walk away. Marie felt her lips becoming wet and realized she was crying and from the sniffling she heard coming from Mica's direction she knew her friend was crying too.  
  
* * *  
  
I really don't know how I managed to destroy the best friendship in the world. Since I was really little I never had any friends. Actually, people steered clear of me, never wanted to be friends with a little girl with a family like mine. And why should they? My family was always white trash. I mean what kind of functional family would have social workers coming in and out of their house all day long? What kind of functional family would have to resort to calling the cops to settle disputes?  
I'm getting off topic. Friends. Friends are people you can depend on, people you can tell your deepest feelings to. I thought I had that but apparantly I don't because my best friend is incredibly angry at me. Since we were about seven she's been my best friend and we always told each other everything, EVERYTHING! I told her all my secrets, all my shameful secrets, and she told me hers. We've influenced each other in ways we would have never thought possible. Hell it was my best friend that got me to write in this journal. Marie has always been such a good friend to me, not just a good friend, my better half. I wonder why she wont tell me her secrets now. Why doesn't she trust me?  
  
* * *  
  
Marie finished dressing just as Wanda barged into her bedroom.  
"Marie do you have any makeup!"  
Marie looked at the panicked girl's face, "No, why?"  
Wanda looked at her frantically, "Because I got down to my very last bit of scarlet eyeshadow and I don't have time to go buy more!"  
"Wanda relax," Marie picked up a comb and began to run it through her hair, "I'm sure Cody would love it if you didn't wear makeup just this one time, kind of a spontaneous change."  
"Do you really thing so?" Marie nodded. "Alright, then I'll just go like this."  
Marie looked Wanda head to toe. Wanda was wearing a long, sorcerous- like, dress with matching heels. Marie knew Cody would like it. He seemed to like anything unique and new. He would especially like the three streaks of scarlet dye running through Wanda's already purple hair. "Ya look good Wanda."  
"Thanks, so do you."  
Marie didn't say anything.  
"I mean it Marie, you're sure to get every guy's attention," Wanda hesitated, "Or just Dominic's"  
Marie glared at Wanda. "What makes ya think Ah'm gettin' all dressy foh him?"  
Wanda looked a little surprised at the defensiveness of her friend, "Sorry, my mistake."  
"Your damn right."  
"Alright Marie, I'll see ya downstairs in like five minutes."  
"See ya."  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic stared up at his ceiling. He was laying on his hardwood floor thinking. He knew he was the only one out of all of his friends that wasn't going to the dance, he hadn't even bothered to ask anyone to go with him, despite the rumors that he had.  
Even if I went it would probably be a disaster. Mica would feel uncomfortable around me and so would Carly.  
He punched the ground with a clenched fist. It wasn't fair, Carly was his friend not just someone he knew through his exgirlfriend. Carly had been his friend before she had met Marie and Mica.  
Marie.  
The name stung him. He had avoided his friend ever since he had told her he was attracted to her. On missions, in the house, at school, he would avoid talking to her more than he really had to. He had told himself that they could be friends just like before but he had been fooling himself. Everything had changed and all because he had to go and be stupid enough to break up with Mica.  
  
* * *  
  
Gary looked stunned when he say Marie. Her clingy, darkgreen dress showed off every one of her curves. The dress was shortsleeved and ended right above her knees but she wore light green stockings and long gloves that exposed absolutely no skin. This didn't bother Gary in the least, he was elated to even be out on a date with Marie.  
"Marie, would ya lahk ta dance?"  
"Sure sugah." She lead him out onto the dancefloor and began to follow the beat of the music.  
Pietro watched her from his corner of the gym, Carly standing next to him. He was glad for Marie, she needed to have some fun.  
"Pietro are we gonna dance or what?"  
Pietro looked at his date, "Oh come now Carly, there's no reason for me to embarrass you on the dance floor."  
"What? You can't dance?" Carly asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Of course I can dance, I'm just so good I don't want to make you look bad." He smiled at her frustration.  
"Oh come on!" she dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Dominic rolled over onto his stomach.  
There is no need for me to go to that stupid dance, I wouldn't have any fun. I've alienated myself from all of my friends, male and female. Besides, I hate dancing.  
  
* * *  
  
Mica entered the gym with her date, Michael Fresno. She looked around, yes everyone was definatly having a good time. She caught a glance of Marie dancing with Gary.  
Strange, she didn't come with Dominic.  
Mica shrugged it off, Dominic was probably just dancing with someone else for that one song.  
"Mica do you want to get some punch!" Mike yelled over the music.  
"Sure!" she yelled back.  
Michael went to get the punch, leaving Mica to wait for him. Mica listened to the music, it was from the new Red Hot Chilli Peppers album. She looked back at Marie, it was their favorite band.  
Oh well, Marie doesn't seem to be missing me at all. She's having too much fun.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie felt her hair flying all over the place as she kept up with the song's upbeat tempo. She felt herself becoming lost in the song altogether, she loved it. After a few minutes, however, the song ended, leaving Marie breathless and hot.  
"Wow Marie you're a good dancer," Gary told her.  
"Thanks Gary, so are you." As she said those words she saw Mica standing alone. Marie frowned, why had Mica come alone? All the boys were pining for her so why didn't she just pick one of them? Marie contemplated going over to her friend to talk, then shook her head chiding herself for her own stupidity. Mica didn't want to talk to her, she'd made that evident enough.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wanda relax, dancing is really easy," Cody said as the next song started.  
Wanda frowned, "Easy for you to say Mr. Sports Star, you actually have coordination."  
Cody just laughed, "Wanda just let your body loose and find the rythm."  
After a few minutes Wanda gave up, "Oh forget it, I'll never get this. I dance like a white girl."  
"Well," Cody pretended to contemplate this, "That could be because you are, in fact, a white girl."  
"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."  
Cody sighed, "Wanda look around," she did. "What do you think of the people around you?"  
"They look rediculous."  
"Exactly." He looked her in the eyes, "People aren't caring what they look like, they're just here to have fun."  
"Alright, lets try this again."  
  
* * *  
  
Okay I am not bored, I am not bored, I am not bored.  
Dominic turned off his Sega Genesis, having beaten his "Sonic the Hedgehog" game twice already.  
There isn't anything on T.V and I will not start thinking about Marie again.  
He flipped through the channels, the first thing he saw was a commercial for auburn hair dye.  
Okay, time to watch something else.  
He flipped it to Roseanne, Marie's favorite show. He changed the channel again, to MTV, a Nirvana video, one of Marie's favorite bands. He gave up on T.V and turned on the radio.  
"And this next song by Alanis Morrisette is dedicated to Sandra's ex boyfriend who dumped her for her best friend."  
Dominic turned it off.  
  
* * *  
  
A half hour later Carly found herself sitting in a chair, Pietro seated closely to her.  
"You know Pietro I always kind of thought you were stuck up and self centered," she smiled, "but after spending so much time with you these past few weeks I see that my first impression of you, along with my second, third and fourth, was wrong."  
Pietro smiled,"Thanks Carly, that means a lot coming from you."  
"Really? Why?" Carly asked suspiciously.  
"You know," Pietro said, "most girls would have just thanked me for the compliment and smiled or something."  
Carly looked directly into his pupils, "But other girls are stupid, bubbly, and ignorant. If you are going to be running games on me I want to know now so I don't get sucked in by your tricks."  
"Woah Carly, maybe I should try another approach." He thought for a second, "How about, Carly I love the way that dress brings out the color in your eyes?" Without waiting for her to answer he continued, "And I really do mean it, coming from you it does mean a lot."  
"Then I'm forced to ask yet again, why?"  
"Because Carly, you aren't like the other girls I've dated," he hung his head and began to laugh, "God that sounds like such a line."  
Despite her suspicion, Carly began to laugh with him.  
"See," Pietro's eyes were bright with laughter, "you are much prettier when you're letting yourself have a good time."  
A slow song started to pour out through the speakers.  
"Come on, lets dance," Carly grabbed his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Mica watched her friend dancing with Pietro and smiled, they were so cute together. She forced herself to focus on her own date. They had their arms around each other, swaying slowly to the song.  
This is sweet, Mica thought sadly knowing those were the only words she would use to describe it. With Dominic she had never been able to capture a single moment in such simple terms. She would have never been able to summarize how she felt in any amount of words. And the worst part, her date was oblivious.  
  
* * *  
  
Marie felt Gary's hands moving further and further down her back. She shifted a little uncomfortable with the contact. She could barely keep her arms around him without the urge to back off and leave a three yard distance between them. As a result, her arms were stiff and Gary noticed.  
"Marie, is anythin' wrong?"  
"No, nothin'," she answered quickly.  
"Are ya sure? Cuz if you're feelin' a little uncomfortable we can stop."  
"Yeah, yeah that would be good."  
She didn't miss the disappointed look on Gary's face as she led him off the dance floor.  
  
* * *  
Later:  
  
"Nothing like punch at a school dance," Cody said as he poured Wanda an unidentifiable red drink.  
Wanda sipped the punch, "This tastes like feet."  
"Have ya evah tasted feet?" Cody asked, pouring himself a cup.  
"You know what I mean," Wanda said as she took another sip and grimaced.  
"It can't be that bad," Cody took a sip, "Okay, its worse."  
"Oh crap," Wanda muttered.  
"What?" Cody asked concerned. He followed Wanda's gaze, "Oh crap."  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't explain what he was doing, he had no plan. Dominic had spied Marie dancing with Gary and made a beeline for the two of them.  
How dare that, that thing put his hands on Marie! Why had Marie agreed to go out with that stupid jock? I blame Pietro.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at the owner of the hand, Carly.  
"Dominic can I talk to you?"  
"Not right-"  
"Now!" she ordered.  
While he was being half dragged outside he noticed that Pietro was following. As soon as they were outside Carly started talking.  
"What are you doing Dominic?"  
"I have to-I need to-Marie," he finished lamely.  
"Yeah dude that makes everything more clear," Pietro said.  
Carly continued, "Are you here to ruin Marie's date?"  
Dominic didn't know how to answer, he hadn't formulated any kind of plan. He had just gotten out of the house and started walking.  
"Dominic answer me."  
"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"  
"What?" Carly was taken off guard by the question.  
"Ever since I broke up with Mica you wont talk to me."  
"Dominic that isn't what I asked you."  
"I know, but its what I'm asking you," Dominic paused, "We were friends first so why don't you want to talk to me?"  
"Dominic I didn't mean to, its just that Mica is a close friend-"  
"And I'm distant?" Dominic interrupted. He clenched his fists, "Isn't that the way it always goes? Dominic is never important enought to keep around."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It all makes sense now. No one loves me, not my friends, not my family," he glanced at Pietro then back at Carly, "not even myself."  
Domething clicked in Pietro's head, "Dominic, just because Erik doesn't ever call you his son doesn't mean he doesn't care about you just as much as he cares about me and Wanda."  
"Whatever."  
"Why didn't you ever tell us you felt this way?" Carly asked. "I mean we never meant to make you play second fiddle." She hugged him, "Dominic you are special to me, I swear to you and I didn't even realize how much I was alienating you."  
"Thank you," Dominic whispered.  
Pietro looked at Dominic in surprise, he never would have guessed his foster-brother felt so insecure and alienated. He wondered if Dominic's accusation about Erik never loving him was justified. Pietro didn't have time to ponder that thought.  
"I've taken that shit for too long," Dominic announced. "And that's why I decided to come here today and make Marie mine!"  
Neither Carly nor Pietro were able to stop him as he stormed back into the dance.  
  
* * *  
  
Wanda saw it all. Later she would describe it as a trainwreck, a glorious trainwreck. As Dominic closed the space between himself and his beloved Wanda was torn between cheering and closing her eyes.  
As she saw Dominic tap on Marie's shoulder and Marie slowly turn around, Wanda knew everyone was in for a dramatic show.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dominic!" Marie exclaimed, surprised.  
"Dominic?" Gary echoed.  
The mutant boy ignored Gary and looked directly at Marie, "Marie, I need to talk to you." He grabbed Marie by the wrist.  
Gary sized Dominic up, "Hey man, back off."  
"Gary its alright," Marie told him. She turned to Dominic, "This might not be thah best time foh this."  
"No, its the perfect time!" Dominic insisted, "You have to know, I am more than just attracted to you."  
Gary felt like fire was burning his insides, "Dominic get your own date." He grabbed Dominic's hand and forced him to release Marie's wrist.  
Marie recognized the look in Dominic's eyes instantly as he pushed Gary forcefully, "Don't tell me what to do."  
"Well maybe Ah wouldn't have ta tell ya what ta do if ya would just take thah hint, Marie ain't interested!"  
By that time, the whole dance had come to a complete stop, everyone watching the drama unfold.  
"Dominic," Marie said a warning tone.  
Gary attempted to punch his opponent, sure he was no match for him. Unfortunatly Dominic anticipated the punch and blocked it, landing a a punch of his own in Gary's face.  
"Dominic!" Marie shreaked.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Mica's voice was heard cutting through the crowd.  
"Marie, I love you!" Dominic exclaimed.  
Mica stopped dead in her tracks at the exclamation. She felt tears in her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowd to find an exit.  
Marie looked hopelessly after Mica then back at Dominic. She sadly shook her head and took off after Mica.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mica! Mica!"  
"Go away Marie," Mica sniffled.  
Marie had followed her friend outside, trying to keep up with the pace at which she was half running-half walking. "Mica what you heard in there-"  
Mica stopped, "What Marie, are you going to try and convince me there's nothing going on between the two of you?"  
"But there isn't," Marie insisted. "Ah was on a date with Gary and-"  
"That doesn't change how the two of you feel about each other." A tear ran down Mica's face.  
Marie began to cry too, "Mica you are mah best friend and nothin' will evah change that, not some guy."  
Mica shook her head, "It already has changed."  
"Only because you are willing ta let it," Marie said stubbornly, "Ah always thought you were stronger than your surroundings. I guess I was wrong."  
"Yeah, well I always thought you were a better friend than to stop telling me things."  
"What are ya talkin' bout?" Marie asked, "Ah tell ya everything."  
"No, not lately," Mica said, "You want to know what hurts the most? It isn't that you're attracted to Dominic, its not that he wants you over me, its that you would rather tell him your secrets."  
Marie was shocked, thats what this was all about?  
"Don't look so surprised Marie, you've always been the smart one but even I have my moments." Mica took a deep breath, "I know you've gotten closer to him than to me."  
"Mica," Marie walked closer to her and enveloped her in a hug.  
Mica returned the hug, "Marie I don't wanna lose you as a friend."  
"I don't wanna lose ya either."  
Mica whispered, "I don't care if ya start dating Dominic, I'll get over that quickly, but I don't want to become your second best friend, I want to be your first."  
Marie nodded silently, "Ah promise."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie sat in her room writing in her journal.  
  
I never thought Mica's problem with me would be about my being better friends with Dom than with her. I always assumed the problem was something shallow in nature, shows how much I know.  
We both cut our dates short (she hated hers and mine needed stitches and probably hates my guts) and just walked home. I promised her I would always talk to her about everything because, I have to admit, we were growing farther apart. But-  
  
Marie hesitated.  
  
-it saddens me to know I can never really be fully honest with her. I can never tell her about all the intimate details of my life, Mom's rules. The rule makes sense, how many people would be able to wrap their heads around the fact that their best friend is a part of a mutant group dead set on saving the world? How many would be able to continue to be friends with someone who was a murder?  
Oh that's right, I never told you. I killed my first man in the field a few days ago. It felt great.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Go teen romance! ::makes gagging noises::  
  
So what do you all think about my freakin' weird chapter?  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Tammy: Did I write soon enough? Sorry I didn't really answer the questions in your review but I wrote this chapter as sort of a stand alone and all but I promise I'll answer some questions soon! ::smiles:: Just out of curiosity, how did you react to the X-Men being the bad guys?  
  
Ishandahalf: Woohoo! Glad I wasn't the only one who didn't have a lot of time on my hands. And yeah the X-Men suck, they ARE the enemy. We'll just have to do something about them! ::thinks evil thoughts::  
  
Rogue151: Yeah, as you probably read in the author's note, I make really stupid mistakes. Not only is Ms. Marvel NOT Jean Gray's codename but I mistakenly used the wrong codename for Warren. You are probably the only one who caught that, you get a prize! ::looks around:: Um, I have half a pack of starbursts. Okay the part about Mystique disappearing, she used Nightcrawler's powers. A friend of mine read that part and told me that Mystique can not use other people's powers, she can only shift her shape. However, in several of my comics she does use other people's powers so I'm not really sure which of us is really right. WHEW! That was exhausting.  
  
Alrighty folks, that was the end of that chapter, I promise to post my next one soon! 


	14. Marie and Dominic Sitting In A Tree

Author's Note: I think I managed to get through the last chapter without making any stupid mistakes, at least no one pointed any out to me, so I'm feeling really proud of myself. In fact I think I'll treat myself to a cookie. ::eats cookie greedily::

Disclaimer: My foot itches.

Interesting Fact: Black people do not have black hair. Black hair is in actuality a deep/dark shade of brown.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 14: Marie and Dominic Kissing in a Tree....

Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship--never   
--Charles Caleb Colton

Aboard the Brotherhood jet:

Rogue looked at the detonator in her hands. Any second now she would get the order from Magneto to press the little red button. She grinned, looking at the building displayed on the screen in front of her. She had been given an advanced detonator with the ability to detonate a bomb from miles away, at that moment she was approximatly two miles away from the building she was going to destroy.

"Darlin' do ya really want to do that?"

Rogue's eyes snapped up and met the eyes of the ferocous Wolverine. She was not intimidated by his costume or demeanor, after all she was raised by Mystique. "What do ya want?"

He pointed, "that."

She looked at the detonator then back at him and smiled.

Wolverine fought the urge to shudder, the girl's smile reminded him of a carnivore.

"What's wrong Mistah Wolverine, afraid a lil' ol' gal like myself poses a threat?"

"Rogue who are you talking to?"

Rogue looked towards the jet's entrance then back to the spot directly in front of her, there was no body there. "Nobody."

Scarlet Witch shook her head, "How many times have I told you that talking to yourself is NOT healthy?"

"It's only unhealthy if you expect yourself to answer back."

"Rogue, now is the time," came the order over her communicator.

She pressed the red button and watched her monitor as the building fell to pieces.

Scarlet Witch whistled, "That was at least fifty lost lives."

Rogue nodded, "Not that it matters, they were mutant haters."

The Witch's hands began to glow, "Yes, and they deserved worse."

Days later:

Marie felt the Mississippi breeze rush through her window and fall against her naked skin. She felt at peace, nothing could interrupt her private moment.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She sighed, maybe I was wrong.

She pulled on her PJs and threw her door open. "Dom what's up?"

He looked bashful, "I uh, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the dance."

Marie felt her cheeks burn. The gossip mill at school had been all about her and Dominic. People were saying that she had dated him, dropped him and gone out with Gary. Others were saying Dominic was using Marie to make Mica jealous. Whatever the case, Marie was glad Dominic had come to talk to her.

"Alright, come on in."

Seconds later they were sitting, facing each other, on her bed.

"Marie," he began, "I know you must be confused," she looked away and he found himself fascinated by her smooth, white, skin, "Marie I really do love you. After all these missions, living with you, getting to know you, I can honestly say I love you."

Her emerald green eyes met his chocolate browns, "Dom we're only 15, how can ya know that ya love meh?"

Dominic smiled, "I knew you would say that."

"And Ah knew ya would say that."

They both laughed.

"Marie, we need to try this. If we don't," he licked his lips nervously, "we'll never know what could have been."

Marie smiled and placed her gloved hands over Dominic's exposed ones, "Ah do want to but what about Mica?"

"She said she wouldn't be upset didn't she?"

Marie nodded.

"Well there you go, problem solved."

"If only it was that easy." She looked as though she didn't know how to say what she needed to. "But Ah have too many issues Dom."

"We can work them out."

"Ah'm afraid of human contact."

"We'll just work on that."

"Ah get distant."

"I know, I live with you."

"Ah can get kind of shy."

"Oh, we'll break you of that."

Marie smiled, earnestly, "Well in that case, Ah would love ta go out with you."

"How about this Saturday?"

She nodded, "Ah would luv ta."

They laughed, at their own stubbornness, at their stupidity, and their newfound honesty.

Dominic awoke the next morning in Marie's bed. He recognized the soft cotton sheets immediately. He looked at the sleeping form next to him. Marie. His Marie.

She stirred in her sleep and for a moment Dominic was afraid she would wake up. He had slept in her bed several times before and each time he enjoyed watching her as she slept, enjoying the angelic beauty that graced her while she was sleeping.

Without warning she shifted in her sleep and managed to hit his arm.

"OW!" He yelled.

Marie awoke, her eyes opening wide at the howl of pain. "Dom what's wrong?"

He clenched his jaw and held his left arm.

Marie looked at the arm and realized, "Dom, your arm, ya broke it didn't ya?"

He nodded, his face almost completely red.

"During the fight with the X-Men?"

He nodded again.

"Why didn't ya say anything ya idiot!"

Through clenched teeth he muttered, "Don't ever use my left arm for anything, figured there was no point."

Marie hopped out of bed, "Come on Dom we're gonna go tell Erik."

Dominic did as he was told and within minutes they were standing in front of Erik.

"You what!" Exclaimed Erik. He shook his head, "Nevermind, lets get you to a hospital."

"Dressed like this?" Dominic asked, looking down at his flannel PJ pants and white t-shirt.

"Yes, now come on," Erik said urgently.

"I'll come too," Marie said.

Erik grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, "No, you have to go to school." He turned to the boy, "Come on Dominic."

Marie bit the end of her pencil until she felt it splinter in her mouth.

"Marie that isn't very nutritious." Mica told her.

It was lunch, Marie's favorite part of the school day, "What, ya want meh ta go get some of that cafeteria food?"

Mica made a sour face, "Ew! No, just don't eat the pencil."

"Yeah," Carly agreed, "Here have part of my sandwhich."

Marie accepted, thankfully. She hadn't thought to pack a lunch, she had been too worried about Dominic.

"Earth to Marie," Mica called.

"Hmm?"

"Geez girl you've been out of it all freakin' day," Carly complained.

"Sorry, what were ya'll talkin' bout?"

Carly and Mica looked at each other and back at Marie.

"Only the hottest concert to come to our area," Carly informed her.

"Yeah, the Red Hot Chilli Peppers are coming back for an encore performance so we're trying to figure out how to get our parents to let us go." Mica finished.

Marie contemplated this, "Where is the concert."

"Um," Carly hesitated, "Georgetown."

"Georgetown!" Marie exclaimed. "That's at least two hours from here!"

Mica rolled her eyes, "Marie you are always so wound up, you are lucky to have an easy going friend like me."

"Come on Marie, you know you want to go."

Marie nodded, "Yeah Carly but how are we gonna get there and back and how are we gonna get our parents ta let us go?"

Then, with a smile Marie did not like, Mica said, "Just leave that up to me."

"Mom this is the opportunity of a lifetime," Mica explained, "I could grow as a human being by not being dependant on my mother. I could experience Georgetown they way its meant to be."

Mrs. Goodes sat next to her daughter on their couch, "And this trip will be supervised by who?"

"Mom thats the point, for it to NOT be supervised." Mica faked a sigh, "Georgetown isn't really all that far and it had a lower crime rate than Caldecott. Plus, Marie and Cody are really really responsible."

"Honey I'll think about it."

Mica looked on as her mother's attention returned to the television.

"There is not way you are going all the way to Georgetown to go to some concert," Raven told her daughter.

Marie nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, there's obviously nothing Ah cahn do ta change your mind." Marie began to walk up the stairs.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked.

Marie turned around, "Ah mean you are very stubborn. Once ya decide something no one cahn change your mind, even if your wrong."

"Marie I have to talk to Irene about your going."

Marie shrugged, "Okay."

"Hey."

Marie looked up from her homework to see Dominic standing in her doorway. Immediatly a smile crept over her lips, "Hey." She jumped off the bed and gave him a hug. "So how's that warm?"

Dominic smiled sheepishly, "Turns out I didn't actually break it. I just sprained it." He looked at Marie, "They put it in a temporary cast, just to make sure I don't aggravate it." "When will ya be able ta take it off?"

"They said three weeks."

"That's it?"

He nodded, "They said it wouldn't take long to heal because I'm 'young' and my body 'should heal quickly' because of it."

"Ah hope so."

Dominic found his eyes concentrated on her lips, "Yeah, me too."

Marie felt his good hand traveling up her side gently, "Ah would hate ta think that ya couldn't go on missions with meh."

"Mhm."

His hand brushed auburn curls out of her face. Marie half closed her eyes as Dominic's lips came closer to her own.

"Dominic!"

They jumped apart.

Dominic turned around annoyed, "Yeah Wanda?"

"Have you seen my black nailpolish?"

"Why would I have your nailpolish?"

She pointedly looked at his right hand.

He looked at the fingernails on his right hand and blushed, "Its on my desk."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you just buy yourself a bottle?"

"You know Erik isn't gonna let me. 'Young men should not try to be young women.'"

Wanda and Marie laughed at his dead on impression.

"Kids, dinner!"

Wanda disappeared down the staircase.

Dominic smiled apologetically, "Guess we should go down there."

Marie nodded, her cheeks flushed.

"What is taking those kids so long?" Erik muttered.

Pietro and Wanda shrugged simultaneously.

"Don't do that," Erik ordered.

"Do what?" they asked in unison.

"That," he told them, "I know you've got that freaky twin vibe going on but please don't use it around the rest of us."

"Just out of curiosity," Raven started, "Can you two really communicate without talking, ESP and all that is rumored to come with being twins."

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other.

"Well?" Raven asked after a moment had passed.

"We're discussing it," Wanda explained.

The adult's faces visibly relaxed as they realized she was kidding.

"You kids are too much," Irene told them before yelling, "MARIE! DOMINIC!"

"We're right here."

Irene looked up to see the two already descending the stairs. "Good."

Once they were seated and eating, Raven began to talk, "So Marie I thought about what you asked."

Marie's ears perked up, "Yeah?"

Raven took a bite of her orange chicken before answering, "Yup. Irene and I decided you can go."

Marie let out an exclamation of happiness, "Thank ya both! Ah really love the Peppers and wanted ta go ta their concert!"

Pietro put his fork down, "Hey how come you're letting Marie go?"

Erik rolled his eyes, "Son if you would have given her time she would have gone on to tell you that although it was only Marie who asked to go, we decided to let all four of you go." Suddenly he was facing four smiling faces.

"But why let us go?" Wanda asked.

"Because we know how much it means to you," Irene told them, "and Marie made some incredibly valid points."

"Thank God for Marie's overly smart brain," Pietro said.

"Ah hope Mica and Carly were able ta get permission."

"They were," Raven told her, "I called their parents and they agreed to let them go under the same conditions I'm putting on you."

"Which are..." Dominic let his voice trail off.

"We hire a driver for you, someone who will more or less be responsible for your well being," Erik let them know.

"No problem." Wanda said, the other three agreed. "but can I take Cody?"

Erik visibly tensed, "We'll see."

"That means no."

"Dude, Wanda don't push your luck," Pietro warned.

Although Irene felt the smile on her own face she felt nothing close to happiness displayed on her face. Her line of work had always involved hidden agendas, why should raising her children be any different?

"Ah cahn not believe their actually letting ya bring Cody!" Marie exclaimed.

Wanda frowned, "Why? They're letting you go with Dominic."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"I see that blush."

They sat on the back porch, drinking Coke.

"Whatevah."

Wanda sighed, "Whatever happens with the two of you I hope you guys are really happy."

"Thanks." she sipped some of her soda, "That's tha nicest thang ya've evah said ta meh."

Wanda gave her a tight-lipped smile, "I know, and I'm sorry for that."

"No, Ah lahk ya just tha way ya are. Ya are ya own person."

"Thanks Marie." she paused, "So about that fight between Cody and Dominic..."

"Oh no, not you too," Marie groaned.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't care what happened. boys are stupid therefore they say stupid things." She looked at Marie, "I'm secure enough with myself to know that Cody isn't going to cheat on me or anything. I just didn't want anything to be weird between us. Especially cuz we depend on each other in the field, and for advice."

"Good."

With the wind blowing across their yard and the moon shining down on their petite forms, they sat silently and sipped their coke.

Dominic straightened himself out, smoothing out his clothes, making sure his hair wasn't too messy but not neat enough to throw him into the "preppy" category. He sprayed on some cologne and made sure he was wearing enough deodorant.

He left his bedroom and knocked on Marie's door. She answered the door and his heart skipped a beat. In her black stockings, jean miniskirt and long-sleeved, tight, turtleneck, she looked amazing. She was even wearing the skull bracelet and necklace he had given her.

"Marie you look great," was all he could manage to say.

"Thanks Dom, so do ya." She wasn't just being nice, she really did think he was drop dead gorgeous.

Dominic was wearing his usual jeans with a white shirt. Over the white shirt he was wearing a flannel, unbuttoned shirt with an additional jean jacket overlapping the t-shirt. It was just what she liked.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded and they began their date.

"Oh mah, that was soo funny," Marie laughed with Dominic until they felt their sides begin to hurt.

Dominic looked at Marie's laughing figure. Man she is gorgeous.

Their movie ended and they got up to leave the theater. As they left, Dominic slyly wrapped his arm around her. Marie did not protest.

"So do you want to get something to eat?"

"Definitely!"

"Yup, that's my Marie with the bottomless pit."

"Hey!" Marie exclaimed.

Dominic smiled, "Just teasing."

"You had better be." She faked a pout.

They both started laughing.

Mica watched, with Pietro, as Dominic and Marie entered the local McDonalds. Pietro saw the look on Mica's face.

"Oh no, don't tell me Marie didn't tell you...."

"No, she told me," Mica said, "Doesn't make it any less weirder."

"Good," Pietro said, "because I didn't go out tonight to run into stupid high school drama, I just want food."

"Yeah," Mica agreed, "too bad Carly couldn't make it."

"You're telling me." Pietro took a bite out of his Big Mac.

Mica wrinkled her face in disgust, "Pietro you have ketchup and mustard and mayo dripping out of that burger."

"Yup."

"Ew."

"Hey, they're taking their food to go."

"What?"

"Marie and Dominic I mean." He took another bite of the burger.

"Well what were you expecting? For them to come over here and chat it up?"

Pietro shrugged, "don't know."

Mica grimaced as he inhaled the remaining half of his burger.

"So," Dominic said.

"So..."

"I had a great time."

"So did Ah."

By this point they were standing in front of Marie's bedroom door. It was late, almost midnight so they were being careful not to wake their parents.

"I'm glad." He ran his right hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah," she replied absently as she felt his left hand playing with her hair.

He leaned in close, determined to kiss her good night. Marie felt her eyes growing heavy as he brought his lips closer to hers. The moment his lips touched hers she felt herself begin to melt. Dominic pulled away, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Good night Marie," he whispered.

"Okay so what else do we need," Mica asked as she began to load the car that would take them to Georgetown.

"Man," Pietro whistled, "I don't think Irene's Lincoln has ever had that much stuff piled into it.

"Well if we're going all the way to Georgetown I'm thinking we're gonna need snacks," Wanda said, "You of all people should be happy."

Pietro nodded, "I am."

"Okay kids, is everyone here?"

Pietro looked at Irene, "Not everyone. Marie and Carly are over at the gas station picking up some Gatorade."

"Where's Dominic?"

"Bathroom."

Irene nodded and looked at Wanda, "Too bad Cody couldn't go with you kids."

Wanda shrugged, "Couldn't get permission from his mother."

Mica rolled her eyes, "That woman needs to seriously take a chill pill, she's never let him do anything on his own."

"Let who do anything?"

They turned to see Marie and Carly walking towards them.

"Finally," Pietro muttered, "Now all we need is Dominic and we can be on our way.

As Dominic sprayed on some cologne he couldn't help but laugh. Pietro was the vain one, not him. Still, he had to smell good for Marie. As tolerant as she had always been of his lack of hygienic pride she sure as hell wouldn't want to sit next to some guy who smelled like an armpit.

"Dom!"

Speaking of the little devil...

He threw open the door, "Hey Marie, I'm ready to go."

She smiled, "Good."

As Irene watched the car drive further and further away she felt tears stinging her eyes. Those poor kids had no idea what they were going to meet in Georgetown.

Go chapter 14!

Down with this one. Whew, I'm getting closer to the end of this episode, can't wait! I'm sorry to all my readers for waiting three months to update but I've had no internet access since June and it was horrible. Its good to have my computer back and safe in my bedroom (with all new features) where I can continue writing my fanfiction.

**Elrohirthewriter**: Chemistry...that reminds me, my Chem final is coming up.....or maybe I'm taking Biology....Well that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you liked the chapter, as teenie bopperish as it might have been. Oh crap, you mean I have to give Marie a light? ::scratches head:: I'll have to work something out with the little man that lives in my brain....I'm just trying to scare you. Oh, and sorry I didn't update quickly.

**spectra2:** ::grins sheepishly:: guess I took long enough to update huh? Sorry, I promise my next chapter will be written (and posted) much faster.

**demiducky25**: Nice pen name, love it! Holy sht! Two sittings? I can barely stand reading my incessant ramblings that i pass off as stories for more than five minutes at a time! Then again I only have a five minute attention span ::thinks about it:: I'm starting to see a connection. Anyway, of all the villians I've ever put in a story, the X-Men were the most evil I've ever come up with. Rogue's manifestation seems to be on everyone's minds. I'll tell you this much, it won't be what you're expecting. Of course now that I've said that you probably will figure it out...or maybe you wont. I'm going to stop now. ....thanks for all the compliments but really its Bob, the magical elf in my wall, that deserves the praise.

**Rogue151:** What game?! I'm only asking because I only have one X-Men game and I've been looking for more. Thanks for the 411 on Mystique; I've never been too sure about her. As for the last part, yeah she killed a worker. But I'm glad that it got a response from you because it just proves the point that I've been trying to make in my gov't class all year, that not all people have been completely desensitized.

**ishandahalf**: Yeah, it was very Dawson's Creek...with mutants. Okay maybe with the killing it was more like a daytime soap opera but its all the same. You'll just have to stay tuned in to see how her murderous-ness progresses.

**aniona**: Yup, evil little Pookie Sanchez. Hope you continue to love my wickedness.

Panther Nesmith: Yeah had to give my real life attention too. I was surprised at how weird natural light really is. I've always been partial to Ororo's punker outfit and yeah it was about time the kids got their codenames.

**Tammy**: Hmmm, we'll just have to fix that part in the story about Mystique using Kurt's powers. I already know how I'm gonna do it too. I'm glad you thought it was sweet but don't get too comfortable with the sweetness. Believe me, the drama hasn't even begun.

Okay, on that note, that's all for the reviewers. But tune in for Georgetown!


	15. Georgetown

Author's Note: Okay, I promise from now on I'll update as fast as possible. Now that my comp has been fully fixed I don't have an excuse not to. I'm excited to say that this story is progressing much faster than I had originally planned. Anyway, I'll be posting new chapters much faster than I have in the past.

Disclaimer: Georgetown is probably the only thing I own in this story, I'm not sure it's a real city in Mississippi. Oh, and I own Mica and Carly.

Interesting fact: In Nevada it is illegal to own a Camel.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 15: Georgetown

"Okay so how many more miles do you figure it is until we hit Georgetown?"

Carly looked at Pietro affectionately, "Don't be in such a hurry, we'll get there in time."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing oh annoying twin brother of mine."

"Nobody asked you, Wanda," Pietro said.

She stuck out her tongue.

"You two stop being so immature," Mica chastised, "All that's important is that we finally get to go see the Red Hot Chili Peppers in concert. Right Marie?" She didn't get answer. "Marie?"

They all looked over to see Marie hunched against the window, obviously asleep.

"Ouch," Pietro muttered, "that has to be uncomfortable."

"Yeah," Dominic, who was sitting next to her, agreed. He carefully repositioned her head so that it was leaning against his chest. He then put his arm around her shoulders.

"There," Carly said pleasantly, now she won't wake up completely uncomfortable.

Mica didn't say anything, just listened as the conversation turned to gossip about their favorite actors.

"Johnny Depp is so hot!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Sure," Carly said, "if you like the weirdo-I'm going to stalk you-type."

"He is so sexy it isn't even funny." She smiled evilly, "I bet you'ld be singing a different tune if Pietro wasn't sitting next to you."

Carly blushed. Pietro grinned, "My baby wouldn't ever put another guy in front of me because she knows I'm the best there is."

Carly smacked Pietro's arm, "Watch that cocky attitude."

"Kidding sweety," he said nervously.

"That's right Carly, put my brother in his place."

Pietro stuck his tongue out at Wanda.

"You two," came a quiet voice, "stop freakin' arguing."

They looked over at Marie. She blinked a few times, getting reacquainted with light. She stretched out her body.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Pietro apologized.

She shook her head and sat up. Dominic almost protested at the loss of the warmth of her body. "Don't worry 'bout it. Ah was gettin' ready ta wake up."

"So Marie what are we doing when we get to Georgetown?" Mica asked.

She frowned. Marie wasn't sure when it had happened but somewhere between Caldecott and wherever they were at that second, the group and voted her captain. "Why ahm Ah tha one takin' charge?"

"Because Marie," Wanda's tone said that the answer should be self evident, "You are the most responsible of us all."

Marie nodded, "Fahn, ah'll buy that excuse, foh now." She took a notebook out of her backpack, which was seated nicely on the floor, and flipped to the first page, "We should be going to the Warhol Arena."

"That's odd," Dominic told her, "Did they name the Arena after Andy Warhol?"

"Ah think so," Marie replied.

"The pop artist?"

"Yup."

"They're speaking their native Alien again," Pietro complained.

"Get used to it," Carly told him, "They do that a lot, get to talking about things that no one else cares about."

"Hey I care about art!" Wanda protested.

"Yeah Wanda," Pietro agreed, "but you're a nerd."

"Alright! Georgetown!" Wanda exclaimed.

The kids began cheering and whooping.

"Alright, alright," came the driver's voice, "I get it, you're happy to be here."

"Yup, Mr. Rogers," Carly said with a smile, "you got it."

Mica looked out the car's windows to see the large Warhol Arena rising high above the ground, "Wow," she muttered.

"Mica, come on, you can get out of the car now you know," Marie teased.

Mica saw that everyone had already vacated the car and she blushed. She scrambled out of the car and observed her friends with interest. It was odd, almost cute, the way Carly and Pietro and Dominic and Marie naturally fell into step with each other. It left Mica to talk to Wanda.

Wanda had observed the same phenomena. She looked at Mica and gave her an awkward grin. "So I guess its just the dateless losers."

Mica brushed her black hair back, her confidence returning, "We are so not losers, in fact I'll bet ya we can find guys at this concert. We are the hottest girls here."

Wanda laughed, "You do remember that I'm dating your cousin right?"

"Oh Cody's not here right now," Mica said dismissively, "Besides Cody would want you to have a good time while you're out here. And who says we'd actually have to do anything serious with the guys we met here?"

"You have a point," Wanda said.

"Of course I do!" Mica said excitedly.

"THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Dominic yelled over the music.

"DEFINATELY!" Marie yelled back.

"MAN I LOVE THE PEPPERS!" Pietro screamed.

Wanda laughed at Pietro's groupie antics. She found herself lost in the music when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of a goth she'd seen eyeing her earlier.

"HEY HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH ME AFTER THE SHOW?" he asked.

Wanda shook her head, "CAN'T! I'M HANGING OUT WITH MY FRIEND AFTER!" She gestured towards Mica.

"GREAT! MY FRIEND OVER THERE IS HERE DATELESS TOO, WE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT!"

Mica caught the last sentance and shoved her way through Pepper fans to get to Wanda, "HEY WANDA WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?"

The teenager looked at her, "THE NAME'S MARK! I WAS JUST ASKING YOUR PRETTY FRIEND IF THE TWO OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND MY FRIEND JOHN AFTER THE SHOW!""

"SURE!" Mica yelled over the song.

"GREAT!" the boy's eyes lit up, "WE'LL MEET YOU TWO AT THE CONCESSION STAND AFTER THE SHOW!"

When the boy began to walk back to his friend Mica and Wanda turned to each other. Simultaneously they smiled.

"Who was that guy they were talking to?" Pietro asked Carly during an intermission.

"Who?" She asked confused as she bit into her hot dog.

"Mica and Wanda, they were talking to some Goth."

Carly shrugged, "Didn't even see them talking to him."

"I think they have a date or something," Dominic spoke up.

Pietro looked at his foster brother, "How do you know?"

"I heard them yelling," he told Pietro, "They're going to meet up after the show."

"They don't even know tha guy," Marie said.

Pietro nodded his agreement, "Where are they right now anyway?"

"Okay," Wanda said, reapplying her makeup, "This is the plan, we'll hang out with John and Mark after the show but we'll still be back in time to meet Rogers and the others at the car."

Mica wrinkled her nose, "Ever notice just how bad these public restrooms smell?"

"Mica, focus."

"Oh right. That sounds good."

Rogers and the kids' parents had given them permission to explore Georgetown a little bit before heading back home. They figured their kids might as well really experience the town the way it was meant to be.

"Mica we really have to be careful though," Wanda warned, "we can't go anywhere private with these boys, we don't know them."

"I know that," Mica said, rolling her eyes, "We'll just make sure they don't take us to their homes or any dark alleys or anything."

"A dark alley?"

"Well you never know."

The show ended, leaving the audience pumped full of adrenaline yet exhausted from screaming and jumping around.

Dominic felt as though the bass was still playing repetitively in his head.

"Hey Earth ta Dom!"

"Huh?" he asked, trying to regain a grip on sounds.

Marie laughed, "Come on, lets get goin'"

"Wow, so you guys are townies huh?" Mica took another bite of her taco.

"Yup," John answered proudly, "True Georgetown hicks."

Wanda nodded absently, these guys didn't have Marie's accent. She supposed not ALL southern people had to have a hick accent but still it was a very comforting sound to her ears. "So what are you guys into?"

"Well," John started, "we're into all kinds of stuff, like movies and junk food."

Mark smiled, "Actually John's just trying not to scare you. We really love a lot of off the wall stuff, like witchcraft-"

"I love witchcraft!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, although Mica here hates it."

Mica rolled her eyes as she finished her food, "I just don't see the point."

"Well that's alright," John told her, "Truth is, Mark here loves witchcraft more than I do. I do it just for kicks, he makes a religion out of it."

"Hear that Wanda?" Mica asked, "You may have found your soul mate."

All four laughed. They were seated at a local Mexican restaurant, El Fuego, and had almost finished their meals when they had actually begun to converse.

"So do you guys want to catch a movie?" Mark asked.

"What kind of movie?" Wanda asked.

"A horror movie, I hear there's a classic one playing at the Cineplex on Robinson and Pecos."

John shook his head, "Mark is an absolute horror movie nut."

"So is this weirdo," Mica gestured towards Wanda.

"Mica you just don't know anything about good movies, the last 'good' horror movie you saw was Chucky." Wanda stated.

Mica shuddered, "that movie was scary."

John placed an arm around her shoulders, "don't worry, should any strange, red-headed dolls attach, I'll protect you."

Pietro placed another quarter in the game he was addicted to and began to furiously attack the buttons and knobs displayed before him. He watched as one by one his enemies fell and he laughed as he quickly beat the high score. He typed in his initials and left the overheated machine in its corner as he strutted off towards his friends. He saw Marie and Carly playing air hockey and smiled as he saw his girlfriend in a deep concentration. He adored the way her face would always wrinkle and she would stick her tongue out a bit, like her tongue was the source of her concentrating abilities.

"Booya Marie!" Carly yelled as she managed to score a point, furthering her lead to an amazing 2-6.

"Alright girly, Ah'm ready now, bring it on!"

"Whatever Marie, I get this point I win the game."

Pietro watched in awe as Carly managed to get yet another point off of Marie. He expected Marie to be pissed but instead she high fived her friend and playfully threatening to 'kick her ass later.'"

"Pietro do ya wanna take on yo' girl?" Marie asked.

"Not really," Pietro shuddered.

"That's right," Carly sniffed, "Cuz ya know I would bury you!"

Pietro laughed, "Damn right!"

Marie watched Carly walk into Pietro's waiting arms. "Ah'll see ya'll latah," she said with a smile.

The two didn't even notice as she left.

Mica shuddered in disgust as the horrifying imagery was projected in front of her. John noticed and placed an arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder. She could hear Wanda laughing next to her. Wanda had her eyes glued to the screen and she and Mark were laughing at the ridiculousness of the movie.

John ran his fingers down Mica's arm and tipped her chin upwards with his other hand. He smiled before capturing her lips with his own. She kissed back eagerly.

Wanda looked over at the two of them and blushed, she felt like she was invading someone else's personal space.

Mark grinned, "They're having fun."

Wanda nodded wordlessly.

Mark leaned in closely, his breath tickling Wanda's ear, "You know you are the prettiest and most fun chick I've been around."

"Really?" Wanda croaked.

"Yeah, none of the girls around here like the same thing as I do." By this time his lips were nearing her mouth, she could feel his hot breath on her wet lips.

"Mark I..." she let her sentence trail, she was too dizzy to concentrate on her words.

He smiled and if anyone had looked in their direction they would have seen two pairs of teenagers making out.

"We're out of time," Dominic announced.

He was walking, hand in hand, with Marie.

"Yeah, bummer aint it?"

He nodded, "but we still have the whole ride home."

"Yeah but we'll be in there with all of our friends."

Dominic smiled, "So you just want to get me alone and have your dirty little way with me huh?"

Marie smacked his arm, "Always in tha gutter." She smiled, "Besides everyone knows that Ah always have mah own dirty little ways with ya."

"PSSST!"

Both of them looked in the direction of the sound. Dominic frowned when he found himself staring into a dark alley.

"Come on," he told Marie, "Probably some sick perv."

"Not so fast!"

Neither Marie nor Dominic could explain what was happening as their bodies froze, each unable to move or cry for help. They became more panicked as their bodies began to be dragged backwards into the alley.

"Where are they?" Pietro tapped his foot impatiently.

"Don't be so fidgety," Carly told him.

Wanda stretched her arms, "Maybe they just wanted a few extra minutes alone."

Mica frowned, "Still its not like Marie to be late for anything."

"That's it!" Pietro exclaimed, "I'm going to go find them." He looked at his friends, "Anyone coming with me?"

"My feet are killing me," Carly said. Mica nodded her agreement.

Wanda sighed, "I guess I should go with you, just in case."

"Fine, just make sure you keep up with me."

"Little girl do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

If Marie could move she would have grimaced. She felt the hot breath of her captor on the back of her neck. She heard the maniacal laughter of the man she was sure was a mutant.

Dominic felt his body being turned and wanted to gasp at the horrendous figure before him. He wanted, more than anything, to warn Marie but as hard as he tried he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He felt helpless and thought for a second that this must be what Hell felt like.

Marie felt her body turn and her eyes caught sight of the most terrifying mutant she had ever encountered.

Their captor laughed again, "I guess Mystique never explained to you just who her silent partner in crime is." He came closer, "Just call me Mr. Sinister!"

"Hey! Let them go!"

Marie recognized Pietro's voice and felt relief. Her relief was short lived as she witnessed Pietro literally run into Sinister. An attack that should have knocked the man over did absolutely nothing in Pietro's favor. Instead, Sinister grabbed Pietro by the neck and threw him into a brick wall.

"Try this on for size!"

Two bright orbs exploded in Sinister's eyes. The distraction was enough to make Sinister lose his concentration and let go of Marie and Dominic.

Wanda smiled triumphantly as she began to throw more of her hex balls at this new assailant. To her surprise and dismay, Sinister only laughed. He emerged from the attack without even a scratch.

"Child your powers will do you no good." He smiled, his eyes glowing brightly, "I have done what I came here to do." He snapped his fingers, "My own mutants will take care of you."

Pietro watched as Sinister disappeared and three new mutants appeared in his place.

"Like de bright lights chere?" The mutant tossed what appeared to be glowing playing cards in Wanda's face.

She dodged the cards, only to be tossed into the air by a second mutant.

"Hey, only I can pick on my sister!" Pietro exclaimed as he attacked the card holding mutant.

The mutant smiled as he avoided each of Pietro's punches and kicks. He powered yet another card and threw it into Pietro's face. Pietro felt his eyebrows burn and felt blood drip down his face.

Dominic looked at the overweight mutant in front of him. "And what's your power? Being fat?"

"No body calls me fat! I'm the BLOB!" the mutant lunged for Dominic.

Dominic used his powers to create a small but effective hole. As he had expected, the Blob tripped.

Marie, meanwhile, looked at the large mutant confronting her. He wasn't big in the sense that the Blob was big. He was simply tall, towering over her by at least four feet and was covered in muscle. She watched in amazement as his right arm began to change and mold into the shape of a gun. However, she watched in horror as that gun was aimed at her head.

With no time to think she used a martial arts move her mom had taught her. Before the large mutant in front of her knew what was happening, he was laying face first on the ground, both arms broken.

"Guess you shouln't mess wit' de mutant known as Gambit, non?"

Pietro looked at the mutant standing over him and smiled easily.

The triumphant look on Gambit's face faded as he heard his opponent's next words.

"No."

Marie kicked Gambit in the lower back before bringing her left arm around to put him in a chokehold. "Ya might be tha Gambit but they call meh tha Rogue!"

Wasting no time, Gambit lit another card, dropping it at Rogue's feet. She'd seen what it had done before so she wasted no time letting go of Gambit in order to dodge the explosion.

The Scarlet Witch and Avalanche had their hands full dealing with the Blob. Though he seemed like a bumbling idiot he was actually pretty effective at using their own attacks against them. Every time the two tried to hurt him they would find themselves being hurtled against one of the alley's brick walls.

"Wanda watch out!"

She ducked a punch from the Blob. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of his meaty punches.

Avalanche used his powers to try and get the Blob's feet stuck in the ground. He figured if the mutant couldn't move then he couldn't do any damage. No such luck. The Blob pulled his feet out of the ground as easily as it would have been for Avalanche to pull himself out of a vat of Jello.

Rogue and Quicksilver continued to try to fight Gambit.

"How freakin' agile can one person be?" Pietro asked in agitation as he watched Gambit.

"No clue," Rogue answered, "but maybe ya should show him just why we call ya Quicksilver."

Quicksilver smiled as he ran quickly around Gambit, leaving the mutant no room for thought or maneuvers. He stopped abruptly, in front of Gambit, and punched him swiftly.

Rogue used this time to use some of her own training on the cocky mutant. Neither of Mystique's young trainees expected Gambit to rebound as well or quickly as he did. Nevertheless, both found themselves being thrown to the ground as Gambit threw two more cards in their direction. By the time they opened their eyes all of Sinister's mutants were gone.

"Okay," Wanda's voice piped up, "anyone wanna guess what that was about?"

Marie shrugged, "that guy befoh said ta call him Mr. Sinister."

"Yeah," Dominic said, "and he said he worked with Mystique, a silent partner or something."

"What did he want?" Pietro asked.

"That's thah weird thing," Marie admitted, "he said he'd been waiting for this but two seconds latah he said he'd done what he came ta do."

"Come on, lets get back to the car," Wanda said, "this place is making me uneasy."

Irene gasped. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. She gripped the sides of the bed, where she sat, when she heard Mystique enter the room.

"Is it done?"

Irene looked up at Mystique's figure, hidden by the dim lighting of the room, and unclenched her fists. Her voice, almost too soft to be heard, gave the answer, "Yes."

Mystique smiled, her yellow eyes glowing, "Good."

The first half hour of the ride back home was silent. Mica and Carly glanced at each other uneasily. Their friends had come back in a disheveled state, some bruises, and even blood. They had said that they had been mugged but something about that simple cover story seemed odd to both girls.

"So..." Mica began. All eyes were on her, "Who wants to play a game?"

"Ah'm too tired," Marie told her, every one of her muscles screaming in pain.

"Yeah, me too," Dominic agreed.

Pietro smiled, "I'll play." He shot Wanda a look.

"Yeah, so will I."

Carly nodded.

Pietro figured there was no reason to make either Mica or Carly suspicious so he went along with Mica's game. "What are we playing?"

She pulled a deck of cards out of her purse. "Poker," she looked into Pietro's frowning face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Its just that I keep losing at card games lately."

Carly giggled, "Yeah you are pretty bad at card games."

"That's find," Mica told him, "Maybe you just need practice."

"You got that right," Pietro said, thinking about how much more training he was going to need when he got back home.

Marie gazed lazily out the window and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked.

She pointed, wordlessly.

He followed her gaze and saw a green sign, St. Mary, population 120. "Yeah?"

"Ah was born there," she said absently. Painful memories she'd tried to forget began to reemerge. She leaned into Dominic and closed her eyes reminding herself that all of that was over and there was no way her current family would do anything to hurt her.

Alright, so what did you all think of Georgetown? Was it overly dramatic, interesting, strange, or just plain lame? Remember I'm open to all kinds of criticism because all criticism is constructive. By the way, could someone please tell me when Rogue got her powers back in the comics? I just read Rogue #1 and I can't remember her ever getting her powers back although the issue mentions it.         

Word Up (what a funny phrase) to all who reviewed:

**Rogue151**:Irene's vision…can't tell you. I really want to though. X-Men Next Dimension…hmmm…I might have to buy it. Actually I was going to buy Reign of Apocalypse for my Game Boy. The thing with the Wolverine wasn't exactly a daydream; he answer to that will be in the next chapter. As for action in the next chapter …hmmmm…..

**Tammy**: Whoa, really had to get some things off your chest didn't ya? Well I'm glad because I'm a big fan of reviews.

Its funny you should mention Mica and her not knowing about the Brotherhood…::laughs evilly:: Actually I'm not sure that will really come up in this Episode. But in one of the later episodes I'm thinking maybe she should find out. Okay, that really didn't make much sense grammatically but hopefully you understood what I meant.

I think the writers at Marvel did kind of forget to give Marie a love life before Gambit. I think they were always just wrapped up in the fact that she was a terrorist and were working with that angle for a few years. She did have that strange relationship with Longshot that never really went anywhere. I always thought she must have had something going on with someone in the Brotherhood. I mean, they were teenagers, they had crazy hormones, end of story. And yeah I heard the rumors about Marvel and breaking up the best couple in X-Men history. I've already emailed Joe Quesada but if you ask me, this is all a publicity stunt. They'll get a lot of attention just like they did right after the whole Antarctica incident and then they'll have Remy and Rogue together again.

**enchantedlight**: LOL, glad I hooked another reader! Tell me if you ever have any complaints or if you think I need to do something better. But hey, welcome to my X-Men funhouse!

**Ishandahalf:** Glad I still have you as a fan. Its always fun hearing from you. Yup, my little sociopath is working out quite nicely in the Brotherhood. ::wipes tear from eye:: I'm so very proud. True the killing is more Passions (which I love to watch by the way) than anything else but at least I'm filling my story with love stories that actually make sense on some level…When will Whitney realize Chad is her brother? Dom and Marie sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G….sorry couldn't resist. ::reaches over and turns off dramatic music:: Although it didn't seem like it  the kids began their true journeys in Georgetown…not to be vague or anything. ::turns on Under the Bridge by the Peppers:: Alright, now its time for the next chapter!

**Next time on The Damned**: San Francisco, Tony Stark, the Avengers, and the biggest Rave to ever hit Caldecott!


	16. Life Is One Big Rave

Author's Note: Okay I am so fired up and ready to put this chapter out there!

Disclaimer: BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

Interesting Fact: Beethoven was actually deaf.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 16: Life Is One Big Rave

_"...reports are spilling in from all over the country about band of mutants that goes by the simple name The Brotherhood. It is very difficult to say whether or not this group actually exists as no video footage has been...."_

_"...mutants are a threat and should be dealt with accordingly...."_

_"...who needs video images to prove that this group actually exists? Aren't eye-witnesses enough?"_

Quicksilver turned off the television in disgust. Seven major news stations and all of them were trying to uncover the "mutant secret." _They're below me_. "Flatscans."

"Quicksilver, your girlfriend is a 'flatscan.'" Avalanche scolded. "So is mine."

"I wasn't talking about them," he shot back, "I'm talking about those ignorant fucks that crucify us mutants in the damn media ever single day!"

"Quicksilver you are so full of shit!" Avalanche retorted in disgust, "You think you're so high and mighty. Big bad Quicksilver, here to lord over the genetically unadvanced!"

"See! You just called them genetically unadvanced!" He smiled, "You think you're better than them too."

"First of all, genetically unadvanced is scientifically correct, secondly, you just admitted to being a bigot."

"That's enough! Don't forget where you are!"

Both boys turned to see Destiny standing in the back of the jet.

"The middle of a mission is not the time to discuss differences." She crossed her arms, "Now watch those monitors, you are supposed to be backing up your team members."

Rogue crawled through the sewage system underneath the thriving city that was Tokyo. Even under the city she could hear the commotion of city life, the noises of automobiles and the general sounds of too many human beings being crammed into a small space. She thanked God that she lived in a small city, where there were still plants and people still stopped to talk to each other.

Focusing on her mission she pulled a needle out of her belt. She smiled at the convenience of her new costume. She climbed a ladder and found herself gazing out into a crosswalk. She knew no one could see her, the hustle of city life combined with the concrete shield of a sidewalk gave her more cover than she could have asked for. Rogue looked at her watch. 3:49pm. Almost time.

Scarlet Witch smiled prettily at a group of local Japanese boys. Catcalls followed. she approached the boys as shyly as possible. In Japanese she asked, "Could you kind boys help me find my way to the Konisha Towers?" She forced herself to blush, "you see I am supposed to meet my friends there and I managed to get lost."

A tall, lean boy with dyed red hair stood up. "I'll help you."

_Bingo._

She put on an expression of extreme gratitude, "Oh thank you, you have no idea how much I owe you."

"No problem." He held out a hand, "My name is Yoshi Owasa."

_An assumed name I see._ "I'm Sara Walters." She took his hand.

"Hey Yoshi ask her if her American friends are as pretty as she!"

Yoshi looked at his group of friends, "Shut up." He looked back at Sara, "Let me show you how to get to your Towers."

Rogue looked at her watch again. 3:51pm. She groaned inwardly, why had time decided to slow down?

"Wow, thank you!" Sara exclaimed, "Leave it to me to not be able to find a hotel that towers over most of the city!"

Yoshi laughed, "No problem, many tourists do it."

Sara twirled her hair between her fingers, "Um, you've been so great to a stupid little lost girl, would you like to come up to my room with me? I'm sure my friends won't mind it, not after they hear what you've done for me."

Yoshi smiled and glanced over her figure. "Sure, why not."

_Predictable little pig._

"We must have beat them here," Sara told Yoshi.

Yoshi nodded, "Chances are they're just as lost as you were."

Sara bit her lip and looked up at Yoshi through long eyelashes, "I hope they were as fortunate as I was in finding a good guide." She sat on one of the room's queen sized beds and crossed her legs.

She saw hesitation in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. How old could this American be? 14? 15? Yoshi himself was almost 22, his boyish features allowed him to pose as a teenage boy.

Afraid of losing her target she uncrossed her legs and stood up, forcing another blush, "I'm sorry, I'm foolish. I just-I shouldn't have-"

"No," He put his hands on her shoulders, "You are not foolish." His hands began to travel down her sides, "You are rather attractive."

Sara winced as he began to kiss her neck. After a few minutes she began to panic, "Yoshi you shouldn't, I'm only 14." He didn't remove the hand that was settled in between her legs.

"You can't be serious."

She stepped back, making fear evident in her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest protectively and gazed at the floor. "I'm serious," she whispered.

"Nice try honey but you got me going and now you'll have to deal with it." He grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

Sara tried to scream but within seconds Yoshi's mouth was on hers. She pulled her mouth away, "Yoshi you should also know that I'm here to kill you."

He pulled away in confusion, "What?" Other than the agonizing scream of a man being stabbed, that was the last sound he ever made.

_So predictable._

_4:00pm. Finally._

Rogue smiled as she watched the herd of people crossing the street. Everyone of them had their own agenda, their own families, even businesses. Rogue cared about none of this. All she cared about was the man walking towards her, Arragoto Li.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk above her with one foot she injected a serum into his other leg quickly. She slipped back into the sewer quickly, making sure no one saw.

One week later:

"So we actually get to stay in a five star hotel?" Pietro asked.

"How else would we pull off this charade?" Wanda asked him.

"Children, shush."

"Yes Miss Adler."

Pietro, Wanda, Dominic, and Rogue were sitting in their own hotel room. It was a standard with two queen beds and connecting doors to the adults' rooms. Irene had overheard the twins fighting from the room she was sharing with Raven and had decided to put a stop to it.

"You have to remember to not argue so much." She shot a look at Dominic who had an arm around Marie, "And remember our cover stories." Dominic smiled sheepishly and let his arm drop.

"So when are we meeting our contact?" Wanda asked.

"Three oclock sharp."

"Jane do you know what I love most about San Francisco?" Dominic asked his "sister."

"I don't know, the fog?" Marie answered, keeping her accent in check.

"Nope, the freedom of rights the people of this city seem to treasure."

Marie realized Dominic was right. Since they'd entered the city she'd seen gay rights banners along side women's rights posters. From her History books Marie already knew that the West was historically where all civil rights movements gained their momentum, especially women's rights. She assumed it was because the west was young, younger than the rest of the nation anyway and settled by people looking only to gain riches. She hoped that maybe the west would be the birthplace of any future mutant rights movements.

"Cassie do you have any money?" Pietro asked.

Wanda shot Pietro a look that told him to back off.

"Oh come on Cassie, there's a gumball machine over there and I really really want something to keep my mind busy."

"John do you really think a gum ball would keep you entertained for more than two seconds."

He nodded happily.

"Fine," she handed him a quarter.

Marie looked at Wanda, "Why'd you do that? Now he's just going to think he can get whatever he wants from all of us."

"It was the only way to keep him from bothering the hell out of me."

Dominic shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

Wanda shrugged. All four of them had been sitting in the waiting room of an office building for almost an hour. Dressed up in tourist's clothing they were sure they stood out but what could they do about it? The adults had told them to sit and wait. Pietro returned to his seat and began to tap his foot.

"Children, you are free to come in now."

Marie's ears perked up at the sound of Irene's voice. Wanda and Marie got up and did as they were told.

The room they entered was not what they were expecting. The waiting room had been so dull and brown they had expected the same thing of the lawyer's office. No, instead they feasted their eyes on the wondrous art work of Andy Worhol and Monet.

"Please be seated." The lawyer said.

They obeyed, sitting on either side of Irene.

"Okay Miss Jackson," the lawyer addressed Irene, "I was able to track down the father of your beautiful young daughters, he is currently staying in San Francisco."

Wanda and Marie feigned looks of happiness.

"Oh finally," Irene said, "Now that bastard will have to pay me the child support he's been evading all of these years."

"Yes, yes," the lawyer said as if he did not really care. "Now, your legal fees..."

"Don't worry about that," Erik cut in, "that's why my wife and I," he motioned toward Raven, "have come with Francine. We knew she could not afford to take care of all of these expenses on her own, being a single mother and all." Erik slid his credit card across the desk.

The lawyer nodded, satisfied. He then pulled out a thick file. "In here are the telephone numbers and address of your ex-husband, Mr. Tony Stark."

"Okay so now we get stuck here doing absolutely nothing while the adults go out and have fun tracking this guy down." Wanda complained.

"Wanda stop complaining, we get cable television in this room, we'll be fine." Pietro insisted, "right guys?" No answer. "Guys?" he looked at the other bed, "Oh come on could you guys not keep your lips super glued together?"

They pulled apart, blushing.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "You guys make me sick."

"Okay so what now?" Magneto asked.

"This is more than a three person job," Mystique muttered.

Erik nodded, "If we're to take on the Avengers we're going to need a whole team."

Two days later, Caldecott:

"So where do ya'll go?" Cody asked.

"Dad had a business trip," Wanda explained to her boyfriend, "he thought it would be a great opportunity for all of us to get out of the house."

"Ah wish mah mom would take us out of town."

Wanda shook her head, "No, trust me. Traveling is not all its cracked up to be. Especially when you're traveling with my family."

"Annoying?"

"More than annoying. Pietro can't sit for more than two seconds at a time and my brother Dominic can't keep his hands off of Marie for more than a few minutes and the adults fight over everything...."

"Marie and her family go with you?"

Wanda nodded, "Why wouldn't they? They're more family to me than my actual family."

"But Hillary doesn't mind havin' her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend alone together?"

Wanda frowned, "What's with the sudden concern for Marie?"

"Just wonderin' is all," he pulled Wanda into his arms, "Ah'm curious by nature."

"Okay so I've been listening to all the buzz around campus and turns out there's a rave this weekend." Mica announced this while kicking a rock along their usual path.

"Mica are you sure or is this lahk tha time ya thought Benny was gonna have a party but he was just havin' a few friends come ovah?"

Walking home from school together was always exciting. It was always the time of day the girls could share gossip or trivial news.

"Marie I'm positive, I even have an invite right here." she stopped walking long enough to pull the invitation out of her pant pocket. "It says here." She held it up for Marie to see.

"Cool. So Ah guess Ah'll have to cancel mah Friday night plans."

"Which were what?"

"Sit around until Ah thought of something ta do."

"Dude a rave in Caldecott?" Pietro sounded skeptical.

Locker rooms were useful for gossip and news as well.

"Yeah man," Cody insisted, "Ah found out about it today from Wanda."

"Wanda want's to go to a rave?" Pietro was shocked.

"Hey your sistah is way more fun than ya give her credit foh."

"I wouldn't know, she shuns her family."

Cody shook his head, "Ya'll should come, and invite everyone ya know.

Dominic stared up at his ceiling; he was the only one home. He turned his radio off. It had been playing for almost an hour and it was only starting to drown out his own thoughts. He was worried but couldn't talk to anyone about anything that was stressing him out.

The day they had gotten back from San Francisco he had seen Irene writing in her journal. He, like the others, knew what was kept in that journal and knew he should not look at it. Unfortunately Irene had left it sitting on the kitchen counter in front of him. All he'd wanted was some Jello pudding, that's all. But then this beautifully colored book had to be thrust at him.

Without paying attention to his brain he had begun to flip through the pages. He had gasped and almost dropped the book when he saw pictures of Marie being grabbed by the X-Men and Cody almost dead on a stretcher. What was worse were the images of Sinister and something even more horrifying behind him. Dominic didn't care what the other being called himself and he didn't care.

Despite the initial shock, Dominic continued to thumb through the book. He couldn't believe what he was seeing then and he still couldn't.

What did it all mean?

"You know what this rave reminds me of?" Pietro asked Carly.

She shook her head.

"A huge cartoon."

"Hey Pietro glad ya made it!" Cody yelled. Wanda wasn't too far behind him.

"Yeah bro. I always thought you were too much of a prep for this shit!"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "That's funny coming from someone dating the King of all Preps!"

Cody held up his hands in defense, "How did Ah get caught in tha cross fire!"

"Ignore them," Carly instructed, "Its how they bond."

Cody nodded. "And they're so cute too."

"Shut up!" Wanda and Pietro exclaimed simultaneously.

Marie felt the beat of whatever techno song the DJ was playing. She didn't care if she looked like an idiot on the makeshift dance floor just moving to the music. Dominic was right there with her, letting himself go. The flashing colors and wild clothing definitely appealed to them both. Being two of the only real punk fans in their town they always took criticism for the way they dressed.

Mica watched her two friends living it up on the dance floor and frowned. Is this the way Marie had felt when it was Mica and Dominic dating? Did she feel like the one on the outside?

Mica shook those thoughts out of her head as she was handed a cup of beer. "Thanks..."

"Joey," the boy reminded her.

"Right," she made a mental note to forget the boy's name. "Lets go get in there." She pulled him into the crowd.

It was almost a challenge to breath but Mica enjoyed it. She quickly lost Joey and began dancing with two other guys. She felt the grinding and smiled knowing she had most of the boys wound around her little finger.

Wanda stood away from the dance floor. She and Cody had been dancing all night and she had sent him for punch and had inadvertently lost him in the process. She thought maybe if she got out of the crowd she would be able to find him.

"Hey Pretty Girl."

"Cody, finally," but as Wanda turned she found herself face to face not with Cody but Mark. The shock must have been clear on her otherwise painted face.

"Happy to see me?" He asked.

Wanda stared mutely.

Mark smiled, "I heard about a huge rave going down in Caldecott and remembered you lived here so I thought, 'Hey, why not check it out?'"

She finally found her voice, "All the way from Georgetown?"

Mark nodded, "I found myself missing you so much after you left that I had to come visit you."

Wanda looked around nervously, "Look Mark, I'm glad you came all the way out here to visit, flattered actually, but now is not the best time."

"Oh, are you here with another guy?" Mark asked.

Wanda looked away.

"Naw, its cool," he told her, "I never thought we were seeing each other or anything but I had to come out here." Wanda was silent. "So are you and this guy serious?"

She looked into Mark's eyes, "Yeah, we are."

"Well its not like I wasn't preparing myself for something like that," he admitted. "I just hope he treats you as terrifically as you should be getting treated."

"Wanda! Ah found ya!"

Wanda turned and this time it _was_ Cody. "Hey sweetie."

Cody looked at Mark with interest, "Hi Ah'm Cody."

Mark put his hands in his pockets, "My name is Mark, nice to meet you."

Cody nodded.

"Cody," Wanda started, "This is an old friend of mine from New York."

Cody visibly relaxed, "Good to meet you too." He turned to Wanda, "Come on lets get back out there."

"Sure," looking at Mark she said, "See you later Mark."

Mark clenched and unclenched his fists. _How could Wanda be dating some prep loser like him? That Cody, or whatever his name is, couldn't possibly understand Wanda as much as I do. She can't really want to be with him, can she?_

He wasn't sure exactly how he was feeling, uneasy, confused, or relieved but one thing was for sure, he had to get Wanda away from that blonde freak.

Carly giggled as she fell over. Pietro laughed as he fell next to her.

"Pietro," Carly started, concentrating as much as she possibly could, "you are totally wasted." She giggled again.

"I'm not wasted," Pietro insisted, "You are wasted."

They laughed even harder than before.

Carly tried to get up but fell over, "Man I'm thirsty, what happened to the cup I was holding?"

"I think you finished it."

Carly pondered this then frowned, "No I didn't."

"I think you did."

"No, I think you drank it all." She looked at him angrily before they both began laughing.

"Ah love this!" Marie exclaimed.

Dominic was too busy watching her dance to respond.

"This band is awesome!"

Dominic took a sip of his punch before dropping the now empty cup. "Marie do you want to get some air?"

She stopped dancing and nodded, trying to catch her breath, "Wow, didn't know Ah was so outta breath."

Dominic laughed and led her to a door. Outside they sat on the cool ground. Dominic tried to clear his head but he found it to be a very difficult task. He could barely concentrate as Marie rattled off the names of some of her favorite bands. He could only nod dumbly.

Marie did not notice any of this, she was too busy talking. She couldn't explain why but she felt very hyped, like she could keep dancing for days. She placed her head on Dominic's shoulder and began to ask him what his favorite bands were when she heard the beat of another great song being played inside.

"Dom we have to dance ta this," she pulled him onto his feet and began to dance with him.

He smiled, at least he got to have Marie all over him.

For the second time that night Wanda found herself in search for Cody. Again he had gone off for punch and again she had lost him.

"Wanda."

And of course Mark would choose this time to come talk to her. But she didn't mind it so much, "Hey Mark, what's going on?"

He shrugged, "Just thought I would come talk to you."

She smiled and giggled, "That's so sweet!"

"Wanda are you drunk?"

"No silly! I've only had punch all night!" she swayed as she spoke.

"Wanda there's…." he sighed, "Never mind."

She began to bob her head to the beat of the song.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Who?" She asked confused, "Cody?" Before he could respond, "I lost him in the crowd." She started dancing in place, "Probably looking for Marie anyway, always did like her more than me."

Mark marveled at the way she laughed happily when she said this. Wanda probably wouldn't remember this conversation come the next morning. "Why would you say that?" He asked, not even asking who Marie was.

"He's always had this thing for her, just met me first and stuff." She laughed again, "Everyone is always going on about poor little Marie," she threw herself into a random dance, "but that little one always gets the guys. She stole Dominic from Mica and now she's taking Cody."

Mark frowned, "I'm sure that's not true."

Wanda stopped dancing and giggled, "You've never seen Marie, she's drop dead gorgeous even if she _is_ a nut." More giggling followed this statement.

Mark put his hands on Wanda's shoulders to steady her. "A nut?"

"Yeah, I've heard Irene talk about how Marie is going to self destruct or something cuz she's…" Wanda frowned, "I don't remember the word." Her eyes brightened, "Oh yeah, cuz she has personal issues that are leading her to being a split personality."

Mark didn't point out that that was more than just a word. Instead he left Wanda standing alone. As soon as he disappeared Cody appeared in front of Wanda.

"Found ya again!" he announced, he handed her a cup of punch and had one for himself, "This is the greatest punch Ah've evah tasted!"

I'm so happy cuz today I found my friends

They're in my head

I'm so ugly that's okay cuz so are you

We've broken our mirrors

Sunday morning is everyday for all I care

And I'm not scared; light my candles in a daze

Cuz I found God, yeah, yeah, yeah…..

Mica kept her body moving, it was like the music was forcing her to continue dancing…not to mention every hot guy in Caldecott County. She smiled into the face of the guy dancing almost on top of her and almost choked.

"John!" she exclaimed through her half drunken daze.

John nodded, "Hey to you too!"

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"Tractor, bus, pickup truck, and skateboard," he told her.

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't you just take a bus from Georgetown?"

"There aren't any that come this way," he explained.

Realization hit Mica, "Oh no! Is Mark here too?"

John nodded, "This was all his idea! He heard about this rave in Caldecott and decided he had to see if the 'Love of his life' would be here. And I have to admit I loved the thought of seeing you again."

Mica smiled sweetly, "I'm glad to hear that. How long are you and Mark going to be here?"

"Well we have a hotel room for two nights so probably just until then."

Mica pulled him off the dance floor and into the outdoors. "I had to find somewhere quiet to give you my phone number," she exclaimed. She pulled lipstick out of her pocket and wrote the number on John's arm. "If you really want to hang out then you'll call me."

John kissed her so suddenly that Mica didn't have time to react. He pulled away, leaving Mica confused and dizzy.

"John," she murmured.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I think I'm drunk.

Marie had been separated from Dominic for almost half an hour and she couldn't remember how it had happened. She sighed inwardly, her boyfriend was sure to turn up sooner or later.

"Hey Marie Ah didn't think ya could talk Dominic into coming out here, especially with you."

Marie turned and tried not to hit the girl talking to her. "Hi Stacy."

Stacy sized Marie up. She had to admit, the girl had changed a lot since their elementary school days. She actually had a figure and actually talked to people. Stacy snorted, changed or not, Marie was still a freak.

"So Marie how do you do it?" Stacy asked as Marie began to walk away.

"Do what?" Marie looked at Stacy sharply.

Stacy pulled a cigarette out of her purse and lit it thoughtfully, "Fool all of the guys into thinking that you're some hot chick and not some white trash freak?"

Marie smiled and twisted her accent to make herself sound like a redneck, "Well ya know us trailer home folk. We use what we gots ta gets what we want."

Stacy blew smoke out of her nostrils, "Don't mock me or you could live to regret it."

Marie grabbed the taller girl by the arm and pulled her down to her own level.

"Hey!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Listen ta meh ya little bitch." Marie's narrowed her eyes, "Ah've had it with ya. If ya evah bothah meh again Ah'll rearrange everything on yoah ugly face, including tha new nose, until ya look like an original Picasso." Stacy struggled to free herself of Marie's grip. "Oh no sugah don't bothah tryin' ta break free. Ah ahm and always have been more strong. And trust meh, us white trash folk know more ways ta kill a person than even the U.S Military." She let go of Stacy's arm.

The girl took a step back then slapped Marie across the face. The sound of a hand meeting flesh stopped everyone around them. The silence was broken by Marie's wicked laugh.

Stacy crossed her arms over her large breasts. "What's wrong White Trash? Ya all talk, no bite?"

Before she knew what was happening, Stacy was being knocked over by Marie, Marie's teeth piercing Stacy's flesh. After she was sure Stacy had gotten the message, Marie pinned her to the floor punching her repetitively in the face making sure to break Stacy's nose.

"Marie!"

If she heard Mica calling her name she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she chose to keep punching Stacy...until she felt herself being lifted off the girl. She struggled until she heard Dominic's voice.

"Marie you win, now stop."

She relaxed every muscle in her body and looked at the bruised and bloody girl laying on the floor. She looked at her own hands covered in the girl's blood then at Dominic.

Stacy was helped off the ground by her own friends. "Marie ya are so dead." The girl stumbled off in the opposite direction, followed by her clique.

Marie felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped.

"Maire its about time someone put that prissy bitch in her place." Most of the crowd nodded in agreement.

"Um, thanks Roger." Marie managed to say. She turned to Dominic, "Can we leave?"

He nodded.

"Thanks Freddy," Pietro whispered.

"No problem," Freddy, the star of their school's baseball team, replied.

He had just dropped off Mica, Cody, and Carly in front of their houses and now he was dropping of Marie, Dominic, Wanda and Pietro. The seven of them had had to squeeze themselves into Freddy's compact car but they hadn't felt like walking home.

They walked up to the porch, Wanda in the lead, and carefully opened the front door.

"Are they asleep?" Pietro asked.

"Shh!" Came Wanda's reply.

They snuck into the dark house and locked the door behind them. Without communicating they knew what to do. They crept to the stairs using the technique Raven had taught them to sneak up on their enemies.

"Freeze!"

The four were stunned as the lights came on. Irene, Raven, and Erik were sitting at the dining room table, waiting for them.

"That's right," Erik said, "You guys are busted."

"Have you any idea what time it is!" Raven yelled. "Two in the morning, Three hours after the curfew set by your parents and four hours after the city curfew!"

The kids did not dare speak.

Irene did not say anything; her expression spoke volumes. They knew that she was disappointed and angry with them and that they had broken her trust.

Wanda began to wobble and Pietro held out his arms to steady her.

Erik walked up to Pietro and looked him in the eyes. "They're drunk."

Raven began yelling again, "Damn it! You know better than to be drinking, especially underage!"

Erik clenched his fists, "You are all grounded for the next two months!"

None of them protested, they couldn't, everything seemed so out of focus.

"Go to your rooms! We'll discuss the severity of your punishments in the morning!" Erik yelled.

Stumbling, they managed to climb up the stairs, fearing what was in store for them in the morning.

A/N outro: He, he, that was a fun chapter to write. Alright it has come to my attention that there are about one million different loose ends in this story. Actually it was done on purpose but now that this Episode is coming close to an end I'll tie up most of it.

Thanks to all of my reviewers you all have become like family to me, a distant family that I've never met, and I love your comments!

**ishandahalf**: I think the people over at Passions might kill off Chad before they reveal that he is her brother. The writers tend to love the whole killing off thing. Grr…and Whitney is a goody goody. Concerts! I just went to a Suburban Legends concert. They are the most awesome ska/punk band I've ever heard. I feel your need to ROCK! I hope you had a great time at the Cure concert; they are one of the best bands to ever come out of the 80s!

Sinister..bwa ha ha ha! He is the strangest villain Marvel ever created. Well, maybe Doom is, but still as far as the X-Men go…Sinister is the strangest. Oh and Gambit! He will definitely play a larger role as the series progresses. And the fight actually did have a point, I wasn't just hungry for a fight. But what's this about him kicking Dom's ass? Dom hasn't done anything to deserve it…yet.

**enchantedlight**: Every time I read your pen name I think to myself "Wow that's great. Why didn't I think of something creative or something that sounds mystical?" Anyway, thank you so much for posting your review and please feel free to pick my writing apart if you want to. Hmm…apparently I'm a glutton for punishment.

**Tammy**: I've been waiting to introduce Sinister and Gambit and finally I got to! Trust, there was a purpose to them meeting up with the Brotherhood. A test…maybe. Irene knows something the rest of us don't ::gasp:: As for Gambit and his meeting with Rogue. I promise that the answer to that will be revealed, not in this Episode, but it will be revealed.

**Next Time on the Damned: The Avengers and Tony Stark (For real this time), teen drama, Sinister, and way way more!**


	17. Taking Down the MonstersBack to School

Author's Note: The only thing I have to say is that I hate the way my story looks when uploaded onto fanfiction. The formatting is awful, I haven't figured out how to prevent the site from removing my scene breaks, so I devised a way to keep the separate scenes, well, separate.

Disclaimer: Not Marvel's, approximately forty years ago they created a time machine to jump into the late early 21st century in order to steal my brilliant ideas!

Interesting Fact: The entire flavor in Zours comes from the food dye.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 17: Part 1:Taking Down the Monster. Part 2: Back to School

Part 1:

Until a few weeks ago I had several, several fears. I was afraid of the dark. I was afraid of bullies, the media, spiders, not getting good grades in school….but I've moved beyond all that because I've realized that I have only one real thing to fear now, my parents.

"Front and center!" Came Raven's sharp order.

All four of the kids scrambled into formation. After a full day of training they were too afraid to say or do anything wrong. They assumed this was a part of their punishment; their parents had been thinking up various punishments ranging from restricting their access to the outdoors and certain electrical appliances to pushing them to train everyday for several hours a day.

Raven walked down the short line of teenagers, staring each of them in the eyes before moving onto the next teen. "You have done well today. You are dismissed but you must meet with us inside first." She left them standing outside and entered the house.

They all relaxed the minute they heard the screen door shut.

Pietro collapsed on the ground, "Oh my God, that was the worst…"

Wanda placed her hands on her knees and smiled weakly, "You mean you can't handle a little six mile run on Mississippi terrain followed by five hours of intense physical conditioning that is only the prelude to three hours of combat practice?"

Marie added mentally, "Wow, we've been out here foh 10 hours!"

Dominic moaned, "From now on we will only abide by our curfew!"

The rest of the group agreed.

Wanda straightened up, "Well we might as well see what they want in there."

Dominic looked toward the house in what looked like agony, "If they are only going to make us clean the house again then I say we just run away. If I have to scrub one more toilet with a toothbrush I might go crazy."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Ah here are our prisoners-I mean children," Erik smiled evilly.

The aforementioned prisoners looked at each other nervously.

"Don't look scared," Irene said, "Come sit with us at the dining table."

They followed their parents to the dining room. Their parents sat on one side of the table; the children chose to sit across from them.

Marie studied their body language closely. All three of the adults were seated in very business like positions. Each sat up straight with their hands clasped on top of the table. Their straightforward stares made her a little uncomfortable but she guessed that was the point.

Erik started, "It has come to our collective attention that the Avengers are in control of a device that could effectively wipe out mutant existence from the face of the earth." He looked at the shocked faces in front of him. "Because of the mission we pulled last month in San Francisco we were able to locate Tony Stark otherwise known as Iron Man. Fortunately for us his whereabouts led us directly to the Avenger's headquarters in New York City."

Irene continued, "We need to infiltrate their base, steal the device and retreat." She took a deep breath, "And while we feel that the four of you have been well trained and could do this job on your own we have decided to bring in reinforcements for safety reasons."

"Reinforcements?" Wanda asked.

Raven nodded, "They are settling into the guest house as we speak, they will be living with us until we have effectively eliminated all threats to mutants."

Erik heard a rap at the door and got up, "that must be them." He opened the door and three boys entered the room. "Meet your new team mates." He pointed to a short, twiggy, boy, "This is Mortimer Toynebee, codename Toad. His powers include heightened reflexes and agility but encompass so much more than that." Mortimer smiled cockily. Erik moved on to the next mutant, a heavyset teenager who looked like he could barely lift his own feet, "This is Fred Dukes a.k.a The Blob. Don't be fooled by his size, it is a part of his mutation."

"You!" Dominic exclaimed, "You attacked us with Sinister!"

Wanda got up to back him up.

"Sit," Erik ordered. "Fred has decided that working for Sinister is not worth it. He would rather defend mutant rights. Now as soon as you are seated I can continue." They sat, "Thank you." He turned to the last mutant, "And this youth is St. John Allerdyce a.ka. Pryo, he has come all the way from Australia. He controls fire which will come to good use against the X-Men later." Erik turned to the new members, "Welcome to the Brotherhood."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Rogue, what are you thinking?"

Rogue her head towards Scarlet Witch, "I'm wondering how quickly we can take down these Avenger people so I can make it back home to read my new Stephen King novel."

Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes, "I swear you treat those Stephen King novels like they're your lifeline."

Rogue shrugged, "They're good."

Quicksilver sat in the back of the Brotherhood jet watching everything in front of him. Rogue and Scarlet Witch were seating next to each other, across the aisle lay Avalanche catching up on some sleep. A few rows behind sat Pyro and Toad, neither one saying much, they just looked like they didn't want to be sitting anywhere near each other. And of course the Blob took up three seats, noticeably seated away from everyone else.

Quicksilver sighed, he was always confident going into battle; at least he was when it was just him, his sister, Avalanche, and Rogue. These new people, could they actually fight alongside the Brotherhood and be team players? Quicksilver guessed not. They didn't seem like team players and they sure as hell didn't look loyal enough to watch the backs of anybody they were working with.

Mystique's voice boomed through the speakers, "Get ready everyone, we're here."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Tony Stark began everyday the same way, kissing his daughter goodbye. It helped to remind him that even in a world filled with fear and chaos some things were still pure and innocent. Cecilia was the only thing in the world that helped him believe in the truly good nature of mankind. Even now, as he oversaw the cameras from the Avenger's control room, he could undoubtedly say humans were pure of heart…until tampered with by an outside force.

He pressed a concealed button. In less than two seconds the Avengers would be fully alerted to their intruders.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"By now someone has tripped the silent alarm," Destiny said into her communicator.

Rogue nodded although Destiny could not see her. Secretly she wondered about their strategy, trip every alarm on their way in and make sure to attract every Avenger in the building. She mentally kicked herself; Destiny would never send anyone into a suicide mission; not without their consent anyway.

Scarlet Witch and Avalanche followed close behind her, each itching to see some action.

"HALT!"

_That one must be Captain America, _Avalanche thought as he took in the sight of a grown man covered head to toe in red, white, and blue. He rolled his eyes, this would be easy.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Quicksilver led Pyro, the Blob, and Toad through another set of hallways. He hoped that by now the Avenger's would have detected their presence in within the building, otherwise this mission would not work.

"Stay right there children." Came a commanding voice.

Pyro smiled, "Thor I've always wanted to meet ya mate, you and I have so much in common-"

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked angrily.

"Well you see," Pyro answered, "We go by the name the Brotherhood-"

"I know who you are," the man standing in front of them replied, "You should know, whatever you hope to accomplish we will put a stop to."

Pyro smiled evilly, "Well in that case you should have already noticed that my buddy Quicksilver is nowhere to be found."

Thor looked around in alarm.

"Yes, he moves at superhuman speeds remember? And by this point he should have found what it is he needs."

Thor roared and raised his hammer, "You children will pay for your evil ways!"

Pyro grinned as he, Toad, and Blob took their positions, "I was hoping you would say that."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Scarlet Witch had to admit she had never met anyone quite like Captain America. Oh she knew about his past and his volunteering for a secret project but she had no idea these would be the results.

She threw her hex balls at his eyes only to have them deflected by his shield. Avalanche used this time to administer a roundhouse kick to his back while Rogue broke his jaw with a punch. Their struggle with the Captain went on for several minutes before he finally managed to throw them to the floor.

Standing over them he sneered, "So you're the famous Brotherhood? Pathetic."

Rogue smiled as she counted down. 3,2,1. Right on Schedule she saw Captain America's body being lifted and thrown into a wall at a hypersonic speed.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"_Nice Quicksilver, I think you knocked him out."_

Tony Stark stared at the screen in disbelief. He activated a secondary alarm system. This time, he knew, the Brotherhood wouldn't be so lucky.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Rogue, Quicksilver, Avalanche, and Scarlet Witch found themselves in what appeared to be a training room. The huge room lined with exercise equipment and mats still smelled like sweat.

"This is the end of the line!"

"Why do they do that?" Scarlet Witch asked, "Alert us to their presence."

Avalanche shrugged and watched as they found themselves becoming surrounded. He named each of their aggressors in his head, _Wasp, Beast, Ms. Marvel, and She Hulk._ He smiled as he saw Iron Man walk in a few seconds later.

"You will leave our compound immediately or we will alert the authorities!" Beast ordered.

"Not a chance," Avalanche told them before setting off a slight tremor.

"Very well then," Beast said before launching himself at the teenager.

She Hulk licked her lips, she hadn't had a fight so easily weighed in her favor in years. "And I suppose you are the one they call Rogue? How pathetic."

Rogue grinned grimly, "At least Ah'm not some female counterpart to an original."

"Well lets see how well you can do against me."

Scarlet Witch heard the exchange between Rogue and She Hulk even while fighting Ms. Marvel. The problem with trying to throw her hexes at Ms. Marvel was not the fact that Ms. Marvel could fly, no, the woman was almost indestructible. Scarlet Witch doubted her powers were even making a dent.

"Is that all you little witch?"

She didn't answer, just kept herself focused on her prey.

Scene Break

Quicksilver dodged Wasp a countless number of times before picking up a dumbbell and throwing it at her full force. The dumbbell caught Wasp and sent her falling to the ground. She was knocked out and pinned.

It was then that Quicksilver noticed Avalanche's fight with the Beast. Avalanche had been forbidden from using his mutant powers to an extent that would actually hurt anyone so he had to rely on his karate training. Unfortunately Beast was bigger, stronger, and well trained in the same art.

Quicksilver watched as Beast threw a two-footed kick in Avalanche's face. Before it could connect with its target Quicksilver knocked Beast over.

"That seems to be your specialty today."

"Your Welcome," came Quicksilver's reply before feeling himself being picked up off his feet.

Iron Man held Quicksilver in the air as he himself ascended higher. "Why are you here?"

"What? We need a reason?"

"Do _Not_ play innocent, it does not suit a terrorist such as yourself."

_Terrorist?_ "We are just doing what is good for mutant kind," Quicksilver answered heatedly, "Unlike you government watchdogs."

"Did Mystique or Magneto put you up to this?" Iron Man did not miss Quicksilver's eyes looking past him. Too late to react, Iron Man felt a pair of strong arms around him, pulling him straight down to the floor. In the confusion he let go of Quicksilver.

The Blob knew Iron Man would not give in easily so he tightened his hold on the suit. Only when he heard the suit starting to crack did he stop increasing his strength.

"You!" Iron Man exclaimed, "Didn't you used to work for Sinister?"

Blob didn't answer, just punched him in the face.

Scene Break

Rogue jumped clear over She Hulk when She Hulk dove in to grab her. She-Hulk's next move was predictable. She made use of the heavy weights scattered about the room and threw one in Rogue's direction. Rogue easily dodged the weight then applied a one two combo to She-Hulk's abdomen. The surprise attack left She-Hulk sprawled on the ground. Rogue used She-Hulk's plan against her. She picked up the weight, lifted in the air, and let it crash down on She-Hulk's head.

She Hulk felt the pain searing through her head. If she had been anyone else the impact might have sent her into a coma but due to her unnatural strength she got up, shakily, only to be knocked down by the child's fist. Rogue then used every karate move she knew to break both of her arms and legs.

With She-Hulk broken on the floor, Rogue smiled victoriously.

"No! She-Hulk!" Ms. Marvel screamed. She looked at the girl responsible and lunged for her.

"Not so fast mate!" Pyro sent a barrage of flames Ms. Marvel's way.

The woman herself might have been able to cope with the flames but he doubted her clothing could. Pyro smiled as he watched Ms. Marvel's fiery dance in the air.

Meanwhile, Toad was helping to subdue Beast, who would not fall victim to his enemies. Toad wrapped his tongue around Beast's arm and Avalanche was surprised to see Beast slowly fall into a sleep. He looked over at Toad, eyes wide.

Toad shrugged. "Mutant powers, ya know?"

_Yeah, power you neglected to tell us about._

_Okay girl, Beast, Captain America, Thor, Wasp and She Hulk are out. Who's left?_ Wanda scanned the room, Ms. Marvel was being dealt with, and Iron Man was tangling with Blob. When she was about to pick someone to help she heard her communicator activate.

"_Code 345!"_

That was what they'd all been waiting for. Wordlessly, the team evacuated the room, then eventually the premises. Boarding their jet and flying away they knew it was just a matter of time until they had to meet with the Avengers again.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Hours later:

"I don't understand it," Tony was saying to Carol. "Why take the time to break into the building only to fight? What was their objective?"

Hank came into the room, "Tony I have bad news, the Brotherhood seems to have stolen several discs from my office along with several vials of experimental fluids."

"Are you sure it was the Brotherhood?" Carol asked.

"Of course," Tony snapped his fingers, "It all makes sense now. The children were just a distraction. While we had our hands tied with them, Mystique and Magneto must have stolen the items they wanted."

"What could they possibly want the fluids for?" Carol asked.

Hank sighed, "Those fluids were made of an alien composition. They could easily be manipulated into a weapon."

"Like a bomb?"

"Precisely."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

High above Japan:

Mystique sat staunchly in her seat. What she was about to do would mirror the inhumane actions of Hiroshima. The bomb killing its unsuspecting victims was sure to bring the same look of fear and horror. Mystique smirked humorlessly; she remembered the look of those frightened Japanese citizens. It was a memory that would never be wiped from her mind; and yet, here she was about to relive the very moment.

_Stop it_, she ordered herself. _Those people who died in Hiroshima were innocent; the people you are about to kill are not._

Scene Break

Rogue sat just as quietly in the back of the jet. Quicksilver looked at her in admiration. He wished he could become as unattached as she became during missions. To think solely with his combat instincts and place utter disregard on emotions would be enough to make his father proud.

Quicksilver frowned, _where did that come from_? He had never felt the need to please his father. _Remember, he's the one who sent you to the loony bin along with your sister. You don't need him because he certainly never needed you. _

"Why?"

Quicksilver almost jumped out of his skin. "Why what?"

Avalanche started again, "We," he indicated towards Scarlet Witch, "were talking about evolution versus the Bible. And She took the position that evolution, or the theory, works against the Bible because God is the Maker. I however think that evolution was a part of God's plan and therefore not sacrilegious. But your sister seems to be clinging to her own ideas and I asked why."

Rogue spoke, "Because the theory that man came from a monkey would disprove the story of Adam and Eve."

"Well maybe that part isn't true," Quicksilver interjected, "Maybe that's where the theory of evolution starts to fall apart. I mean isn't the theory supposed to state that when things evolve the previous version becomes obsolete and eventually ceases to exist?" He waited on everyone's nods, "Well then why are monkeys and gorillas still prevalent in the world?"

"Good point," Avalanche said, surprised.

"Hey, I'm not stupid," Quicksilver said defensively, "Just because I hang out with-"

"I never meant to imply that," Avalanche retorted, "But its not like you've ever given me any reason to think you were a deep, enlightened, thinker."

Rogue sighed, "What brought this conversation on anyway?"

"Mutations," Scarlet Witch replied. "We were wondering whether or not it was truly evolution since regular humans have not disappeared. Or if all of humanity will soon be turned to mutants, leaving no room for those damn flatscans." Quicksilver nudged her. "What?" she demanded. She looked at Rogue, "Oh."

Rogue shook her head, "No problem."

Quicksilver hesitated, "It's not like we don't like you because you're-um-a-um-"

"Flatscan?" Rogue volunteered, eyebrow raised.

Quicksilver blushed, "Actually I was going to say non-mutant."

"We are now directly over Tokyo," came Mystique's voice. "Blob, Toad, and Pyro are already at the rendezvous point."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Pyro felt the pressure of the cold air pressing against him insistently. Through his goggles he could see his target and make out the shapes of his teammates concentrating on their mission objective. His whole life he had secretly been afraid of heights, he had always shrugged it off; almost ninety percent of the world's population had that same fear. Now, as he and his teammates were in freefall directly over Tokyo city he couldn't remember why he had always been so afraid. No limits, no restraints; he was in heaven.

Scene Break

Scarlet Witch pulled a tracking device out of her uniform. The serum Rogue had injected into Juzo Chiba weeks earlier was still serving its purpose, to keep track of one of Japan's top businessmen.

"Witch?"

Scarlet Witch pressed the button on her communicator and replied, "In position. Chiba is directly below Quicksilver's position. He should be headed directly into Avalanche's domain in T minus four."

Scene Break

Avalanche was ready for action. He could smell the strength of Juzo Chiba's cologne and knew the man was coming his way. The pitter-patter of Chiba's high priced shoes became louder and louder, quickening Avalanche's pulse.

Three seconds later Chiba was lying in his own blood.

Scene Break

Quicksilver ran to the basement of the building. He looked around until he found exactly what he needed, old business records.

Scene Break

While her teammates dealt with Chiba, Rogue found her way deep inside an army base. She felt her nerves flair, slightly. She placed the bomb deep within the heart of the base. Remembering the access code she punched it in. The small screen on the bomb began to flash, in green lettering, READY.

Punching in another code into her remote detonator, Rogue carefully found her way out of the base. She slid into an awaiting vehicle and as soon as they were far enough away she punched a sequence of numbers into the detonator.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

General Hirose walked to his office. Opening his can of soda he took a seat at his desk to begin paperwork. He looked around. He could have sworn he had heard something. He ignored whatever it was but a few seconds later he heard it again. He got down under his desk.

His widened, "No."

The sight of the green numbers counting down to zero was the last the General would ever see.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Mystique gazed at her monitors, pleased. Her students had done exactly as they had been told. Now, for her part in these dramatic festivities; she pressed the release on the door of the jet. From thousands of miles in the air she dropped one of the deadliest bombs the world would ever see.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Wow, did you all hear about the bombing on the Japanese military base?" Carly asked at lunch.

Wanda shook her head, "What are you talking about?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Wanda you really should pay more attention to current events." She took a newspaper out of her backpack and opened it to show Wanda, "See, the base was obliterated."

Wanda gasped, "Who would do something like that?"

Carly shrugged, "They're not really sure. Although there were two other incidences in Japan that same night. Three businessmen were killed in their offices and a bomb was dropped over the city of Tokyo."

Wanda frowned, "Wouldn't there be more damage if a bomb was dropped over Tokyo."

"See, that's the thing" Carly said, "No one even knows what the bomb did. All anyone saw was it's detonation in mid air. It didn't damage anything."

"Strange."

"What's strange?"

Wanda looked up at Marie, "This stuff that happened in Japan."

Marie's eyes widened, "Yeah ah heard about that stuff."

"See, Marie's up on current events." Carly looked at her tray, "I'll be right back I need to get more Jello."

Marie talked to Wanda, "They said on the news this morning that cameras in both the businessmen's' building and on the base picked up some blurred images of people in costumes."

"What kind of costumes?" Wanda asked.

Marie's voice dropped, "The Brotherhood's costumes."

Wanda whispered, "how?"

"Guess they aren't as careful as they would lahk ta think."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Wanda was on her way home, minding her own business when:

"Hey Wanda!"

"What do you want Mark?"

Mark fell into step with her, "Geez, you're so hostile."

"Mark, since the Rave you've been popping up everywhere."

Mark shrugged, "What can I say, you drive me crazy."

Wanda stopped and turned to Mark, "Don't you have a family back home that's wondering where you are? Or don't you have to get back to school?"

Mark smiled sheepishly, "Actually I lied to you."

"How?" Wanda asked suspiciously.

"Well you see we were offered the chance to come to Caldecott sort of like exchange students."

Wanda paled, "You and John?"

"No, not John, his parents wouldn't let him. Anyway, I'm here with two other people from school and we're staying with this well-to-do family while we explore the 'scientific opportunities' Caldecott has to offer."

"How long are you here for?"

"The rest of the school year."

Wanda groaned inwardly.

"What's really funny is science is my worst subject. When I asked my counselor if I could take a spot in this whole thing she was so happy because I was finally 'applying myself' to science."

Despite herself, Wanda felt herself start to smile, it was kind of flattering.

"Was that a smile?" Mark teased.

"No," Wanda's face sobered, "Now leave me alone."

Scene Break Scene Break

"Whatcha doin'?" Marie frowned at the sight of Wanda rummaging through the jewelry box in Marie's own room.

Wanda looked up in panic, "I have a date tonight and I really really really need to borrow some of your jewelry."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Why didn't ya just ask meh?"

"Cuz you and smoochy face were in his room and I didn't want to bother you."

"Well what do ya wanna borrow?"

"That skull bracelet, I can't find it."

"That's cuz Ah'm wearin' it."

Wanda glanced at Marie's wrist to find that she was telling the truth. "Well can I borrow it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz Smoochy Face gave it to me years ago and Ah'm kinda partial to it."

Wanda groaned, "I need jewelry."

Marie frowned, "Wanda Ah'm sure Cody won't care what you're wearin'. He's male, the less ya wear tha bettah."

Her female housemate didn't respond.

Marie saw something flash behind her eyes. "Wanda yoah not goin' out with that Georgetown boy are ya!"

A hand clamped itself over Marie's mouth, "Shh! Yes I am." Wanda removed her hand.

"But why? Ah thought ya and Cody were serious."

"Me and Cody are none of your damn business!" Wanda almost shouted, "And if you're not going to help me then you're against me!" Wanda stormed out of the room, leaving Marie confused.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

When Wanda came home from her date later that evening she was surprised to see the kitchen being raided by a bunch of pests. Fred, St. John, and Mortimer were pulling foods out of the refrigerator faster than she thought even her brother could.

"Ugh! Do you guys have to make such a mess?"

Only Mortimer acknowledged her presence, "Hey Sweetums."

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"Well Sheila," St. John started, "we were in the guest house and realized we hadn't eaten in at least an hour and we decided to find more food."

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She headed towards the stairs. To her surprise she found Dominic seated in the middle of the staircase. "Hey."

"It was much simpler wasn't it?" he asked.

"What was?"

"Living here as a family, it was much more simple before we took on those three."

Wanda shrugged, "I guess." She took a seat next to Dominic, "what's really bothering you?"

Dominic didn't look directly at her, "If I tell you do you promise not to freak out?"

Wanda nodded.

"Well, I kind of read through Irene's diaries, one of them anyway-"

"Dominic, you know we're not supposed to-"

"I know. But I did and nothing can change that." He took a deep breath, "There were things that Irene drew in there that just didn't make any sense-or they made too much sense."

"Such as," Wanda prompted.

"There were images of Marie betraying us."

"What? No way, she would never. She loves us too much."

"That's what I thought," Dominic admitted, "but there she was in some variation of her green Brotherhood uniform. Only this uniform carried Xavier's logo and she was fighting against us."

"Dominic you know that those diaries only measure what could happen, not what will happen for sure."

"There's more." He looked Wanda in the eyes, "There were pictures with Sinister and the Avengers and so much more that looked so chaotic. It was like Irene was seeing into the future or our actions; which let me tell you isn't very pretty."

Wanda placed a hand on Dominic's upper arm, "Don't worry about it. If any of it was really going to threaten our future or the future of the Brotherhood then Irene would have let us know."

Dominic nodded and followed her up the stairs, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had taken residence in his stomach.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Several months later:

"Ah can't believe the end of freshman year is here!" Marie exclaimed.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They were all laying about the lazy bank of the Mississippi River, watching the water flow.

Wanda spoke up, "Tomorrow is our last day of school, what do you want to do?"

"What do ya mean?" Carly asked.

"We have to celebrate."

"Freddy is having a party," Dominic answered absently.

"Cool," Pietro said.

Mica smiled, "But this time, lets not drink the punch."

They laughed.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

One month later:

"Wanda don't worry, Cody is not going to be here."

Wanda looked into Mark's face, "I guess you're right but I can't take any chances that anyone I know will be here."

Mark laughed, "At a gothic, underage club? Doubtful."

"I guess."

A few hours later they were ready to leave.

"Wanda are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Scene Break

Cody laughed with his friends. The football team bad decided to have a guys' night out, no girlfriends. Cody had broken his date with Wanda to go out with the guys and he had felt bad about it until she actually encouraged him to go. Cody was even more surprised to see Pietro out with them. He had become attached at the hip with Carly. They had somehow molded into a Pietrocarly creature.

"Man, next season we'll be state champs!" Freddy announced.

"Hell yeah man!"

"Dude, does anyone want to get something to eat?"

"Yup."

"Cool, there's a Taco Bell right up there."

Scene Break

"A soft taco without tomatoes," Pietro ordered.

"A soft taco? That's not a manly food," Cody teased as he filled his cup with Sprite.

Pietro looked at Cody, "Yeah, whatever Mr. Sensitive."

Cody smirked, "Just because ah happen ta lahk poetry-"

"Makes ya a wuss," Freddy finished.

The team laughed.

Cody laughed along with them, enjoying the easygoing atmosphere they had created. A flash of purple caught his eye. He looked over at a booth. A girl with dyed hair was talking intently with a guy he vaguely remembered. He walked over to them. "Wanda?"

The girl turned around. "No, my name is Celeste. Can I help you?"

"Hey Cody, what's up man? I haven't seen ya in ages!"

Cody finally remembered where he had seen the boy before, third period math. "Yeah man, I thought Ah recognized ya!" He high-fived the other boy, "Well Ah'll see ya lateh." He walked back over to his group at a booth they had selected.

"Man, get your girl off the brain, we're just hangin' out tonight," One of the guys instructed.

Scene Break

Half an hour later the team left the Taco Bell, laughing and acting stupid; the norm for young high school boys. They walked along the sidewalk, passing by several local restaurants.

"Man that scene out of Aliens was like 'whoa' you know what I mean?"

"Sean, no one evah knows what you're talking about."

Cody and Pietro found themselves walking near the back of the pack. They didn't mind it much. They guys were fun for goofing off with but sometimes it was nice to just observe the chaos.

A door opened almost directly in Cody's face. He absently noted that it was a Chinese restaurant. A familiar laugh filled his ears. This time he was sure it was-

"Wanda?"

The girl looked up in surprise, "Hey Cody!" She stepped out of the embrace of whomever she was with but it was too late, the damage was done.

"So this is why ya haven't minded me not bein' around lately." He felt himself growing angry.

"Cody, its not what you think."

"Save it," he snapped. "Come on guys lets go."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Wanda sat on her bed, her mascara running. She sat, cross legged, sobbing into her pillow.

"Wanda?"

"Pietro now is not a good time."

Pietro shook his head, "I don't care if it's a good time or not. You have some things that you need to explain."

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"The Hell you don't, Cody has become a friend to me. What the fuck is wrong with you Wanda? If you were bored with him you should have just broken up with him."

Wanda looked at her brother, "Pietro I don't know why I didn't just break up with him, for the last few months we haven't really been having fun and then there was Mark, he's my type and I just forgot why I would have fallen for someone like Cody and-"

Pietro held up a hand to stop her, "You're starting to ramble." He sat down. "So you like Mark more?"

She nodded.

"And your relationship with Cody was falling apart because you two were getting bored?"

"Kind of. It was that and he doesn't really want to be with me."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "If you tell me that he really wanted Marie this whole time I might have to hit you. Cody does exactly what he wants. If he wanted Marie this whole time he would have broken up with you."

"But Marie is taken."

"He would have waited until she was available."

Wanda sniffed, "He hates me doesn't he?"

"Naw, he's pissed but he'll get over it eventually." After a moment of silence he added, "And Wanda, you should do what makes you happy."

Part 2:

"School starts in a few days!" St. John moaned.

"Oh stop your whining," Wanda ordered.

"Yeah, it ain't that bad," Marie agreed.

"Maybe not for you," St. John retorted, "but for me its countless hours of stuff I don't understand."

"Maybe it would help if you would actually read some of the material," Wanda suggested.

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Besides, you, Fred, and Marty were being home schooled by my dad, you would think you all would jump at the chance to leave the house."

"Hey does this make meh look fat?" Marie asked.

St. John rolled his eyes, "How did I get myself stuck doing this?"

"Easy," Wanda replied, "you said if we lent you twenty bucks you would do whatever we wanted and we need a guy's opinion on the stuff we want to buy."

Marie twirled in the mirror, checking out her butt and thighs, "Seriously though, does this make meh look fat?"

"Yes, you're an elephant."

"John, if ya ain't gonna take this seriously then maybe we should just not give ya tha twenty."

"No," St. John said quickly, "you look great in those jeans, makes your butt look nice enough to grab."

"Really!" Marie exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Cool. And they're only fourteen bucks."

"Can we leave now?"

"Nope, still got more back to school shopping to do," Wanda told him.

St. John groaned in agony.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen," Mica was saying enthusiastically into the phone, "we are going to roll into school tomorrow morning and know that we are so totally not the scabs anymore. I mean, come on we are sophomores now!"

Marie tried to pay attention to her friend but it was hard with Dominic nibbling on her neck. "Cool Mica. Are we gonna walk ta school tomorrow? Cuz mah mom said she could give us a ride there if we want."

"Naw, lets walk, its what we always do. But can it just be me and you?"

"Sure Mica."

"Awesome. Now, lets talk fashion."

"Actually Mica Ah'm really tired, can I just meet up with ya tomorrow?"

"Sure girly, see ya then!"

Marie hung up the phone and went back to Dominic.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Lunch time:

"Marie come on you have to be kidding me!" Mica exclaimed.

"No, Ah'm serious, Ah think on some level Wanda blames meh foh her break up with Cody."

"That's ridiculous!" Mica told her, "It was her cheating on him that broke them up."

Marie shrugged, "But, Ah don't know, befoh they broke up there was just some hidden aggression towards meh that Ah just couldn't place."

"Marie I'm sure she does not blame you. Besides I've talked to my cousin, he wanted his relationship with Wanda to last. He wasn't secretly vying for your affection." She missed Marie's expression drop a little, "Besides what would the point of that be? You and Dominic are like the Barbie and Ken of the punk clique here."

Marie laughed, "Thanks Mica, yoa always know how ta make meh laugh."

Mica shrugged, "Its the truth."

"Hey Mica, Marie!"

They looked up to see Carly coming their way.

"Can ya believe the group doesn't have the same lunch hour anymore?"

" I know!" Mica exclaimed, "Poor Pietro, Dominic, and Wanda will just have to find a new clique to eat with." Mica stopped to stare at a boy coming their way, "Speaking of new…."

"Hey Sheilas, got room for one more?"

Marie didn't miss the way Mica and Carly began to drool over the boy.

"Sure," the droolers said simultaneously.

St. John sat and began to eat.

"So, St. John, how does it feel to be in America?" Carly asked.

"It's very much like Australia, minus the Australian accents."

"But what about the lack of Kangaroos and alligators?" Mica asked.

Marie could have kicked her friend over the stupidity of the question.

St. John looked amused, "Actually I've never actually seen a Kangaroo up close." He took a bite out of his sandwich, "Oh, and please call me John, no one has called me St. John for quiet a while."

"Alright John," Carly said, "So why are you in the states anyway?"

"Well my parents died awhile ago and well one day the orphanage got this call that someone in the states would be interested in housing teenagers in need of homes. And well, now I live with Irene in that large mansion-like house." St. John told the story exactly the way he was told to memorize it. The truth was that Erik and Irene had searched high and low for young, powerful, mutants that needed a home and were willing to fight for their cause.

"Wow," Mica said, "You're so lucky Irene has a big heart."

St. John nodded, "Yeah, me, Fred, and Marty are dead lucky. We could have been left in those dirty orphanages."

"You poor boy," Mica cooed as she hugged him.

Marie was disgusted, never had she seen someone use their 'misfortunes' to grab the attention of a girl.

"Tell you what," Mica told him, "You're new so after school I'm treating you to a real lunch, not this crap from the cafeteria."

"Aww, you really are as nice as Marie said." St. John smiled into Mica's face as she blushed.

"What can I say? I like to make people feel welcome."

_ Especially if they're young attractive teenage boys,_ Marie thought. "Well ya'll have fun tryin' ta find anything eatable anywhere near this area."

The bell rang, ending the lunch period.

"Oh we will," St. John promised.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"La de da de da," Marie sang to herself.

She kicked a rock out of her way as she made her way down the dirt path. She breathed in the soft fall weather, thankful that summer was over, the heat had been killing her through her extra clothing. She felt the cool breeze against the back of her neck and giggled, it kind of tickled.

Varoom!

The sound of a truck's engine interrupted her thoughts. She frowned, the only reason she took the dirt road was because no one ever drove on it. Everyone chose to take the nice evenly paved streets. Marie turned and realized the approaching pickup truck was slowing down. She looked around nervously, no one ever accidentally ended up on the back roads. Her body tensed, every muscle ready to spring into action if needed.

The truck slowly came to a stop in front of her. As the passenger window rolled down she was surprised to see Cody seated in the driver's seat.

"Hey need a ride?" he asked.

Marie was about to say no but she thought he might think she was being rude. So instead she nodded her head. Cody leaned over and opened the door. Marie hopped into the truck, smiling stiffly.

Cody glanced over at Marie while he was driving. He smiled when he saw her nervously playing with a loose string on the end of her long sleeved shirt.

"Can ah ask ya something?" Marie asked.

Cody thought about pointing out the fact that she had just asked him a question but thought better of it; the girl already looked nervous. So instead he looked into her waiting eyes and answered, "Sure."

"Did ya evah suspect that Wanda was cheating on ya?"

Cody was silent for a moment and Marie felt like she'd overstepped her boundaries.

"Um, sorry, Ah-um-it's none of mah business," she stumbled over her apology.

He shook his head, "No, Ah was just thinkin' it ovah. Ah guess Ah kind of did wonder where that guy Mark came from all of a sudden. But it didn't evah occur ta meh that Ah should beh worried; just trusted her ya know?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah, Ah nevah worry 'bout Dom bein' around othah girls."

Cody nodded. "Now its mah turn ta ask ya a question."

Marie laughed, "Didn't know we were playing a game."

"Well if ya don't want meh ta ask its fine, don't want ta make ya uncomfortable."

"No, no Ah asked ya a personal question."

"Okay, well how come ya always wear tha heavy clothing?" He inquired.

"Ah burn easily."

"No, people who burn easily wear suncreen with lahk an SPF of 1000." He glanced over at her, "_You_ are hiding something."

Marie frowned, "Didn't ya momma evah tell ya it's rude ta talk ta a lady that way?"

He grinned, "Yes. And she'd box mah ears foh bein' so rude ta ya." He glanced in her direction again, "Seriously Marie, what's with the gloves and the turtle necks?" she remained silent, "Ah've asked Mica about it. Well," he smiled, "Ah've asked Mica several things about ya."

"What did she say?" Marie asked.

"That you're sweet and fun ta be around." He replied. When she started to blush he added, "And that you're tha prettiest girl in all of Mississippi, especially when ya blush."

"Oh shut it ya charmer."

Cody laughed. "Okay, ya get ta keep your secret. But Ah have ta warn ya that I get pretty darn persistent and annoying when Ah want ta know something."

"It's alright, Ah live with a bunch of boys, Ah know how ya'll are." She smiled. "So mah turn."

"Go ahead."

"When did ya get tha car and license?"

"End of July Ah got tha lisence, tha car is my mom's." He paused, "Where did ya live befoh ya came ta Caldecott?"

"St. Mary. Why do ya hate Dominic so much?"

The question floored him. How was he supposed to answer that one. "Ah don't hate Dominic."

"Don't lie ta meh."

"Ah don't, honest."

"Okay, cuz ya lied Ah get ta go again." She bit her bottom lip, thinking intently. "What do ya plan on doin' with ya life?"

"Honestly? Ah don't know. Not playin' football that's sure."

Marie looked out the windshield and found that they were approaching her house.

"Is Irene really your Aunt?"

"Yes." Marie thought about her next question as Cody pulled into the driveway. In a hushed voice she asked, "Are ya attracted ta meh?"

Cody put the car in park and looked at her in surprise. She held his stare, waiting for an answer. He didn't miss the eager look in her eyes and softly, so softly even he wasn't sure he heard it, he answered, "Yes."

They held each other's gaze for a few more seconds before Marie turned away, "Ah gotta get in tha house."

He nodded wordlessly and watched her get out of his truck and scramble into her house. He exhaled slowly and murmured, "Damn."

Chapter End Chapter End

He He He. Actually I was going to add more to that chapter but I think I'll just break in up into two different chapters.

Thanks to all the reviewers who continuously make my day!

**Elrohithewriter**: Aw, you're so sweet. Well I guess I answered your question regarding Wanda's love life. Teen drama is always the best way to go in any story; it's fascinating. And you are so totally right, Dominic should know better than to read the diaries of a blind woman. As for the confusing shift of locations, I hope I was able to make it easier by inserting my own self imposed Scene Breaks.

**Bigtreydawg**: Hey late reviews are no problem just as long as you've found yourself trapped in this same dungeon of fanfiction despair as the rest of us! Thanks for the compliment and I hope you don't get bored with the story.

Demiducky25 (x2): Hmmm, Stacy would have to be stupid to keep messing with Marie and Co. some more. I know that when I get beat up (granted it only happens to me on video games) I don't generally go back and get beat down again. Don't worry, I'm a huge Gambit/Rogue fan, and yes I get that drooly feeling over him too. Keep that Romy faith alive!

**Enchantedlight**: Yeah! Cool screen name person is back! I hope I didn't update too late. I promised I wouldn't leave huge gaps between my update dates and I think I let this one hang for almost a month. Oops. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Off to the next one!

Star-Of-Chaos: Rogue should always kick people's asses. It's all kinds of fun for everyone! I hope I updated soon enough. I know I left like a month long gap in between posting new chapters.

**Tammy**: Ahh! So many questions! LOL. Love hearing from ya. Violence is always the answer (j/k) especially where Rogue is involved. I've kind of grown fond of Rogue and Dom's relationship too but I can't leave them together, it would interfere with my plans for Rogue in the future (or present) time. Yikes, I can't comment on the rest of your review, it might give away parts of my story, especially because I have loose lips and can't keep secrets. I've said too much.

**Ishandahalf** Fellow Passions fan, what is up? Yeah, those poor naïve kids. But hey maybe it was the alcohol that gave Marie the courage to kick Stacy's ass! Oh, so we have a Cody hater huh? Tsk, tsk. I'm just messing with you. Well by now we see that Wanda kind of agrees with you. She'd much rather be with Mark, which makes way more sense. You are not the only one with an obsession with Gambit. Actually sometimes while I'm writing this story I get the urge to write Gambit in as the new kid in Caldecott and have him sweep Marie off her feet. Then I realize it would screw up the rest of the series as I have it planned. Oh, this is so not Rogue related but what exactly prompted you to come up with your penname? I'm just curious.

Alrighty folks, this chapter is finally over and done with. It's time to get to the next chapter. Sorry folks, no spoilers this time! Here we go to the next chapter; Up, Up, and Away!"


	18. Confusion

Author's Note: I'm just going to take this moment to complain; I can not get this site to do what I want it to. For example, when I put my reviewers' names in bold (down at the bottom) the site always seems to change it so that a few of them are in plain text. Or when I try to put stars between my scenes the site erases them leaving me to repeatedly type the phrase Scene Break (which is driving me nuts)! Okay, I'm done. We can all move on now.

Disclaimer: Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 18: Confusion

Marie didn't even look back at Cody's truck; she just hurried into the house. Once inside she slammed the door closed, leaned against it and tried to catch her breath. He was attracted to her? But how could that be? He was always so infatuated with Wanda.

"Marie? What's the matter?"

Erik was standing in front of her.

"Nothing Erik, Ah just, Ah was seein' how fast Ah could run."

"Uh huh."

Marie saw that he didn't believe her. "Ah gotta go." She ran up to her room and within seconds she was on the phone. "Come on Mica, pick up." She got nothing so she dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Carly?"

"No sweetie, she's out with Pietro."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Marie sat up; she had to tell somebody. Thinking about it would drive her crazy. _Who would be home?Wanda. Nope, can't tell her. Dom. NO WAY! Definitely not him._ Marie sighed and got on the floor. She carefully removed one of the floorboards and took out her diary. Replacing the floorboard carefully she crawled onto her bed with her favorite pen.

Okay diary I know I haven't written in you for like two months but nothing really interesting has happened. Today Cody told me he was attracted to me. Actually he only told me so because I asked but I had no choice, Wanda was mad at me and I had to know if she was justifiably angry or just being her regular bitchy self.

All right maybe I should back up. Long story made short, Wanda cheated on Cody with Mark and Cody caught her red handed. Of course they broke up, though never officially. They just severed all communication. Anyway, Wanda has been being incredibly testy with me for some time and I never knew why until I realized that she somehow blamed me for her problems with Cody. Mica told me not to be stupid, that Cody was never interested in me and I believed her. Why wouldn't I? She's his cousin and my best friend.

Turns out she was wrong. Cody gave me a ride home from school today (Mica was too busy playing Flirty Girl with St. John) and we got into this stupid game where we asked each other questions. You can figure out the rest.

The truth is, I'm flattered. I was freaked out by his answer, I was kind of hoping he would laugh in my face, tell me I wasn't his type, something, anything, just not tell me he was attracted. Now I'm all mixed up. I shouldn't be. I'm with Dom and there's nothing Cody can do to change that.

Besides my crush on Cody was always just a crush, some stupid little schoolgirl thing. I'm reasonable enough to know that and I always do the reasonable thing. Always.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Wanda got home later in the evening. She dragged herself up the stairs and led her tired body into her bedroom. Silently she reminded herself never to go paintballing with Mark ever again. Ever since he had decided to extend his stay in Caldecott beyond the time allotted to him by his school, he had been taking her paintballing, hiking, rock climbing, whatever they could possibly do together. Unfortunately, those were all things he was incredibly good at.

The girl pushed her bedroom door open and plopped down onto her bed immediately. She moaned as he muscles fought her every movement. She gazed at her nightstand lazily then shot up in alarm. Laying on her nightstand was a box of condoms. She quickly threw open the top drawer and peered in. Nope, the ones she kept there were gone.

_I didn't put those there_, Wanda realized frantically, _and those are definitely the ones I bought. _She threw them back in her nightstand drawer.

She heard knocking at the door, "Come in."

Erik entered the room, "Come downstairs. We need to talk."

Wanda gulped and managed to croak, "Okay."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Wanda, I know I should have talked to you about sex earlier," Erik was pacing back and forth on the back porch, "but I always thought that somehow you would just figure it out on your own."

Wanda sat still on a chair, not daring to say a thing.

"First of all, you should know that sex is overrated." He looked his daughter in the eyes, "You haven't…What I mean to say is…You didn't….."

"No," Wanda whispered.

"Well at least you were just being prepared. But seriously, sex is overrated. Most people would tell you that given the option to redo what they'd done, they would. Sex causes several different emotions; insecurity, depression, and even stress." Erik sighed, "But it would be unfair and irresponsible of me to only teach you the negatives, no sense in giving you the wrong idea. Sex can also feel good. Given the right partner at the right time it can be blissful and fulfilling." Erik stopped, "Are you getting all this?" Wanda nodded, "Good." He sighed again, "Wanda, frankly you are too young to be having sex, or thinking about sex with anyone. You should wait until you are in love. I would recommend that you wait until you got married but I have to be realistic here."

"How did you find the condoms in my nightstand?" She asked suddenly. "Were you going through my stuff?"

Erik didn't know what to say. Yes he had been going through her stuff but it was because he was afraid she was doing drugs.

Her eyes narrowed, "You were weren't you?" She threw her arms up in the air, "God I knew it! First off, I only bought those condoms because everyone is always shoving it in our faces about how we should be prepared! I'm not sexually active, nor do I plan to be in the near future! But you went through my personal belongings! That's low Dad!" She got up angrily and stormed into the house, slamming the screen door behind her.

Erik rubbed his temples, "Well that went well don't you think so Erik?"

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Marie was still in her room when Dominic knocked on her door.

"Come in Dom."

"How'd ya know it was me?" he asked.

She gave him a dazzling smile, "Who else would have enough common sense ta knock on mah door rather than barging right in?"

He walked over to her, "Marie, is something wrong?"

"Why would ya ask that?"

He sat on the edge of her bed, "You just seem a little upset."

"Ya have only been in mah room foh what? Three seconds. How could ya know if Ah was upset?"

"Well you didn't come talk to me at all after school, not even when you got home."

Marie looked him in the eyes, "Ah was just tired sweetie, nothing ta worry about."

He shook his head, "I know you better than that."

"Dom, Ah'm just kinda stressed right now. Ah don't want ta talk about it."

"Alright, I can buy that."

"Good."

"But if there's anything I can do to help you can tell me."

"Ah know," she kissed him, "and Ah appreciate it." She looked at the clock, "Now lets get down to dinner."

As they walked out of her room Dominic took a glance back at Marie's bed and did not miss the sight of her diary half hidden by her pillows. _Forget it Dom, reading other people's diaries has already gotten you mixed up._

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Rogue felt the pressure of what felt like a blade on the back of her neck. "Ah thought ah told ya Wolverine," she swung around and sunk a kick in his middle, "You're gonna have ta do bettah than that ta take meh down."

As Wolverine was knocked to the ground, Rogue observed the chaos around her. The Brotherhood had simple instructions, sneak into the Museum of Natural History and steal the largest diamond in the museum's collection. It was very routine until the X-Men showed up.

Wolverine got up quickly, "Kid, now you're makin' me mad!"

Then out of nowhere he felt himself being dragged backwards. Rogue smiled at the sight of Toad pulling the X-men with his tongue but her victory was short lived as Storm grabbed her from behind.

Acting purely on instinct, Rogue managed to flip the mutant over her shoulder and down an escalator. "Heads up Witch!"

Scene Break

Scarlet Witch heard Rogue's warning. She had her hands full with a younger mutant. One who's powers seemed to be to phase anything right through her; and the dragon that seemed to be her accomplice wasn't helping matters much. No matter what Scarlet Witch did, no matter what she threw out, nothing hurt the girl. When Rogue yelled the warning, Scarlet Witch took advantage, positioning her opponent right in front of the escalator. She knew the inexperienced mutant would not have the reflexes necessary to avoid being hit by Storm.

Scene Break

St. John was having a blast. His first encounter with the X-Men and he was being pitted against a mutant who's powers were the exact opposite of his.

"Come on Iceman, you can't possibly think you're going to win against me."

Iceman threw a ball of ice, "You have a big mouth."

As Pyro melted the ball of ice he replied, "I know, I'm also incredibly cocky."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Quicksilver sat on the Brotherhood jet, monitoring everything. "Pyro, you really do have a big mouth," he muttered.

"_Come here you big icicle_." __

"Yeah Pyro make him angry, that's sure to work." Quicksilver said sarcastically although there was no way Pyro could hear him.

Quicksilver pressed a silver button on his communicator, "Avalanche, report."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Avalanche responded, "This disturbance is drawing a lot of attention. I'm picking up signs of some Avengers closing in on the location, maybe even Spiderman." There was a moment of silence, "Well Quicksilver? You're acting leader on this mission. Do you want to stay in or pull out?"

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"We kicked their asses!" Toad yelled.

"Good call Quicksilver," Mystique congratulated the boy, "Staying in the fight proved to be beneficial."

Quicksilver nodded, trying not to show just how much glee he was really feeling.

Rogue patted him on the back, "Thanks ta ya decision Ah was able ta have a little fun with those Avengers."

"Rogue, the point of the mission was not to play with the enemy," Magneto chastised.

"Ah know, but it was still fun."

Destiny frowned in the corner. Avalanche saw her frowning and knew why. He saw this scene in Destiny's diary. He knew exactly where this was going and he knew what he had to do to stop it.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Three weeks later:

"St. John!" Marie yelled, knocking on his door.

"What?" A groggy teenage boy answered the door.

"What's this Ah hear 'bout ya and mah friend Mica makin' out lahk crazy at some party?" She crossed her arms.

"Not jealous are you?"

A look of disgust passed over Marie's face, "Hardly. But Ah want ya ta know that whatevah ya have planned foh Mica aint gonna happen cuz Ah will be watchin' you."

"Marie you act like I'm planning on taking advantage of her."

"Ah know your type. Ya prey on innocent gals then drop them as soon as ya get what ya wanted."

"Marie, I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting back to my interrupted sleep, it is freakin' nine p.m." He slammed the door in her face and returned to his room.

"Was that Marie's unmistakable voice?"

St. John smiled at the girl sitting on his bed, "Yup."

"She's sweet, she really is. That's the only reason she's so worried about me," Mica told him.

St. John shrugged, "Wish the girl would stop accusing me of being a womanizer."

Mica pouted, "You mean you're not? Well then, what am I doing here? Maybe I should go find Pietro or something."

St. John laughed and crawled onto the bed with her. "You wouldn't dare."

She kissed him, "Maybe you're right."

He pushed her back gently against his pillows and began to kiss her lips, her eyelids, her neck….

"John," She said breathlessly.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a condom?"

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Carly there is no way Ah am going to buy some bright pink fluffy bunny." Marie was silent for a second, "No Ah don't think Ah need an ugly stuffed animal." She laughed, "Carly ya have tha weirdest sense of humor Ah have evah…" she fell over in a fit of laughter.

Dominic smiled from the hallway. Even though Marie's door was closed he could hear her conversation on the phone. He waited until he knew she had hung up the phone before knocking on the door.

"Come in Dom."

He walked in and gazed at Marie lying on her bed. He couldn't help but think that he had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. The way her hair fell onto her shoulders, forming an almost angelic frame around her face; her pouty lips, curvy hips…he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Marie, we need to talk."

She sat up, "Sure." She patted on the bed.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Marie I think we should break up."

She was stunned, "Break up?" she whispered, "Why?"

"Marie, I just don't feel anything between us anymore."

Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Ah feel it."

"No Marie, you just feel the comfort of familiarity." He sighed, "We haven't had that usual spark between us for quiet some time now."

She felt tears spring to her eyes, "But Dom-"

"No, Marie I'm sorry, it's over." He got up and left her room, shutting the door and leaving her crying on her bed.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Diary, you know what? Dom broke up with me today. It hurt, more than I ever thought it could. It felt like he'd grabbed my heart and squeezed it until it stopped. What's funny is that even though I was freaking out earlier about what to do about Cody I had already decided to stay with Dom; not because it would be the right thing to do or because Dom was familiar, no, I realized that I really, truly love Dominic.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

One thing Marie had to come to terms with was that news traveled fast in a small community like Caldecott, especially in high school. All day she had been hearing the whispers about her break up with Dominic. Of course the versions she had been hearing around the halls were greatly exaggerated.

"Marie, there you are." Mica fell into step with Marie.

Marie didn't even look up at Mica, she just kept walking.

"Marie are you even going to talk about it?"

When Marie looked at Mica, it was obvious to Mica that Marie had been crying.

"How was school today?" Marie asked in an even tone.

"Marie don't do this to yourself."

"Don't do what?"

"Try to forget about the pain that you're feeling." Mica speed up her pace to keep up with Marie, "It's not healthy."

Marie stopped suddenly, "Ah am sick and tired of people tellin' meh what's healthy and what isn't!" Her eyes were ablaze, "Mah psychologist, mah family, all mah friends, ya'll couldn't possibly know what's really healthy foh meh!" She started walking again, "And if Ah wanna forget about bein' miserable foh one God damn day then why won't any of ya'll let meh?"

Mica didn't know what to tell her.

Marie sighed and kept walking, "Mica do yourself a favor, stop worrying about mah mistakes and take care of your own." She didn't have to look back to know that Mica wasn't following her.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Marie sat on her bed, studying, or at least trying to study. She couldn't get herself to concentrate on anything, let alone geometry.

"Marie!" came a yell from somewhere else in the house.

She rolled her eyes, "What do ya want!?" she yelled back.

"Pick up your phone!"

She did as she was told, "Hello?"

"Hi, Marie."

"Cody?"

"Yeah."

She nervously twirled the cord of the phone around her finger, "How are ya doin'?"

"Not so bad," he told her, "Ah was actually just callin' ta ask if ya had plans anytime this weekend."

Her breath caught in her throat. He wasn't asking her out was he? "Um, no."

"Well Ah was wondering if ya wanted to come out with me to Scandia foh a round of miniature golf."

"Oh, Ah stink at golf."

"Good, so then Ah won't look lahk a complete doofus out there!"

Marie laughed, "Sheesh you're pushy. Ah don't suppose ya heard about mah break up with Dom."

"What? You broke up with him?" Cody feigned shock.

"Alright, alright, Ah'll go with ya. What day?"

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"You did what!" Mica exclaimed.

"All Ah did was ask her if she wanted to go out on Saturday." Cody said defensively.

Mica slapped him over the head, "You boys are so lame."

They were watching television at Cody's house. Mica had invited herself over because her mom was out on a date and didn't want Mica home alone.

"What? Why am Ah lame?"

"Do I really need to explain this?"

Cody nodded.

"She just got out of a relationship with a guy she loved and you're praying on her vulnerability."

"Ah am not praying on her vulnerability. That girl is not vulnerable in any way."

Mica frowned, "Is this a way to get back at Wanda?"

"No!" Cody exclaimed.

"It better not be."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"You did what!?"

"Wanda he just asked if Ah wanted ta go out Saturday and Ah said yes."

Wanda had found out about Marie and Cody from Carly and as all good high school gossip goes, she had found out about it from a long chain of other people. Of course, now Marie had to face Wanda's wrath in the hallway, next to Marie's own locker.

"And you said yes why!"

"Wanda, shush, someone might hear you."

"I don't care!" Wanda exclaimed, "How could you not see this one blowing up in your face? You're going out with your roommate's ex and your own ex hates this guy." Wanda stopped, "That's it isn't it?"

"What's it?"

"Dominic hates him. You just want to hurt Dominic."

"Wanda that is ridiculous. Ah would nevah want ta hurt Dom, no matter how much pain he caused meh. Ah love him."

"Then I don't get it. Why go out with Cody?"

"What else Ahm Ah gonna do with my Saturday?" She asked, "Besides he's a nice enough guy and he seems lahk he would be fun."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you this would blow up in your face."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Saturday night:

Marie smiled as her golf ball managed to find its way through the windmill without being stopped by the annoyingly large fan. She turned to Cody. "Ah win!"

He smiled, "Good goin' but ya know Ah let ya win."

"Sure, whatevah. Ah kicked your butt an' ya know it!"

He laughed, "Looks lahk Ah gotta keep mah end of tha bargain and buy ya nachos."

Marie brushed her long curly hair behind her ear. "Follow meh, Ah know mah way to tha nachos."

"Hmmm," Cody said thoughtfully, "that would explain a few things."

He laughed as she playfully punched his arm. He had to admit, the night had gone well; a round of golf without anyone from school interrupting to ask what they were doing together. _Curse small towns._

Later as they were polishing off the nachos Cody asked, "So why did yoah mother give meh such a cold look when Ah picked ya up?"

Marie licked the cheese hanging on to the corner of her mouth, "Honestly, she just doesn't lahk ya."

"Well that's reassuring."

"Don't worry, she'll learn ta lahk ya."

Cody looked hopeful, "Does that mean you're plannin' on keepin' meh around awhile?"

"Maybe," Marie said with a teasing smile.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SCANDIA WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"That's what we get foh living in a small town," Cody commented.

Marie nodded, "Some day ah plan on going somewhere big."

They got up and began their way to the parking lot.

"Where would you lahk ta go?" Cody asked, "The 'somewhere big' Ah mean."

"Maybe San Francisco. We went there on vacation once, it's beautiful."

Cody looked at Marie's hand so close to his own. "Ah've always wanted ta live in New York."

"Really? Everyone always wants ta go ta New York and L.A. Personally ah think both of those cities are slightly run down."

Cody slipped his hand into Marie's, "Well that just adds to your originality."

Marie blushed, "Maybe."

They reached the car. Cody walked over to Marie's side, opened the door and helped her in before letting himself in. Cody looked over at Marie, yup, defiantly good first date.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Dominic sat in his bedroom bored, not a thing to do. Pietro had asked him about a million times if he wanted to 'hang with the guys.' Dominic had rejected the offers on the grounds that Pietro's friends were complete morons. Of course Pietro had just shrugged this fact off and told him there was a great issue of Playboy under his bed if Dominic got bored.

Now Dominic was staring at the even paintjob of his ceiling. He wondered if there was anything left to eat in the refrigerator. Getting off his bed he crept into the hallway, he wasn't sure why he was being so quiet; Marie was out, Wanda was out with some friends, Pietro was out with Carly and his friends, he didn't care what Fred, Marty, or St. John were doing, and the adults were off taking care of their various tasks.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the front door open and close.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Marie."

His heart skipped a beat. "Home already?" he asked when she stepped into view.

"Yup."

"What's the matter, didn't like Mr. Down Home Country?"

Marie frowned, "No, we had a good time."

"So did he slip you tongue?" He asked in a truly nasty tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marie asked. "And not that it's any of your business but he didn't kiss me."

Dominic shrugged.

"What?" Marie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just can't help but wonder if Cody would really want to touch you if he saw those scars all over your body."

Marie gasped and felt the tears sting her eyes. She didn't say anything to Dominic, just ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

"God you are pathetic."

Dominic had been so busy watching Marie run from him that he hadn't noticed Pietro enter the house.

"What would you know Pietro?"

Pietro frowned, his eyebrows forming a tight V on his forehead, "I know better than to break up with the best thing that ever happened to me."

Dominic's smiled sadistically, "I was trying to get a good fuck out of her. I never had feelings for the little brat. And when she wouldn't give me what I needed I dropped her."

Pietro looked at the teenager in front of him in disgust, "Go to Hell Dom."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

A week later:

Marie looked down at her dull uniform in silent agony. She knew, logically, that working at a grocery store would not be glamorous or fun but why did they make her wear the dulled grays and reds?

"Marie please go get them carts."

Marie nodded before rushing out of the building to collect all the carts on the lot. As she pushed the carts, six at a time (the company's set limit), she couldn't help but wonder what her friends were doing. It was just very late, only a few hours after school and she was sure they were all at the river. She closed her eyes, imagining the fun she could be having versus the hard labor she was being put through.

"Hey watch it!"

She opened her eyes quickly. She dodged just in time to keep from scratching the blood red paint off of an expensive vehicle. Of course, saving the car's precious paint meant allowing her carts to scatter in several directions.

"Fuck."

"Need help?"

She turned around, "Cody?"

He smiled, "When's your break?"

"Not for another two hours." She replied warily.

Cody shrugged, "Then Ah guess Ah'll just have ta bothah ya while ya bring in tha carts."

"Whatever tickles ya fancy sugah." She silently began to work again. Systematically she gathered six carts and began to push them to the entrance of the store. "Hey!' she exclaimed when she felt a cart nudge her. She turned around and saw Cody smiling.

"Couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Whatevah." She rolled her carts into the building then waited for Cody to do the same. "Ya know you're gonna get meh fired this way."

"How? Ah'm just helping ya do you're job faster."

"Mah boss ain't gonna think about it that way Cody."

"Then Ah'll just have ta explain ta him that his employees are just too cute ta ignore."

"Cody," Marie said in a warning tone.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Go home, Ah'll call ya latah."

Cody shook his head, "Nope, tha last time ya claimed ya would call ya left meh hangin' and Ah didn't wanna disturb ya by calling your house. If Ah didn't know any bettah Ah'd say ya were playing hard ta get."

"Cody Ah promise ya Ah'll call ya latah. If Ah don't then ya can call mah house repeatedly, until Erik and Hillary want to tear mah head off."

"That sounds good," he smiled again, "Well then Ah guess Ah'll let ya get back ta working. Adios."

Marie watched him walk back to his car. She was bewildered; she couldn't figure that boy out. She smiled gently as he drove off, as stubborn as she was she had to admit she was, well, flattered.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Marie!"

Wanda could hear Raven's voice reach unnaturally high pitches as she yelled for her daughter to pick up the phone.

"It's that _boy!"_

Wanda giggled at the way Raven stressed the word boy. As if Cody was some insect-like creation.

The scarlet haired mutant relaxed, resting her head against her pillows. All the changes around the house as of late had been slightly unnerving. Dominic had reverted to what Wanda liked to call an asshole-ish state, taking jabs at Marie whenever he would see an opening. Pietro was increasingly becoming enthralled with Carly, so much so that he had actually began to talk about his relationship with her in terms of years rather than weeks. Mica, well, Wanda wasn't exactly sure what was happening between her and St. John but Wanda did know that Mica was sneaking into the guest house almost every night. She wasn't sure if the two knew it but Wanda's room overlooked the guesthouse. As for Wanda, her relationship was on an upward spiral. She smiled. Her boy had relocated to Caldecott as an exchange student.

Of course the biggest change wasn't in the higher levels of agitation, love, or lust. Wanda picked up her remote and tuned her television to CNN.

_"…The Brotherhood should be considered armed and extremely dangerous. The discovery that mutants are in fact real has most of the public ill at ease and this dangerous terrorist group can only mean trouble for the rest of humanity. According to the FBI's newly readjusted information, the Brotherhood are Public Enemy Number 1. The federal government promises not to be as relaxed with the Brotherhood as they have been in the past. The next time they should come face to face _with_ these criminal the FBI promises to shoot to kill."_

Wanda rolled her eyes. Terrorists? Where were they getting this nonsense? The thought that the federal government though they could take them down was down right ridiculous. How could they possibly succeed where the X-Men, Avengers, and even Spiderman had failed?

The girl began to grind her teeth. This was the outright stupidity her father had warned her about. He'd warned them all that the flatscans would try to wipe out the mutant population one freedom-fighting group at a time. It made her sick to think that other mutants, mainly the X-Men, were fighting on the side of the enemy.

End Chapter

Ye ha ye ha! Alrighty then. Originally this was the end of my first episode but it made almost no sense as far as continuity so I decided to add a few more chapters. Oh and special treat for everyone who reviewed, Rogue will be answering your reviews this time around. Well I guess that means I can go to sleep now. Rogue, the floor is yours.

**Bandnerd488**: Pookie knows ya didn't review foh this story but she wanted ta let ya know that she really appreciates your review and that she thought we should respond ta ya cuz she doesn't know when she's gonna update tha othah story!

**Elrohirthewriter**: Yup, this gal is definitely good at cliffies. Actually they're kind starting ta bug tha hell outta meh cuz at this rate Ah'll never figure out just what was going on with meh and Sinister and all the other unanswered junk. Ah can't say where tha gal comes up with her sadistic ideas but Ah have ta tell ya that she really loves ta torture her characters.

**Rogue151**: Wee! Apparently Cody and Ah were good together or something. Please tell Pookie to update soon so that ah can see just how that relationship really went.

****

**Star-of-Chaos**: Ah love tha pen name, it reminds meh of mah own life. Ah hope your writer's block is cured soon. Ah'd hate ta see a good writer fall victim to that damn disease! Yeah, that quickedit was a freakin' bad idea! Grr….the foreshadowing is driving meh insane, what tha hell happened with mah childhood?"

**Cassandra Cheney:** Yeah! Ah'm really yah fav?! Ah'm touched (excuse tha horrendous pun).

**Enchantedlight**: Ya got that right!

**Tammy**: Yeah watching meh break up with mah first true love was hard. And Ah hope Mica and Ah stay friends too. Tell Pookie she's evil for introducing turmoil.

**Ishandahalf:** Ah know if Pookie was here she would beh blushing at your compliments. She's always wanted ta work foh Marvel but doesn't know how ta get a job. ::sigh:: Ah well. So ya lahk meh with Remy huh? So do Ah, he's such a sexy, talented man. Okay Ah'll stop drooling only because its slightly creepy. Who says Pookie's gonna intro mah powers? Ah hope not cuz Ah'm enjoying tha whole touching people thing. Oh, and Pookie left a note saying she read tha explanation behind your pen name. She love sit.

**Coming up next on tha story of mah life: More Cody-ness (ah forgot how cute that boy was), more mutant drama, and a twist no one will ever see coming! (except now that Ah've said this maybe ya'll will figure it out cuz ya'll will be thinkin' about it). Ah well, see ya'll next time!**


	19. The Mission Matters

Author's Note: Wow, I opened up the stats page on my page and what do I find? You all have broken the 100 review mark! You all have no idea what that means to me or how surprised it makes me. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I bit my tongue

Interesting Fact: Once a taste bud bursts it become brown in color.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 19: The Mission Matters.

"So ya actually lahk rap music?" Cody was asking.

Marie nodded, "But not all of it." She was leaning against her locker, holding her books to her chest and grinning at the confusion on Cody's face.

"But you've always been so into punk and ska, it doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah and Ah hate most rap but artists lahk Tupac actually voice their opinions. Ah've always lahked music that Ah felt spoke ta this generation."

"And a rapper talkin' about the ghetto speaks ta ya?"

Marie laughed, "Okay, maybe not that part. Tha only way Ah can think ta explain it is that," she paused, "when ya listen ta Tupac you feel his pain, his anger, his happiness. It's lahk tha music controls ya emotions."

Cody shook his head, "Okay, so you lahk Tupac, but what othah rap music out there could ya possibly lahk?"

"Not much else," she admitted, "Although some mindless crap lahk Kriss Kross always gets mah body body pumping."

Cody laughed, "So hardcore punker Marie actually lahks some mainstream stuff huh?"

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone just assumes that Ah lahk ta be hardcore cuz Ah've nevah lahked pop or country or any othah atrocity to poison music. Actually Ah'm very open ta new music….and experiences."

Cody was about to say something witty when the bell rang. "Grrr. Ah guess Ah'll just haveta talk ta ya aftah school."

"Yup."

Neither one made an attempt to move.

"See ya latah."

"Uh, huh."

Cody was painfully aware of how close they were standing. He looked as though he was going to say something; his lips moved slightly but no words came out. Marie tilted her head up in anticipation.

"Hey Cody."

Cody felt a hard slap on the back. He pulled away from Marie, "Um, hey Johnny boy."

John looked from Cody to Marie, "Was I interrupting anything?"

"No," Marie said quickly. She looked at Cody, "Ah'll see ya aftah school."

As soon as she left, John and Cody began to walk to their last class.

"So Cody what's up with you and turtle neck girl?"

"What do ya mean?" Cody asked, "And what do ya mean 'turtle neck girl?'"

"She wears a lot of turtle necks," John said simply. "But what's up with you two?"

Cody shrugged, "We're takin' things slow. Ah don't wanna spook her."

"Man, I've seen glaciers that move faster." John thought, "Wasn't your first date like a month ago?"

Cody shrugged nonchalantly.

John snapped his fingers, "Yeah, it was a month and a half ago and you still haven't even kissed her."

"Told ya, don't wanna spook her. Besides, we have lots of fun together. Why would Ah wanna mess that up bah makin an unwanted move?"

"But don't ya find the girl a little odd?"

"Odd people make tha world go round. Some of the strangest people in the world created some of the most unforgettable things."

"Oh that's right," John slapped his forehead, "You're one of those odd people too." He sobered, "Seriously man, why do ya think she wears so much clothing?"

"Part of her style?"

"Was that a statement or a question?"

"John shut up. She's a great person, fun ta be around and she's hot."

"Yeah, at least those clothes she wears are all skintight." John didn't miss the glare he was getting from Cody. "And what's with that bracelet she always wears anyway? The one with the skulls on it?"

"Fashion statement."

"And the white hairs?"

"What white hairs?"

"You've never noticed?" When Cody shook his head John went on. "If you stand really closely, like really closely, you can see these random white hairs mixed in with those brown curls."

Cody stopped abruptly, "Hey, when have ya evah been that close ta Marie?"

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

One week later:

"Toad, secure the perimeter."

"Perimeter secured."

Destiny turned from the monitor and nodded. Blob took his cue and left the jet. Three minutes later, after receiving confirmation from Blob, Avalanche and Scarlet Witch followed.

Rogue tapped on the side of her seat in frustration. It had been Mystique's decision to keep her on backup for this mission. She looked at the seats next to her where Pyro and Quicksilver were seated. At least she wasn't stuck with Toad and Blob.

"So Rogue, as long as we're stuck here, wanna play a game?"

She looked at Pyro, a faint look of annoyance graced her face.

"What's wrong Rogue? Ya look like you wanna kill me."

"Don't play stupid with meh."

Quicksilver observed this exchange silently. He knew what this was about, Pyro sleeping with Mica.

"Rogue, mate, ya have ta stop being so hostile to everyone. Its all good in the field where we have to intimidate and kill our opponents but among your own team," he tsked, "You should be ashamed."

Quicksilver wasn't sure even he could have ever moved as fast as Rogue did when she pinned the firey haired Australian to the side of the jet.

"Don't ya evah patronize meh!" Pyro's face was beginning to turn blue and Rogue tightened her grip on his throat. "If ya evah try ta talk down ta meh again Ah swear to ya, Ah'll kill ya slower and more painfully than Ah did ta some o' those SHIELD operatives." She let him drop to the floor and took her seat calmly.

Quicksilver just shook his head. "So Rogue have you decided what you're going to do about those gray hairs?"

She shook her head, "They're growin' in more white than gray, maybe people will just think its some kinda dye job."

"Maybe." He paused, "Did the doctor ever tell you why your hair might be growing in like that?"

She shook her head again, "He didn't exactly know but he said it might have something to do with my biological family. Since Ah don't know anything about them Ah guess Ah'll nevah know if it's just genetic."

Pyro spoke bravely, "Or maybe its just a mutation."

Rogue and Quicksilver looked at him blankly for a few seconds before bursting with laugher.

"Thanks Pyro, Ah needed that."

Scene Break

"Scarlet Witch, take them down!"

She obeyed Avalanche's order. He was acting field leader after all. Taking one easy shot she disabled most of the museum's guards.

"Good job."

She ignored him.

Avalanche pressed the button on his communicator, "Toad, have you found it?"

"Yup."

"Good, lets get out of her."

"Not so fast!"

Avalanche, Blob, and Scarlet Witch all sighed. They had come so close to completing a mission without having to put up with any of the Avengers, or SHIELD.

Avalanche spoke, "I'll take She-Hulk, Witch take Iron Man, and Blob take the SHIELD operatives."

Within minutes they had the situation under control, the enemies all lying on the ground.

"Good job team."

"Shut up Avalanche," Scarlet Witch responded.

Before he could respond, Toad came bounding into the room. "Bad news, about forty SHIELD operatives are crawling around the building."

"What?" Avalanche asked, "How do you know?"

"Destiny just contacted me, said they managed to jam the frequency of your communicators in here. The others are moving in to attack the operatives but we gotta get out of here before…" operatives crashed through the room's skylights. "too late."

Scene Break

"Mah, mah, mah, so they're sendin' in boys to do a woman's job."

The operative stared Rogue in the eyes before attacking. She easily overpowered him.

"Little tip sugah, don't lose ya tempah, it could get ya killed." She pulled his gun from his hands and sent a bullet screaming through his head.

She looked around her and smiled at the growing body count. Now this was the kind of action she had been itching for.

Scene Break

While Rogue's team took on the operatives on the outside of the building, Avalanche's dealt with the operatives who had managed to sneak into the building. Unfortunately, more had found a way into the museum than had been killed outside.

"Witch!" Avalanche cried out, "Help!"

She looked in the direction of his scream. He was cornered and unable to use his powers for fear of destroying the museum's collection of artifacts. His face was so covered in blood she couldn't tell where it was coming from, only that it was his. She quickly surveyed the remained of the room. Toad was fine, as was Blob. In fact the majority of operatives seemed interested in destroying Avalanche. She theorized this had something to do with a previous mission in which he had killed the majority of SHIELD agents sent to deal with them.

"Witch!" came the second cry.

She shut out his pained screams and walked away.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"That was the worst mission we have ever pulled," Toad whined, "we didn't complete our objective, we were overpowered and most of us look like some dog's chew toy."

Magneto looked at Avalanche curiously, "Yes, especially our walking earthquake here. What happened?"

"Why don't you ask the rest of my team?" he asked coldly.

They were debriefing in the jet while Destiny flew them over the South Atlantic.

Magneto looked from Scarlet Witch, to Toad, to Blob, in aggravation. "Why didn't you back your leader?"

"Why should we back him?" Scarlet Witch asked angrily, "Why should we back someone without so much as one ounce of kindness in him?"

Rogue looked at her in surprise, suddenly realizing what the lack of team cooperation had been about.

Magento realized it as well. "We can not let our personal lives interfere with our professional judgment!"

Avalanche slammed his fist on the arm of the chair, "Damn it, they could have killed me back there!"

"Would have been an improvement on the team," Quicksilver muttered.

"Why are you so mad at me anyway!" Avalanche yelled at Scarlet Witch, "She deserves to be treated however I've been treating her! She's white trash and you know it! Don't tell me it doesn't even bother you that she's seeing your ex. She does that, takes people's ex-boyfriends, that's how I ended up with her!"

"ENOUGH!" Magneto roared, "YOU ARE OUT OF LINE!"

Rogue said nothing, just watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Avalanche continued, "You know what I think? I think she really is a mutant. Maybe she's psychic. It would explain how she manipulates people into doing what she wants. Like making me date her, making me think she was a good person!"

Avalanche was neither prepared nor braced for the fist Magneto sent at his face.

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK OF YOUR TEAM MATES NOR HOUSEMATES IN THAT MANNER! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAPPENED TO HAVE RAISED THIS YOUNG LADY, SHE IS A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Quicksilver and Witch both looked stunned, they'd never seen their father so enraged.

Magneto quickly composed himself, "Now listen, and this goes for each and every one of you, do not ever let your personal lives interfere with your work. Do you know why you have field names?" No one answered. "To keep you separated from your work. When you're out on the field nothing matters, not your high school classes, not your friends, not your family. Do you want to know what the only thing that matters is? The mission matters."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"So why did ya protect meh a few nights ago?" Marie asked Wanda.

Wanda pulled her legs closer to her body, "Cuz he's being a jerk. Because you deserve more than what he's throwing at you."

"But ya were gonna let him die?"

"Maybe. I hadn't thought that far ahead. Maybe I would have stepped in to keep him from adding to our impressive body count but I can't promise that. He's been such dead weight in our missions lately we'd probably be better off without him."

"So, do all of ya feel lahk this?"

Wanda nodded, "All of us are on your side. We've heard the little catty comments he's made about your scars, about your mental health, and all of that. It's all uncalled for."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm."

"What do ya think about tha way tha media is portraying us?"

"It's disagreeable."

"But do ya think they're right?"

"What?" confusion crossed her face.

"Are we terrorists?"

"No, don't be stupid. Terrorist is such a vague term anyway. One used by several in high positions to belittle those trying to help others." Wanda observed Marie, "Are you having doubts about us, your family?"

"No, Ah just heard some folks talkin' at school an' thought about it too much."

"High school kids are stupid."

"Yeah."

"Get those negative thoughts out of your head before you become as useless as Dominic."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Sinister licked his lips with vigor. Soon his plans would be complete thanks to his helper. He observed the vial containing pink fluid. He had not only mastered the Legacy Virus years ago, he had mastered the art of creating mutants out of already born human beings. Soon, human born Marie would be transformed into the mutant alter ego he had encountered in an alternate dimension. He had to admit, the Rogues he had met in alternate dimensions were much better suited for mutations that the one being housed on Earth 616. Of course, he had to remind himself; those Rogues were born with mutated genes.

He grunted as he thought of the decades it had taken him to recreate the exact gene sequence that allowed the Rogues to absorb power. He couldn't quiet figure out how Rogue had managed to inherit only recessive genetics, after all both of her parents were powerful mutants. Still, this would work and Apocalypse's needs would be fulfilled.

"Remy have you done what I've asked of you?" he barked.

Empty, lost eyes looked back at Sinister, "Yes."

"And the girl?"

"She will never know."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

One week later:

Marie looked at her reflection warily. She tucked her hair behind her ear before frowning and untucking it. No matter what she did there was no way to hide the horrendously graying hair. Mica told her it looked fine, that no one would notice it, not even someone as astute as Cody.

Still, Marie would prefer that some part of her body look normal.

"Marie! Phone!"

She picked up the phone on her nightstand, "Hello?"

"Marie you will never guess what just happened!" Mica squealed.

"What happened?" Marie asked warily.

"St. John and I were on the phone and when we were hanging up he said," Mica paused for the dramatic effect, "I love you!"

Marie was silent.

"Well?" Mica asked, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"That's terrific Mica, I'm happy for you."

The enthusiasm crept back into Mica's voice, "Oh this is so wonderful, today is such an awesome day I wish it would never end!"

Marie couldn't help but smile, her friend's enthusiasm was always contagious, "So has your mom figured out that you and him are…well….you know."

"Nope, she couldn't be the wiser, although I figure I'm going to have to tell her if I expect to go on the pill."

"Not necessarily," Marie told her, "You can go to a free clinic. Ah'm sure even this town has one."

"So what are you up to tonight?" Mica asked.

"Nothing really, Ah was gonna go out with Cody but mah mom grounded meh."

"For what?"

"For coming home after curfew the last tahm Ah went out with Cody." She paused, "Actually she only grounded meh cuz she doesn't want meh goin' out with Cody."

"What does she have against him?"

"Ah have no idea." Marie's ears perked, "Did ya hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Ah could have sworn ah heard something." She stopped talking. "There it is again."

"You're hearing things."

"No," Marie frowned, "Ah think someone's tapping on mah window."

"You should go get Erik."

Marie paid no attention to the girl on the phone. Instead she got on her bed and pulled her blinds open. No one was there. She was about to close the blinds when she realized where the sound was coming from. She began to laugh.

"Marie what is it?"

"It's your cute cousin throwing pebbles at mah window. Ah'll call ya back Mica."

"Okay, but make it snappy cuz we have to go over the details of the winter formal."

"No problem, bye." She hung up the phone and opened the window. "What are ya doing Cody?" She semi whispered.

"Ah know your mom grounded ya but Ah had ta see ya tonight mah Lady Love."

Marie giggled, "You are insane."

He held is arms out, "Come outside, we can still go out, your mom doesn't have to know."

"Ah can't, mah mom'll figure it out, she ain't stupid. An' people will see us around town."

"Marie, please, Ah need ta see ya tonight, we can go down to the far end of the lake. No one is evah ovah there."

Marie looked back into her room before climbing onto the ledge, "Catch meh."

Cody instinctively caught the falling teenager in his arms. "You're crazy, ya know that?"

Scene Break

Wanda watched as Cody and Marie ran off through the backyard and smiled. They were so cute together. She hoped, for Marie's sake, that Raven would not figure out that she was gone.

Scene Break

"Ah wish ah woulda changed mah clothes befoh we came out here." Marie admitted.

They sat, watching the flow of the river, watching the moon, and watching each other.

"Don't beh silly Marie, you are the most gorgeous girl Ah've evah met."

She blushed, "Even in mah old tattered jeans an' sweater?"

"Definitely."

Marie picked up a sandwich. Cody had definitely planned this well. Once they found themselves in his truck he told her that he had packed a special little picnic. In the picnic basket she had found all of her favorite snacks and sandwiches.

As Marie took a big bite out of her tuna sandwich she asked, "What made ya so sure Ah would go out with ya tonight?'

"Well who could resist mah manly body?"

Marie punched his arm lightly, "Funny little boy."

"Crazy hick gal."

They laughed and continued eating.

Scene Break

"Marie!" Raven yelled from the living room.

Wanda quickly sprang into action; she walked to the living room, "Raven she's asleep, she got bored." Wanda sat on the couch and changed the television channel to MTV, making it seem as though she came to the living room for some purpose other than protecting Marie.

Scene Break

"Looks lahk we've run out of food," Marie commented.

"Looks lahk we have," Cody felt himself being drawn in by her green eyes. "You know, ya have the most magnetic eyes Ah have evah seen."

"An' probably the fastest graying hair ya've evah seen," Marie told him, unable to raise her voice above a whisper.

"It's very pretty."

The honking of a goose interrupted their transe. They both laughed.

"Come on, we should get all this packed up," Marie told him.

They got up and packed everything back into his truck.

"Oh no!" Marie exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Cody looked at Marie who was looking at her wrist.

"Mah bracelet, Ah think it came unclasped back there."

"Come on, we'll find it."

They searched as thoroughly as possibly with no results.

"Dang it," Marie said.

Cody looked at her, standing in front of him clutching her gloved right wrist with her gloved left hand. "Was it special?"

She shrugged, "Someone Ah used ta know gave it ta meh a while back."

He placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Don't worry, we'll come back again tomorrow, when there's more light and we'll find it. Ah swear to ya."

Marie looked into his eyes and smiled, "You're very sweet but Ah don't think it really matters anymore. The bracelet wasn't worth much an' Ah haven't seen tha person who gave it ta meh in awhile."

"But if it meant something to ya…" Cody instinctively placed his arms around her waist.

Marie brought her green eyes up to meet his blue ones, "thank ya foh tha offer."

Cody's eyes closed as his lips came closer to hers. Marie felt her pulse quicken and she felt her palms begin to sweat. She felt her own eyes close and in that spilt second, they found each other.

End Chapter

Sorry for the short chapter everyone but its just the way it came out.

Now to my amazing reviewers who know I always love them:

**Elohirthewriter:** Nicely put but without torture I have no dramatic angle. So you think it's the diary that makes Dominic so cold towards his former flame, interesting. Pyro/Mica…hot…he he he. Would you believe it took me three tries to get that pun? Yes, I am that slow. BTW, I hope I got this chapter up quickly enough to satisfy your fanfiction needs.

**Star-of-Chaos:** No more BLOCK! We should all take turns smacking Dominic upside the head. That sounds like a good use of my Sunday night.

**Demiducky25:** LOL, yeah I had fun making old Maggie give his daughter "The Talk."

**Cassandra Cheney**: Glad you liked the chapter, I will definitely keep them coming as long as you enjoy them.

****

**Puffy Marshmallow**: Hmm, your pen name makes me hungry. I'm not sure when you are going to get to this chapter and read this but I really appreciate you reviewing!

**enchantedlight**: I plan on updating the next chapter soon so never fear, fanfiction writing girl is here!

**Tammy**: Well I'm guessing this chapter answered most of your relationship-based questions. Wait until the next chapter to find out even more.

**Ishandahalf**: So we have decided that you do not like Cody, got it. The sex talk scene was fun to write, I had to think of which parent would be the greatest at giving a sex talk and I settled on Magneto. I guess it worked out in the end. Oh, by the way, did Rogue tell you that I looked up the meaning behind your pen name and that I thought it was great? Sure I'll keep these chapter coming quickly only if you agree to keep reviewing quickly…maybe like a bunny on crack.

**We're coming up on the end of this one people, by my count there are only two chapters left (That's subject to change of course) and then we start the second episode of this series. By the way, the second episode will be rated R (just to be safe) so it will not show up when you open the X-Men link (unless you scroll down to Rated R stories).**

**Next on The Damned: The aftermath of Marie's kiss with Cody.**


	20. Oh Dear

Author's Note: Sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter finished. Turns out I could BS my way through high school but my first semester Pre-med has taken all of my attention.

Disclaimer: La de da de da.

Interesting Fact: Reality TV is not realistic, despite the title.

The Damned, Episode 1

Chapter 20: Oh Dear

__

Marie you're so pretty, so pretty, how I'd love to stay like this forever. Cody's pulse raced to what he guessed was an unhealthy speed. The smell of Marie's lemon scented shampoo filled his senses, intoxicating him. All he was conscious of was the small girl being held in the protection of his arms.

When they finally broke apart Cody felt Marie step out of his embrace. He smiled, ecstatically and opened his eyes. He gasped and fought the urge to scream. On the grass in front of him lay his own body.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Irene!" Raven screamed, running towards their bedroom. She reached the doorway, breathlessly clutching the doorknob of the open door.

Irene sat at her desk, eyes cast downwards.

"Irene," Raven whispered.

"I know."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Cody searched his brain frantically, how could this have happened? Why was this happening? What had happened to Marie?

He shut his eyes and opened them, nothing changed. He looked left and right in alarm. He had to do something right? He couldn't just let this...this imposter lay there. In the middle of the winter he was bound to catch pneumonia. He picked up the imposter's body and carried it over his shoulder with the intention of putting it in the passenger's seat of his truck while he searched for Marie.

"Oh my God, what did you do to Cody you freak!"

Cody turned towards one of the oncoming paths to the river. He saw a group of teenagers staring at him. "Oh thank God! John, Frank, Linda help meh!"

The one named Linda screamed, "Marie you freak, what have ya done ta Cody!" The rest of the group, about six other teenagers stared blankly.

Cody frowned, "Linda stop screwing around, this is serious. Marie is missing and Ah gotta find her." He placed the imposter down, "Ah don't know who this imposter is but Ah gotta go find Marie, guard him until Ah get back." As he placed the imposter down on the spongy grass and turned to leave he heard:

"Stop right there!"

Cody turned around to see an 8 millimeter pointed at him, "Greg what are ya doin? You're supposed ta be mah team mate on and off tha field, remember?"

"Look Marie, Ah ain't got tha patience foh this. What did ya do ta Cody?"

"Why do ya keep calling meh Marie!" Cody yelled exasperatedly.

Greg cocked his gun. "Step away from Cody's body."

Assuming Greg was implying the imposter's body was the real Cody, Cody stepped away.

"Good," Greg said, "John, go check for a pulse. For all we know this maniac killed him."

Linda gasped and fought the tears creeping to her eyes. "We were right ta tell him not ta date that, that, that thing!"

"Greg his pulse is barely there." John's voice shook.

Greg glared at Cody, "What have ya done ta him!"

With a protective instinct Cody couldn't remember developing, he grabbed John by the neck of his shirt and tossed him at Greg. While the group of teenagers were busy freeing themselves from the confusion Cody ran to his truck. Locking the doors he searched his pockets for his keys. _Crap, where are they?_ He frantically looked all over the seats of the car, under the seats, in the glove compartment, anything big enough to hide his keychain.

CRASH!

He looked up to see a bullet in his spider webbed windshield. _Thank God for bulletproof windows._ He felt the truck begin to rock side to side and without looking knew they were trying to tip his truck.

Acting on yet another instinct, he unlocked the door on his side and kicked it open, sending the two people on that side flying onto their backs. Cody wasted no time leaping out of the truck and running. He found himself ducking branches, leaping over fallen trees and stumbling over rocks. He was fairly certain his so called friends wouldn't be able to catch up to him, he had always been the fastest runner in track and on the football team.

He stopped after running for twenty minutes. He sat and placed his head in his arms. None of it made sense. All he remembered was kissing Marie and when he pulled away, that imposter had taken her place. He breathed a deep breath; he wasn't sure how long he could sit before needing to run again. He lifted his head and realization hit him. This spot he'd stopped in, he knew it well.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Okay, I'll take central Caldecott. Raven, search all of her regular hangouts." Erik barked orders to Irene and Raven. "Irene search up and down the river. We're bound to find her somewhere."

Wanda watched the scene with worried eyes. Should she have stopped Marie from going out? This didn't look like the scene of angry parents out to ground their misbehaving daughter. No, this was something else. Something serious.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Cody scrambled up the steps of the house. He threw the door open, it was always open, and stumbled inside.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked up at his mother. "Momma, some kids at tha river. They think that thing is meh, they want ta kill meh!"

His mother looked at him with more fright than he had ever seen in her eyes. "What are ya talking about?"

He slammed the door behind him, "Greg, he's got his gun and he thinks Ah killed, well me, but Ah didn't. An' Ah can't find Marie anywhere. Ah think something horrible happened to her."

"Ah don't know if ya think this is funny, or if ya simply get ya kicks from tryin' ta mess with hard workin' women but Ah don't got tahm foh this."

Cody's eyes widened as he realized she didn't believe him. "But Momma…"

The phone rang.

"Child, stay right there!" She ordered as she left the room to answer the phone.

Cody let his weary body rest in a small, leather chair. He rubbed his temples, how was he going to get anyone to believe him?

"YOU HEATHEN!"

He snapped back to attention. His mother came barging in the room yelling at him.

"AH KNOW WHAT YA DID AN'AH'VE CALLED THA COPS!"

"But Momma!" He exclaimed.

"DON'T CALL MEH THAT!" she had tears falling from her eyes, "AH WON'T REST UNTIL AH SEE YA IN JAIL!"

Not waiting to see the scene play itself out, Cody did the only thing he could do, he began to run.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Dominic laid his body down on the couch. All in all the day hadn't exactly been the most productive. He'd gone to school, slept through most of his classes, gone out with some friends and come home. He'd been expecting to be lectured for not calling home a few hours ago to let them know he wouldn't be home in time for dinner but when he got home there hadn't been anyone to receive a lecture from.

He shrugged, at least he wasn't in trouble.

Channel by channel, he searched for something to watch but nothing really seemed worthwhile. He came across some news stories about the relevance of mutations in a modern society but he ignored them; the mutant/human relations of the world didn't really concern him anymore. As far as he could see, no human would ever like a mutant and that was that.

Finally he found something interesting, Scooby Doo. He let his mind relax as he watched his favorite canine attempting to avoid having to solve a mystery but failing due to his love for a simple snack. Dominic laughed. Where did they come up with this stuff?

He heard a pounding on the door. Getting up in annoyance, he walked to the front door and threw it open ready to be rude to whoever should have the misfortune of interrupting his cartoon time.

Scene Break

Cody grabbed Dominic by the shoulders, "Dominic ya have ta help meh!"

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked, his voice wary.

Cody entered the house quickly and shut the door behind him. He quickly relayed his story to the younger teenager. "An' Ah couldn't think of anywhere else ta go." He didn't miss the way Dominic nodded, stunned. "Ya don't believe meh either do ya?"

"I believe you." Dominic told him quickly. "I should get Wanda, she knows what to do in strange situations." He ascended the staircase swiftly and barged into Wanda's room. "Wanda, you have to come downstairs."

Wanda looked at him, her gaze filled with concern, "What is it?"

"It's Marie, she's down there talking like she's Cody. I, I can't explain it, just come on."

Wanda nodded and followed him downstairs. Cody was pacing in front of the door.

"Thank God, Ah thought maybe ya didn't believe meh either an' ya'd gone ta call tha cops."

Wanda shook her head. "Cody, tell meh what happened."

Cody took a deep breath and explained his situation once again. "We have ta find Marie now!"

Wanda shook her head, "No, if people are hunting you down then you need to stay here and lay low. Dominic will go looking for Marie and I will stay here in case anyone comes looking for you."

Cody wanted to argue but he couldn't. Wanda was right, it wasn't safe for him to be walking the streets.

"So we're agreed then?" Wanda asked.

Cody nodded.

"Good. Stay here, Dominic will be back." She turned to Dominic, "Dominic you need to search central Caldecott, even if you don't find her there, Erik is out there tonight."

He nodded and was about to leave when he heard Cody speak.

"Thank you Dominic. Ah know ya don't lahk meh much but Ah've really fallen foh Marie and Ah don't know what Ah would do if she got hurt."

Dominic paused, not turning, and felt tears sting his eyes. Pushing his emotions to the back of his mind he opened the door and left.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Pietro laughed as one of his friends made a stupid, sexual joke. "That was a good one."

He was sitting with approximately twenty five percent of the football team, all of them having a good time, acting obnoxiously, and checking out hot girls. This is what he would remember later when asked where he was when he shot Greg McMurry.

"Hey Pietro I got a bone to pick with you!"

Pietro looked at Greg, Linda, and some other people he didn't recognize, walking towards him. "What's up Greg?"

Greg grabbed Pietro by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the restaurant's booth. "Your little friend Marie!"

Pietro pushed Greg off of him, "What about Marie?"

Linda spoke up, "She killed Cody!"

"What?" Pietro's face went white.

"Shut up Linda!" Greg yelled, not noticing the eyes of everyone in the restaurant focusing on him. He told Pietro what had happened to Cody. "Dude, I always knew there was something wrong with that freak but I never thought she could try to kill anyone."

Pietro frowned; he hadn't missed a single word Greg had said, which was unfortunate for Greg. "You tried to shoot her!"

"I had to!"

"What the hell did ya have ta shoot at her with you stupid hick!" Not waiting for an answer Pietro grabbed a gun out of the belt of Greg's pants. "The belt Greg? What are you, some kind of common criminal?"

Greg yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY PIETRO! YOU'RE ALL WHITE TRASH AND THAT MARIE IS A FREAK! I'LL BET THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF DIRTY, FILTHY, LOW LIFE MUTIES!"

That was when the first shot rang out.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Cody was still pacing in the house when the door flew open. Dominic and Erik came rushing in. "Did ya find her?"

Erik shook his head.

"Then what are ya doin' back here?"

"Don't worry Cody, Raven and Irene are still looking," Erik lied. "I just came back to help you with this trauma." He led the child to the livingroom, "Sit here, I'll be back with some herbal tea."

Cody didn't miss how Dominic sat as far away from him as possible. "Dominic what is your problem with meh?" Dominic didn't answer, "It's Marie isn't it? It's always been Marie hasn't it?" Dominic nodded. "Ya know she really did love ya, still loves ya."

Dominic grunted, "How can ya tell?"

Cody's eyes were cast downwards, "Right before Ah kissed her we were looking for this bracelet she said must have come loose from her wrist." He looked at Dominic, "Ah'm not stupid Dominic."

Dominic felt his heart beat a little faster, she did still care. Before he could reply, Erik came back in with the promised cup of tea.

"Now, drink the whole thing, you've been through a lot."

Dominic watched as Marie drank the whole cup and he watched as her head rolled back and she fell asleep. "What did you put in that?"

"Some extra strength Tylenol. She'll be out for quiet some time."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

When Pietro found Marie she was curled up in a ball under her bed.

"Marie," he said gently, "dinner's ready."

She didn't say anything or make any sign that she even registered his words.

Pietro dropped down on the floor and crawled under the bed with her. He looked into her bloodshot eyes and whispered, "Marie, everything will get better eventually."

She sniffled and turned away.

He sighed, "I know this is going to sound like a cliche because it is but after the storm comes the sun."

Marie turned so that she was facing him and brushed a ball of lint out of her face, "Then we must be in the middle of the longest storm in history."

Pietro gave her a halfhearted smile, "People will get over the shock eventually."

"Pietro its been three months already. If people were going to get over it then Mica's mom wouldn't have moved them out of Caldecott to who knows where," Marie squeezed her eyes shut, "Mica hasn't even called meh since that night." Pietro didn't have a reply so when Marie continued talking he was grateful, "And Ah can't even walk the halls at school without someone saying something to meh about bein a freak." She sniffed, "Ya know what Linda's tellin' everyone?" Pietro shook his head. "She's been tellin' everybody that tha reason Ah wear so much clothing is so no one will see that Ah'ma mutant."

"Linda isn't exactly the brightest person in the world."

Marie laughed humorlessly, "And Cody, God, he's been in a coma foh three months now and its mah fault."

"Marie, you couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"But if Ah'd listened ta mah mom and stayed in that night then he'd still beh alive."

"He isn't dead."

"No, but he might as well beh. Ya heard the doctors, there's really nothing they can do foh him."

"Listen to me, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know you were a mutant and we didn't know and you sure as hell didn't go out and try to hurt anyone." Before she could say anything he went on, "Cody will get better eventually and yes you did lose a friend but maybe its just as well, if Mica and her mom were prejudiced then its best that you know now."

"It's not just Mica," Marie sniffled, "None of mah friends will talk ta meh and ya can't say it ain't different foh ya. Ah know kids are harassing tha rest of ya. Ah know everyone's avoiding ya especially."

"That isn't cuz you're a mutant its because I shot a person."

"See and Ah've destroyed your life too."

"You haven't destroyed my life."

"Really?" Marie asked angrily, "When does your trial for attempted manslaughter start?"

Pietro opened his mouth, closed it, then shut his eyes.

"See, let's face it. Mah bein' a mutant caused ya ta shoot Greg and not only are ya being put on trial but ya got kicked off every athletic team in school and no one will talk to ya either."

"Marie someday you'll learn that there are more important things in life than high school."

"But they could give ya up ta seventy years in prison."

Pietro shrugged, "I'll just have to keep positive. Besides, my lawyer's really good. Almost Johnny Cochran-good."

Marie didn't say anything.

He nudged her side, "Now come on down for dinner." She shook her head. "Fine then I'm going to drag you kicking and screaming. You haven't eaten dinner with us in months and frankly I'm tired of bringing your food up here to the freakin' bat cave."

"Fine," Marie muttered, "But Ah'll walk, at least let meh have mah dignity."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

St. John watched in amazement as Marie came down the stairs to eat dinner. "Hey Marie."

"Hi." She took her usual seat, "what's foh dinner."

Irene looked at her through her thick glasses, "Grits, biscuits, mashed potatoes, a good old country meal."

Everyone at the table watched Marie expectantly.

"Cool."

Wanda looked at Marie's hollowed eyes, she'd never seen the girl so depressed or empty of enthusiasm.

As Marie ate her food she felt people glancing at her every few minutes. Of all the people she was most aware of Dominic's gaze. Several times during the meal she caught him staring at her with concern. She couldn't figure out why he should care. It wasn't like he'd shown so much as an ounce of friendliness since they'd broken up. Finally she came to the conclusion that he must be staring at her white bangs, which had had time to grow in.

"So Marie," Erik started, "Does this mean you're feeling up to accompanying us on a mission?"

"Erik," Raven warned.

"It's okay mom. Ah'm looking forward ta going on a mission it'll beh good foh meh." As soon as she said this the tension level at the dinner table disappeared.

"Good," Mortimer said, "Because Pietro as a field leader just isn't working."

"Hey!" Pietro exclaimed, "I did a better job than St. John over here. Burning down a building. What were you thinking?"

Everyone laughed.

"True," St. John agreed, "that was stupid but at least I didn't decide to send Marty in to protect us from Iron Man."

Marie relaxed, even if her social life was shot to Hell at least she still had these people.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Will the defendant please rise."

Pietro stood. Clad in his Sunday's best and thoroughly groomed he was the greatest image of an innocent man. His lawyer, Valencio Wernicke, had advised him to not only dress nicely but to keep perfect posture throughout the trial.

"On the charges of attempted manslaughter how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Murmurs were heard all through the courtroom.

"Silence!" the judge ordered. To Pietro he said, "You may be seated."

Pietro obeyed.

"The Plaintiff may call the first witness."

Greg's lawyer stood, "Yes, we would like to call Linda Roper to the stand."

More murmurs.

Linda took the stand and in a dramatic show of tears and exaggerations managed to tell the story of how Pietro viciously attacked her close friend Greg.

Pietro whispered to his lawyer, "Why didn't she tell the jury that Greg is her boyfriend."

"Conflict of interest," his lawyer whispered back.

Once Greg's lawyer was finished the judge asked Wernicke if he would like to cross-examine the witness.

Wernicke approached the witness stand, "Miss Roper is it true that you and Mr. Mcmurrin are and have been dating for the last year?" Before she could answer he held up a hand, "And remember you are under oath. Anything you say in this courtroom will be taken very seriously and lying on the stand is a crime."

"I object!" Greg's lawyer exclaimed.

"Sustained." The judge looked at Linda, "Please answer his original question."

By this point Linda looked worried, "I, I,..."

"It's okay," Wernicke told her, "take your time."

She took a deep breath, "Yes we have."

"So why did you refer to him as a close friend?"

"Because that's what the lawyer told me to say," she cast her eyes downwards.

"No further questions."

When Wernicke sat down Pietro leaned over, "So why didn't you keep asking her questions?"

"Because she's not a credible witness. Not after I destroyed her credibility anyway."

The trial was drawn out for hours; people retelling the same story creatively, people accusing Pietro of being a mutant and some trying to save Pietro from going to jail.

After three hours of this Pietro was beginning to become impatient so when the judge announced they were done for the day he was thankful.

As the courtroom cleared Pietro observed his lawyer. Wernicke wasn't even the least bit stressed. "Wernicke why aren't you worried?"

"Can't tell you."

Pietro frowned suspiciously, "How do you know my dad anyway? He said something about being friends in college."

"That's right." He closed his briefcase, "Come on Pietro we should leave before any pesky reporters show up."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"There she is, the freak I was telling you about."

"Yeah I heard she has these fangs that come out and when she bites ya that's when she sucks the life outta ya."

"Well all I know is she has to be one of those freakin' muties cuz otherwise why would all of her friends have stopped talking to her?"

When the rumors started everyone had had the decency to gossip amongst themselves, making sure the freak didn't hear their whispers. Now it was as if the students didn't even care. Sometimes kids would stand right next to Marie and gossip about her.

Marie picked at her beef and cheese sandwich slowly, she wasn't really hungry; she hadn't been for months now. She bravely lifted her eyes, gazing at something other than her sandwich, and her gaze landed on Carly. Carly met her gaze without blinking. Marie felt her eyes start to plead with Carly. Carly knew Marie, she had to know that Marie wouldn't ever harm anyone on purpose. Marie watched as Carly hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to go over and talk to her friend.

Just as Carly had made up her mind and began to walk in Marie's direction a tall teenager who Marie identified as Jeremy, a star basketball player, put his arm around Carly, leaned in, whispering something in her ear. Carly frowned, glared at Marie and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Well well Mutie, not even that Nigger girl will talk to ya."

Marie was so busy watching Carly's retreating figure that she hadn't noticed Stacy step up behind her. "What do ya want Stacy?"

Stacy sat next to Marie, crossing her long legs and throwing her bleached hair over her shoulder, "I'm just curious you know."

Sitting next to Stacy, suddenly Marie felt empowered, "Stacy do ya really want a replay of the Rave?"

Stacy tsked, shaking her finger at Marie in an exaggerated manner, "Now we both know you can't do that. If you did they would expell you from this school system faster than you put Cody into that coma."

"What makes ya so sure that would stop meh?" Marie still did not look at Stacy, instead she focused on her sandwhich.

"Because then these prejudiced bastards would call the feds on your family, investigate the hell out of them."

"There's nothing wrong with mah family."

"Really?" Stacy asked, "How's Pietro doing?" Marie's jaw twitched and Stacy smiled in triumph, "From what I just read in the papers his case is not looking good and that poor boy even lost his little black girlfriend."

"Stacy if you're all so sure Ah'm a dangerous mutie then why are ya pushing mah buttons? What makes ya think Ah won't just use mah mutant powers on ya and claim it was an accident?"

Stacy frowned angrily, "Marie no mutant is dangerous. We are the future, they are the past."

Marie's eyes were drawn to Stacy's, "What do ya mean 'we'?"

The taller girl smiled sardonically, "Funny that we have something in common isn't it?"

Marie shook her head, "Ah don't beleive ya."

She shrugged, "Fine. But Ah was gonna make things easier for you."

"Why?"

"Before you were just a freak girl, now you're a mutant and in my book that makes us sisters."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Stop messin'."

"Marie you can either sit out here in Siberia," Stacy motioned around her, "Or you can eat with my clique and I'll make sure everyone knows you have nothing to do with Cody's coma."

"Stacy Ah find it hard ta believe ya are a mutant, ya have always been one of the most prejudiced people Ah've known."

"Not prejudiced, just racist."

"Yeah, cuz that makes it better." Marie took in the sight of the popular girl next to her and shook her head in disgust, "The day Ah become friends with ya is tha day Ah lose mah sanity."

Stacy stood slowly, "Funny, according to the rumors you already have."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Dominic felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around in annoyance. Throughout his math class he had been helping two girls pass notes back and forth across the room. Now, just as he was starting to understand the material they were beginning to pass notes faster, with more urgency.

"Kim could you get someone else to help you?" he hissed.

She shook her head, "This one is for you."

Curiously, he unfolded the note: Dominic are you a mutant?

He frowned at the question and wrote his answer: No.

He got the note back a few minutes later and read what was written: Good. I knew just because Marie was a mutant didn't mean the rest of you were mutants. Cuz you are adopted right and so is she so there's no genetic connection there. Not that I would expect there to be cuz you guys went out and that would just be icky.

He rolled his eyes. _What a ditz._ He crumpled up the note and put it in his pocket.

Seconds later another note landed on his desk: Dominic do you want to get together after school today?

He wrote back: No.

Why not?

He searched his brain and couldn't find a really reasonable explanation for rejecting her. She was pretty and sometimes entertaining so why not? He fought with his reasoning until the bell rang. Kimberly wasted no time in catching up to him in the hallway.

"So why won't you go out with me?" She asked.

Dominic grimaced; he hadn't actually thought she would ask verbally too. "Kim its just not a good time."

"What? Just because you're ex-girl is a social outcast and you're foster brother is on trial," she stopped talking for a second and considered what she had just said, "Alright so maybe this isn't the best time but hey maybe you just need something to take your mind off what's bothering you."

"No, that wouldn't really help."

"Why not?"

"Just drop it Kim."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Erik Ah want ta beh home schooled." Marie announced at dinner.

Erik was take by surprise, "You want to be home schooled?"

"Honey don't you think you should have brought that up with Raven or myself first?" Irene asked.

Marie shook her head, "Because if Ah am home schooled then Ah want Erik ta beh mah teacher."

"If Marie gets to be home schooled then I want to be home schooled too." Pietro told his father.

Erik rubbed his temples, "I really don't think the solution to all of your problems is to be home schooled."

"Maybe not foh tha rest of this motley crew but foh Pietro and Ah it would beh tha most sensible solution. We have the toughest crap ta put up with an Ah think its kind of unfair foh us ta have ta keep going back ta that Hell we call secondary education."

Raven spoke, "I really don't think it would be a bad idea for the two of them to stay home, at least for the rest of this school year. I'm sure by next school year no one will be whispering about what happened. When Pietro's case ends-"

"Assuming it ends in my favor," Pietro put in.

Raven frowned, "-when it ends I think we should start schooling him here. In the mean time we can start teaching Marie here at home."

Erik and Irene crossed their arms over their chests. Irene was the first to speak, "We'll talk about this later, when the kids are not at the table."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

New York, aboard the Brotherhood Jet:

"Marie how did you do with that Trigonometry assignment I gave you?" Erik asked.

Marie grinned, "Ya should start actually challenging meh."

Erik laughed, "I'm already giving you junior level math, what more do you want?"

"Let's try Calculus."

Wanda watched the exchange from the back of jet. She was glad Marie had started to loosen up a little. Ever since she'd been pulled out of school she had been much happier; except, or course, when Stacy would drop by the house and ask if Marie wanted to hang out.

"Alright everyone do you remember our objectives?"

Pyro looked at Mystique curiously, "You seem very happy about this mission Mystique."

Mystique smiled, "It's not every day we get to infiltrate the X Mansion."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Avalanche replayed the mission objective in his mind:

1. Retrieve Xavier's secret files, his fail-safes for every one of his mutants.

2. Set a bomb in the Danger Room.

3. Kidnap Kitty Pryde.

He didn't quite understand the last objective but it didn't matter, he wouldn't be kidnapping her, that job would be left to Pyro. He crept through the now defenseless halls of Xavier's mansion, courtesy of Magneto, and found the secret elevator leading to the subbasement. Avalanche stepped into the elevator and smiled. He hit the button to take him to the lowest level and knew that in just a few moments he would be in the famed Danger Room.

Scene Break

Pyro found himself looking at the sleeping figure of the young mutant he was sent to kidnap. Immediately a few dirty scenarios floated to the forefront of his mind. He quickly dismissed them, convinced he was just missing Mica.

He took a needle out of a pouch on his belt. Carefully, as to not wake the mutant, he peeled the covers off of Kitty Pryde. Thanks to Irene's training he was able to find a vain in Kitty's arm without any trouble. He slowly injected her with the serum in the needle and watched as he arm began to turn a deep purple color. He frowned. What had he just injected her with? He shrugged, all he knew was that it would keep her under long enough to get her back to the jet.

Scene Break

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Destiny asked, adjusting the thick-lensed glasses on her face.

"They'll be fine. Every security system in the house has been shut down and there are no psychics on the premises."

"But if Xavier-"

"If he should come back early we will alert the team and evacuate."

"I'm just worried Mystique, we've sent them into a hornet's nest. Some of the most powerful mutants live in that house."

Mystique's eyes flared yellow with child-like excitement, "And that's what makes this all the more beautiful."

Scene Break

Rogue stood still. According to the schematics she was standing on the edge of the west wing, the X-Men's residency hall. She, Toad, and Blob were only to stand guard at specified spots in the mansion, Magneto would keep watch over the mansion's exterior, the rest of the teenagers would serve their purposes as they completed each task on their objectives list and Destiny and Mystique would watch over the jet's monitors.

Rogue gazed out one of the hall's many windows. Seeing the moon she felt a familiar tug at her heart. On nights like this she and Dominic would always sit in her room just staring out her window. It didn't matter what was said, what was done, it was enough just to be together. She shook herself out of her thoughts. She reminded herself why she was there to begin with.

Scene Break

Avalanche felt his heart race when he took in the Danger Room. He'd heard many tails of this place, so many that he'd lost count. Word on the streets was that it could replicate any scenario needed to train or even just to lose oneself in. He would have loved to dabble in the technical aspects of the room but he told himself not to become distracted. Still, it seemed unfair that he should find this magnificent piece of technology only to have to destroy it.

He set his backpack down and began to unpack his items.

Scene Break

Destiny pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you okay?" Mystique asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just working down a headache."

"You need a stronger prescription."

Destiny shook her head sadly, "Mystique we've already talked about this."

Her wife frowned, "No, I refuse to believe that."

"Mystique one day I will go blind, it might not be today-" she grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Mystique pulled her close.

"Vision."

"Of what?"

"Doesn't matter. Just tell Pyro we no longer need Kitty Pryde."

Scene Break

Pyro rolled his eyes, after all the medical training Destiny put him through to pull this off she was just going to blow if off. Figured. Adults could never figure out what it was they really wanted.

He looked at the girl in front of him. _Maybe some other day cute stuff._

Scene Break

Scarlet Witch was about to go mad. Nothing was happening. She supposed that was the point, that nothing of action actually occur on this mission, but it was driving her insane. She wished her brother could have come on the mission, he would have kept her sane but alas he was in Caldecott, preparing for his second day in court.

She sighed. _Nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to do, not a thing to do…_

"Scarlet Witch," came Mystique's voice.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you're ready for any commotion."

"Why?"

"Destiny had a vision, all you need to know is that you need to get ready…just in case."

Scene Break

Rogue snuck into Logan's bedroom. Moments ago she had been handed new orders based on one of Destiny's visions. From what Rogue understood, the vision had a very low chance of even coming true but if the Brotherhood had learned one thing after years of being on the job it was never to take anything for granted.

So now Rogue was standing over one of the most ferocious mutants known to mankind. She removed one of her gloves and pressed one finger, the pointer, to Logan's forehead. She was careful to only absorb him in ten second intervals, no need to leave the X-Men evidence of the Brotherhood's invasion.

Scene Break

Avalanche punched in the correct sequence on what he called the "viral bomb." The explosive he was setting in the Danger Room acted partially as a computer virus; it would integrate itself into the Danger Room's computers, disguising itself as a basic file, only to begin its countdown the next time the Danger Room's technology was activated.

"Avalanche, are you finished?"

"Witch it's going to take a lot of my concentration to integrate the bomb into the mainframe. Just chill."

Scene Break

__

I wonder what goes on in your head. Rogue looked upon the mutant lying in front of her. In only a few moments her question would be answered, according to her parents her powers allowed her to take others' memories and thoughts along with their powers.

Logan stirred. Rogue realized she'd been letting her concentration slip and quickly pressed her finger back against his forehead. She let a breath go as she watched him fall back into a restful sleep.

Scene Break

"Freakin' wires," Avalanche muttered to himself.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Avalanche felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked up slowly. "Wow, Storm you wouldn't believe what those Brotherhood assholes were trying to do."

Storm crossed her arms over her chest. Avalanche gulped as her eyes began their transformation to their unnatural white.

"Avalanche!" Scarlet With yelled over his communicator, "Storm is up and about the mansion."

Scene Break

Scarlet Witch waited for a reply and when she didn't get one she began to get worried. She activated her communicator again, "Avalanche do you read?"

"I believe he's busy."

She winced. She hated that Nightcrawler prick. She began to create a hex ball in her right hand.

"Easy," Nightcrawler said, "We can do this easily and you can surrender or I can use my advanced skills and take you down in seconds. Which will it be?"

Scene Break

Rogue pressed her communicator with her free hand. "Mystique what's going on?"

"Scarlet Witch has been confronted by Nightcrawler and avalanche has his hands full with Storm. Luckily Shadowcat is still under, she won't come out of her induced sleep for at least the next three hours. Just keep Wolverine under and we'll be okay."

Rogue looked down into Wolverine's face. She shuddered, if he woke up there was no telling what he would do with his claws.

Scene Break

"Magneto come in," Destiny attempted to contact him.

"I read you."

"Is there any commotion outside?"

"Negative. All the commotion is on the inside."

Destiny sighed, "Keep your position, I'll let you know if we need you." She turned to Mystique, "This is not good."

Scene Break

"Pyro, help Avalanche."

"Gotcha." He raced through the mansion, having memorized the schematics, and made his way down to the entrance of the danger room's control center. He opened the door and without hesitation grabbed his flamethrower, "Eat this Storm!"

Avalanche leapt out of the way, leaving Storm in the line of fire. Her screams bounced off the walls of the control room. Thinking quickly, she put the fire out with one of her own rain clouds.

"Awesome," Pyro said before he realized that her anger and attention was now focused solely on him. "Crap."

Scene Break

Colossus awoke with a start. He frowned; he could have sworn he had heard someone scream. He wanted more than anything to shake off the unease that had crept under his skin and let himself fall back into sleep's arms but something told him something was incredibly wrong.

He threw his covers to the floor and raced to his sister's room. He did not see her sleeping in the bed and began to panic. He threw the covers off her bed and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her sleeping in the center of the bed. He should have figured, he couldn't count the number of mornings he'd been sent to wake her up for classes only to find her buried by her comforter.

He put the sheets back on her bed and left her room. He forced his heart to stop beating so quickly and walked to the kitchen. After pouring himself a cup of cold water he sat on one of the stools near the island. He shook his head. Maybe his uneasy feeling had something to do with a nightmare he'd had but just couldn't recall. He remembered reading in some textbooks that people often times awoke with feelings induced by a dream that they could not remember.

He finished off his water and placed the glass in the sink. After convincing himself that everything was okay, he began his walk back to his room. He sighed, he would need his favorite classical cassette to get back to sleep. He groaned when he realized he'd let Kitty borrow it.

__

Maybe she won't hear me if I quietly retrieve the cassette.

He entered Kitty Pryde's room, removed the cassette from her tape deck and placed it in his pocket. He smiled when he saw the young girl sleeping so peacefully. Leaning over he kissed her forehead gently.

"Good night little kitten."

Scene Break

Nightcrawler transported himself to another room. Scarlet Witch was proving to be a worthy adversary and he was going to need backup. He reached over to the bed in front of him and shook the boy in it.

"Sam," he said urgently, "Sam get up."

The boy simply rolled over, muttering something incoherent.

Nightcrawler slapped him across the face, "Damn it Guthrie, now is NOT the time to sleep!"

Sam Guthrie sat up, "What has gotten into you?"

"We're being invaded, gather the rest of the New Mutants."

Scene Break

Rogue looked at Logan. "So Mr.Wolverine, is that how you got the metal implanted in your body?"

She knew very well that he would not answer but the silence was beginning to kill her. She looked at Logan's face in sorrow. She couldn't believe that one man could have witnessed so much destruction and pain. It seemed no matter what he tried he couldn't win. She laughed silently, and here she was taking more from this poor man.

Scene Break

"Scarlet Witch Ah presume."

Scarlet Witch smiled, "I've heard about you, Cannonball is it?" She took a martial arts stance.

"And Wolfsbane."

Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes as Wolfsbane stepped out of the shadows and took her position directly behind Cannonball. "Fine, lets do this."

Scene Break

Destiny grinned grimly, "Call them back."

Mystique nodded. She spoke into her communicator.

Scene Break

"Report to the rendezvous point."

Rogue did not dare leave Wolverine's side, she could not take the chance that with all the turmoil going on in the mansion's halls he would somehow wake up and eviscerate her team mates. She had seen inside his head, she knew what he was capable of.

__

Monster.

She sent out a message to her team. "Everyone get out, Ah have ta keep Wolverine under. Ah'll meet ya'll latah."

"Rogue, Rogue come in."

"Ah read ya Witch."

"I'm staying behind with you, you're going to need backup trying to bust out of here."

Rogue didn't argue, instead she asked, "Don't ya have yoah hands full?"

"With Cannonball and Wolfsbane?" she scoffed, "They were simple."

"Fine, go help Avalanche and Pyro, Toad and Blob have already evacuated the area."

Scene Break

"Pyro!" Avalanche yelled as he was thrown through the viewing window of the control room and into the Danger Room.

Pyro gulped, "Hey Sheila, what do ya say we forget about all this and just get a bite to eat."

Storm was not amused. A split second later Pyro followed Avalanche into the Danger Room.

"Stop!"

Storm turned to see Scarlet Witch standing behind her. "So the Brotherhood does resort to using both young boys _and_ girls." Storm looked the younger girl in the eyes, "Do you really want to follow those two idiots?" She gestured towards the broken window.

Scarlet Witch smiled, "All of you X-Men are so pompous. What makes you think your professor's dream is the right one to follow?"

"I believe in his dream because it brings peace. Now tell me, why do you follow that monster Magneto?" She smiled, "Other than the fact that he's your father."

"The fact that he's my father has nothing to do with the fact. And FYI Storm, there is no such thing as peace. Whichever path we choose we risk sending the world to chaos before everything settles down. There is no reasoning with the humans, we must take the world by force before allowing peace to reign."

"You've been brainwashed well."

"No, the lot of you have been. You follow Xavier like sheep because you all think you owe him your lives, you think that because he saved you all from being homeless, or outcasts that he somehow deserves your respect. In short, you're all dependant on him." Scarlet Witch smiled, "And Storm. Next time you're in a fight, don't stop to chat."

Those were the last words Storm heard before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Avalanche frowned at the body in front of him, "She might be a powerful mutant but her skull still has soft spots."

"Where's Pyro?"

"Still trying to climb his way up."

"Fine, both of you need to evacuate, Rogue and I-"

"I know, we caught all that over our communicators."

She nodded and left the room, finding her way back to Wolverine's bedroom. "Rogue Pyro and Avalanche are evacuating as we speak."

Rogue nodded silently, her hand on Wolverine's forehead, her gaze turned to Wolverine in sorrow. "Ya know," she said slowly, "It's funny how we dehumanize our enemies for the sake apathy."

Scarlet Witch stood beside her teammate, "That's right, we have to. Remember, the mission is what matters."

"But what about tha families, tha histories of our enemies? Doesn't that matter too?"

"Rogue that's just Wolverine talking, he's affecting you the way Cody did."

Rogue said nothing.

"Come on, everyone should be out by now."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Pietro lay across his bed and ground his teeth in frustration; court had not gone well. His lawyer assured him that the testimonies if two of the key witnesses, though damning, would be dismissed for various legal reasons.

"Pietro, we're home!"

He walked out to the top of the stairs and saw his family walking in the front door as if they'd been out on a family excursion. Pietro had to keep himself from laughing, even as a group of super powered mutants they looked normal. When everyone was in the house he asked, "So how did Operation Giggle, go?"

His father looked at him blankly, "Operation Giggle?"

Pietro looked at Wanda and they both started laughing. Erik sighed in exasperation and walked into the kitchen.

"For your information brother, the mission went off without a hitch."

St. John looked at Wanda in a stupefied awe. "What do ya mean Sheila? We were attacked by X-Men and New X-Men, Dominic didn't get to finish his pat of the mission and now those X-Men are going to hunt us down."

Dominic stretched his arms and began to walk to the living room. "Actually," he called back, "I got my part finished."

St. John looked baffled so Wanda explained, "While I kept Storm busy, Dominic finished installing that bomb."

Marie frowned, "So what is it supposed ta do?"

"It's really more of a virus than a bomb," Wanda explained, "It should be triggered by some specific sequence used in the Danger Room. I'd tell you more but the adults didn't really tell me much and they've all escaped to their bedrooms by now."

Marie shook her head, "Ah don't think Ah really wanna know all that badly anyway. Ah'm goin' at bed. Good night."

"Goodnight." they called after her.

St. John yawned, "The girl has the right idea, g'night mates."

"St. John, where did Marty and Fred go?" Wanda asked.

"As soon as they reported back at base the adults sent them on another mission."

"Another one?"

"Yeah, top secret."

Scene Break

Marie dug through her dresser in an attempt to find clean PJ's. She finally gave up and picked up her tattered Green Day shirt. "Whatevah," she muttered throwing off her clothing. She walked to her laundry basket, passing the full body mirror and entertainment set in the process. She decided to sit in her bra and panties and just watch television. Her few minutes before bed was the only time she could dare expose any skin. Even in her sleep she could not leave skin exposed, she could not take the chance that some one might come to wake her and come in contact with her. Locking her doors would not help, not with the skilled lock pickers living in the house.

She yawned and tuned her television to Nickelodeon, by this time Nick at Nite was airing I Love Lucy. Marie gigged at Lucille Ball's antics. She sighed when the program ended and tuned into CNN. She became bored quickly as there was nothing important being covered. She turned the television off and got up to put on her PJ's.

Scene Break

Wanda was removing her makeup when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She dropped her makeup thinner and ran in the direction of the scream. She almost ran into Marie in the hallway.

"Marie what's wrong?" Wanda had never seen the girl so pale, her eyes were wildly darting around and for the first time, Wanda realized the girl was in her underwear. "Marie, what the Hell are you doing!"

"Wanda, Wanda, look at meh!"

"Yeah, Marie you've got an amazing body no doubt but…" tears graced Wanda's eyes as she realized what she was talking about and she whispered, "…you have an amazing body."

"Marie! Honey what's wrong?" Irene ran towards her daughter.

"Ah'm, Ah'm…." Pietro and Dominic heard the commotion and ran into the hallway in time to hear Marie announce, "Ah don't have any more scars. Look!" she twirled and sure enough her skin was smooth without so much as one trace of a paper cut or acne scar.

"Oh my God," Pietro murmured, "Marie, how?"

"Ah don't know."

Irene stood still, "I suspect it has something to do with Wolverine. You must have used his healing factor."

A flash of disappointment passed over Marie's face, "So Ah won't get ta stay this way?"

"If it hasn't worn off by now then maybe it is permanent. I'm just surprised, you've never experienced a physical change due to your powers."

"Oh well," Marie sighed, "Ain't lahk it would really mattah, Ah can't show any o' mah skin anyway. Not unless Ah wanna send someone else into a coma."

"Marie don't talk like that," Wanda ordered, "Irene and Raven will help you control your powers then this new development will be worth it."

"You think so?"

"She's right," Irene told her, "Now, I must drag Raven out of her hot tub and tell her about this. Get some sleep sweety."

Marie smiled brightly, "Yes Ma'am."

As he watched Irene retreat, Dominic couldn't help the rage burning in his stomach. He knew why Irene had lied, but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

End Chapter Now

Woohoo! Take that fan fiction!

To all my reviewers (my responses will be short and sweet due to a lack of timeL )

Racky: Sorry for not updating soon enough ::ducks fist::. Thanks for reading my story, I appreciate your interest in my wild world of comic book characters!

Elrohirthewriter: Well how do you know the "Prick" isn't just a, well, prick? He he he, I should stop patronizing you.

Demiducky25: Yeah I figured the streak should be developed over time. I wish the people at MARVEL would keep her streak consistent, sometimes it's in the center, other times it's on her bang…they should make up their minds. And Remy was instructed to "give" Rogue mutant powers; that's all you really need to know.

Star-of-Chaos: Thank you! Essex should be banished to the deepest pits of Hell!

Tammy: I want to tell you why Dom is acting that way but it will come up later. Though I can't outright tell you what the second episode will be about I can tell you it will be interesting, I promise you. As for your last question; yes, in a way.

Ishanahalf: Sinister always was one of my fave characters. The rest of my episodes, by the way, will be interesting as well. And yes I do appreciate your oddness. Strange people are more fun than "normal" ones.

****

Next time: The conclusion of Episode 1. Rogue's final decision, Pietro's fate, and the beginning of the end for the Brotherhood.


	21. The Beginning

Author's Note: Yeah! I finished this chapter and posted a lot faster than I posted the last one.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Exist therefore could not possibly own any of this.

Interesting Fact: ABC (American Broadcast Company) is in fact owned by the Disney Corporation.

The Damned, Episode I

Chapter 21: The Beginning

Months and months later:

Shivering and angry, Marie stepped off a Greyhound bus and onto San Francisco soil. She gripped her suitcase handle tightly and hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"The Double Tree," she responded.

The driver nodded. Within thirty minutes they arrived in front of the hotel.

"Would you like any help with your belongings?" the driver asked.

"No thank you, all I have is my one bag," she was careful to disguise her accent.

She paid the driver, exited the cab and checked into her room. She fell onto her bed as soon as she entered the room. It had been a long journey from Caldecott and she had been unable to sleep on the bus, it was too uncomfortable.

After a few minutes of listening to the dulled pitter patter of rain against her window she began to unpack the contents of her bag; spare underwear, a few changes of clothing, and her Brotherhood uniform.

Scene Break

One month earlier:

Marie had gotten up from her midnight slumber to fetch a cup of water from the kitchen. She stretched her weary limbs in agony thinking to herself that she should really stop sleeping on her side. As she descended the staircase she thought she heard her parents' voices but told herself she must have been hearing voices as it was already past midnight and the "old people" would have fallen asleep hours ago.

She finally reached the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She drank it down greedily feeling its cool soothing flow on her throat. After placing the glass back in the sink she began to walk back to her bedroom when she stopped. She could have sworn she heard Irene curse.

Marie frowned and walked to her parents' door, she pressed her ear to the wood.

"No," Raven was saying, "It can't be true."

"But it is," Irene insisted, "I haven't had a more clear vision in ages. Ms. Marvel will cost Marie her soul."

"Then we will suspend Marie from any future missions involving Ms. Marvel," Raven said, "I will stop Ms. Marvel, I will protect my daughter even if it costs me my life."

Scene Break

Marie turned on the hotel room's television. She found classic cartoons and calmed her mind. It had always been her theory that it had always been the goal of Hanna Barbara and Chuck Avery to numb the minds of the children in the world by forcing them to watch idiotic prehistoric men and rabbits being chased by hunters riddled with speech impediments. Since she was child she detested these cartoons, now though she found them oddly comforting. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

Scene Break

Three weeks earlier:

Mystique barked orders at her troop. As she looked them over she reminded them of how dangerous the X-Men really were and why they should stick together as a team and not take any chances.

"Any questions?"

Avalanche raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why are we two men short?"

"Destiny requested we keep two fail safes, Erik and I chose Rogue and Quicksilver."

Neither Rogue nor Quicksilver were ever really too clear on what actually happened on that mission. All they knew was that when all was said and done the only person to come back to base was Mystique, the others (Magneto and Destiny included) had been captured by the X-Men.

Mystique promised the two that they would rescue the rest of team from the clutches of their foe but convinced them to bid their time. After all, she asserted, a rescue mission must be fool proof before put into action.

Both Marie and Pietro spent many nights sitting up in bed, worrying about their family, how they must have been suffering where ever they were. Neither could stop the nightmares that haunted them at night. Pietro dreamt that his sister and brother were being kept in a cage, only to be brought out whenever the X-Men felt the need to dissect and tear their bodies apart. Marie dreamt that the X-Men had already killed off her team and that by the time she, Raven, and Pietro found where the X-Men were keeping their prisoners it was too late; a sea of organs and blood lay before them.

Scene Break

Marie awoke early in the morning. She left her room at precisely nine in the a.m., dressed nicely, uniform hidden underneath layers of warmer clothing. She looked around her, San Francisco in the early morning was as beautiful as she remembered.

Wishing she could enjoy the city more, Marie reminded herself of what she had traveled to the city for. She looked at the address she carried in her hand and smiled, she knew exactly how to get there.

Scene Break

Two weeks later:

Pietro found himself facing his lawyer in a small room. "Mr. Wernicke, I'm assuming there is a reason for this meeting?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," his lawyer took a deep breath, "As you know, your trial is not working in your favor despite all the evidence that your attack was provoked."

Pietro nodded, "If you're here to prepare me for a life behind bars then I should tell you that I'm already prepared, it doesn't scare me anymore."

Wernicke sighed, "Pietro what I'm trying to tell you is that maybe you should reconsider and tell the jury you are simply insane. Use your sister's hospital time in your favor, convince them its genetic."

Pietro shook his head, "Wernicke if I get jail time then I get jail time, there's no way around it."

Pietro told Marie about the meeting with Wernicke later that day. She had fought tears thinking about Pietro ending up in prison, permanently. It seemed as though her family was falling apart; she would never see any of them again.

Scene Break

Marie stood in the middle of the office of an art collector. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she approached the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I have a message from Miss Carol Danvers," she told the receptionist.

It had been rumored that Danvers enjoyed spending her time appraising art for an art collector by the name of Danny Jane. The rumor was confirmed the minute the receptionist's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah yes, Miss Danvers, what has she to say?"

Marie gave the woman her brightest smile, "She wants to let Mr. Jane know that she has several paintings in her possession that may be of value to him."

"Perfect, she is always coming through for us."

"Yes, she says she will bring a few reprints of those paintings to her next meeting with Mr. Jane."

"Terrific, by tomorrow morning Mr. Jane might have new paintings for his collection."

Marie laughed lightly, "Yes, Miss Danvers is terrific isn't she?"

The receptionist nodded happily.

Marie took an exaggerated look at the watch on her wrist, "Oh dear, I am late for another appointment. Sorry to be rude but I must leave."

"No problem at all ma'am."

Scene Break

One Week Earlier:

Marie felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Marie, don't worry, we will rescue them," Pietro was reassuring her.

Marie shook her head, "It's been almost a month, if we were going to rescue them we would have already."

"Maybe Raven wants to wait for some of her mutant friends to help us."

"Maybe," Marie returned, not at all convinced.

Pietro sighed and got up from his spot on the couch and left the room. Marie tuned the television to CNN. What she saw shocked her, Carol Danvers being interviewed by one of the regular reporters.

Weeks earlier Marie had attempted to track her down only to find that Ms. Marvel had been abducted and taken into Limbo. Now, here the woman was, chatting merrily with the reporter about the future of the Avengers.

Rage filled Marie's eyes as she thought of the cocky woman. She had already lost ninety percent of her family in the last month, the last thing she needed was for her mother to lose her life at the hands of this madwoman.

Scene Break

For the rest of the day, Marie basked in triumph. She treated herself to ice cream and felt herself become lighter. Her happiness was cut short when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning she found herself staring into the eyes of Carol Danvers.

Marie kept her composure even as Danvers snickered, "Well if it isn't Mystique's top lackey."

Marie grinned, "It's Danvers right?"

"Why are you here?" Danvers asked with a grim expression.

The younger girl shrugged the woman's hand off her shoulder, "Maybe Ah lahk tha ice cream and the view." She motioned toward the Golden Gate Bridge.

Danvers felt a chill crawl up her spine, something about the girl wasn't quite right.

"What's tha mattah Danvers, without your Avengers out of town are ya feelin' just a little overwhelmed?"

"By you Twerp?" Danvers seemed amused.

The younger mutant smiled and wordlessly punched Ms. Marvel in the face. Rogue, however, had underestimated the woman's strength. Ms. Marvel simply laughed and threw the younger girl onto her back. Rogue got up angrily and applied a karate kick to Ms. Marvel's side. As she had hoped, it threw the woman off balance.

Ms. Marvel responded quickly. Rogue felt her own body being knocked to the ground by a strong force. This did not deter Rogue, she had read that Ms. Marvel could utilize cosmic forces to defeat her opponents. Rogue realized Ms. Marvel was fighting lightly, after all she could use her power to send Rogue into a concussion. The younger mutant removed her civilian's clothing and smiled, Ms. Marvel probably hadn't heard of Rogue's newly manifested power either.

Scene Break

"This is Perry Stevens reporting for ABC news. It seems there are two costumed women fighting high above us on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge." Stevens motioned high above him while his cameraman tried to get a good shot. "One has been identified as none other than the Avenger's Ms. Marvel, the other is Brotherhood terrorist simply known as Rogue. According to eyewitnesses, their fight began minutes earlier in front of the Double Rainbow ice cream shop. From there their altercation progressed to what you see on the screen. What is not clear, however, is how they managed to climb atop the Bridge."

Scene Break

"Give up Marvel," Rogue hissed, "Ya are done foh."

Ms. Marvel laughed, "How many times have I heard that one?"

Rogue took a karate stance, "It's true this tahm. Ya might have thought ya could throw meh off balance bah flyin' meh tah tha top o' this bridge but it doesn't scare meh."

"Really? And just how do you plan on getting down?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Ah'm going tah fly."

Ms. Marvel wanted to laugh but saw the dangerously serious look in the teenager's eyes. "But you can't fly."

Rogue threw her gloves off and grabbed Ms. Marvel's face, "No, but you can."

Ms. Marvel screamed as she felt herself becoming weaker. "Rogue," she croaked, "what are you doing?"

Rogue, too busy trying to concentrate, didn't answer. She had never felt a power drain like this one. It was almost never ending.

_Rogue what are you doing?_

Rogue almost dropped Ms. Marvel in surprise, "Who said that?"

_Rogue I don't really deserve this do I, I've never done anything to you._

"Get outta mah head!" Rogue yelled, she attempted to let Ms. Marvel go but found she couldn't.

"AHHHHH!" came the combined screams of the two in complete agony.

Finally the energy transfer was complete.

_You murderer._

"No!" Rogue screamed. "I didn't kill her."

_Yes you did._

"Ah didn't mean tah." Rogue felt the tears run down her face.

_MURDERER!_

"NO!" In her hasty attempt to fly away, Rogue let the body of Ms. Marvel drop to the calm waters of the bay below.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Rogue felt blankets being pulled up to her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly. In front of her was a boy with shocking silver hair.

"Who…are ya?"

She didn't miss the way the look on the boy's face turned from relief to despair.

"My name is Pietro."

She looked around, "Where am Ah?"

Pietro shook his head sadly, "Stay right there I'll be right back."

Minutes later he returned with a lady of blue skin. The blue skinned lady hugged Rogue tightly, "Oh honey do you remember anything?"

Rogue felt her head begin to hurt, "Ah remember you, you're, you're…."

"It's okay," Blue Lady replied, "You are suffering from amnesia, sooner or later your memory will return."

"But, who am Ah? Tha only name Ah remember is Rogue."

Blue Lady shook her head, "It's healthier to let you remember on your own."

Rogue collapsed against what she assumed were her own pillows. "Ah'm tired."

"As you should be." Blue Lady looked at Silver Hair Boy, "Come Pietro we must let her sleep."

Scene Break

Pietro approached Raven later that day. "Raven when do you think she'll remember?"

Raven shook her head, "Probably not for a few years."

Pietro gasped, "What do you mean?"

"Irene had a vision about this, Rogue's absorption of Danvers erased her memory."

"Why?"

Raven shrugged, "My best guess is Danver's Kree DNA. It must have had some kind of strange effect on Rogue."

Pietro frowned, "Why do you keep calling her that?"

"That's the only name she remembers, that's what we'll have to call her until she remembers her own name on her own."

"But I told her my name."

"That's fine, I suspect we'll all have to tell her our real names, let her have some kind of a grasp on reality."

"But what about the Brotherhood and her whole life before today?"

Raven sighed, "I'll tell her about the Brotherhood and basics on everyone in the house but anything that happened before her loss of memory, such as Mica, dating Dominic, details about being adopted….."

"So she's lost her whole life."

Raven looked at the boy, "Pietro this is hard on me, I'm her mother. But it's much healthier for her this way."

Pietro nodded although he didn't agree. "So I shouldn't tell her about my trial."

"No, then we would have to tell her about why you are on trial and that would lead to questions about her manifestation of her power and to Cody…."

Pietro looked at Raven, "Marie-I mean Rogue, is strong, she'll get over this in no time, you'll see."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Two weeks later:

Rogue was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Come in."

"Hey Rogue."

Rogue couldn't remember the name of the girl standing in front of her but something about her seemed familiar.

The girl held out a hand, "Don't worry, Raven told me all about your amnesia. My name is Wanda, I'm Pietro's sister."

"Yeah, Raven…Ah mean mah mom, has been filling meh in on a lot. She says Ah'll probably remember some on mah own." Rogue frowned, "Ah just wish she would tell meh what mah real name is, Rogue is a little too 007 foh meh."

Wanda laughed, "At least you're still tha same."

An awkward silence followed.

"So Ah take it you're a part o' tha Brotherhood too?"

Wanda looked surprised, "Did Raven tell ya about that?"

Rogue shook her head, "Ah actually remembered tha Brotherhood on mah own."

"Wanda!" came a shout.

"Ugh, that's probably Pietro wondering where the remote is," Wanda waved, "I'll see you later."

"Sure."

Dominic entered the room seconds later, "Hey Rogue."

Rogue smiled warmly. For some reason she felt strangely connected to him. "Hey, you're Dominic."

He looked shocked, "You remember me?"

She nodded, "Ah don't know why but when mah mom was going through the names of all tha people who live here Ah automatically associated your name with 'friend'."

Dominic smiled back at her, "That's cool cuz I consider you my closest friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he looked around her room, "I don't know why I was expecting your room to look different."

Rogue looked around, "Ya wanna know something weird? Ah don't remember evah puttin' up these posters but Ah can't think of anything else Ah would wanna decorate mah room with."

Dominic smiled, "You have a very original personality."

She pointed to a corner, "Lahk that baseball bat, Ah don't remember evah even lahking baseball but tha fact that Ah have tha bat just seems right."

Dominic took another glance around the room and realized all of Marie's personal photos had been removed. Raven's doing no doubt. "So how much did Raven tell you?"

"Basics, nothing about anything that happened before Ah lost mah memory though."

The teenage boy stood still.

"Dominic," she said softly, "Ah haven't told mah mom yet but Ah remember most of what happened on top of the bridge."

His eyes snapped back to attention.

"Ah remember everything Ah said tah Ms. Marvel, everything she said to meh, everything Ah did tah her…." she let her words trail off, "Ah just can't remember why Ah was doin' it." She frowned, "Ah don't know if Ah was on a mission or what."

Dominic sat on her bed, Rogue was covered head to toe, he took her in his arms, "Don't worry Rogue, together we'll get through this." She buried her face in his chest. "I promise."

Scene Break

"So brother, how are you doing?" Wanda found her brother sitting in an apple tree in the backyard.

Pietro looked down at his sister, "Hey Wanda."

She smiled up at her brother, "So what are you doing up there?"

"Thinking."

"Yeah? Well why don't you come down here and talk to me about it?"

Pietro smirked, "You always were too girly to climb trees."

She placed her hands on her hips, "I am not girly."

"Oh please, all the makeup, clothes…you are so girly."

Wanda frowned, "Fine." She gripped the tree trunk firmly and pulled herself upwards. After a few seconds of struggling she sat herself next to Pietro.

Pietro laughed, "Sheesh, after all that training you still can't properly climb a tree."

"Be careful, I'll push you out of the tree."

"Try it, I dare you," there was no humor in his voice.

Wanda was silent for a second, "Pietro, tell me what you're thinking."

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

"Well its like this, I don't know what's going to happen with my case. There's no telling which way it'll go." He clenched his fists, "But at the same time I feel guilty for worrying when there are some of us with bigger problems."

"You mean Marie."

"Rogue."

"Rogue then."

"Yeah, that's bothering the hell out of me but it's more than that." Pietro sighed, "I was so worried about you and Dom, and St. John…."

"Pietro its okay, we were fine. Those X-Men are all talk and no bite."

"Bark."

"What?"

"All bark and no bite."

Now it was Wanda's turn to sigh, "Pietro don't hide your fear behind errors."

Pietro shook his head, "You know what's horrible?"

Wanda shook her head.

"During all my worrying and stress I never once worried about Dad."

"Well he is strong, you didn't need to worry."

Pietro looked annoyed. "No, you don't understand. If he hadn't come back at all I wouldn't have cared." He looked at Wanda through tear glazed eyes, "Isn't that awful?"

Wanda shook her head, "I know what you mean, years of resentment, it's all building up. Especially in you."

Pietro looked up towards one of the house's windows, "That's Rogue's window you know."

Wanda followed his gaze, "Yeah, so?"

"Do you know why she chose that room?"

Wanda shook her head.

"She told me once that she had a fear of not being able to see the moon at night. When she lived with her biological family they kept her in a room that reminded her of a closet."

"That's terrible."

"My point is she'll never be able to remember things like that. Wanda, what's going to happen to us?"

"We'll be fine."

"I mean all of us. We all have such deep rooted issues we just can't seem to get over."

Wanda shrugged, "I don't know."

"Neither do I, and that's the problem."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Months later:

Rogue squeezed her body through the miniature air vents. Why had she let Wanda talk her into taking this part of the mission? _Oh right, she's doing mah chores. _

"Rogue come in."

_Yeah right, like Ah can reach mah communicator._

"Rogue there are two gaurds at the end of the hall.

Rogue rolled her eyes, _like Ah couldn't take the guards out in two seconds if Ah wanted to._

She found the ventilation cover and pulled it off with her bare hands. She smiled as she leapt down into the building.

"Stop right there!"

Rogue ran towards the security guards, laughing when their bullets ricocheted off her body. She threw off her gloves and grabbed the face of the guard nearest to herself.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Rogue smiled as the man's adrenaline entered her body. She then grabbed the next guard, draining him of all of his energy. She looked down at the faces of the two men before reporting back to base.

"Rogue in."

"Rogue," Destiny sighed, "why did it take you so long to respond?"

"Difficulties but it's alright now."

"Make sure you take your position quickly."

Rogue nodded then looked around. The map she'd been given to memorize earlier that afternoon was inaccurate at best so she accessed the guards' memories.

_Take the right you idiot._

"Who said that?" Rogue asked.

Silence.

She shrugged, she must have been hearing things. It didn't matter, she needed to turn right anyway. The corridor led her to a red elevator. She smiled as she entered the five digit pass code and the doors immediately opened. Rogue did not enter, instead she jammed the elevator doors and entered yet another pass code. The elevator began to ascend, Rogue leapt and grabbed hold of the cords and let the elevator pull her after it.

_Why can't Ah just use Danver's powers? Oh right, because mah mom didn't think pushing mah luck would be wise._

The elevator stopped moving and Rogue looked in front of her. Sure enough she was staring at the elevator doors to the 11th floor, one floor lower than she needed to be. She hung on to the elevator cables with one arm and reached into her tool belt with the other. Pulling out a lock pick set she began to pick at the door; after only a few seconds she managed to open the door.

Rogue put the tools back in her belt and swung as hard as she could. Letting go of the cables she found herself on the 11th floor. She looked around and realized one thing; Worthington buildings were all the same, pretentious and boring.

"Checkpoint," she said into her communicator.

_Okay, if Ah remember this correctly_….She stood atop a desk and began to feel the ceiling panels. One of the panels shifted and Rogue smiled. She removed the panel and crawled through the ceiling to the top floor, Worthington's office.

She quickly removed a painting from the wall and began to drown in happiness. As Mystique had told her, there was a false safe hidden behind the painting. Rogue entered the code she was given and spoke into her communicator again:

"Clear."

Scene Break

Scarlet Witch had been waiting Rogue's signal with great eagerness. As soon as she heard Rogue's voice she went to work. Before her was the true safe of Worthington Industries, deep below the building.

The lock on the safe popped open as soon as Rogue had entered the code. Witch entered the man sized safe and looked around for what Mystique had sent her in for; a green amulet.

Scene Break

Avalanche frowned, "Destiny why didn't Rogue just take the elevator up to the 12th floor?"

"Because Worthington has cameras set up to monitor any movement to and from his office." Destiny looked at the boy in amusement, "I'm surprised you didn't catch that on your own."

He shrugged. "So then the entrance through the panels was a precaution." He frowned, "But why would the panels lead directly into the 12th floor and not into more air ducts or something."

"Because sugah," came the deeply southern voice behind him, "Worthington is a paranoid man, and justly so. That was an escape route of sorts." She smiled playfully, "Honestly Dom, you're getting' slow."

Destiny frowned, "Only codenames on mission Rogue, you know that."

Rogue regarded her flippantly, "What does it mattah? We ain't getting' caught and ain't anyone else on this jet."

Destiny looked at her child and shook her head, "And why did you feel the need to drain the security guards young lady? That was like leaving a calling card."

Rogue smiled, "Let Worthington try and find meh, Ah'll drain him too."

__

You little bitch.

"Huh?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't say a thing," Avalanche told her.

"Nor did I," Destiny added.

Rogue shook her head, "Ah'm just tired. Ah'm gonna take a nap in the back if anyone needs meh."

_Don't sleep in the middle of a mission, Dumbass!_

"Ain't no need foh name calling!" Rogue snapped.

Destiny and Avalanche looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Rogue," Destiny told her gently, "No one said anything."

The young woman laughed, "Ah must beh more tired than Ah thought."

Both of the other mutants nodded their heads as Rogue curled up in a seat to take a nap.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Rogue you aren't even paying attention," Erik said in agitation.

Rogue sighed, "Erik when Ahm Ah gonna evah need this stuff?"

"Young Lady basic knowledge of the world around you is very useful."

Rogue stretched her arms and yawned, "But what Ah'm sayin' is that Ah will nevah need this stuff. Ah'm a part of tha Brotherhood remembah? Ah'm good at what Ah do an' Ah don't need a bunch o' text books telling' meh all this useless drivel."

Erik frowned, "So you think studying Shakespeare's work or physics is useless do you?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Is this where ya tell meh how its all applicable tah mah everday life? Well save it Old Man, Ah won't need this shit out on tha field. Besides Ah'm already invulnerable, it would take Superman tah stop meh in battle and since he doesn't exist well…." she purposely let her sentence trail.

"Oh my God!" Pietro yelled from the living room, "Erik! Rogue! Come here!"

Erik and Rogue left their textbooks laying on the dining table to rush to the living room.

"What is it Pietro?" Erik asked.

Pietro pointed at the television and turned up the volume.

" She associates with the Brotherhood, or as many are referring to them, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and is known simply by the codename Rogue. She should be considered armed and incredibly dangerous. The FBI is warning anyone against attempting to apprehend the young woman on their own, instead report any sightings to the national criminal database. Rogue is perhaps the youngest to become number one on the government's Most Wanted list."

Erik looked at the television where they were still broadcasting a still shot of Rogue in action. Judging by the background he guessed it was a fairly recent mission but that was not what worried him:

"Our cover is blown," he murmured.

Pietro looked at Rogue in concern, "Rogue, our neighbors are going to see this," he pointed at the television, "You weren't wearing a mask."

The girl didn't say anything for such a long time that Pietro and Erik thought she had entered a stage of shock. Suddenly her mouth twitched, forming a truly malicious smile, "Let them come." With that she exited the room.

Erik looked at his son, "Pietro I want you to close all the blinds, and lock all the doors and windows. When Wanda, St. John, and everyone else comes home from school I want you to fill them in on what's happened. None of you are to leave this house for the time being."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Wanda twitched nervously in her seat. Pietro could feel his sister's apprehension even as he ate on the opposite end of the table. He looked around the dinner table and saw the look of doom on everyone else's faces.

Pietro put down his fork and said, "Okay, I'm going to just say this, we're screwed. What are we going to do?"

Raven looked at him, "First of all don't use words like screwed. Secondly, I don't believe we have very much to worry about."

"What!" Erik exclaimed.

Irene looked at Raven in disbelief, "Raven they had a picture of Rogue, they know what she looks like."

Raven shook her head, "They have a fuzzy picture of Rogue, I'm willing to bet people in this community don't even realize it's her."

Dominic shook his head, "No, you should have seen the way people were staring at me at school, people know."

"But Dominic," Wanda argued, "People stare at school all the time, for all kinds of things."

"Lahk what Ah did tah Cody," Rogue whispered.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Finally Erik spoke, "How do you remember that?"

Rogue shrugged, "Certain things started flashing in mah mind tha othah day. Ah remembah draining Cody down bah tha lake. We were on some kinda date."

"Do you remember anything else?" Wanda asked gently.

"Ah just remembah some angry teenagers, musta witnessed tha whole thing." Rogue paused, "So Cody was lahk mah first boyfriend right?" She missed the hurt look in Dominic's eyes. "Because it would only make sense, otherwise mah mutant ability woulda drained othah boys too…right?"

No one said anything.

"Ah know," Rogue said disparagingly, "Ya can't tell meh anything." She got up angrily from the table and stormed off to her room.

Erik sighed, "It's amazing she remembers that and doesn't remember basics like who her best friends were."

"Maybe its better she doesn't remember Mica," Irene suggested, "The pain might just start all over again."

"Poor girl," Erik sighed, "Can't remember anything past the last few months of her life. That has to leave her feeling empty, like she only just came into existence."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"Will the defendant please rise."

Pietro stood. He felt his breath catch in his throat as the Judge began to unfold the piece of paper the bailiff had placed in front of her. He kept his face steady and refused to show any emotion.

"The jury finds Pietro Django Maximoff guilty of assault and battery and attempted murder."

Pietro's heart sank as he heard the judge read those words aloud. His lawyer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Pietro, for the first time since the case had started, felt a tear run down his face.

The judge looked at Pietro unsympathetically, "Mr. Maximoff, you will return to court in exactly one week to receive your sentencing."

Pietro nodded wordlessly.

"Dismissed."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Pietro found himself sitting mutely on his bed. He didn't want to leave his room, he didn't care to see anyone else, the rest of the world might as well not exist. Nothing mattered, not the fact that he hadn't eaten in almost thirty hours, not the fact that he hadn't showered, not even the fact that his family kept coming into his room to try to get him to spend some time with them.

He knew what they were trying to do, they were trying to give him as much freedom, let him experience as much of the free world as possible before he was locked away.

"Pietro?"

He heard the soft voice and almost smiled, "Yeah Rogue?"

"Can Ah talk to ya?"

"Sure if you would like."

She closed the door behind her and quickly approached his bed, "Is it true? Are ya going tah jail?"

Pietro looked confused, "What? How do you…"

"Know?" she finished for him, "Ah was watchin' the local news and caught the end of the report."

"So, how much did you hear?" Pietro's voice sounded dull, tired.

"You fired a gun at some kid and now you're awaiting sentencing."

Pietro nodded, "Yup."

Rogue was quiet. She looked at her feet, the walls, everywhere except for Pietro's eyes. "It's cuza meh ain't it?"

"What would make you think that?"

Rogue shrugged, "It ain't that Ah remembah anything, it's just this feeling Ah'm getting." She paused, "What is it Ah did?"

Pietro shook his head, "It has nothing to do with you."

Rogue looked at him sadly, "Pietro you don't need tah lie tah meh, not tha way everyone else does."

Pietro sat up, "Rogue, whatever happens to me just remember this, you had nothing to do with any of it. I made my own choices, I made my own mistakes."

She sighed, "Pietro Ah know Ah'm at fault cuz…cuz Danvers told meh Ah was."

Pietro frowned, "Rogue, Danver's is still in the hospital. She couldn't have possibly told you anything."

"Not tha real Danvers," Rogue explained, "Tha one in mah head."

"Rogue," Pietro said slowly, "What are you talking about?"

Rogue sat down next to him, "Ever since Ah lost mah memory Ah've been hearing voices in mah head. Ah'm positive its Danvers' voice, it's gotta beh a side effect of mah powers."

"Have you talking to your parents?"

She nodded her head, "Mah momma said not tah worry, that she'll fix it but it's been so long an' she hasn't found anything to stop the voices. Danvers has been drivin' meh absolutely crazy. She talks almost non stop. She's telling meh right now that Ah should just stop talking because there's no way you could understand meh."

"Oh Rogue, that's terrible."

Rogue looked at him with helpless eyes, "Danvers' voice haunts meh in the daytime, in the evening, even when Ah'm sleeping. Sometimes she even takes control of mah body, makes meh do things Ah don't wanna."

Pietro didn't know what to say.

"She also told meh that Ah had something to do with your court case. That something Ah did is sending ya tah jail."

"No Rogue, Danvers is lying to you, I promise."

Rogue didn't look convinced, in fact she didn't say anything as she got up and left the room.

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

"No, I'm not lying to you," Dominic insisted.

St. John looked dumbfounded, "But how could Mica have just up and left without at least saying good bye?"

Dominic shrugged, "Don't know but I went by her house the other day just to see how she was doing and there was absolutely nothing in there."

St. John cast his eyes downward, "You know I kind of figured there was something up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see Mica used to hide behind the gym before school and smoke a few cigarettes…or whatever she could find and lately, well for a long time, I haven't seen her there."

"Mica smokes?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just…" Dominic stopped. "Just thought I knew everything about her."

"Why?" St. John snorted, "Because you dated her?"

Dominic shook his head, "No, because she and Rogue were always my best friends."

"Hey everyone has their secrets, maybe she didn't want you to be ashamed of her or something."

Dominic laughed, "No, with some of the things I've done that she knows about, there's just no way she would feel ashamed about smoking."

St. John looked at Dominic curiously, "I'm slightly curious but a part of me is telling me I shouldn't ask Mate."

"Listen to that side of you."

Dominic looked at his watch, "It's time for me to get going."

St. John nodded, "Pietro's sentencing starting soon?"

"Yup, and his whole family is supposed to be there to show that we're supportive or some shit like that."

St. John frowned, "You don't sound too thrilled to be 'supporting' him."

"Hey don't get me wrong, he's not just my foster brother, we've gotten to be like actual brothers and I would do anything to help him out it's just…." Dominic ran a hand through his hair, "I can't help feeling like he betrayed us by not thinking his actions through. He shot that guy to ease his own anger, he was selfish, he didn't think about how it would effect his family. He never once thought about how this would look." Dominic looked at St. John, "I know it all sounds like I'm being a brat but trust me there's no way to properly explain how I'm feeling."

Scene Break

At Pietro's sentencing, however, Dominic looked very much the part of the concerned brother. He stood in his best three piece suit, hair neatly combed and, for the first time in years, neatly cut. He sat directly behind Pietro casting looks of sympathy and pity in Pietro's direction, now more than ever feeling like family.

"Pietro Maximoff," the judge spoke his name firmly, "please stand."

Pietro did as he was told all the while feeling the eyes of his family trained on his back.

"Pietro do you fully understand the charges that you have been found guilty of?"

Pietro nodded, letting a strange feeling of numbness taking over his entire body.

"Pietro Maximoff you are being sentenced to 45 years in Freeman High Security Facilities."

Dominic looked at his brother, knowing full well that while Pietro was registering what was being said, he wasn't going to let his emotions show.

"And Mr. Maximoff," the judge continued, "You will be attending anger management sessions until you can manage to deal with high pressure situations without feeling the need to react violently." The judge paused. "However, because you are not considered a flight risk the court will allow you to live with your family until Freeman is ready to send someone to transport you upstate."

Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break

Two weeks later:

Rogue sat in her dark room. Everyone had gone out for dinner, one of their last together before Pietro was taken away, but Rogue had decided to stay home. The whole day she had been hearing Carol Danvers voice and it had been driving her to the point of insanity. The young mutant was thankful that for the last hour at least, Danvers hadn't said a word. For Rogue, however, this meant she was left to her own unsettling thoughts.

She heard the wind rattling her window and smirked, even the wind could feel the unsteady torture of her soul. She looked around her room and no longer felt any familiarity. The posters on the wall might as well have been planted there by her parents, her Monet replica did nothing to aesthetically please and she felt no connection to any of the decorations she had placed in the room; some having just been bought in the last month.

Pietro. His misfortune replayed itself in her mind. She had not been allowed to attend his sentencing and she knew why, her parents didn't want her to know of any of it. They wanted nothing more than to protect Rogue and she was getting sick of it. There was nothing left for their daughter, no life, no memories, just pain for herself and everyone she came in contact with. Rogue couldn't help that maybe the adults were withholding her memories for their own benefit.

She got off the bed and began to walk around her room as if it were new. She pressed her hand against the walls, hoping they would give her some kind of an answer to her unspoken questions. She shook her head and let her head drop. She felt tears run from her eyes and within seconds found herself curled up on her floor. After a few minutes she heard the steady tapping of rain on her window.

Getting up from her spot on the floor she walked over to the window. The window, it was separating her from the rest of the world. She was being held captive within the confines of what she assumed was once a happy, comfortable, home.

She stalked back to the opposite end of the bedroom and picked up her baseball bat. Until that point the house had been silent, until that point there was absolutely nothing disturbing the beautiful sounds of the natural fall of the rain. Rogue smashed her television first, relishing the sight of the screen shattering to several pieces. She knocked her lamp over, smiling as the light bulb shattered against the floor. She walked over the shattered glass of the bulb and began to swing the bat in no specific direction, she would not stop until she had destroyed everything in her room.

Rogue was angry when she saw that there was nothing left to destroy, she had even broken the posts on her bed. She started swinging the bat at the walls of her room, determined to show her walls she wrath she was feeling. She kept swinging until her bat broke in half.

She looked around her room; seventeen years of memories erased. Knowing what she wanted to do next, Rogue walked to a closet in the hallway. She retrieved what she needed and walked back to her room. If she couldn't have her life then no one else could have it either.

She tore the door off her closet and threw all her clothes into the suitcase. Rogue fit as much clothing as she could in the suitcase, she didn't know just how long she would be gone, or where she was going but she knew she would need something to wear, to fit in, once she got there. She came across the last article of clothing in her closet; her Brotherhood uniform. She shook her head, she didn't want it, but she knew exactly what she wanted to do with it; she placed it on Dominic's bed.

Looking around her own room, Rogue felt no emotion. She walked over to her window, opened it and grabbing her suitcase, she lifted herself off the ground slowly, flying was new ground. Rogue took one last look back at her room before shaking her head and flying as far away from Mississippi as she could.

The End

Well there it is, finished. I hope the final chapter was enjoyable for everyone. To every single person who has read this story I have to tell you that I really appreciate it, it keeps me going as a writer.

Now, to my reviewers:

****

Demiducky25: I'm glad you can't wait to see what happens, I can't wait to post what I have in store for Rogue and the crew. I'm also glad you liked the part about Wolverine's powers ridding Rogue of her scars, I wasn't too sure how loyal X-Men fans would react to my using Wolverine in such a way.

****

Cassandra Cheney: Whew! Good thing I didn't post an awesomely lame chapter after such a long wait. He He, awesomely lame, I've been watching far too much VH1.

****

Tammy: I hope you got your answer about Mica in this chapter. She was one of those loose strings I really needed to tie up. Actually come to think of it I really didn't do a good job of tying that end up, could there possibly be a reason for this….::grins evilly:: I can't tell you much about Kitty except that it was her powers that the Brotherhood needed. As for Pietro, I guess we'll be seeing him in about 45 years or so.

****

Enchantedlight: I hope I updated soon enough for you. I decided not to wait quite as long to post this chapter. Hope you liked it.

****

Ishandahalf: He He He, we will take the X-Men down. No, wait, they're the good guys. Oh, I'm so confused. My Bunny is so tired now I think it will take a few minutes to rest before it hits me up for more drugs.

****

Cheers Darlin: Hey there's no such thing as liking too much. ::thinks back to former addictions:: on second thought maybe I've poisoned your mind.

****

Rogue151: Yup, it's done but I promise there's bigger, better things to come. I'm blushing at your compliments by the way. I actually was going to introduce Colossus as yet another roadblock in the success of the Brotherhood's success but thought he was more useful as a comic foil.

Yeah! I hope this chapter left you all satisfied. I will be posting the next episode soon and I've already gotten questions on just what the second episode will be about. Well I'll tell you this much it will emphasize Rogue (of course), Wolverine, Iceman, Gambit (well duh), the Covenant, and all kinds of trippy sci-fi storylines. Also, we'll examine the childhood of Iceman, and whatever happened to some of Rogue's childhood friends? Trust me it's a lot more exciting than I've let on. And like I said before, the remaining episodes will be rated R.


End file.
